


Bruce Lee Wannabe

by eirenewbie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 96,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirenewbie/pseuds/eirenewbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry and Jon are best friends until he starts to date Arya behind his back. Lots of bad language and smut... you have been warned. <br/>Arya/ Gendry some Jon/Ygritte and later Sansa/Edric Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce Lee Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an edited version of the one on fanfiction. I have proofed and revised some dialogue, but the story has not been changed.

G.R.R. Martin owns some of the characters, I just tweaked them.

 

She knew she shouldn’t be there. She knew she was too young. It was dangerous, even for a guy. For a small, skinny girl like herself, alone, she could end up in a lot of trouble. She had heard about the fights by eavesdropping on her brother Jon, and his friend Gendry’s, conversation. Arya had gone to visit her step brother one Tuesday afternoon when she had the day off school. She went around to the back of his house and found the door open. It was May and hot in Dublin. As she walked in, she heard Jon’s friend Gendry say,  
“I owe him five hundred for the weed and the coke I got for Tessa’s party last weekend. I’m so fucking pissed off I bought that shit... I don’t even enjoy doing it! I sold most of the weed, but I owe a couple of months rent. Garry is about to throw me out on my ass.”  
Arya stood in shock for a minute. Jon does drugs? That didn’t seem right. He was such a fitness freak. Arya was curious so she kept listening.  
Gendry continued to tell Jon that he was desperate for money after his hours were cut at the garage.  
Shit... I can’t walk in now. She thought, as she listened through the door.  
“It’s totally legal... and I’m pretty good, Jon. I mean... I have been doing Jiu jitsu for two years and boxing.” Gendry continued, although something uneasy in his tone made Arya wonder if he was trying to convince Jon or himself.  
“Don’t do it Gendry... it’s not worth it. You can’t need money that badly.”  
“Ah... ya, I do. I got car payments and rent... you never understand stuff like that, cos’ you’re rich, but the banks and landlords chase the rest of us plebs, ya know.”  
“I’m not rich, my dad is.” Jon said, obviously annoyed.  
He hated when Gendry implied that he got things easy because his dad was a big shot in a top bank. It bothered him because he was the step- child, the runt of the litter. He was born after his father had a quick fling with his mother, who ran off when he was two. His father married another woman and had five more children. He had lived with them until he was sixteen, before insisting on quitting school and living on his own. His step- mother had never liked him so she was easily persuaded and convinced his father that it was okay for his sixteen year old son to drop out of school and move out of home. He worked in a gym where, in two years, he had become their top trainer.  
“I have bills to pay just like you, Gen.” He shot back.  
“But the difference between you and me is, if you get stuck, your dad will help you out... I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, Jon... it should be like that... it’s just, I have no one to ask when I get stuck at the end of the month and can’t make rent. The dept starts to build and I end up in the shit, like I am now. I wish I had dad to help.” He said by way of explanation.  
“Ya, okay, I get you’re in some trouble... but cage fighting, legal or not... I mean... they fuckin’ kill each other, Gen...”  
Arya was intrigued. She had seen cage fighting on the TV and it looked brutal. She really wanted to see the live version. Arya never understood why she liked to watch violent things, she just did. It excited her. She could not stand watching rom-coms and the crappy teen movies that her older sister Sansa and the girls in her class liked. They bored her. She liked watching martial arts movies, and adored Bruce Lee.  
One day, Sansa sat down and watched Fist of Fury with her. She complained throughout the whole movie.  
“This is so stupid... why does he jump around like that? Is it supposed to be funny?” she had moaned.  
“For god’s sake, San... that’s a martial arts style he developed... this is Bruce Lee. Do you not know anything?” Arya had little patience for people who did not appreciate the ‘Dragon’ and understand his influence.  
She had begged her mother to let her take up a martial art, any kind, when she was ten.  
“No... It’s too... rough. You should try singing or dance classes.” Her mother had said.  
She tried asking again when she was twelve, thirteen and fourteen, but each time her mother would find some excuse to refuse. It usually involved how bad she was doing at school work. Arya tried to understand her school work. She preferred to read the books than talk to the idiots in her class, but the words seemed backwards somehow. She had told her mother, but Cat just said that she wasn’t focusing hard enough and she should try to be more like her sister. Her father had intervened and got her a tutor who said she was dyslexic. He helped a bit, but she really did not have any interest in school. She wanted to be outdoors, not in an All Girl’s private school, wearing a maroon uniform with a tie and tights... ugh...they were the worst!

After hearing Jon and Gendry’s conversation, she went online and used every clue they had unintentionally given her to find an address for the fight. Dublin was a beautiful, leafy and clean place to live, at least in the area on the South side where Arya’s family grew up. It also had some seriously deprived neighbourhoods, racked by drugs and violence. She never went to these parts of the city. Everyone in her school was from her area, so she never really met any poor people. Gendry was probably the poorest person she knew. He and Jon had met at the gym were Jon worked and Gendry took boxing. Arya usually only went to Jon’s place at weekends, so it was then that she and Gendry spent time together. She would call around on a Saturday morning when both men would be hung over. Arya would cook them eggs and bacon, before making them laugh with tales of Sansa’s stupidity or Robb’s infatuation with his new girlfriend.  
Jon and Gendry were both eighteen and Arya sixteen, but that did not seem to matter. They all had the same sense of humour and similar interests. Arya begged Gendry to teach her to box every weekend, but he always said no.  
"You need to learn the basics from a proper instructor." He would say.  
"But my mom won’t let me take classes... come on you stubborn fuck... teach me."  
Both Jon and Gendry had burst into laughter at this.  
"Stubborn fuck, that’s a new one... although I’ve been called worse, but not by a little lady like yourself." Gendry had laughed.  
"I’m not a lady, asshole... and I’m not that little. I’m sixteen, so fuck you!" But that just made them laugh harder. ‘To hell with both of ye.’ Arya spat back... but she could not stay mad at them for long. She liked being around them because she could be herself. Her mother always scolded her for cursing at home, but in Jon’s apartment, she could curse like a sailor and no one cared.  
She had noticed that Gendry was really attractive as soon as she met him. It was hard not to. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, a piercing blue colour, and he was ripped... really ripped. One Saturday she called over and he was still asleep on the couch. He was just wearing his boxers when he got up, dazed and hung over. Arya was thirteen and it was the first time she had seen a guy like that who was not her brother. She nearly dropped the egg’s when she turned around and seen him walking to the fridge in his underwear to fine something to drink. She went a deep shade of red and tried to hide her face. She was so relieved that he did not seem to notice her embarrassment. He was too groggy to see much of anything that morning. She decided, after that unexpected reaction to the sight of a man’s chest, that she was not going to be one of those girls. She would never react like that again. So a few months later when Gendry woke up on the couch in his boxers, Arya just looked up and said,  
"Can you put some clothes on, Waters... some of us are trying to eat."  
Jon and Gendry laughed, but Arya had to shovel food into her mouth fast to avoid leering at him. God, he looked good in his boxers, all messy hair and ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude. She never entertained the feelings she had for him, except to acknowledge ‘he’s hot’. There was no point. Whenever she walked down town with him and Jon, they would get stares and giggles form virtually every girl, and woman, on the street. She assumed they both got with girls as much as they liked.  
After Arya found the address of the fight, she devised a plan to sneak out. It was a Saturday night and she had been over to Jon’s as usual that day. Gendry had taken a shift at the garage for the cash so she and Jon just relaxed with some Crouching Tiger. She had debated all week whether to tell Jon that she was going to the fight, but had decided against it. As cool as he was, she was still his little sister and he would never think it okay for her to go to something so dangerous. Also, he would probably figure out that she heard about it by listening in on his conversation with Gendry and be pissed off.

She faked her cramps at about four that afternoon when she got home. She curled up on the couch and her mother made her hot chocolate. At about eight she said,  
"I’m just going to go to bed, mom."  
"Fine darling."  
She knew Cat would check on her. She needed to be there when she came in and turned off the TV and fixed her blankets. This happened at about half ten. She pretended to be in a deep sleep. When her mother left, she put on an old pair of jeans, tee-shirt and hoodie with some battered red converse. Her hair was cut at her jaw line and she left it lose under the hood. She bungled a jacket from her closet under her blankets to look like someone was in the there if her father popped his head in the door before bed. She climbed out of the large window of her bedroom which was at the rear of the house. She had parked her banged up mini, which she insisted on buying rather than a new car, around the corner from her house, so her parents wouldn’t hear her drive away.

She finally found the hall that was hosting the fight about an hour later. She had never been to this side of town, so she had problems finding the place and missed the first fight. There were people everywhere outside the hall. Groups of people drinking cans of beer and smoking splifs. There was no police anywhere. She kept her hood up and walked up to the door.  
"You got id?" the bouncer asked.  
2Ah, na, I left it at home, sorry... can I get in without it?" she asked in a strong confident voice, which surprised even herself.  
The bouncer raised an eyebrow,  
"What age are ya, kid?"  
"Eighteen," she lied easily.  
The man snorted. "I doubt that."  
Two guys came up behind her. One, with short length hair in kind of neo- punk clothes, put his arm around her and said,  
"Hey Al... She’s a friend of ours". He looked down at Arya and said, ‘We were waiting for you... what took ya so long?’  
"Traffic."  
"So can we head in, Al?" he asked casually.  
"Go on", the bouncer said as he moved aside to let them through.  
After they paid for their tickets and entered the main hall, Arya said,  
"Thanks, there was no way he was going to let me in."  
"What age are you." The boy asked with an amused look on his face.  
"Sixteen", Arya said flatly.  
He laughed. "I’m Mick and this is Dillon."  
"I’m Arya".  
"Come on down to the front... the second fights about to start."  
Arya followed them and they got good seats near the front. Dillon went and bought them all a beer, which Arya happily accepted. She had only drunk alcohol a couple of times at family functions when her and Bran, her younger brother, would steal a glass of wine or a beer. She drank fast. Her adrenaline was up and she was losing what little restraint she had. It was going perfectly. She pulled a twenty out of her pocket and asked Dillon to buy them all more beer, which he did.  
She took her hood down when the fight started in order to get a better view. The crowd went wild when the fighters were being introduced. They got to their feet, cheering their favourite and booing the other. It was just like on TV but the energy in the room was electric and with the alcohol on top, Arya was in her element. She loved every minute of it. The fight itself was brutal. The men punched, kicked, gouged, bit and threw each other around the ring. There were no rules, just ten thousand euro in prize money. Arya found herself roaring at the men in the cage, egging them on to brutalise each other some more. It was best entertainment she had ever seen. Mick kept looking at her and laughing.  
"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she shouted at him, when her third beer was in full effect.  
"You... you’re a crazy little thing aren’t ya?" And he laughed again.  
Arya just shrugged her shoulders. When the second fight ended, the crowd calmed down slightly. She and Mick were sitting down talking about movies. They were leaning into each other so that they could hear better and laughing at each other’s jokes. Dillon was on another beer run. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice the man looking at them until he walked over to their seats and cast a large shadow over them. Arya looked up with a confused expression, and then her face dropped.  
"Gendry... what are you doing here?" she tried to sound innocent.  
He looked angry... really angry. "Does Jon know your here?" he said curtly, never acknowledging Mick.  
'Shit!' Arya thought... ‘I’m fucked now’.  
"Ah... no he doesn’t." She tried to sound confident again, but there was something about the way Gendry was looking at her, he was so angry, and that it made her feel bad.  
"Come on... I’m taking you home." It was not a request.  
Just as Arya was about to answer, Dillon came over and handed her a beer. He did not seem to notice the tension. "Go easy on this one." He said to Arya, smiling. "You won’t be able to walk out of here if you keep drinking like that."  
Gendry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, taking the beer out of her hand and slamming it into Mick’s chest.  
"Hey... what the fuck?... let her go." Mick began to argue.  
"Gendry... for fuck sake, you’re going to break my arm." Her words were frantic.  
Gendry let go of her. He realised that she was pretty drunk and he did not want to hurt her.  
"You can come with me or I can call Jon to come and get ya, your choice, Stark." He said looking her directly in the eye.  
Arya had never seen him so angry... or serious. The Gendry she knew was carefree and ladish. He seemed like a real grown up tonight.  
"Okay, okay... jeez Waters, keep your fucking hair on." She said dismissively.  
His eyes widened in anger.  
"Are you sure you should go with this guy? He seems kind of crazy." Mick said.  
"I’ll show you crazy if you try and get in my way." Gendry threatened.  
"Oh, for fuck sake." Arya spat. ‘Calm down, Waters.’  
She turned to Mick and Dillon who were looking worried at the thought of getting into a fight with Gendry,  
"He’s my brothers best friend... he’s just taking me home."  
Gendry had to hold her arm as they exited the hall. He was walking at a much faster pace than Arya, dragging her along.  
"I can drive myself home, you know... if you want to stay."  
"You can’t drive anywhere." He shouted when they got outside. "Your pissed!"  
The fresh air hit her and with every breath she seemed to get a bit more unsteady. They didn’t talk again till they got to Gendry’s car.  
"Get in.2 He snapped as he opened the passenger door.  
"What the fuck are you so angry about?" She asked, leaning into the car to steady herself.  
"Just get in the damn car, Arya". He snapped.


	2. You can go to hell

Gendry sped out of the parking lot, sending gravel flying everywhere. He was in a rage.  
“Can you relax your driving a little? We’re going to get pulled over.”  
He said nothing. After a few minutes she tried speaking to him again.  
“Are you going to tell Jon about me being at the fight?”  
Still nothing.  
“Are you planning on talking to me at all?” Arya asked him in the voice of a petulant child.  
He still made no response. She knew he was extremely angry, but she wasn’t sure why. Yes, she was on the wrong side of the city... the dodgy side, and she was drunk, but he wasn’t her brother. He was just Jon’s friend who she made eggs for once a week. After a few minutes she said.  
“You’re acting a bit crazy... I mean, you’re not Jon... I don’t get why you care so much what I do?”  
This was the final straw for Gendry. He pulled into a side street abruptly and stopped the car. His knuckles were white as he clung to the steering wheel and took a deep breath.  
“You’re at a cage fight, drunk with some guy... and you don’t get why I’m angry? What the fuck is wrong with you, Arya?” he said, starring ahead without looking at her.  
She was a little shocked at his tone, and what did the guy have to do with anything?  
“Ya... I went to a fight, big deal... and I had a few drinks, jeez... I’m sixteen! You swear I was a kid or something.” She spat back.  
Gendry looked at her. “Some of the people at those fights are dangerous. You could have got hurt, and who was that guy?” he demanded.  
“Mick?... I don’t know... him and Dillon just helped me get in...”  
“Ya... and helped you get drunk... he was all over you.”  
“What?... no he wasn’t... what are you talking about? We were just talking.” Arya said, confused.  
“Umm, talking... ya, it looked like that to me... he was trying it on, Arya, and you didn’t seem to mind.”

Gendry did not want to have this conversation. He did not want Arya to know that he was jealous... hell, he didn’t even know he was jealous until he seen Mick talking and laughing with her in the hall, up close and whispering in her ear. He felt anger build up in him while he watched them. It was new. He had always liked Arya, as a friend. She was different from other girls, and funny, but she was young, and Jon’s sister. He had never thought of her like that, except to notice when she filled out and developed over the years. He had noticed that of course, he is a man after all. He had thought that she looked sexy one Saturday as she made breakfast. She was wearing a new pair of jeans which were tighter than usual and really hugged her shape. She had her hair down, for once, and it was cut in a jagged line down her jaw. She had black eyeliner on, making her look like a little punk. An edgy, sexy little punk, but he had never thought of her as someone he would ever hook up with.

Arya was just staring at him, open mouthed. She did not know what he meant by his last comment. Was he mad about Mick? Why did I drink so much? I have no idea what’s going on... she thought.  
“Nothing to say now?” Gendry said angrily.  
“I don’t get what you’re so angry about, Gen... I was just talking.” And then the alcohol took over and she got defensive.  
“What business is it of yours anyway... so what if he was trying it on?”  
“Your right Arya... you can fuck who you like. It’s none of my business.”  
Arya lost herself for a second, just enough time to slap Gendry, hard across the face.  
“I wasn’t going to fuck anyone, you bastard!” she yelled.  
“That’s not what it looked like to me. He certainly though he was going to get some... I just thought you had more self-worth than to shag some guy you just met.”  
Arya went to hit him again, but before she could, he grabbed her hand. Struggling with him she shouted,  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that? Let go of me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Milady. I forgot I was talking to a princess.” He said with a sneer. “I will let go when you stop fighting me.”  
“I stop fighting you when you stop lying about me.” She screamed, struggling against his iron grip.  
“What lies did I tell?”  
“I wasn’t going to fuck anyone... I have never even kissed anyone... so go fuck yourself you stupid bastard!”  
Gendry dropped her hand immediately and starred at her wide eyed. Arya realised what she said, dropped her eyes and blushed. She was so embarrassed, which of course, turned to a deep anger.  
“You are a real bastard, Gendry Waters.”

She turned and got out of the car before he could catch her.  
“Wait, Arya... wait.” He called as he exited the car and went after her.  
They were near the city centre so there was a lot of taxi’s passing by. Arya tried to wave one down. There was no way she was getting back into Gendry’s car.  
“Arya, don’t be mad... I was just angry about you being at the fight... I never should have said that about Mick, or whatever his name is. Don’t run off.”  
“I’m getting a taxi home... fuck off and leave me alone.”  
“I didn’t mean to upset up, really. I just assumed that you would have... ya know, loads of boyfriends... I never thought you were so... innocent.” He was stumbling over his words, embarrassed.  
“I’m not innocent... I am... I...,” she was stuck for words for the first time in her life. She composed herself, sticking out her hand to flag down another passing taxi. This one stopped.  
“Don’t go like this, Arya.” he pleaded.  
She turned to him as she got in the cab and said, “Ya know what Gendry?.. you can just go to hell.”


	3. Innocent!

Innocent... innocent! Arya screamed to herself, her face on fire. Oh my god... why did I have to say that? How fucking embarrassing! I will never be able to look at the bastard again. Ugh...  
Arya was not going to find any sleep. She had asked the taxi to drop her off around the corner from her house, and had crept back in the window of her bedroom, undetected. Everything had gone smoothly in regards sneaking out. The only problem was Gendry, her admission of being sixteen and never having kissed anyone and the fact that her car was on the other side of the city.  
Oh god, I'll be a virgin forever... she screamed silently. I'm the Irish Susan fucking Boyle! I may as well just start growing my Tom Selleck tash now.  
It took until Tuesday for her to be able to think about what she said in the car without going a deep shade of red and chastising herself. I’ve never even kissed anyone! The memory would pop up in her head. She tried to push it away, but all she could hear was her stupid voice and the look on Gendry’s face. She regularly blurted out, oh god and stupid... idiot, in low groans before putting a cushion up to her face or burying her head in her hoddie. Her family were noticing that she was preoccupied. Sansa kept asking what was wrong, but Arya told her nothing.  
On Thursday afternoon she got a text from a number she didn't recognise. It read,  
Hi Ar, its Gen. Got no. from J on sly. Want say truly sorry if I upset ya on Sat. Hope still b friends. Call me if u want. Hope u do  
She started to panic. God... what am I going to say? Although she thought it nice that he reached out and said 'still be friends', meaning that they were friends to begin with, she was mortified and as always, this quickly lead to a defensive and angry Arya, who would lash out and think later. She replied simply,  
Eat shit and die... asshole.  
How innocent was that? she thought smugly. Her phone buzzed again.  
Arya Stark, u r da most aggressive woman I eva met. Please talk. Gen.  
She blushed slightly. I am pretty vulgar, she thought. Ah fuck him anyway... I don’t care if thinks I’m aggressive or innocent! I couldn’t give two shits about what Gendry Waters thinks of me.  
At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. In reality she couldn’t concentrate for the rest of day at school. She knew she was going to see him every Saturday until she went to college. Jon would notice if they stopped talking all of a sudden. I have to face him eventually, she said to herself after many hours of deliberation. May as well get it out of the way, she sighed after deciding to call him.  
“Hey Arya... thanks for calling.” Gendry said quickly, answering on the first ring. He seemed nervous.  
“What do you want?” Arya replied harshly.  
“To say sorry... I'm really ashamed of how I talked to you, about that guy and everything... I never should have... I'm really sorry.”  
“You should be... calling me a slut, and laughing at me.” Arya was trying to sound angry, but really she just felt sad thinking about the look on his face when she told him she had never kissed anyone.  
He seemed so shocked. He would never look at her like a woman now. She would always be his friends little sister. Arya had never entertained the idea that anything romantic could happen between her and Gendry. He was way out of her league, but knowing that he would always see her as a silly little girl was upsetting. Also, he had been one of the few people who didn’t think of her as a freak, but the look on his face that night told her that was no longer the case.  
He replied. “I know. I know. God, I was a real prick about that guy... it just bothered me... you and him, like that.” there was a short silence. Gendry inhaled sharply. “I didn't laugh at you, though...”  
Arya was still trying to understand what he had just said. She gave up, anger getting the better of her. “Yes you did, when I told you...” she spat, but couldn’t repeat what she said out loud again.  
“I did not laugh... I didn't say anything... I was shocked, that's all.”  
She was growing impatient. “Oh ya... it's a real shocker that men aren't interested in kissing the freak! Why am I even talking to you... you’re such a dick.”  
“God Arya, would you just shut up and listed for two bloody minutes.”  
His outburst silenced her.  
“I was shocked cos' I assumed loads of guy's would have hit on you before... you know... cos' you're funny and sexy. I would have hit on you if you were in my school or whatever. I mean that guy on Saturday was all over ya. It was just a surprise to me that you never...”  
Christ on a bike!... Gendry Waters just called me sexy... wait... he did, right? I might have imagined it. She was rambling to herself, unable to speak.  
“Arya, you still there?”  
“Ah... ya I'm here, idiot.” She managed.  
“I am an idiot... I should have known that just cos' guy's hit on you all the time, doesn't mean you go off with them.”  
Alright, now he just pissing me off, she thought before saying, “No guy has ever tried it on with me... that's why your an idiot... and if you're saying all this cos' you’re trying to be funny, than your an even bigger dick...”  
Gendry cut her off. “I'm not trying to be funny... I think your cool and I would have tried to kiss you if you were my age, but if you don't want to believe me, that’s fine. Your real ignorant sometimes, Ar.” He said angrily.  
“Ignorant... I thought I was innocent. Which is it?”  
“Neither... you're a grouchy bitch on a good day. Just take the damn compliment and shut up.”  
Arya was quite for a while as she tried to figure out what he was saying.  
“Please don't go to any more fights, Arya.” Gendry said, breaking the silence and sounding sincere.  
“Are you going to tell Jon?” she finaly asked, biting her lip.  
“No... just don't go again.”  
Arya smiled to herself. “I'm not promising that. I really enjoyed it. Why can’t I go with you, and then you won't have to worry about me.”  
“Not a chance, Stark. Your brother would kill me.”  
“He won't find out.”  
“I'll tell him if you go again.” He threatened.  
“No you won't.” She said confidently. “You won't get me in trouble.”  
Gendry sighed and shock his head, knowing she was right. “Nah... you seem to be able to do that all on your own.'  
Arya smiled. “Take me on Saturday.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. I'll go on my own. Mick and Dillon will probably be there again, anyway.”  
Gendry felt anger and jealously rise in his chest.  
“Are you trying to make me jealous?”  
“No, just saying.” Arya was confused. “Why would you be jealous, idiot?”  
“Don't call me that!” he almost shouted. His frustration was building. She has no idea the effect she is having on me, does she? He thought angrily.  
“Don't shout at me, Water’s. You’re not my fucking brother.”  
“What am I doing? You're nothing but a damn child.” He said, exasperated.  
“Fuck you. I’m not a child and can go where I want, with whoever I want. It’s none of your damn business.” She screamed and hung up the phone. She didn't know whether to kick something or cry.

Arya was really nervous Saturday morning before going to Jon's. She wanted to look good, so she found the skinny jeans that Sansa had told her made her ass look good. The surprise on her sister's face when she said it was insulting, but still, it was nice to know. She put on a black vest, hoddie and an old pair of faded blue Doc Martin's she found in a second hand shop a few years before. Gendry had said some crazy things on the phone the other day. He called her sexy and funny. He said he would have hit on her if they had been in school together and he got weird about Mick and Dillon. Maybe he really was jealous, she thought. She had gone over everything they said to each other a million times, in school, when she was pretending to watch TV and most of the night, trying to remember the things he said and the way he said them. Her frustration was at boiling point. I could ask Sansa, she would know. But she realised she could never tell Sansa because she would rat her out to her parents. Arya didn't know exactly what was going on inside Gendry's head, but she really wanted to find out. More to the point, she needed to find out if she ever hoped of passing an exam, carrying on a conversation or sleeping again. She was consumed by Gendry and his stupid comments, and could think of nothing else.  
“I hope you bought a lot of food... we have an extra person today.” Jon said with a smile.  
Arya's stomach hit the floor. She quickly scanned the couch for Gendry, but he wasn't there. That bastard is upstairs, shagging some skank! she thought, anger and disappointment radiating from her. I'm suck a fucking idiot... of course he is not interested... he just lied to make me feel like less of a dick.  
“What's wrong?” Jon asked. “Are you disguised that that your big bro 'got some' last night?” he teased.  
Jon... it was Jon... thank fuck! she thought as her stomach returned to her mid section.  
It was only then that Arya realised how much she liked him. She would not be able the pass off her attraction to him anymore and pretend that it was just a school girl crush on an older, attractive guy. She knew now, that she really cared about what he thought of her. She wanted him to like her, to respect her. Crap... I’m fucked! She thought before turning to Jon.  
“What? No... of course not.” She tried to smile causally. “Did Gendry go out with ya last night?”  
“Ya... he's in the shower. He's been acting a bit weird all week.”  
Arya took a sharp intake of breath before asking. “What do you mean?”  
“I don't know... he's a bit off, and last night he only had two pints... not his usual eight. And then this morning I hear the alarm on his phone go off, and he's up and in the shower in seconds. He never wakes early on a Saturday, unless he has work. He even bought a change of clothes with him. He never does that.” Jon said, shaking his head as he took a load of clothes out of the washing machine and putting them in a basket.  
Arya's heart was in her mouth as she hung on every word Jon said. She was carefully unpacking the food so that Jon would not be able to see her face.  
“I think he met someone.” He continued. “He keeps checking his phone and he has been in the shower all fucking morning... I bet he's going to meet her after breakfast.”  
Arya was struggling to keep her tone light. “Have you asked him?”  
“He said he's not with anyone... I don't know...”  
She was shocked. Could all this be for her? No... it can't be! she thought. Gendry is hot, he could have any woman... he would never want me. Small, horse faced, innocent, inexperienced, ignorant me. She had to pull herself together. He would be down soon and she had to act normal.  
“So... who did you shag last night, bro?” she asked as a distraction.  
“Hey, watch it, sis. I don't shag random women. It's not my style. Her name is Ygritte... I know her from the gym. You will like her... she's a black belt.” He said proudly.  
Arya heard someone coming down the stairs. They were obviously large, judging by the plodding footsteps, so unless Jon hooked up with a very beefy lady last night, it must be Gendry. A nervous energy shot up through her body and she inhaled slowly, trying to control her heart which she assumed would explode at any second.  
“Morning Gen... did you have a nice shower? Is there any hot water left for the rest of Dublin or did you use it all?” Jon teased.  
Arya was frozen and couldn’t turn around. She wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing. Pull yourself together, now! she screamed to herself.  
“I wasn't that long.” Gendry grumbled, his voice was low and didn’t contain his usual swagger.  
Oh God, he is too embarrassed to be around me! He thinks I’m a child and doesn’t want to have an awkward conversation... this is going to be the worst breakfast in history, Arya thought, as her paranoia was increasing.  
“Jeez... did a bottle of Linx throw up on ya?” Jon asked, laughing. “Those ad's aren't real ya know. Angles aren't going fall through the roof at any minute.”  
“Fuck off... I don't have that much on.” Gendry voice was still low, shy even.  
Arya took a deep breath, realising she had an opportunity to make a joke, as she normally would and prove to Gendry that she was not obsessed with him. Things were the same as always and she had not spent the last week going chicken killer over a phone conversation.  
“I can smell ya from over here, Water’s... looks like its bacon, eggs and Old Spice for breakfast.”  
Jon burst out laughing. Gendry muttered something. Arya turned slightly to see if he was angry, but felt a little guilty when she seen his face had turned purple from embarrassment. Her guilt was short lived however, as she thought happily,  
Now you know how it feels, bitch!  
“What's her name, Gen?” Jon asked.  
“What... what are you on about?” Gendry said sheepishly.  
“Ah come on! Why won't you tell me who she is? She must be a complete uggo if your hiding her... what do ya think Ar?”  
“Hit all the branches when she fell out the ugly tree, I'd say. Why else would she want Water's?” She said coolly, never looking to the table where Jon and Gendry were sitting.  
“Fuck off, both of ye.”  
Jon laughed and said, “I'm going to wake Ygritte. How long till breakfast?”  
“Bout fifteen.” Arya said.  
“What are you going to do with the other twelve minutes, Jon?” Gendry asked, smirking.  
''Shut up.”  
Arya laughed as Jon left the kitchen and went up stairs. Neither she nor Gendry said anything for a few minutes.  
When she turned around to get the paper towels from the table, she caught him looking at her ass. She pretended not to notice and turned back to the frying pan.  
Yes... score one for my skinny jeans... and my ass, she thought as she cooked the bacon. I'm going to have to go back to that store and see if they have this style of jean in any other colour... and then buy two pairs of each. She had a very satisfied smile on her face.


	4. Oh, he's got it bad...

“Are you still angry at me?” Gendry asked from the kitchen table.  
Arya turned to face him. “About what? Calling me a slut, laughing at my innocence, or assaulting my noise with whatever the hell you just showered in?”  
Gendry face dropped. “Don’t be such a cow, Arya. I was trying to apologise, again and I’d thought you’d like the smell... sorry I’m such a disappointment.” His face reddened a little.  
Arya froze. “What?” she finally asked, tentatively.  
“Getting all showered and stuff... I was trying to be considerate of you.”  
Arya had no idea where he was going with this. As usual, she figured her best approach was to be defensive. “What are you on about, stupid?” she asked, sounding annoyed.  
“Your first kiss... I thought I had better smell nice if I’m going to kiss you. You won’t want your first time to be with some smelly arse, would you?” He cocked his head to the side and gave her a smug smile.  
Arya froze again. She was not expecting that! What the hell is going on? She screamed silently.  
“You do want to kiss me, don’t you?” It didn’t really sound like a question, more a statement of fact, which pissed her off.  
“No, I don’t... your full of yourself Waters, aren’t ya?” She was turning red from anger and embarrassment.  
“Why are you blushing then?” he asked, smiling.  
His arrogance was really starting to make her mad.  
“Fuck off... you’re not funny... you think my inexperience is hilarious don’t you? You’re a rude little twat!”  
Gendry winced at her words. “I don’t think its funny... I think it’s cool actually. I like that you play by your own rules, Stark. I know Jon will kill me when he finds out I did this, but I like you... and I know you like me too, so I want to kiss you.” He said in a very straight forward manner, all signs of his earlier embarrassment had disappeared. “And I’m not little.’ His eyes narrowed as he ran his gaze over her body. “You are, though... you’re like a punk pixie... sexy as hell.”  
Arya’s mouth was open, and she knew she must look like an idiot. She had no idea how to respond, so she thought getting angry was the best way to handle the situation.  
“I don’t like you.” She said, but it was not convincing.  
Gendry smirked. “I know you Ar, and your only angry with me cos’ you care what I think... cos’ you like me.” He said calmly and with confidence.  
Fuck, he’s right. What am I supposed to say now? She screamed to herself. “I... ah... I...” she couldn’t think of anything.  
Gendry got up from the table and walked towards her. She backed into the counter behind her as he moved closer. When he was standing close enough to touch her he stopped and looked into her eyes, saying,  
“I think you want to kiss me... and I want to kiss you. So?”  
He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, which Arya thought was probably the sexist thing she had ever seen. A shot of electricity burst in her sex.  
She swallowed hard. “So... what?” his piercing blue eyes were making it impossible for her to form sentences.  
“Can I kiss you, Arya?”  
She inhaled sharply as her body stiffened. “Um, Jon is upstairs and you’re old... and I never...” she started to ramble.  
Gendry smiled. “I had planned on finding a better time, but I can’t sit at that table any longer and pretend I don’t want you.”  
She swallowed hard again. “Ya... Jon would probably notice that you’ve been checking out my ass.” She said in a croaky voice.  
Gendry blushed a little. “You look sexy today... well you always do... but I like your... jeans.” He licked his lips as his eyes scanned her figure quickly, before looking at her again.  
He took a step closer making her heart race even faster.  
He was so close and he did smell good. She was trying not to focus on his lips, but then she had to look at his eyes, and that made the feeling in her stomach intensify. There was no where to look at Gendry Water’s that didn’t make you want him.  
Best case scenario, I grab him and kiss him... worst case, I just stick my tongue out and lick his bicep... that would be embarrassing... but fuck, I want to lick him... badly.  
Suddenly, she let out a short giggle and instantly put her hand up to her mouth. What is happening to me? she thought.  
“I never heard you giggle before... I like it.” Gendry’s eyes had turned black.  
“I didn’t giggle, fuckwad.” She shot back, attempting to ignore the intensity of his stare.  
She was trying to pretend that the proximity of their bodies wasn’t driving her mad. She was trying to fight the urge to grab his black tee shirt and rip it off so she could see his perfect abs again, but her voice was low and breathy and a dead giveaway. Also her cheeks were hotter than the sun... so she had no hope of fooling him. But then her insecurities took over again and rage built up within her.  
“No... you can’t kiss me. Jon will kill you for a start... and I’m starting to think that you’re the most disgusting man I ever met.”  
Gendry’s face dropped and he took a step back. He was shocked by her words and the anger on her face. He radiated confusion and disappointment.  
“Why would you say, Ar?”  
“Are you fucking with me, Water’s... cos’ there has to be easier ways to get laid. Just cos’ I’m a sixteen year old virgin, doesn’t mean I’m in a big rush to lose it... so if that’s what all this is about, you can just fuck right off.”  
Gendry looked truly stunned. After a second, he moved closer to her and gently cupped her face with both hands.  
“Do you really think I’m that much of a prick? That I would lie to you just so I can take your virginity?” his tone was serious. She tried to move her head to avoid his gaze, but he held her and made her look at him.  
“I... I don’t understand what’s going on.” She said quietly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well... you can have any girl... your older... Jon will kick your ass...” she was getting annoyed just thinking about it. “You expect me to believe that you will go to all this bother for the ugly sister, the virgin with the horse face who everyone calls a freak. I don’t buy it. I had thought you were cool Gendry, but the more you go on with this game, the more of a bastard I think you are.”  
“Arya... do you think I would risk my friendship with Jon for a game? Do you really think I’m the type of guy to dupe a sixteen year old into having sex? Christ... I can’t believe you think so little of me... and yourself.” He sounded appalled.  
“I don’t know what to think.”  
“I like you, Ar. I don’t know how to say it so that you believe me. I have no intension of trying to take your virginity... it’s illegal for starters... your under the age of consent, and your dad would have no problem sending me to jail if he found out. I like you... I like hanging out with you.”  
Arya relaxed a little as Gendry released her face and stepped back. She knew deep down that Gendry was not the type of guy to lie to a girl just for sex.  
“I have to get my head together before Jon comes down... and I can’t do that while I’m standing so close to you.” Gendry said as he went back to the table and sat down.  
Arya kept looking for humour in his voice, but she couldn’t find any. Can he be serious about me? She wondered silently. She turned slowly back to the pan.  
“Shit, the eggs!” she screamed.  
“Are they ruined?”  
“Kind of... you don’t mind some black bits in yours, do you? And some extra crispy bacon?” Arya said trying to sound normal, as if the previous conversation never happened.  
“Nah... I enjoy eating burnt food when it’s cooked by a really cool girl with a great ass.”  
Arya giggled again, but picked up a kitchen towel and threw it across the room at Gendry’s head.  
“That’s enough shit talk from you for one day, Water’s...”  
“Shit talk? It’s true... you have a great ass.” He said simply.  
Arya felt a sudden flare of bravery. She began to think that he must be telling the truth. He would not risk everything for a game and anyhow... he was not the type of guy to use a young girl. Jon would never be such good friends with a man like that. He hated Robb’s friend Theon, who duped more than one girl into having sex with him.  
She walked over to where he was sitting. Gendry’s eyes widened as she approached him.  
“Okay Water’s, this is how it’s going to be... I will let you kiss me, if you promise to stop saying all that crap to me.”  
Gendry was confused. “Crap? You mean that you’re sexy, and I like you and about your ass and that?”  
“Yes... no more. I could probably get on board with kissing an older guy with a hot body... but if you’re going to turn into a sappy bitch, you’re just going to put me off.” She said, trying not to smile.  
Gendry pulled back his chair a little and then suddenly grabbed Arya by the arm and pulled her down until she was sitting on his lap before cupping her face with both hands. Arya gasped in surprise, her sex tingling with anticipation.  
“Sappy bitch eh?”  
“Umm,” was the only noise she managed to make. She could feel his breath on her face. His blue eyes where even more intense up close. She suddenly realised that her hands were resting on his chest. She could feel his hard abs through his shirt. She couldn’t resist pressing her hands to him a little more. As she did, a shiver ran over her body and she bit her lip.  
“So I can’t compliment you?” he continued, his voice low and hoarse.  
Arya shuck her head which was still in his grip.  
Gendry looked at her intensely. “No... I will tell you everyday how fucking awesome you are, Arya. If you don’t like, I don’t give a shit... if you want my hot body, you’re just going to have to live with it.” A smile broke on his lips.  
“Fuck you, Gen.” She said, trying to free her face from his grip.  
“Fuck you, sexy.” He said with a triumphant smile.  
Arya grimaced. A door opened upstairs and Arya jumped up from Gendry’s lap and ran over to the cooker. Her heart was racing and it felt good. She turned around and Gendry was looking at her smiling. He mouthed out the words, “Nice ass, sexy.” Arya gave him the finger, blushed and turned back to the eggs quickly, rolling her eyes.  
Jon and Ygritte entered the kitchen. Arya looked up from the pan to the door.  
“Gritt... this is my little sis, Arya. Arya, Gritt.”  
“Hey... nice to meet ya.” Ygritte said as she put out her hand. Arya walked over and shuck it with a big smile.  
“You too.”  
Ygritte had long red hair which was in a lose braid. She had a plain white tee-shirt, baggy jeans and converse on. She wore even less make up than Arya.  
I think I’m going to like her. Arya thought.  
Gendry got up to make the coffee and Arya grabbed some plates.  
“Sit down. I’m about to dish out breakfast.. sorry it’s a bit burned.”  
“How did that happen... did Gendry’s cologne knock you out for while?” Jon said, laughing.  
“Fuck off, Jon.” Gendry said as he looked for cups.  
Arya reached over him to grab the toast and their bodies touched. They looked at each other for a second. Arya blushed as Gendry smiled at her. Ygritte noticed instantly. They both had that nervous, shy, wanting, I don’t know whether I want to throw up, or grab you and fuck you up against the wall knot in their stomachs. It only meant one thing... sexual tension.  
“Gen has a secret girlfriend he won’t tell us about.” Jon teased.  
“Oh”, Ygritte said, trying to sound surprised. You really know nothing, Jon Stark. She thought.  
“Ya... Arya reckons she must be a real minger.”  
“Oh ya?...” Ygritte was trying to keep from laughing.  
“Ah ya... I reckon Gendry likes the ugly, weird ones.”  
“I like the interesting, feisty ones, who know their own minds.” Gendry said as he and Arya sat down.  
Arya kept her head down, trying to hide her blushing.  
“Oh, he’s got it bad.” Jon laughed.  
Wow, Jon... you really know nothing. Ygritte thought, desperately trying not to smile.  
“So what are you two up to after breakfast?” Arya asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Gritt has to practice, I’m going to watch.” Jon said.  
“Practice what?” Gendry asked.  
“I have a grading on Wednesday... going for my third black belt.”  
“Fuck off... you serious?” Arya said in awe, spitting food on the table.  
Jon and Gendry both laughed.  
“Told ya she loved martial arts... her mother will never let her train.” Jon said.  
“Ya, Jon said you really want to learn.” Ygritte said.  
“I’ve been asking for years... and Gendry won’t teach me.” She said with a huff.  
“I’m not qualified to teach.”  
“I am.” Ygritte said.  
Arya looked at her and then to Jon, wide-eyed.  
“I’ve already asked her, sis... Gritt will train you.”  
Arya nearly squealed in excitement. She looked like a kid seeing presents under the Christmas tree. Jon and Gendry both burst with laughter.  
“I told you.” Jon said as he reached over and kissed Ygritte. “I think you made a new friend.”  
After breakfast, Jon announced that he and Gritt were going to have a shower. Arya scrunched up her face.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Gendry asked.  
“I just don’t need to think of Jon ‘doing it’ in the shower.”  
“Jon and Gritt seem to ‘do it’ everywhere. You should have been here last night.” He added, shaking his head.  
“Gross, shut up.”  
“Well... he probably wouldn’t like to think about what you’re doing down here either.” Gendry said, smiling.  
“What am I doing... the dishes?” she asked, confused.  
“No.” Gendry said as he took her hand from across the table. “Come here.”  
A nervous engery began to rise in her belly. She stood up from the table, looking at him open-mouthed, embarrassment rising in her cheeks.  
“Why do you look so scared?” he asked sincerely.  
“I’m not scared... I...”  
“Nervous?”  
“No.’” But she said the word too quickly and was unconvincing. Gendry smiled and got up. He took a few dishes from the table and bought them over to the sink.  
“I can wait till your ready, Ar. It’s not a problem for me.”  
She was disappointed and relieved. She desperately wanted to kiss him, but she was so nervous that she would do it wrong and ruin everything. It was not the right time, with Jon upstairs. She would not be able to relax.  
“Jon?” she asked tentatively.  
“I think we should see how we get along before starting a war... you might be tired of me in a week, and I will have lost my best friend for nothing.”  
“So... we keep it a secret?”  
“Is that okay with you? If not, we can tell him.”  
“No. Secret is good.” She said with a little smile.  
Gendry’s eyes began to darken. “You like the idea of sneaking around?’” he asked in a low voice, his eyes moving to her lips.  
“Seems like fun.” She breathed.  
It was so hard to talk in a normal voice when he looked at her like that. They both jumped back a little as they heard Jon and Ygritte laugh and walk into the bedroom.  
Arya started clearing plates. It was too much... Gendry liking her felt unreal. It was not the way things were supposed to go. She was not the type of girl to end with someone who looked like Gendry.  
“What are you doing for the rest of the day?”  
“Hanging out with this dude with a hot body... he talks shit, but I don’t really like him for his mind, or anything. And then I’m going to a cage fight on the north side.”  
Gendry’s body stiffened. “No... no way.”  
“Yes.”  
‘’No.”  
“Yes. I’m going... and you should know that ordering me about is not going make me want to kiss you, so if you ever want too, you should shut up now.”  
“Are you trying to control me with sex?” he asked with humour in his voice.  
“Yes... I want you to take me to the fight... please.”  
She walked over to him and put her palms flat on his chest. It was hard and she could feel his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. She didn’t realise that she was biting her lip and moving her body closer to his. She looked up and his eyes met hers. His were black with desire and he unconsciously licked his lips before catching himself.  
“For fuck sake, Arya!” he said as he pushed her back so their bodies weren’t touching. “You just ranted and accused me of using you for sex and now you’re using it to get to a bloody cage fight! What kind of woman are you?”  
“The bad kind, I suppose.” She said with a bold smile.  
“Fuck, you’re dangerous... innocent and dangerous... a bad combination... jeez, I’m fucked aren’t I?” he asked as he bought his hand up and grazed her cheek with his thumb, looking at her like she was the Sunday Times crossword.  
She smiled and said, “I’m going to go any way, you know that.”  
He sighed “Fine I’ll take you, but you’re not getting legless again. You’re a mean drunk.”  
“I’m pretty mean sober.” She said and she leaned into him again, feeling a little braver, but they heard footsteps on the stairs, making them both jump. They started to grab more dishes and cups, pretending to clean.

Ygritte smiled as she walked in. They haven’t been cleaning long. She thought. They are definitely ‘doing it’.  
“Hey, do ye want to come and watch Gritt train... she has to fight four guys at the same time.” Jon asked.  
“That sounds fucking awesome.” Arya blurted out. But then she quickly looked at Gendry and felt the strange heat between her legs and thought she might have other things to do this afternoon. “Thing is... my car is acting like a real bitch the last few days and Gen said he would look at it for me.”  
Ygritte was exploding with laughter inside. doing it! doing it! doing it! she thought. Ah, I should save them...  
“Well why don’t you come on Wednesday and see my grading?” she said. “And we can start your training next Sunday. Are Sundays good for you?”  
“Sunday’s are fucking perfect. Thanks Gritt...”  
Jon had the biggest grin on his face. He was so happy that two of his favourite people were getting along.  
“What you going to do bout your mom?” Gritt asked.  
“Nothing... ‘what she don’t know’ and all that... fuck it, she won’t find out.”  
“You can just blame me if she does... it’s not like she can hate me anymore than she already does.” Jon said.  
“That’s true.” Arya smiled at him as they shared the inside joke. “And she would want to realise after sixteen years that I’m not fucking Sansa... and I never will be.”  
Jon smiled. “Thank fuck for that...” he went over and hugged her. “See you next week then, sis. Love you.” He said as he kissed her hair. “Lock up on your way out.”  
“You too... it was nice to meet you Gritt... good luck with the training.”  
“I don’t need luck... I’m kick ass.” She said, smiling as they left.


	5. The Stairs

Arya and Gendry continued to clean up the breakfast dishes whilst discussing her future training with Gritt. They both pretended not to be thinking about the fact that they nearly kissed earlier, even though the sexual tension between them was palpable.  
I can’t believe I was sitting on a guy’s knee! Seriously... what the fuck is happening to me? Arya screamed in silence.  
Gendry’s line of thinking was more, Stop looking at her ass... it only makes it worse... she not ready... you’ll freaked her out... Oh, shut up, Waters.  
The conversation moved to the upcoming cage fight.  
“How are you going to sneak out this week... you can’t use the ‘cramps’ excuse again.” Gendry said smiling.  
“Ya... it’s a real pity that only happens once a month... it can get you out of loads of stuff.”  
“The first fight is at eleven... by the time you drive in from Foxrock it’s going to take you at least forty minutes to get to Finglas. I can meet you someplace and drive us from there.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“Cabra... but you shouldn’t come to my place... so I’ll meet you in the city centre. You can park there.”  
Arya was curious. “Why shouldn’t I not go to your place?”  
“Because you’re only sixteen... and if Jon or your dad found out that I bought you back to mine... well, it would make things much worse.”   
“Your only eighteen, Gen.”  
“Nineteen next week... but that’s not the point. The age of consent if seventeen, so until then, in the eyes of the law, anything you do was manipulated out of ya by me, cos’ I’m an older guy... that’s the way it is.”  
“Jeez... you really thought about this, haven’t ya?”  
“Bout what? Kissing ya, or going to jail and being put on the sex offenders registrar for life?”   
Arya couldn’t tell how much humour was in his voice. “Both.”  
“Look Ar. Your dad is a big time banker... you live in Foxrock, one of the wealthiest places in the country. I’m a mechanic from Cabra... basically the inner city. I don’t even know who my father was, and I’m nearly three years older than you. Your father and his expensive lawyers will bury me if they think we slept together before you’re of age.”  
“Okay, okay, I get it... but just so you know... I have no intension of sleeping with you Water’s. Just because you have hot body, don’t think I’m that fickle... I mean, Mick will probably be there tonight. He was cute... and someone told me he was hitting on me... so.”  
“So? I have competition?” Gendry looked at her with an arched brow.  
Arya smiled. Gendry let a cup drop into the sink with a splash. He looked intensely at her. Arya met his gaze trying to see what his reaction was. Gendry slowly picked up kitchen towel and started to dry his hands and walk towards her. She backed away from him until they were both on opposite sides of the table. His eyes had turned black and she was beginning to feel tingling in her sex again.   
“Mick... that fella from last week who got you drunk? Ya, he’s a real classy guy.” Gendry said.  
“Are you jealous of Mick?” Arya asked with a smile, still moving around the table to avoid him.  
“Jealous of that tool! Hardly... you can’t out run me Stark.” He said suddenly with a bold glint in his eye.  
Arya froze momentarily. A shot of excitement ran up her spine.  
“Bet I can... your getting a bit porky around the middle Waters... it will slow you down.”  
“Porky... fuck you... I thought I had a hot body? You’ll pay for that.”  
“Oh ya, how?”  
“I’m going to make you giggle... you looked so cute when you did it earlier.”  
Arya turned red. “Fuck you... I’m not cute... I’m a hard ass.”  
They both burst out laughing. Arya took the opportunity and ran for the stairs. She was half way up when Gendry caught her ankle, causing her to trip. She let out a little scream, a very girly scream. She couldn’t help it. The excitement and anticipation of what Gendry would do when he caught her was too much. She held on to the banisters and tried to pull herself up, but Gendry held her tight. She kicked with her free leg, but he caught that too. She squealed.  
“You’re almost giggling and I haven’t even started tickling you yet... your useless Stark.”  
“What? No... Please don’t tickle me, Gen... Please.” Arya was thrashing her legs wildly and laughing loudly.  
Gendry moved up the stairs and held her by the calves, and then the thighs. Arya rolled on her back, trying to free herself.  
“I have you now.” He laughed.  
Arya was pleading. “Please don’t tickle me... you’re not porky... I swear... no pork. No pork!” She was trying to sound serious but her body kept exploding in laughter. She had not laughed like this since she was a child. It felt good to be silly for once. Gendry moved one hand up to her side and tickled her. Her head flew back and a loud shriek escaped from her mouth.  
“No... please...” she screamed as he tickled her again.   
He inched up slowly over her body which was writhing back and forth trying to fight him. He stopped tickling her when he was laying on top her, his face meeting hers. Arya stopped laughing and looked up to see his black eyes staring at her. She swallowed hard. Without saying anything, he bought his hand up from her right side and gently brushed it over her breast and up to her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps over her body. He trailed his finger along her jaw line, looking at her lips the whole time. Arya had forgotten to breath. When he put his thumb on her lower lip, she gasped in air. Her chest heaved visibly as she heard Gendry inhale sharply. He looked from her lips to her eyes before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. He gently kissed again. Next, he kissed her top lip and then her bottom. He slowly began to pry open her lips with his kisses. When Arya responded, he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Arya followed his lead. It was a lot easier that she had anticipated. She moved in tandem with Gendry, every move flowing easily.   
It felt much better than she anticipated too. She began to crave a harder kiss. She moved her hands along his back and into his hair, grabbing his dark locks and pushing his mouth into hers as she opened it wider. Gendry moaned, shifting his weight so that she was able to move more freely. He let his hand move down her body, her hip, until he reached her ass. He cupped it and squeezed it gently, moaning again.   
Arya turned her body to face him, allowing him to explore her ass more. She shifted again and again until she was looking down on him. She did not know what she doing exactly, she just wanted to feel his abs, the ones she had been day dreaming about since she first seen him in his boxers. Gendry moved so that he was on his back, and Arya straddled him. She broke off the kiss and looked down at him. His eyes were glassy and black. His mouth was open and his lips were wet. Arya could feel his hardness under her. Looking him straight in the eye, she pushed into it to gage his reaction. He gasped and said her name in a whisper, grabbing her hips. A shiver of pleasure ran through her. She could feel the heavy wetness between her legs throbbing, begging for more.   
She crushed her mouth back onto his, kissing him again and ran her hands over his hard and defined stomach. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as Gendry’s mouth left hers and found her ear. He gently pulled and sucked at her lobe, running his hands up her back and unhooking her bra. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. His hand came around and cupped her left breast. Gendry broke away from her with a loud gasp. Arya smiled down at him.  
“Are you fucking serious!” he said when he got breath back.   
Arya laughed. “I got it a few years ago... I had to get it somewhere no one would see, so my parents wouldn’t go mad.”  
Gendry’s eyes were wide and full of lust. “I have to see it... now, I have to.”  
“I thought we had to go slow?” she looked at him coquettishly.   
“Fuck Ar... don’t torture me. I’ll behave... I promise. I just have to see it.”  
Arya’s head was exploding in pride. She was relishing the fact that Gendry wanted her sexually. She seemed to drive him wild and she loved it. She leaned back a little and Gendry’s head collapsed onto the stairs behind him. Arya slowly lifted her top over her head, letting her hair fall over her face as she did. She looked at Gendry intensely. Her purple bra was already open, so she reached for the straps and gently knocked them off her shoulders, allowing them to fall down her arms, looking into Gendry’s eyes as she did. Nervous energy filled her body.   
She pushed back her shoulders and allowed the bra to fall from her chest and inhaled timidly. A little pink flushed her face and she looked down as Gendry scanned her body. His eyes widened.   
‘That is the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen.’ He said. No humour in is voice, just awe and lust.  
Arya giggled. Gendry laughed and winked at her.  
‘Gotya.’ He said before returning his attention to her nipple.  
He moved his hand up and cupped her breast, allowing his thumb to run along the nipple and touch the little blue ring which pierced it. To say that this moment was the most erotic of Arya’s life would be an understatement. She sat there as Gendry played with her nipple, an expression of pure lust on his face. He shifted under her and pushed himself into her as her nipple hardened with each stroke. She let her head drop back and sighed loudly as he gently pulled on the ring.  
“Does it hurt?”   
“Not anymore.”  
Suddenly he crushed his mouth over her nipple and began to bite and suck on the ring. Now the goose bumps covered Arya from head to toe. Her body convulsed in the sudden pleasure. Gendry moved to the other breast and back. She slid her hands under his shirt and felt his hard chest before moving to his back. He kissed up her neck and jaw, finishing at her mouth while his hands explored her breasts. She grinded in to him, over and over, grabbing at his thick hair and moaning in his ear. She wanted to say his name, whisper it, tell him that she had never felt pleasure like this, but she was too scared that he would think her stupid, so she bit his shoulder instead, as her sex basked in it’s wet heat. When Gendry finally stopped kissing her, he grabbed her head in both hands and looked her in the eye.  
‘You have to put your top back on... now.’ His words were breathy and his voice strained.  
‘Umm’. Arya agreed, nodding her head.   
She put back on her bra and vest, trying to catch her breath as she did. Gendry’s head was lying on the stairs; his eyes watching her dress, his tongue, unconsciously licking his lips. When she was dressed she stood up, holding onto the banister for support. Her legs were like jelly. She slowly turned around and went down stairs. Gendry followed with great effort. As she walked towards the couch, Gendry grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her into him so her back was to his chest. She could still feel his hardness.  
“Are you sure that was your first time?” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.  
“Apart from Mick last week, ya.” She said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
“Funny Arya... can you stop bringing up that tool... I keep picturing the way he was looking at ya. It pisses me off.”  
“God, Gen... you were imagining it. I never pegged you for the jealous type.”  
“Neither did I till I seen that muppet hit on ya last week.”  
“Forget it... I won’t mention him again. And yes... I am sure that was my first kiss.”  
“Well it was a fucking great first attempt.” He jested, kissing her ear and sending more shivers up her spine.  
“First attempt... fuck you. There’s a full on ‘dance going on in your pants’, asshole. You loved it.” She declared, pretending to be insulted.  
Gendry burst out laughing and spun her around so she was facing him.   
“Yes I did... I just don’t want you getting a big head.” He said smiling.  
“I can’t help it... turns out, I’m quite the rocket launcher. You have a fucking giant boner, Waters.” She smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
Gendry laughed so hard he fell onto the couch, dragging her with him. They both laughed after she screamed a little as she fell.   
“Show me again.” He asked eagerly.  
Arya giggled and obliged. They spent the next hour repeating what happened on the stairs, before Arya had to go home and find a way to sneak out to see the cage fight.


	6. The Nipple

Arya’s parents had decided to go out that night, much to her relief. They were going to a friend’s house for dinner, so she no longer had to come up with some excuse to go to bed early so she could sneak out. Gendry had said he would pick her up so she didn’t have to find parking in town. She had insisted on giving him petrol money, although he fought her until she said she would get a taxi if he didn’t take it. Sansa had spent the whole evening on the phone to Margery, so paid little attention to her. Her parents left at eight. Arya found a long black dress in the back of her closet. It hugged her shape loosely and had big pockets on either side, along her thighs. She matched it with a long black cardigan and her blue docs, opened at the tops. She climbed out of her window at ten and hopped over the wall of the back garden. Gendry was waiting.  
“You look really hot.” He said, as she approached his car.  
She rolled her eyes. “No shite talk, Gen... We had an agreement.”  
“I never agreed to that... I said I would tell you as everyday how sexy you are... and I will. You’re fucking sexy, Stark. Get over it.”  
“The only thing I get is nauseated, listening to your bullshit Water’s... now if your finished talking shite, I would like to go see some dudes beat the living shit out of each other, please.”  
“As Milady commands.” He said, bowing as he opened the door for her.  
The parking lot was full of people just like the previous week. Gendry held Arya’s hand as they walked through the crowd. She got in easily without any hassle from the bouncer. They made their way down to the front just as the first fight was about to start. Gendry watched Arya more than the fighters. He was shocked by her enthusiasm for violence. It kind of freaked him out, but it really turned him on too. After the first match was over, Gendry seen the guys from last week wave over to Arya.  
“Hey, it’s Mick and Dillon.” She said, waving back.  
Gendry grunted, “Great.”  
“Oh, come on, their sound.”  
The guys made their way over.  
“Hey Arya... how are ya?” Dillon asked happily.  
“Good, you?”  
“Great... you want a beer?”  
“Sure.” Arya said.  
Dillon looked at Gendry.  
“No... I’m driving.” Gendry said, rudely.   
Arya was a bit embarrassed. Mick looked at Gendry wearily, but stayed and talked to Arya anyway.  
“So, had no problem getting in this week?” he teased.  
Arya shoved him playfully.  
“Fuck off.” She said smiling.   
They stayed with Gendry and Arya until the last fight. Mick and Dillon laughed at Arya’s enthusiasm for blood, but Gendry barely spoke and gave Arya disapproving looks when she had her second pint. On the way back to car, Arya temper got the better of her and she turned to Gendry and said,  
“Why were you such a rude git?”  
Gendry anger was no less apparent than Arya’s and he spat,  
“Me? You were flirting with another guy all night and I’m the rude one? Fuck sake, Arya... that was bad form.”  
“I was not flirting with anyone... you just don’t like Mick.”  
“No, I don’t... he wants in your pants and I’ll fucking kick him into next week if he tries. He was all over ya and you didn’t seem to mind. And getting all pissed up with them...”  
“Fuck you, Gen... I did nothing wrong. I can’t help it if you’re a jealous twat... I can talk to who I like and drink as much as I like. It is none of your business. You can’t tell me what to do!”  
They walked back to the car in a rage. As Arya went around the back of the car to get to the passenger door, Gendry grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
“I’m sorry... you’re right... jeez, I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’ve never acted like such a prick before... all jealous and controlling... you bring out a bad side in me.”  
His face was sincere and Arya could tell that he felt ashamed.  
“I bring out a bad side in you?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “What about what you do to me? I giggle now, for Christ sake... I sat on your knee; I blush like a fucking school girl when you start talking shite to me.” She grimaced. “I think about a boy all the time. You’ve turned me into Sansa.”  
Much to her surprise, Gendry lifted her up and sat her on the boot of his car. He cocked his head to one side, giving her that look that sends shivers through her body.  
“You think about me all the time, do ya?” he asked, smiling cockily at her.  
Arya flushed. She had not meant to say that part. “I said that I think about a boy... I didn’t say it was you.” She managed to say, even though he was looking at her like he wanted to fuck her right there in the parking lot.  
Gendry ran his hand up the back of her neck and twisted it in her hair, pulling her head back slightly. Arya gasped.   
“You’re a bad influence on me Stark.” His eyes were black.  
Arya swallowed hard before saying. “I guess you should fuck off then.”  
“Not a chance.”  
Gendry crushed his lips on hers and they kissed hard. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as Gendry moved his hands down to her ass and pulled her into his hardness. Arya slid her hands under his tee shirt and felt his hard abs, moaning as she scratched his back gently with her nails. She pulled him into her and lifted her pelvis off the car so her heat could reach him.  
“Get a bleedin’ room would, yez.” They heard a man shout, causing them to break apart, gasping for air and blushing.  
“When are you seventeen?” Gendry asked as he put his forehead on hers.  
“Ten months.”  
“I’m going to explode by then.” He said seriously. He held her head in both hands and looked into her eyes as he said,   
“You are the sexiest woman I have ever met.”  
Arya flushed and tried to turn her head but he held her and kissed her gently on the lips before hugging her.  
“Take me home.” She whispered into his ear as he held her. “Stay with me tonight.”  
Gendry froze. He pulled back and said,   
“Arya, we can’t.”  
“I know... I don’t mean that... just... well, isn’t that what teenagers are supposed to do? Sneak around and be bold... I don’t get to do a lot of that stuff, having no friends and all. It will be easy, no one will find out.”  
“You have friends, me, Jon and Gritt now... I bet ye will get along.”  
Suddenly her eyes widened “Shhh... What’s that noise?”   
‘I don’t hear anything.’ Gendry said in a quiet voice, looking around a little.  
Arya looked at him and placed her hands on his chest, like she was about to say something really important.   
“It’s my nipple... she said she thinks you’re a ‘chicken shit’ and she doesn’t play with ‘chicken shits’.”  
Gendry’s shoulders slumped. “Funny... tell your nipple that I’m not ‘chicken’ I just happen to like my balls attached to my body.”  
She tilted her head down, as if she was listening to something, before lifting it again and saying. “The nipple wants to know, ‘what balls?’” She tried not to laugh.  
“Right, that’s it!” Gendry exclaimed as he lifted Arya off the car and slung her over his shoulder. She giggled loudly. He took out his keys and opened the passenger door, before throwing her into the car. He closed the door and got in on the driver’s side.  
“Does the nipple have anymore comments to make about my balls?”  
“That depends... are you staying with me tonight?”  
“Oh, ya, I am... and I’m going to make you come hard.” He said looking over at her.   
Arya’s mouth dropped open. An electric shock of pure pleasure shot directly into her heat.  
Gendry looked at her with black eyes and said,  
“You ever tried not to make noise or move too much when you’re on fire? Well, I’m going to make you want to squeal and you’re not going to be able to. You won’t even be able to move cos’ someone might hear... what does your nipple say to that?”  
Arya bit her lip and relaxed a little, letting the excitement fill her, making her wet with anticipation. Letting it take hold of her and embracing it rather than being afraid of it.  
“She says ‘bring it on.’” She answered with a defiant smile.  
Gendry inhaled sharply before saying. “Put on your seatbelt.”  
They didn’t say a word to each other all the way home. The radio was on, but they said nothing. Arya could do nothing but try to ignore the heavy feeling between her legs. She wanted to touch him. She really wanted to ask him to touch her between her legs and release her from her torment, but she couldn’t. Gendry’s face was determined. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. She counted down the minutes until they reached Foxrock. Gendry parked on the street behind her house. After locking the car, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.   
“You sure about this?” his expression was stern.  
“Yes.” Arya breathed.  
“We have to be really quite, Ar. Only whispering, and no walking around or anything.”  
“I know.”  
Gendry ran his hand through his hair. “If I’m caught in your bedroom I will be fucking killed.”   
“Do you...” Arya was about to say something, but he grabbed her and looked at her with black eyes.  
“No... I need you now.”   
Arya led him to the wall of her back garden and up to her bedroom window. She climbed in first and he followed. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Arya pointed at a chair in the corner, grabbed her pyjamas and went into the ensuite to change. Gendry looked around in amazement. Her room was nearly as big as his apartment, and a lot nicer too. He smiled at her Bruce Lee and Arctic Monkey’s posters. She had the complete Velvet Underground cd box set and nearly all of the Rage Against the Machine albums. Henri Matisse’s Dance, was framed over her bed and a Modigliani nude was hanging on the far wall.   
God... I’m really starting to love this woman. He thought.  
Arya changed into her black shorts and string vest. She removed her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth. What is he going to do to me? She asked herself trying to suppress a giggle. Oh just get out there and find out! she opened the door and he looked at her and smiled. She felt self conscious all of sudden. Why didn’t I pick something sexy, SHIT!  
Gendry walked over to her.   
“You look really cute.” He whispered in her ear and she flushed.  
Arya sat on the bed and it creaked. They both looked at each other wide eyed and smiled nervously. Gendry took her by the hand and pulled her down to the floor with him. He lay her down and whispered in her ear,  
“You tell me to stop... anytime you want... I mean it... you just have to tell me.”  
Arya nodded, her nervousness showing a little in her blushing cheeks. He kissed her slowly at first, but then harder and harder again. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. His mouth moved up to her ear and he tugged on her lobe with his teeth, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. His hand moved down and cupped one of her breasts. He stopped kissing her as he gently pulled her vest over her head, leaving her chest naked. He took her pierced nipple in his mouth and allowed his teeth and tongue to play with it. Arya was trying hard not to make any noise but it was becoming increasing difficult. Tantalising cold shivers ran over her body before warm ripples of pleasure replaced them. She reached out and ripped his tee shirt from his body. She would never tire of looking at his perfect abs. As she looked down, she could see the coal black hair of Gendry’s head and his broad shoulders moving as his hands explored her. She thought that this might be the best view she had ever seen. Her wetness ached and she cursed her age to herself as Gendry continued to kiss her belly.   
He bought his mouth back up to hers and slid his hand down, between her legs. Arya gasped and grabbed his hair with both hands.  
“Shhh.” He said, as he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He whispered in her ear,  
“You’re so fucking wet, Ar... you will be loud.” He smirked as she blushed deeply. “I’m going to cover your mouth so no one hears... ok?”  
Arya nodded. She was in pain, her legs squirming for relief beneath him, and the anticipation was making her want to scream.   
Gendry looked in her eyes as he placed his hand over her mouth. He slipped a finger from his other hand inside her, trying to hold in his groan. He allowed a second finger to enter her and she arched her back and tears fell from her eyes.  
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked, confusion on his face.  
Arya shook her head violently, ensuring him that she was fine. He smiled with the realisation that they were not real tears, but rather, her eyes were watering from pleasure. His hardness was throbbing and he fought hard not to groan loudly. He moved his fingers in and out of her sex before wiggling them and moving them in a circular rhythm. Arya’s eyes rolled and her body jerked. He placed his thumb on her clit and began to play with it. Arya’s back lifted off the ground and Gendry had to fight to hold her down.  
“Shhh... You have to be quite.” He said as he barely managed to stifle her scream.  
Arya tried to still herself but his thumb was moving in rhythm with the fingers inside her and the heat in-between her legs had moved to her stomach and was building up in an unbearable way. Gendry knew she was close so he shifted up to his knees, keeping his hand on her mouth. He flexed his hand on her wetness so that his fingers went in deeper. He bent down and kissed her breasts, tugging and biting her nipples. Arya body convulsed and contracted around his fingers and she tried to scream again but he pressed on her mouth hard. She went limp. He kept his hand over her mouth for a minute as he ran his fingers over her body, marvelling at the little aftershocks of pleasure which pulsated through her. Her eyes were glassy and the lids heavy. When he was sure she had control over her breathing, he removed his hand from her mouth, smiling at her. It took another minute for her heart to slow down.  
“So that was an orgasm?” she whispered, when she was able to speak again.  
“What? You never had one, even, ya know... alone.” He asked, blushing slightly.  
“I was never able to master that... always felt a bit stupid.”  
“Wow... okay... well, what did ya think?” he whispered with a smirk.  
“I think it must have been good... cos’ all I want to do is roll over and fall asleep!”  
Gendry’s laugh escaped him and he snorted before hiding his laughter in her neck. They both held each other trying to muffle the sound.  
“Your turn.” Arya said when they composed themselves.  
Gendry looked at her wide eyed. Arya flushed before saying,  
“I don’t know what to do... I mean, can you... you can show me, right?”  
“You don’t have too.” He said, even though his hardness was pushing painfully against his jeans.  
“I want to, I just don’t want to be crap at it... will help me, Gen?” her eyes were nervous and shy.  
Gendry nodded. Arya moved and pushed Gendry onto his back, straddling him. She ran her fingers down his stomach and began to open his belt and then his zip. She leaned over and whispered,  
“I’m not ready to use... my mouth, yet. Okay?” she turned a deep shade of red as she spoke.  
Gendry grabbed her head with both hands and said,  
“You don’t have...”  
She cut him off with a kiss.  
“I want too... but I would not even know where to start, Gen... So I will do it this way tonight.” She said as she slipped her hand into his boxes and rubbed his hardness.   
She looked at him for direction. He moved his hands down and pulled his jeans and shorts off so that she had full access to him. He gilded her hand over his shaft and showed her how to move him. Arya bit her lip as she followed his instruction.   
“Rub your thumb over the top, like this.” He whispered in a croaky voice.  
When she had found her rhythm, Gendry let go and his head fell to the floor. He groaned, so Arya put her free hand over his mouth. This made him squirm beneath her. Arya felt like a goddess, looking at his reaction to her touch. She had to press on his mouth to stifle his moans as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, rubbing her thumb over the top of him as she did so. Gendry was fighting hard to control himself, but she was astride him, touching him. And with every movement her small, rounded breasts bounced in front of his face. He grabbed them, making her jump. He squeezed them hard. She bent over him and placed one in his mouth. He bit and sucked on her as she stroked him faster. She grabbed his hair and pushed his face into her breast to stifle his groans, as she worked her hand faster. His hands grabbed her ass and he dug his fingers into her in frustration. He exploded his seed over her thigh and his stomach as Arya pressed her body into him. His breathing was laboured and heavily. He pulled at her shoulders to move her head so that she was in line with his. He moved his hand frantically to her hair and pulled her ear into him and whispered,  
“You are the most amazing creature I have ever met, Arya Stark... I never came like that before.” He kissed her ear and her neck. He stroked her back and kissed every inch of her face. He seemed lost in her. He could not stop caressing her.   
“You are the most beautiful thing... woman, I have ever seen.” He breathed.  
Arya flushed. “Okay... stop your shite talk Water’s... enough for today.” She said weakly.  
“It will never be enough... I love you Arya.” he whispered in her ear before kissing the area just above her collarbone. The area she always responded to so passionately when he kissed it.  
Arya tensed, her body frozen. What the fuck? She screamed in her head.  
“Arya... I love you.” He repeated, unyielding.  
Arya sat up so that she could look directly at him. Her face contains her shock. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed him away from her, drew back her fist, and punched him square in the jaw. Gendry fell back and put his hand up to his face. He looked at her like he was going to kill her and she returned his glare.  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” he demanded in a hushed tone.  
“Stop bullshiting me Gendry... it’s not fair.” She spat back.  
Gendry grabbed her by the arms and forced her to lie back on the floor. He dominated her body with his and covered her mouth with his hand so she could not give them away. He looked into her eyes and said,  
“I don’t know why you think so little of yourself. I mean every word I say to you. I can’t stop thinking about you... I go mad when I see other guys flirting with you. I’ve only been with you, physically, one day, and it’s better than any other time I have been with someone... combined! I will never lie to you Ar... So stop this bullshit. I am losing patience. If you don’t believe me fine... stop seeing me... or else believe what I say and be with me.”  
Arya wanted to struggle free of him, punch him again, and tell him he had no right to hold her down, but she looked at his face. She looked for signs that he was lying and found none. Tears welled in her eyes. He loved her... the man she wanted loved her. He was kind and funny and hot! He was perfect. And he was her’s.  
“I’m sorry... don’t cry, Ar.” Gendry said as he began to panic.  
Arya composed herself and he lifted his hand from her mouth.  
“My nipple said she loves you too.” She said smiling.  
Gendry whole body slumped. He was so scared he had hurt or frightened her. The relief was emancipating.   
“And I fucking love your nipple, sexy.” He said as he laughed into her hair.  
“You might regret that in the morning, Gen... all loved up from... you know... you might regret saying that.”  
Gendry looked at her with annoyance. “I’m not a fourteen year old who falls in love every time he shoots his load... I’m a grown man. I know how I feel... in fact, I think we should tell Jon.”  
Arya quickly pushed him on his back and straddled him. She bent over and whispered in his ear,  
“Please, don’t... not yet. He will go crazy.”  
“Okay... don’t freak out... it was just an idea... we can wait.”  
“Thank you.” She said relieved as she laid her head on his shoulder and moved her leg up to his abdomen. He caught it with his hand and pulled it up, moving her closer to him so that they were entwined in each other. Arya had never felt so happy and secure.  
“Who is the naked woman in that painting?” he asked.  
“That’s Reclining Nude, by Modigliani.”  
“Mod... dig... who?” he asked confused.  
“Modigliani, an Italian artist who worked in Paris at the turn of the twentieth century. I love his work. I seen this in new York a few years ago.” She whispered.  
“She looks... satisfied.” Gendry said.  
Arya laughed quietly. “Ya... he painted nudes like the old style Venus, but left their pubic hair, like everyday women and showed their lust in a very erotic way... he was a bit of a scandal in his time.” She said quietly.  
“I never really knew why I liked it so much till’ now.” Arya continued. “But she really just makes no apologies for liking sex does, she? I mean, look at her face... she enjoys it. She is totally secure in who she is... its empowering, I think.”  
Gendry hadn’t thought it was possible to be more interested in the woman beside him than he already was, but he leaned into her ear and said,  
“I haven’t a fucking clue what you’re on about, really... but I like listening to you.”  
She laughed into his chest. “I’m shite talking now... never mind me.”  
“No... I thought you were only into blood and gore, but you’re a real softie, aren’t ya?... it’s cute. I never thought you had it in ya.” He teased.  
Arya punched him in the ribs, making him laugh.  
“Well, what are you into... besides boxing and fixing cars?”   
“Ballet... I like to dance... in thighs... the tighter the better. I also like to build model railways and I sing in the choir at mass.”  
They both held each other as they laughed, to suppress the sound. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing as quietly as possible. At around half five, as the sun was about to come up, Gendry had to leave while it was still dark. Arya put on her dress again and showed him to the wall so he could get out. They kissed passionately, not wanting to part from each other.   
“I love you Ar.” He said as he was leaving.  
“You’re a tool, Gen.” she said, as he looked at her and flushed. “But I love you anyway.”   
He laughed and said.  
“Christ... what have I gotten myself into?”  
“A world of pain... and talking nipples.”  
“Ya... you’ve got to love the nipple!” he joked as he stroked her piercing through the fabric of her dress.  
“She misses you already.” Arya said and gave him a shy smile.  
“Tomorrow, you sexy creature?”  
“Yes... tomorrow.” Arya answered as she gave him a final kiss.


	7. Mornin' sexy ass

Arya got into bed with a look of both confusion and elation. He loves me... he’s funny, he sweet, he’s a boxer... and he’s as fucking hot as hell in summer... Pig’s must be flying somewhere... she told herself. She looked at the clock... 5. 45am. She made a note of how long it would be until she sees him again. It took a while for her to find sleep. She kept going over the previous day. So much had happened. She had her first kiss, her first orgasm... a glorious, breathtaking orgasm. She sneaked a boy into her bedroom... she told him she loved him, kind of anyway. She started to refer to her nipple in the third person and he declared his love for her, even suggesting that they tell Jon. What is going on in my life! She screamed to herself, biting on her pillow and kicking her legs wildly trying to disperse some of the adrenaline running through her. Madness!  
Her phone rang at 10am. “Mornin’ sexy ass. How are you?”  
She smiled broadly. “My muscles ache... I don’t know why.”  
“Ah... God damn it Ar... You’re not going to be happy till my nut’s explode, are ya?”  
Arya burst out laughing. “You started it, last night with crazy eyes.”  
“What?”  
“They way you looked at me when you said you were taking me home... I’ve never seen that look before... it was intense.”  
“In a good way?”  
“Yes... if I had nut’s I’d say they would be pretty blue, thinking about last night.” She giggled.  
“It was fucking amazing. I miss you.”  
Arya gasped. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to him saying things like that to her.  
“You shouldn’t be thinking about me... its Sunday morning... don’t you have some singing to do, at mass?”  
Gendry chuckled. “I quit... it turns out, I have much better things to do on Sundays now.”  
“Ya, you do.” She said boldly.  
They arranged to meet in town later that day. Arya would start training with Gritt the following week and, now that she would want to go out in the evenings to see Gendry, she had to come up with an alibi. She lay in bed for an hour, racking her brain trying to find something that would work. Eventually she got out of bed and went downstairs. Sansa looked at her intently for a second and furrowed her brow.  
“Why do you look so... relaxed?”  
Arya tried not to laugh. She wanted to scream, Cos’ I came like a fucking train last night, bitch! But she knew better.  
“I don’t know... I had a good sleep I suppose.”  
She went into the kitchen and got some cereal. Sansa followed her.  
“I know your hiding something.” She said as she closed the door.  
Arya’s heart stopped. “What?” she managed to say, trying to sound casual.  
“It’s a boy, isn’t it? You were all over the shop last week, sis... and now you... glow. What’s his name?”  
To her surprise, Sansa had a big smile on her face. She poured two coffees and sat down beside Arya.  
“I won’t tell, promise.” Sansa said as she handed Arya a cup.  
Arya didn’t know what to do. She had never gotten along with Sansa, they were both very different, but her sister had a good heart and meant well. She decided to put away her childhood squabbles and trust her. She needed her now. She had no idea how to deal with a boyfriend, sex or anything like that.  
“If I tell, do you promise not to tell anyone... even Margery?”  
Sansa squealed, wiggled in her seat and nodded wildly. “Oh... omg... you have a boyfriend... or girlfriend, no judgement... as long as you’re happy.”  
Arya rolled her eyes. “Boy... and do you mean that... as long as I’m happy?”  
Sansa’s face dropped. “Oh god... what’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s a bit older.” Arya said and looked down into the empty bowl.  
Sansa stiffened. “How old, exactly?”  
“Nineteen.” Arya whispered. “I mean, he just turned nineteen a few weeks ago.” She was starting to regret saying anything.  
Much to her surprise, Sansa burst out laughing. “Oh god... I thought you were going to say forty or something... jeez... nineteen’s fine.”  
Relief flowed through Arya and her whole body slumped.  
“I mean, mom and dad won’t think so... can’t imagine Robb or Jon will be too thrilled either,” Sansa continued, “but, Joffery the Wanker was a few years older than me... then again, I probably shouldn’t use him as an example.”  
“Unless you want an example of a grade A prick...”  
“Exactly.”  
Joffery had been Sansa’s boyfriend when she was Arya’s age. He was a typical wealthy abuser of women. He charmed everyone around him and was great on paper, but violent when he didn’t get his own way. Only those who really knew him were aware of his temper. Sansa had kept quiet and hid the bruises for almost a year. Ned worked as his father, Robert’s, right hand man in the bank. They had been childhood friends but things were strained between them for a while. Robert drank a lot and took risks. Ireland was in a boom and money was plentiful. Ned tried to make him cautious, but he listened to no one. When her parents found out about Joffery’s abuse, Ned wanted him taken to court. Roberts’s wife Cersei had bought in big shot lawyers. Since Sansa had taken no pictures of the bruises or confided in anyone, it was her word against Joffery’s and Cercei threatened to drag Sansa’s name through the mud. Ned had wanted to go to court anyway, but Catelyn had begged him not too.  
“All the neighbours will hear about it, and god knows what Joffery’s lawyers will say about Sansa. Her reputation will be ruined.”  
Ned yielded because Sansa and his wife begged him too, but he never spoke to Robert again and quit his job. His reputation was such, however, that he found another job quickly. Arya had never really forgiven her mother for putting the family’s reputation before justice for Sansa, but she never liked the way her mother treated Jon either. She loved and respected her father a lot more.  
“So... tell me all about him.” Sansa said, full of excitement.  
“It is Jon’s best friend... Gendry, you met him. He was here for Robbs birthday.”  
Sansa mouth fell open. You could almost hear the thud as her chin hit the floor. Arya grew anxious again.  
“Oh.My.Fucking.God... the hottie mechanic? Are you serious?”  
Arya blushed and nodded.  
“I can’t believe it... he’s... he’s, wow.”  
“I’m going to try and not get insulted by the fact that you find it so hard to believe that I could pull a hot boyfriend.”  
“No, no... it’s not that. He’s just really hot. Margery drooled all over him that day, remember?”  
“No... but I was in charge of keeping Rickon from causing trouble, so I was inside, keeping him entertained for most of the party.” She sighed.  
Sansa snorted before saying, “Well done sis!... top marks. I salute you in the name of horny women everywhere.”  
It was Arya’s turn to be shocked. She had never seen Sansa like this.  
“What, you think cos’ I like to shop I can’t appreciate a hot man?” Sansa teased, adding, “Now... he looked like he was ripped... and all that manual labour... he’s got a hot body, right.”  
Arya smirked. “Yep... he’s a boxer too, ya know.”  
“Hot. You’re just rubbing it in now... Joffery had all the pecks of a battery farmed chicken. Have you... you know?”  
“I’m sixteen San’s... its illegal.”  
“Since when has that stopped anyone?”  
“Gen’s not like that... the age difference bothers him. I think he’s scared people will think he’s taking advantage of me or something. Besides, we’ve only been together a day.!  
“A day! Aww that’s sweet”  
Arya snorted and pushed her gently in the arm.  
“Jon doesn’t know yet... their best friends, so Gen has to be the one to tell him. Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t... but you have to give me details... full debriefing’s. I will live vicariously through you since I have no love life of my own.”  
Sansa had sworn off men after Joffery, but that was over a year ago.  
“Don’t you think it’s time you tried the boyfriend thing again... with someone worthy this time?” Arya asked.  
“Na... I can’t even look at guys, never mind trust them. I made such as bad choice with The Wanker... I don’t trust myself to pick a decent one.”  
“San...”  
But Sansa cut her off before she could say anything.  
“I’ll get there someday... you just concentrate on Gendry and his hunky abs.”  
Arya smiled broadly. “Don’t mind if I do.” She said and gave a little bow of her head, before saying. “Will you cover for me... with mom and dad so I can see him?”  
“Course... it would be better if you had a hobby though. I think it’s time you started yoga or photography or something.”  
“Wow your good.”  
“It’s not my first time, sis.” Sansa said with a wink, walking out of the room.  
Arya felt sad that she never knew this side to her sister before, but supposed she had never really bothered to try and get to know her, assuming they would have nothing in common.  
A hobby? Photography would give me an excuse to leave the house at all times... she thought and her parents knew she liked art so it would not be too unexpected if she began to get into it.  
In the early afternoon Arya went to meet Gendry. Sansa had come into her room as she dressed.  
“What are you wearing?” her excitement was turning into giggles.  
Arya wanted to be appalled by her sister’s silliness, but she giggled now too sometimes, and it was sweet that Sansa was being so supportive of her.  
“He likes me the way I am.” She said, when Sansa suggested she wear something of hers.  
“I don’t doubt it. You’re very pretty under that scowl, you know.” She said, smirking.  
They met in a cafe in Temple Bar. They didn’t stay long, both complaining of the overpriced food and pretentious clientele. They decided to take the Luas to IMMA and walk around. It was a clear day so they headed over the Phoenix Park and found a spot to sit down. It didn’t take long before they kissed. Heat built up between them all afternoon. Every time Arya looked at him, she thought of her bedroom floor and a shot of pleasure hit her between her legs. Gendry was trying not to get carried away in the park, but he had been getting hard all morning thinking about her.  
“We should go to you place.” Arya breathed as he slowly moved his hand up her side, gently grazing her breast, hardening her nipple.  
“No... it’s too...”  
“I know I can trust you, Gen... and no one will find out.”  
He nodded in agreement. They got up, left the park and made their way to Gendry’s apartment. He looked embarrassed as they walked in. It was tiny and dark.  
“It’s not much... I would have cleaned or something...”  
“I like it.” Arya said a bit too loudly.  
Gendry smiled. “It’s a shit hole, Stark... but rents in Dublin are ridiculous, so it’s all I can afford.”  
“Seriously Gen, I think it’s nice... I’m not interested in you for your apartment anyway.” She said winking.  
Gendry eyes grew dark. “You’re so bold sometimes.” He said, shaking his head.  
“I know.” She replied, biting her lip as she looked into his blue eyes. “Are you just going to stand there looking at me all day, Waters?... my nipple is getting restless.”  
Gendry smirked, picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen table, sitting her down. He roughly pushed open her legs and positioned himself in-between them, kissing her passionately the whole time. He ran hungry kisses down her neck as she titled her head back and slid her hands up his shirt, along his back, grazing his body with her nails. He pulled off her top, almost tearing it, and sucked on her ear and neck. She arched her back in response and moaned. They could both feel the goose bumps that covered each other’s bodies in response their touches. She tore off his shirt and trailed kisses down his shoulders and chest. Gendry unhooked her bra, pushed her back so that she was lying flat on the table, and moved his mouth down to her breasts.  
“I missed you.” He whispered with humour as his tongue played with her nipple ring.  
“She missed you too.” Arya breathed, as waves of heat culminated in her sex, making her moan loudly.  
Gendry kissed down her belly and began to open her jeans. She entwined her fingers in his hair and absorbed the beautiful view of Gendry’s head and shoulders moving over her body. His mouth met hers as he slid his finger inside her. He moaned loudly when his finger became engulfed in her hot, wet sex. She gasped as a second finger entered her. She began to open his belt and buttons, before slipping her hand down to his hardness. They both moaned into each other. Gendry thumb found her clit and he played with it, making her back arch off the table. She moved him faster and faster as he bit her nipples, groaning. Her body squirmed under him and contracted around his fingers, making him come hard.  
After, they cuddled up on the couch and watched Dawn of the Dead. They laughed as he played with her hair and she told him of Sansa’s reaction to their new relationship.  
“I didn’t tell her that you said you loved me or any that crap... don’t worry.” She said.  
“Why would I worry about that?” he asked, confused.  
“Cos’... ya know... you might want to take it back. It was an ‘I just shot my load’ I love you and all.”  
Gendry sat up and looked her in the eye, his brow furrowed.  
“An ‘I.Just.Shot.My.Load’ I love you! Where the fuck do you get this stuff?” he asked, amused.  
Arya shrugged. Gendry shuck his head.  
“You’re a strange woman, Stark. But I love you anyway.” He said, as he relaxed back on the couch.  
“Listen tool... saying you love someone after an orgasm is not reliable... everyone knows...”  
“Do they?” he asked sarcastically. “I didn’t, but I will tell you another time if you want... not after sex stuff... if it will make you feel better.” He smiled.  
“Oh, I don’t care, Waters... but my nipple is starting to feel used.”  
“Your nipple is a bit of a smart arse.”  
It was Arya’s turn to smile. “Leave her alone... she has a piece of metal impaling her... and some dude keeps biting her. She has the right to be a bit grouchy.”  
“You’re right... she has had a tough time. I will apologise... maybe we should kiss and make up, I don’t like fighting.”  
Arya tore off her top quickly smiling at him. “Well... she’s waiting.”


	8. The boy has skills

“Good god! What are these?” Sansa asked, her brow furrowed.  
Arya rolled her eyes. Sansa was riffling through her underwear drawer, looking disgusted.  
“I mean, you have one or two cute bra’s... but these? Are they supposed to be panties?”  
Arya sighed. “Okay... first, don’t use the word panties... theres something weird about it.”  
Now Sansa rolled her eyes.  
“Secondly... I like to think of them as modern day knickerbockers... for the sporty girl... who enjoys comfort above all else.”  
“I hope Gendry didn’t see these.” Sansa said as she grimaced.  
Arya blushed.  
“Oh, he did see them...” Sansa smiled and winked at her sister.  
“I don’t think he sees anything after The Nipple... he tends to focus on it. I don’t think he would notice what I wore once he’s got access to her.”  
Sansa looked at her with total confusion.  
“I forgot, I never told you.” Arya said wide eyed. “okay, promise you won’t tell anybody...’ Sansa nodded and looked at her expectantly.  
“I got my nipple pierced ages ago... and well, he loves it.” Arya said sheepishly.  
“Really?” her sister said, shocked. “Let me see.”  
Arya showed her.  
“Ugh... that’s gross Arya. Did it hurt?”  
“Like a mother fucker.” She answered.  
“Mom would pass out if she found out about that.”  
Arya nodded and laughed. She was really enjoying her new relationship with her sister. Sansa was a lot more easy going than she ever expected. Her relationship with Joffery had changed her. She now realised that status and money did not make a person good. Jofffery was a testament to that.  
“So Gendry likes it?” Sansa asked, arching her eyebrow.  
“Loves it.” Arya said smirking as she recalled his pleas for her to flash him while they drove through town the night before.  
“ Have you had sex yet?” Sansa asked causally.  
Arya was a bit surprised by Sansa’s attitude. She and Gendry were only together for two weeks. “No... I told you. Not till I’m seventeen.”  
“Wow, that’s like nine months away... do ya think he’ll last?” she asked.  
“Ya.” Arya Laughed. “There are other things...”  
“Oh, what’s he done... come on, spill.” Sansa asked as she fell on the bed and grinned up at her little sister.  
Arya blushed. “He does this thing with his thumb... it knocks me the fuck out.”  
“So the boy has skills... that’s nice. The Wanker had no skills.”  
“None?” Arya gasped.  
“None. You’re lucky.”  
“San, there are guys all over Dublin with skills who would kill to out with you.”  
“Umm, maybe... soon. If I meet someone I think I can trust.” She said with a sigh. “Ah, who am I kidding... I will never trust a man again... or my own judgement.’  
“Don’t worry... I’ll vet him; in fact, the whole family will vet him! We will make sure you never pick another Wanker.” Arya said.  
“Come on; let’s get you some decent panties.”  
Arya rolled her eyes and followed her sister. They went in La Senza and looked around.  
“Here, you should buy these.” Sansa said as she held up some thongs.  
“No... I can’t stand them and I don’t want Gen to have to get a fucking tool box out every time he wants to take them off.”  
“Oh.My.God. Shut up... someone will hear you.” Sansa said, turning red.  
“Well, it’s true. The first and only time I wore one, I went around all day saying, ‘Houston, we have a problem’ to myself... I thought I’d never be able to retrieve them.”  
“Stop talking so loud... you are so embarrassing sometimes.” Sansa scolded.  
“Oh please... every woman in here knows what I’m talking about.”  
They heard two girls in the next aisle giggle and Arya looked at Sansa with a satisfied smile.

Six weeks later, Arya was getting ready for Sansa’s birthday party. They were having a marquee in the back garden. Jon had invited Gritt and his best friend Gendry. He still had no idea that Gendry was secretly dating his little sister. Gritt had been training Arya every Sunday for weeks. Arya liked her, she was honest, direct and she didn’t treat her like she was different or weird. She liked her more and more each week. She was easy to talk to. It was only their second session when Gritt asked,  
“So, how long have you and Gendry been bumpin’ uglies?”  
Arya heart jumped into her mouth. She stared at Gritt, saying nothing.  
Gritt instantly felt bad for scaring her. “Don’t worry, Jon hasn’t figured it out yet... and I can’t imagine he will anytime soon... he’s a bit dim when it comes to picking up signals... jeez, it took him forever to make a move on me.” She rolled her eyes.  
Arya composed herself a little. “Were not ‘bumpin’ uglies’.”  
“But you’re together?” Gritt pushed.  
“Ya... for the last few weeks. We will tell Jon... at some point. He will freak out, though.”  
“Probably... I don’t think he sees you as ever growing up and being into boys and stuff, but he will get over it, don’t worry.”  
“I do worry, though... their best friends... I don’t want them to fall out cos’ of me.”  
“If they fall out it will be cos’ of Jon and him, not you.” Gritte said.  
She and Gendry had been worried about being around people at the party. If Gritt could figure them out, they were sure someone else would pick up on their relationship. They decided to never stand beside each other and only talk when someone else was there with them. It was a warm, dry August evening. Arya bought a purple cocktail dress, which was strapless and short. She teamed it with her old red converse and some gloves which cut off to reveal each finger and on one arm she wore a team of bangles nearly to her elbow. She split her hair into two plaits on either side of her face. They fell casually down to her collarbone. She darkened her eyes, but left her lips nude. When she went into the hall, she met Sansa.  
“Only you could ruin a beautiful dress like that.” She said, laughing.  
“You look as pretty and innocent as ever.” Arya returned.  
Sansa was wearing a strapless pink cocktail dress with strappy heels and a delicate silver necklace with a tiny diamond. Her hair was in an extravagant up do, with locks strategically falling to frame her face. Her make-up was demure and understated, just like her. They went to the living room were all the family had gathered. Jon was introducing Gritt to everyone.  
Gritt was a bit uncomfortable as she stood in the gigantic living room. She knew Jon’s dad was rich, but she was surprised by just how wealthy the family was. She had come from very little, like Gendry. She began to feel a bit self conscious, especially because Mrs Stark had a look on her face like she just swallowed a bug. Jon kept his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. He could feel her growing anxious, which was very unusual for Gritt. Ned, Robb and the younger boys were very welcoming. Sansa hugged her when she greeted her, which was a surprise to Gritt. Arya made a joke about her probably needing a beer and made her laugh, but Mrs Stark looked at her and Jon like they were unwelcome. She was relieved when guests started to arrive and she did not have to engage with her again.  
Gendry came about an hour into the party. He immediately sought out Jon and Gritt. Jon left them to talk to an old friend. Gritt turned to him,  
“Jeez, their loaded aren’t they?”  
Gendry nodded. “I’ve only been here once before... it’s fucking huge. I could fit my apartment in here fifty times and still have room.”  
“Tell me about it.” Gritte replied, rolling her eyes.  
He spotted Arya talking to Sansa and that girl who kept looking at him the last time he was here. Arya looked as sexy as he had ever seen her. He couldn’t help but stare. She was so fucking different from every other girl there. They were together now for two months. They were able to see each other a few times a week. They had fooled around and pleasured each other, but it was growing harder and harder for him not to have sex with her. She had bought all this new underwear too, which he was certain was a cruel ploy by her to torture him and make him cry. He wasn’t complaining about the stuff they did do... it was awesome, but he wanted her more than he ever wanted anybody. She was so receptive to every touch. He could watch her body writhe and pulsate all day and never bore. She would moan like a timid woman and then curse and tease him like the rudest man you could meet. She was never boring. God... look at her legs. She is so fucking hot. He thought as he watched her.  
“Stop gawking at Arya’s legs before one of her brothers notices.” Gritt said smiling.  
Gendry blushed. “I’m not.”  
“Please, you were totally fucking her with your eyes... if your not careful, you’ll get a big stiffy in front of everyone and have to shuffle out of here.”  
Gendry’s colour deepened. “Fuck off.”  
“This marquee isn’t the only tent around...” Gritt said laughing.  
“How do you do that... know about how... I mean, how did you figure it out?”  
“What? That you have a raging hard on for Arya? It was so obvious... ye both look at each other like you’re about to pull out some napkins and devour each other at any time. You better watch that tonight... sexual tension flows off ye like a bloody bad smell.”  
“That bad, really?” Gendry spluttered.  
“Worse... you’re lucky Jon’s such a dumbass when it comes to anything sexual.”  
Gendry looked at her wide-eyed.  
“I don’t mean that my boy has no skills... he’s got them.” She blushed and laughed before continuing. “I just mean when it comes to flirting and knowing when someone’s into you... he’s clueless.”  
“Please stop taking about Jon... It’s bad enough I have walked in on the live show so many times...”  
“Jealous?” Gritte asked, smirking.  
“Fuck off, Arya’s sixteen.” He sighed. “But ya... I’m not blind... fucking look at her! She’s so damn hot... it’s killing me, if I’m honest. But I can wait.” He blushed, not knowing why he just blurted all that out.  
“You’re a good guy, Gen.” Gritt said seriously before asking. “Are you ever going to tell Jon?”  
“I have gone over to his place loads of times, but you’re always there... and I chicken out.”  
“Best do it soon... he’ll be more pissed off about the lying if you leave it much longer.”  
“I know.” He said simply, nodding his head.  
As the party went on, Arya braved going over and talking to Gendry while he was with Jon and Gritt. They tried not to look at each other too much and never stood close to each other. As it was getting late, a very tipsy Margery came over and stood in-between Gendry and Gritt. She introduced herself to Jon’s girlfriend and cracked a few jokes. Arya had noticed that Gendry seemed a little uncomfortable. It was only then that she remembered Sansa saying that Margery had tried to flirt with Gendry at Robb’s birthday party. An immediate and irrational anger boiled in her stomach. She knew it was stupid, but the thought of Margery leering at Gendry made her want to punch her in the face.  
Margery soon turned her attention to Gendry. She asked him questions whilst fluttering her eye lashes and smiling. She touched his arm and giggled at every opportunity. Gritt could see the red mist shooting out of Arya’s ears. Jon was so entertained by Gendry obvious discomfort that he was oblivious to Arya’s jealous rage. Gritt tried to roll her eyes and mock Margery to calm Arya, but it didn’t work. Arya knew she was about to give herself away, so she excused herself and went into the house.  
Gendry didn’t know what to do. He’s as useless as Jon. Gritt thought. She stuck herself into Margery’s and Gendry’s conversation and forced Jon to talk too, giving Gendry time to escape. He followed Arya into the house. She was in the kitchen having a sneaky shot of vodka. When he walked in she said,  
“Oh, I thought you’d be busy shagging Margery by now.”  
“Fuck up, Ar... I didn’t ask her to be like that. I tried to get away from her.”  
“Whatever.” Arya said, skulking out of the room.  
Gendry followed her. “You can’t really be mad at me?”  
“Shut up, stupid... someone will hear.”  
She turned and went down the hall and he followed her into her bedroom.  
“You’re not really mad are ya?”  
“Yes... cos’ that tosser was all over you, and I could barely talk to you all night. She kept touching your arm... I swear, I wanted to break her fucking fingers.”  
Gendry burst out laughing. “You’re fucking jealous.”  
Arya face was red from anger. “No... I just think she’s a tool...”  
“No... You’re jealous. I love it.” he grinned.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Arya demanded.  
Without warning, Gendry picked her up and crashed her into the table in the corner of the room. He ripped open her legs, causing her dress to ride up her thighs. He groaned as he looked down and seen she was wearing black, see-through panties. He grabbed her thighs in both hands and looked at her with black eyes.  
“You look fucking amazing tonight.”  
A shiver went through her. She was starting to get wet already.  
“Are you trying to kill me with these?” he asked as he took one hand and rubbed in-between her legs making her gasp.  
“You like?” she breathed, trying to sound relaxed as her sex clenched in exquisite pain.  
“I do... but I’m going to rip them off anyway.” He said as his fingers wrapped around the flimsy material.  
Arya’s gasp was loud this time. Her body flinched. The heat building in her sex was insane. He hadn’t even kissed her. She was about to come just from the way he looked at her. Gendry tugged at the panties as he crushed his mouth onto hers and they fiercely kissed each other. He pulled harder and the material ripped. Arya’s back arched and she moaned loudly. Gendry stopped kissing her and placed his forehead on hers.  
“I want you, bad... I want to fuck you every time I see you. You’re killing me, Ar.” He almost looked like he was in pain as he dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling her into his hardness.  
“I want you too.” She moaned, her hands gripping his shirt for support.  
It was then that she seen someone pass by the window.  
“Shit... the curtains.” She whispered as she climbed off the table and walked over to the window, shutting them. She ran back to Gendry throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He turned her and pushed her up against the wall. He ran one hand down her waist and over her ass, cupping her thigh and lifting her leg. He grinded into her and groaned. She ran her hands up his back and let one fall down to rub his hardness through his jeans, making him grind harder. He kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. She moaned as her head fell back and her back arched. He grinded harder again. He was about to move his hand to her sex when he heard someone opening the door behind them. They both froze for a second. Gendry dropped her leg and turned to see Ned Stark looking them with utter shock on his face.  
‘Arya?’ Ned whispered.


	9. What did he see?

In haste, she began to fix her dress as Gendry stepped back from her, unsure of what to do. Ned just looked at them, horrified. After a moment, Ned dropped his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath. Arya had expected him shout, to run over, grab Gendry and punch him for touching his little girl. What she did not expect, was that her father would close the door without looking at her and leave without saying a word. Shame and embarrassment consumed her and tears burst from her eyes. Gendry moved to her and offered comfort.  
“No.” she yelled. “Don’t touch me.”  
“Arya... I know that was bad... really fucking bad, but don’t cry, please.”  
“Bad... you call that bad! It must have looked like we were fucking up against the wall, Gendry. My god... I must have looked like a complete whore.”  
“Don’t say that...”  
“Did you see the look on his face? He hates me!”  
“No he doesn’t... he loves you, he just...” but Gendry did not know what to think. He expected to get punched and thrown out of the party, but not silence. Gendry moved to comfort Arya again as she was crying loudly.  
“I said don’t touch me!” she screamed.  
“Arya, Arya?” a voice came from the hall. “Arya, are you alright?” the voice asked as the bedroom door flew open.  
Jon and Gritt walked in. Gendry was frozen and Arya stood crying against the wall. Jon looked at Gendry confused.  
“What happened?” he asked as Gritt ran over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.  
“What is it?” she asked Arya as gently as she could.  
Arya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
“Dad walked in and saw us... Gritt, we were... he just looked at me...” she said between sobs.  
“Dad saw ye do what?” Jon asked, though by the look on his face it was obvious he knew the answer. It was finally dawning on him exactly what Arya and Gendry were doing.  
Rage started to rise in his stomach as he glared at his best friend while his little sister sobbed in the corner.  
“Gendry... what the fuck did you do?” he asked as he took a step closer.  
Gendry dropped his head and sighed. When he looked up, Robb and Bran were walking in.  
“Hey... what’s going on? I just seen dad go into his study with a bottle of whisky. Did someone die?” Robb asked in jest.  
“Not yet.” Jon said menacingly, as he stared at Gendry.  
Robb and Bran’s bodies stiffened from the tension in the room.  
“I didn’t want you to find out like this Jon... I kept trying to tell ya, but... I don’t know...” Gendry shuck his head, words failing him.  
“Tell.Me.What?” Jon demanded. He knew the answer but he had to hear it from Gendry.  
“I’ve been seeing Arya.” Gendry said, looking at him.  
He could hear Robb and Bran inhale loudly, obviously as shocked as Jon.  
Jon’s patience and control left him and he stepped closer to Gendry before grabbing his shirt, pulling back his right fist and punching him in the face. Gendry fell back a bit, but Jon still had hold of his shirt and bought him back up so he could land another blow, again to his face. Gendry did not fight back. Jon punched him again, this time in the stomach and Gendry folded over, coughing and falling to the ground. Robb and Bran pulled Jon back before he could strike again. Gritt was holding Arya as she tried to run at Jon. Arya was screaming at him to leave Gendry alone. Robb and Bran threw Jon from the bedroom, up against the hall wall and tried to calm him as he fought against them, swearing loudly to Gendry that he would kill him.  
Ned appeared and punched the wall with his fist, silencing everyone.  
“Stop this, Now!”  
Everyone stopped.  
“This is Sansa’s party... you will not ruin it. There are still people outside... perhaps we could not let the whole of South Dublin see us behaving like animals. Robb and Bran, could you take Jon into my study and wait for me.”  
They did as they were asked without question.  
“Gendry, can you walk?” Ned asked coolly.  
Gendry stood up and nodded.  
“Please, come with me.”  
Fear gripped Arya.  
“Please dad... it wasn’t his fault.” She began to protest, but her father raised his hand, without looking at her, to indicate that she was to stop speaking and she did.  
“Gritt, could you please stay with my daughter and make sure she does not cause any more fuss?” turning to Gendry he said. “Follow me.”  
Gendry looked at Arya briefly before following Ned to his study. He felt like he was about to wretch, from fear and the blow to his belly Jon had delivered. When they entered, Jon was pacing the room telling Robb and Bran that he would kill Gendry. When they seen Ned and Gendry come in, he stopped and glared at him. He was about to run up and strike him again but Robb caught his arm.  
“Enough, Jon.” Ned said.  
The colour had drained from Gendry’s face. His heart jumped and his stomach lurched as he was led into a room with Arya’s father and three brothers, all looking at him like he was filth. Jon sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room and put his head in his hands. Gendry looked at him. I’ve made a total mess of this. He thought as his stomach ached and his eye throbbed. Robb looked at him like he wanted to kill him and Bran eyed him like he was trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing. Well at least I know where Arya gets her self-doubt... can he not just believe that I like his sister? Gendry thought. Bran’s suspicions were obvious.  
“How long have you been seeing my daughter?” Ned asked as he walked over to his desk and sat on the edge.  
Gendry looked him in the eye. I’m going to be honest... I love her and I’m ashamed to tell them. He said to himself before taking a deep breath.  
“Two months, Mr Stark.”  
Jon grabbed his head and muttered into his chest.  
“Well, we had best sort this out before one of my sons is arrested and you end up in hospital. I assume you know she is under the age of consent for what I witnessed earlier?”  
Jon and Robb both jumped up but Ned quickly gave them a look and they stepped back. Gendry blushed thinking about how Ned had seen him grinding into his daughter up against the wall. He prayed silently that the ground would swallow him up.  
“We do not... have not... I know she is underage. I have no intension of breaking the law with your daughter, Mr Stark... I know it probably looked bad earlier, but...”  
“Yes... it did.” Ned winced before taking a deep breath. “Understand this... I will have you put in jail if I find that you have taken advantage her.” he said sternly.  
Gendry furrowed his brow. “I have no intension of ‘taking advantage’ of her. Ar would never let anyone do that.”  
“Ar?” Jon said annoyed.  
Gendry looked at him. “Sorry Jon, would it be better for you if I used her full name?” he said sarcastically.  
Just then Arya burst through the door with Gritt coming after her.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I tried to stop her.”  
“It’s fine Gritt, please come in and close the door. I want this sorted out tonight so there is no more fighting.”  
Arya stood beside Gendry and put her arm around his waist and he placed his arm over her shoulder. Jon’s eyes narrowed.  
“Could you not do that.” Jon said, his mouth forming a hard line.  
“Would you prefer I push her away and ignore that she’s upset?” Gendry asked angrily.  
Jon clenched his fists. “You’re taking the mick? You’ve been preying on my little sister and you’re laughing about it?”  
Gendry had enough. “Preying? Come on Jon... When have you ever known me to do anything like that?”  
“He’s not preying on me, you idiot!” Arya shouted.  
“He’s older. You’re just a damn child. You can’t see that he has manipulated you.” Jon said with disgust.  
Gritt rolled her eyes. She knew it was not her place to say anything. She had just met most of these people, but she knew how Gendry and Arya felt for each other and she wanted them to be happy.  
“For christ’s sake Jon, grow up.” Gritt said, looking at him like he was a sulking teenager.  
Robb, Ned and Bran’s mouths dropped open in shock at her sudden outburst.  
Jon’s eyes widened. “Grow up?” he said incredulously.  
“Yes, grow up... I have never once heard you say anything about Gendry being an abuser of women, or that he preys on young girls... you have always told me that he is a decent man... and now all of a sudden he’s the world’s biggest pervert cos’ he likes your sister! You’re being ridiculous.”  
Ned lowered his eyes. She’s a smart one. He thought. Ned Stark had always prided himself on being a just and fair man. I cannot let my emotions interfere. He always seemed like a decent boy before.  
“She’s a kid and he’s not.” Jon shouted at Gritt.  
“He’s not even three years older than her... come on Jon. She’s not six, she sixteen.”  
Jon looked at Gritt and anger flashed across his face. “You knew.”  
“Anybody who spent more than two seconds with them could figure it out... except you, cos’ you look at her likes she’s a child.” Gritt said unapologetically.  
“How could you not tell me?” Jon asked, shocked.  
“Because it’s none of my business... or yours for that matter.” She said in a low tone as Jon’s jaw dropped to the floor.  
“I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” Gritt said to Jon. She had said her piece and didn’t want any more to do with it. She rubbed Arya’s shoulder and smiled at Gendry before leaving.  
“So, you have been seeing Gendry for two months, without telling me or your mother?” Ned asked Arya in a tone that was more statement than question.  
“We just wanted to see if we liked each other before telling everyone... we knew you would be upset about the age difference.” She answered, lowering her eyes.  
“Yes... there is a big difference between sixteen and nineteen, young lady... although you seem to act beyond your age when your alone with him.” Ned swallowed hard to control his anger. Flashes of Gendry and Arya up against her bedroom wall kept creeping into his head, making him furious.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Robb shouted as Jon rose from his chair. “Arya... are you two having sex?” his voice was starting to break. He was more upset than angry.  
The same could not be said for Jon. “I’ll bloody kill you.” He growled.  
“Stop!” Ned said, silencing his son’s.  
“Dad, were not sleeping together... I swear.” She looked at her father with desperate eyes. Suddenly anger rose in her.  
“Not that it’s any of your business.” She said to Robb and Jon. “You think I don’t know what ye were getting up to at my age.”  
Jon and Robb both blushed a little and were silent.  
“Enough, young lady!”  
“It’s not fair, just cos’ I’m a girl... I know mom caught Robb and Jayne when he was sixteen.”  
“How do you know...” Robb started but Ned gave him a look that stopped him mid sentence.  
“We were not happy about that either... but this is about you and Gendry.”  
He took a deep breath and steadied himself, before asking,  
“I take it you will continue to see each other?”  
“Dad!” Bran cried. “You can’t let him... I mean, come on.”  
“What’s your problem?” Arya yelled. “What do you care who I go out with?”  
“I care when he is obviously lying to you. Come on Arya.”  
Gendry was losing patience. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to stay calm.  
“I mean that you’re an older, good looking guy. Most of the girls here tonight spent the whole party gawking at you... and you expect me to believe that you like Arya... the biggest tomboy alive! I don’t buy it. What are you after?” Bran said confidently.  
Gendry could feel Arya flinch beside him.  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you think... I love her and if you ever insult her like that again it will be the last thing you ever do.” He looked down at Arya before saying, “Come on, we don’t have to listen to this shite.”  
Bran, Robb and Jon all stared in disbelief. Bran instantly felt ashamed. Ned looked at him curiously. As they turned to leave, Ned said,  
“Were not finished.”  
Gendry looked at him,  
“Yes we are Mr Stark. I’m sorry for what you saw earlier... that must have been hard for you to see, but I don’t need to justify my feeling to you or anyone else. And we don’t have to stay here and be insulted either.” He said looking straight at Bran before walking out of the room.  
They all looked after them, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Arya and Gendry went back to her room. Arya was deeply hurt and embarrassed by Bran’s remarks and Gendry could tell.  
“He’s and idiot, Ar.”  
“He only said what they were all thinking.”  
“I don’t give a shit what any of them think. Jon basically accused me of being a fucking paedophile, for christ sake.”  
“Ya, I’m sorry about that.”  
“Why... it not your fault. Sit down.”  
They both sat on the bed and Gendry hugged her tightly before lying back and taking her with him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
“I love you.” He said quietly.  
“I love you.” She returned.  
They lay there saying nothing for a long time. They could hear the guest leaving.  
“I had better go.” Gendry said.  
“Okay... I will walk you out.”  
“No... Stay here and get some rest. I will call you when I get home.”  
“Thank you... for everything. For standing up to them. No one ever talks to my dad like that. And telling Bran...”  
Gendry sat up and cupped her face. “I love you and if that little shit ever hurts you again I will fucking kill him. You were the most beautiful woman at the party tonight. I am lucky to be with you.” He said as he kissed her softly on the lips.  
“I’ll let you get away with that shite talk just for tonight, cos’ I don’t have the energy to argue.”  
“You always have the energy to argue!” he said chuckling.  
He kissed her again, said goodbye and left the room. As he walked up the hall, Ned appeared at the door to the kitchen.  
“Can you come in here for a minute please, Gendry?” he asked.  
Gendry sighed but followed him.  
“I want to apologise to you for what Jon implied... he went overboard. And Bran is deeply ashamed of what he said, I think. He did not mean to hurt Arya like that.”  
Gendry’s anger was bubbling just thinking about it. “He should apologise to her then.” He said coolly.  
“And he will, I’m sure... I cannot stop you from seeing my daughter. I wish you were more her age and that you had told us from the beginning, but that is done now.” He said, pouring himself a whisky. “I will insist that you follow the law of the land and not... engage in sex with her until she is of age. Be clear, I will have you arrested if I find you dishonoured my daughter.”  
Gendry tried not to think of all the things he had done to her. He might not have taken her virginity... but they are hardly innocent. He blushed.  
“I know the law, Mr Stark.” Gendry said simply.  
“Good. I think you might want to stay clear of Jon for a while, until he calms down. No doubt Gritt will talk some sense into him.” Ned smirked.  
He likes her. Gendry thought.  
“That’s probably a good idea... I am sorry I didn’t tell him sooner.” Gendry said thoughtfully.  
“It is done.”  
Gendry left and made his way home. He called Arya.  
“Hey... how are you?”  
“I’m fine. My mom came in asked a million questions about you. I got angry and threw her out... she doesn’t like that your Jon’s friend.”  
“I’m not anymore, so she needn’t worry. What did your dad say?”  
“He hasn’t come down... he always comes to my room to talk to me when I’m in trouble, but not tonight. He didn’t even look at me earlier in the study. He can’t look at me. Mom said he’s in shock... apparently we frightened the shit out of him.”  
“I though he handled it well... I mean, look at Jon. Poor Gritt is probably getting a right earful off him.”  
“Ya, god... she won’t take it though... she gave as good as she got earlier.”  
“Ya... I think your dad likes her cos’ of it.”  
“Not mom... she will never like any girlfriend of Jon’s.”  
There was a gentle knock at the door and Sansa peeped her head in the room.  
“San just came in. I better go.”  
“Okay. I love you Arya Stark.”  
“Me too. Bye.” Arya said before hanging up the phone. She looked up at Sansa as tears filled her eyes again. Sansa ran over and hugged her, sitting down on the bed.  
“Shhh, it will be alright.”  
“Dad hates me... he can’t even look at me.” Arya sobbed.  
“He will get over it.”  
“No... It was bad, San... we were up against the wall... it looked like we were... you should have seen his face.”  
“Oh... look... it will all work out, I’m sure.”  
Sansa stayed with her that night. She had never really seen Arya cry before. It was unnerving. The next morning Arya’s eyes were red and puffy as they went to get some coffee. Ned was sitting in the kitchen. When they walked in, both girls said good morning sheepishly. Ned just nodded, got up from the table and left the room. Sansa mouth dropped open.  
“See... he can’t even look at me.” Arya said.


	10. If you could not punch me...

It had been a week since the party. Jon had not called over or made contact, which suited Arya just fine. Every night, dinner had been an awkward affair. Catelyn and Sansa had tried to engage Ned in normal conversation, but he only gave short answers. He was still unable to look at Arya, which broke her heart daily. She was not allowed to go out after school. Her and Gendry spent hours on the phone every evening, bitching about Jon’s assault and ridiculous accusations, and Bran’s insult. Bran had tried many times to apologise to Arya, but she never let him, always walking out of the room or refusing him entry to her bedroom. It was Ned that she and Gendry talked about mostly, though. He had always been able to talk to Arya. They had never fought for more than a few hours before he would come to her room and sort it out, but this time he had not approached her all week.  
It was Saturday and Arya had no intension of making her usual trip to Jon’s apartment. As she put on her jacket her mother asked her where she was going.  
“To meet Gendry.” She said.  
Her father lifted his head up from the newspaper he was reading and gave her mother a stern look.  
“We do not want you go to Gendry’s apartment. It is not appropriate for you to be there.” Her mother said as her father continued to read.  
“Well... I’ll meet him somewhere else.”  
“No... If you want to see him Arya, it can only be here. He can come on Saturdays for a few hours.”  
Arya’s mouth dropped open. “You have got to be kidding me! For how long?”  
“Until you are old enough to act responsibly.” Catelyn answered.  
“This is ridiculous.” She protested.  
“After what I saw last week, you are lucky we are letting him into this house again.” Ned said without looking at her.  
“Oh... you’re talking to me now, are ya dad?” Arya said sarcastically.  
“Do not be cheeky with me... I’ll not have it. You lied to us for weeks and then... well you have proven that you cannot be trusted. It’s here on Saturdays or nothing.” Ned said, looking out of the corner of his eye, but never actually making eye contact with Arya.  
“Fine.” Arya spat.  
She went to her room and rang Gendry, telling him her parent’s conditions. He was not happy about having to go back to the scene of his crime, but if it was a choice between not seeing Arya or having to put up with her families dirty looks, he would always chose her. He came over an hour later. As Arya went to meet him, her mother said,  
“Do not go to your bedroom. Stay in the family room or kitchen please.”  
Arya sighed. When she went outside and met him in the drive he looked nervous. He got out of the car and she hugged him tightly. He placed a little kiss on her head. She told him what her mother had said but they both agreed it was better than nothing. They went into the family room and turned on the TV. When they sat on the coach, Arya leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her.  
“God, I missed you.” He said.  
“Me too. What are we going to do, Gen? We will never have time alone.”  
“We will figure something out, Ar.”  
The door opened slowly and the both looked up to see Bran poke his head in with a sheepish expression.  
“Get out.” Arya said flatly as Gendry’s body tensed at the sight of him.  
“I have to explain to both of ye... you misunderstood me last week.”  
“I know exactly what you were trying to say.” Arya replied coolly.  
Bran walked in and sat down.  
“Now... I know ye are both angry at me, and like I said... you misunderstood me... but the thing is... you’re probably going to want to punch me more Gendry, when I explain what I really meant. But I can’t have Arya thinking that I think she’s... unlikeable or weird or whatever so I have to explain.” He was studying his fingers and blushing as he talked.  
Arya was intrigued. Bran was usually more confident. “Go on then.” She said.  
“What I said was not about you Arya... it was about Gendry.” He looked up before saying, “Now... I know you’re going to want to punch me in the face, but if you could just hear me out first.”  
Gendry looked at him, unflinching.  
“Well... the thing is... the guys in school who look like you... you know, all well built and good looking and that... are the rugby players and jocks... and they all go for the Margery types who smile and giggle at them... and tell them how great they are and don’t really challenge them.”  
“Are you calling Gen a stupid beefcake? All muscle and no brain...” Arya asked with a touch of humour in her voice.  
“No... no I’m not.” Bran answered quickly. “But... I kind of thought he was last week... I said that cos’ I didn’t think Gendry would be interested in a girl who would challenge him... but I see now that I was wrong.”  
“So you don’t think I’m a shallow caveman whose trying to take advantage of your sister?” Gendry asked trying to hold in a smile.  
He had thought Bran a complete asshole last week, but now he knew he had not meant to insult Arya. He was trying to protect her from the idiot, insincere guy he mistook him for. Gendry had met plenty of those types and could understand his concern. He could forgive that easily.  
“No... I mean... I’m a fourteen year old virgin... and a bookworm. What the hell do I know about women or relationships?” Bran seemed to say the last part to himself more than them.  
Arya and Gendry both looked at each other and burst out laughing as Bran reddened.  
“So am I forgiven?” he asked Arya.  
“Ya, dumbass.”  
“Oh thank god... I thought you would never speak to me again.”  
“What’s her name, virgin?” Arya asked with a broad smile.  
“What?”  
“Her name... spit it out.”  
Bran sighed. “Jojen’s sister.” He said looking at his fingers again.  
“Fuck off, Meera!” Arya yelled, sitting up.  
“Shhh... jeez, I don’t want everyone to know.”  
“Who’s that?” Gendry asked.  
“Only his best friend’s older sister.” Arya said, arching her brow.  
Gendry’s eyes widened. “Is this irony or something... I mean it definitely weird.”  
“Isn’t it!’”Arya said smugly.  
“Okay... yes, I like my best friends older sister and Gendry likes his best friends younger sister... it is a coincidence and I think it makes me a hypocrite... or something like that. I don’t know.”  
“Does she like you?” Gendry asked.  
“I don’t know. We get on really well. She so cool. She’s in my rock climbing club and she fishes! I mean, how many girls like that kind of stuff? She kicks my ass at orienteering too.”  
“Ah, you love her.” Arya teased.  
“Shut up.” Bran said. “You’re cuddling up on the couch with a guy... and I’m pretty sure I heard you giggling on the phone last night... so you can’t talk.”  
Sansa came in then with a big hello and smile for Gendry so he would know that he was welcome.  
“I’m sorry about Margery the other night... she was drunk.” Sansa said after a few minutes.  
Gendry went a deep shade of purple and nodded to her, uncomfortably, to show he accepted her apology. Arya stiffened.  
“Ah... he’s gone all red, Arya.” Sansa gleamed. “You’re a big softie aren’t ya?” she asked Gendry, making him blush even more.  
“Okay San... can we not talk about your slutty friend anymore.” Arya said.  
“Oh Arya, she not slutty... really, you don’t have to be jealous. Gendry stared at you throughout the whole party.”  
Gendry was getting really uncomfortable.  
“Oh ya... you know, when I was thinking about it afterwards... I did remember seeing you look at Arya a lot that night.” Bran said. “Jeez... Jon really was a bit dim not to notice for two months, huh?”  
“Okay... shut up, both of ye. Lets watch a movie.” Arya said getting up from the coach and giving Gendry an apologetic look.  
“As long as it’s not that weird guy who jumps around all the time... Truce Lee or whatever his name is.” Sansa said as Gendry burst out laughing and Bran shock his head.  
Arya turned and stared at her sister. “Bruce... its Bruce Lee you fucking idiot... one of these days sis, I swear to god!”  
“Sorry, jeez, Bruce... whatever.”  
“Here.” She said picking up a DVD. “We can watch this. Gratuitous violence for me and Gen, humour for Bran and even a love story for you, San.”  
“Zombieland... good choice, sis.” Bran said.  
“Zombie’s? You have the worst taste...” Sansa said shaking her head.  
It turned out to be a pretty good afternoon. Ned came in and said hello to Gendry during the movie. He looked surprised to see Bran sitting down and laughing with them, but pleased too. He still did not look at Arya directly and left the room quickly. Catelyn came in with drinks and snacks. She said a polite hello and left as quickly as Ned. Both parents grimaced at Gendry’s arm around Arya and her leaning into him, but said nothing.  
When he was leaving, Arya walked him out to his car. They hugged and he kissed her chastely on the lips.  
“This sucks.” Arya said.  
“Tell me about it... I thought I was going to explode before! I want to kiss you so much.”  
“I will find a way to see you... maybe you can come to this side of town on my lunch breaks at school?”  
“I have a job, Ar.” He said looking at her like she was clueless. “Don’t worry... we will think of something. I will call you tonight.” He kissed her again and opened the car door. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” She replied.

He called as she was getting into bed.  
“How were your parents after I left?” he asked.  
“The same.”  
“It was torture seeing you and not being able to kiss you properly.” He said.  
“I know... especially outside by your car. All I could think of was that night at the fight when I was sitting on the boot... that was hot.” She sighed at the memory.  
“Jeez, Arya... are you trying to kill me?”  
“No... yes... fuck it... I’m just torturing myself too.”  
“That was a great night... in your room after, on the floor. I don’t know how you do it... but you turn me on like crazy.”  
“Stop... your making it worse.”  
“Sorry. Better change the subject. What are you doing?”  
“I just got into bed.”  
“Oh... are you wearing the same thing you wore that night?”  
“I thought you were changing the subject.” She asked, giggling.  
“I tried... so?”  
“No... I’m not wearing anything.”  
She heard him inhale suddenly.  
“I wish I was there to see that.”  
“Me too.”  
“I would kiss you all over if I was.”  
Arya felt a jolt of pleasure in her sex. “What else would you do?” she whispered a little nervously.  
He gasped. “I would open your legs and kiss your inner thighs.” His voice was getting gravelly and Arya could tell that he had those dark, hungry eyes that always made her legs weak. She slid her hand in-between her legs and sighed. She was getting wet.  
“Arya... are you... touching yourself?” Gendry asked. He sounded surprised.  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck.” he moaned. “Are you wet?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck, you are so sexy... I want you to rub your wetness with two fingers, and use it to wet your clit.”  
Arya followed his instructions, gasping under her covers. He got harder as she moaned into the phone, slowly, nervously. Her breathing began to get shorter, stopping and starting as she tried to stay quiet, while he described all things he would do to her the next time she was on his kitchen table.  
“Does that feel good?” he asked as he stroked his hardness.  
“Yes.” Her voice was breaking.  
“I want you to hold the phone between your ear and shoulder so I can hear you moan. Keep playing with your clit and with your other hand... I want you to touch your breast and play with your nipple.”  
Arya did as she was told, fighting to contain her moans as ripples of pleasure went through her body with every squeeze of her nipple. She could feel the heat build up in the pit of her stomach and in her sex.  
“Imagine your finger is my tongue, playing with your clit... I can’t wait to make you come like that... you’re going to fucking love it, Ar.”  
She gasped before whimpering. “I’m close.”  
Gendry moaned loudly. “Good... I’m licking you... my fingers are inside you and I’m licking your clit and pinching your nipple... their so fucking hard. You’re so wet, Arya... I can feel you tightening around my fingers.”  
The sensations flowing through her would not be contained any longer. She pushed her fingers inside herself and ran her thumb over her clit as her body convulsed and shuddered.  
“Yes, Arya... let me hear you moan.”  
She put the phone up to her mouth and turned her head into the pillow to stifle the noise as she released her breath. She heard Gendry groan loudly as he came. They both breathed heavily and laughed quietly down the phone, surprised by how naughty they had just been.  
“God... you are so fucking sexy... that was so hot.”  
“Umm... your good at giving direction.” She giggled.  
“I can’t believe you actually let me order you around.”  
“I know... if you tried to boss me about in anything else I would have told you to fuck off... but when its sex stuff... it’s really fucking hot.”  
“I aim to please, milady.”  
“I just punched you in the arm, by the way.” She said, rolling her eyes.  
“I know.” He said, chuckling.


	11. Pretend to be Bird Watching or Something...

“Did you and Joffery ever...?”  
Arya asked her sister as they sat in her room listening to Sigur Ros.  
“No... he tried all the time...” Sansa replied, rolling her eyes, “but I never felt comfortable enough with him to do it.”  
“Did you do anything...” Arya asked, biting her lip and looking at her fingers, “cos’ I could use some advice... bout some things... you know...”  
Sansa smiled. “What do you want to know?”  
“Well, we only... used our, em’ hands.” Arya was blushing deeply.  
“OMG, it’s so funny watching you try to talk about love and sex.” Sansa laughed.  
“Fuck off, San... I don’t have girl friends I can ask about this crap.” Arya snapped, her blushing reaching her neck.  
Sansa stopped laughing. “Okay... sorry. You’re just really cute when you’re embarrassed. I don’t get to see that side of you often. You were saying?”  
Arya bit her lip again. “If I wanted to find out how to do other things... where would l look...”  
“You want to find out how to give a blowjob?” Sansa asked flatly.  
Arya’s face turned purple.  
“The internet is a good place to start.” Her sister said.  
“But what if mom or dad looked on our search history?”  
Sansa rolled her eyes. “And you call me stupid! You can delete that... god, you’re really clueless sometimes.”

Arya and Gendry, with one exception, had only seen each other on Saturdays. She was not allowed into town on Sundays. She had no believable excuse to go, so her parents assumed she wanted to meet Gendry, so her training with Ygritte was on hold. Jon and Gritte had made up, but he was still not talking to Gendry and only grunted at Arya. Ned was engaging in more conversation, but still did not make eye contact with her.  
She and Gendry talked nightly. She missed him terribly though, and he could not stop thinking of her. He had managed to get a long lunch break from the garage one Tuesday. Arya had ditched PE and left school to meet him. His eyes widened and he laughed hard when he seen her in her school uniform. She blushed heavily.  
“Fuck off you twat.” She said.  
“Sorry, you look so... I don’t know... ordinary, like everyone else... it’s weird.”  
She punched him in the ribs as they sat in his car.  
“It doesn’t suit you... looking like the other girls.”  
“Just shut up and drive, asshole.” She was getting insulted.  
He drove to a nearby park and they stopped at the end of the car park, away from all the other cars. It was quite. There were only a few people walking their dogs and kids in strollers. Gendry turned to Arya who was still scowling.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you, I just never seen you look so...”  
“Ordinary?” she huffed.  
He sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You are anything but ordinary... you know I think you’re the coolest and sexiest woman I ever met.”  
“Shut up... I’m pissed off now. Take me back to school.”  
“What? After all the fucking effort it took to meet.”  
Arya sighed loudly.  
“What is it, Ar?”  
She studied her hands, not looking at him, before saying.  
“I’m just pissed off with never seeing you... never having any time alone and Dad still won’t look at me. He will never forgive me.”  
“He will, just give him more time... and were alone now, Arya.” He said, smiling at her and she smiled back.  
“I missed you.” He said.  
Arya took a deep breath. “Enough shite talk... get your ass in the back seat, Waters.” She said, arching her eyebrow.  
“Jeez, you’re so moody! So you’re not pisssed off anymore?”  
“I am, but I will take my anger out on you in a different way.” She smirked.  
“Here? There are people around... if we get caught, we’ll get done for public indecency or something.”  
“Then stay where you are and pretend to be bird watching.” She said as she reached over and started to undo his belt. His body tensed.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his cock grew hard in anticipation.  
She opened his jeans. “I’ve been doing some research.” She said simply, not looking at him as she exposed his hardness.  
Arya was nervous. She had never taken him, or any man, in her mouth and although she had looked it up on the internet, she was anxious of getting it right. She took him in her hand as he hardened more at her touch and moved closer to his seat, blushing a little as she looked at him.  
“I thought I might give you something else to describe when we have phone sex.” She said before looking at his hardness.  
Gendry inhaled sharply as she lowered her head. “Fuck Arya.” he said quietly as she licked the tip of his cock, checking his reaction. She moved her hand up and down his shaft and twirled her tongue around his tip. He inhaled loudly and grabbed the edge of his seat. Encouraged, she moved her lips over her teeth and put him in her mouth, moving her hand and mouth, whilst sucking him, in unison. He moaned and pulled down his jeans to allow her better access to him. She found that she liked his taste and took him deeper, twirling her tongue around him as she moved her head up and down. Her hair fell over her face and some tangled in her mouth. He swept it over to the side so he could see her face. His hardness was almost painful. He tried not to moan too loudly, but failed as her head moved faster. She seemed to really enjoy having him in her mouth. She licked and sucked the tip as if she relished the taste. She kissed down his shaft and trailed her fingers lightly over his balls, sending ripples of pleasure though him. He wanted to grab her head and grind into her. He wanted to fuck her mouth, but this was her first time so he had to restrain himself from going too fast or hard.  
He was close. “Ar.” He groaned. “I’m going to come,” he moaned, feeling it best to warn her in case she want to stop. God, he hoped she didn’t, but she took her mouth off his hardness and moved her lips to his neck, working him with her hand as she did. She nibbled his earlobe before whispering.  
“I thought that was the point.” Pulling her face back she smiled at him. “You can come in my mouth if want, Gen.” She said, before gently pecking his lips.  
He fought hard not to spill his seed right there and then. She looked at him coquettishly as she said it. He was mesmerised. All he could do was nod, his eyes black and glassy. She put her mouth over him again, taking in his whole hardness and began to move him and her head in perfect rhythm. He grabbed the back of her head and moaned, “Fuck” and “Arya”, which made her move him harder. It didn’t take long before he exploded in her mouth, moaning loudly and saying, “Oh god... fuck!.” It was the nosiest he had ever come and Arya could feel the wetness in between her legs as she listened. His seed was in her mouth and she swallowed it without thinking. Best to just do it, she thought. It was not as awful as she imagined. He grabbed her head and kissed down her neck and ear, hard and fast.  
“That was fucking amazing.” He breathed, as he kissed down her collarbone and pushed his hand in-between her legs. She was not wearing tights, so he could easily reach her wetness.  
“I want to taste you, too.” He said as he grabbed her panties, pushing them aside and thrust two fingers inside her, roughly. She moaned with pleasure and gripped his hair.  
“No room...” she gasped. “Just do that thing... with your thumb... I’m close.” She breathed.  
She held on to the back of his seat and thrust her hips forward, grinding onto his hand as the heat built in her stomach. He did as she asked and pressed his thumb over her clit, playing, lightly at first and then harder as she moaned and whimpered into his ear. Her body convulsed around his fingers and her head fell back as she moaned, “Oh Gen... Oh.” Her hot, slick wetness running down his fingers.  
They fixed themselves and looked around, laughing and trying to see if anyone had been looking at them. They were safe. Arya lay across the seat and put her head on his lap as he played with her hair.  
“So, were doing this again soon, ya?” she asked.  
“Yep... real soon.” He answered. “where did you research that, sexy ass?”  
“The internet... where else! Gen, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“Were did you learn to... ya know. You seem to know what you’re doing, and if you listen to any of the girls in school, guys usually haven’t a clue... so have you had sex with loads of people?”  
He blushed. “I have slept with five women, Arya.”  
She sat up and looked at him. “Five!”  
“Yes. Does that bother you?” he looked concerned.  
She bit her lip before answering. “No... who were they?”  
Gendry sighed, obviously not wanting to have this conversation, but he continued. “The first was a girl I was in a care home with after my mom died.”  
“You were in a care home!” she did not mean to sound so shocked.  
“My mom died when I was ten, Arya... no one wants to adopt a ten year old, and so I was put into care homes and a few foster homes over the years.”  
Arya was stunned. She had no idea that Gendry’s childhood was so turbulent.  
“But... I thought you had an uncle or something... Mr Mott.”  
“He is my foster father. I moved in with him and Ann, his wife, when I was fifteen. I stayed with them till I was seventeen. They were good to me. He got me my apprentice at the garage and helped me sort myself out.”  
“Wow... why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
“I don’t like to talk about it much... Look, the first girl was in a home with me... we were both thirteen and we did it a few times. The second was a few months after that. A one night thing. The third and forth were the same, one night and the fifth was Jayne. We dated for a few months last year.”  
“Thirteen... wow.” Arya said quietly.  
“I know... but we were all drinking and smoking weed in the home. We were all pretty fucked up, Ar. Those homes are not a nice place to grow up.” He said looking out the window. “We all did stupid things.”  
“Hey, Gen... I don’t really care about that... I was just curious.”  
He looked at her. “I just don’t like talking about that part of my life.”  
“Okay.” She smiled. “We don’t have too. I just wondered where you acquired your skills.” She smiled at him, hoping to lighten the mood.  
“I don’t really have skills, Stark...” he said, his mood changing. “it’s all you.”  
She looked at him confused.  
“You just seem to really... really enjoy it when I touch you... it drives me fucking crazy. I can hardly get any work done.”  
“Shut up, stupid.” She said, rolling her eyes.  
“It’s true!” he reached over and cupped her face. “The way your nipples harden when I kiss them, the way your belly flips when run me fingers over your hips... it’s unbelievable. I’m getting hard again just thinking about it.” He licked his lips.  
The look in his eyes made heat move to her stomach again.  
“Stop Gen... we don’t have time.” She whispered, fighting the urge to straddle him.  
“I know... I have to go. God Ar, I want you so much.” he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her face up so that he could kiss her, biting her bottom lip as he did.  
‘I know...” she moaned into his mouth. “Only seven more months to go.” She sighed.  
“I can wait.” He said, breaking the kiss.  
“Good for you...” she replied sarcastically. “I’m about to start dry humping lamp posts.”  
He laughed loudly. “Better have more phone sex then.”  
“We probably should, yes... good call Waters... good call.”  
“See, I’m not that stupid after all.” He said playfully, arching his eyebrow.  
“I love you Gendry.”  
He smiled at her. “I love you Arya.”


	12. What Kind of Virgin are You?

It was Saturday morning and Gendry was due to come over that afternoon. Arya woke up blushing. She and Gendry had gotten very carried away the previous night during their usual bout of phone sex. He was so masterful, even angry, as he gave her orders and asked her to describe what she was doing to herself in detail. Spasms of pleasure ran over her body, as she remembered him groaning down the phone as she told him that she had slipped two fingers inside herself, how her nipples were hard but her breasts were soft and how she sucked her fingers before wetting her clit. She did the latter noisily, making sure Gendry could hear her sucking them and then moaned as she told him her fingers were between her legs. He had gotten almost angry at that, he was so turned on.  
“I want to fuck you so much... you are so fucking sexy... I am going to make you squeal the next time I see you.”  
“You always make me squeal.” She moaned. “I want you in my mouth, Gen.” she said in a throaty whisper.  
“What would you do?”  
“I would kneel in front of you so I can get all of you in my mouth... so you can push into me.”  
“You want me to fuck your mouth?”  
“Yes... I liked it when you held my head before you came... I don’t want you to hold back next time... I can take it.”  
“Fuck Ar! What kind of virgin are you?”  
“That bad kind, I suppose.”  
They both laughed, deep, throaty laughs before moaning again.  
They both came hard as Gendry declared that he was going to tease her with his tongue for so long the next time they seen each other, that she would beg him to fuck her. Arya had no doubt that it was true.  
She considered relieving herself again but she craved the sexual tension between them. With her siblings and parents around, they could not even kiss. Yes, it was torture, but it was also great fodder for phone sex. Gendry loved to tell her all the things her wanted to do, but couldn’t. It made her sex ache.   
She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Ned was sitting reading the papers. He grunted a ‘good morning’ but did not look at her. It had been two months since the party and Ned still could not make eye contact. Arya’s happy mood quickly turned to guilt. What she and Gendry did in the car, did almost nightly on the phone, it was sex. They had not broken the law and she was technically a virgin, but she was not innocent, and she loved every minute of it. But Ned’s treatment of her always made her feel guilty and on this morning she had enough. Why should I feel guilty about something that makes me so happy? She screamed in to herself.  
“Anything interesting in the news?” she asked him to try and get him to engage properly with her.   
He furrowed his brow and said, “Not much.”  
Two words... two fucking words! she thought. Anger that had been boiling in her for months released more forcefully than she thought possible.  
“Dad, you’re acting like a total bloody child!” she yelled.   
Ned’s head snapped up and he looked at his daughter in shock, although, not the same shocked expression as the night of the party.   
“Never speak to me like that again, Arya Stark.” He said in a stern voice.  
She was too angry to listen. “Well... at least you looked at me, dad... it’s been months since you made eye contact me, it’s ridiculous.”  
Ned slammed his fist on the table as Catelyn ran into the room.  
2What’s going on in here?” she cried.  
“Dad finally acknowledged my existence.” She said sarcastically. “He remembered he has another daughter... even if he does think she’s a whore!”  
Ned looked as if he would cry in that moment. His mouth was open but he said nothing.  
She ran from the kitchen, got her keys, phone and jacket and ran from the house, her mother following, pleading with her to stop. She got in her car and drove into town, calling Gendry along the way. He was waiting for her outside the door to his apartment block.   
“What happened?” he asked softly as he hugged her and kissed her hair.  
“I just lost it with dad... I couldn’t take him not speaking to me anymore.”  
“Come on.” He said as he opened the door and led her inside.   
He made her a cup of tea which she couldn’t drink because tears began to flow and quickly she was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. He picked her up and bought her to the couch. He lay them down so that she could bury her face in his chest. He knew that she did not want to cry in front of him. Arya never wanted to show anyone what she perceived to be weakness. She had held it all in for months, her father’s disgust, her shame, Jon’s anger. It all came out that morning. About an hour passed with her sobbing and Gendry holding her, when a knock came at his door, loud, thumping knocks.  
“Gendry, open up. I know she’s in there.” Jon bellowed like idiot from outside.  
Arya looked up, worried, but Gendry just sighed.  
“Don’t worry about this fool... I’m not going to take any shite from him.” he said as he went over and answered the door.  
Jon and Gritte were there. Jon looked angry; Gritte mouthed Sorry behind Jon’s back and rolled her eyes.  
“Where is she?” Jon demanded as he tried to get in.  
Gendry lifted his hand and held it to Jon’s chest, looking him in the eye. Jon was about to push back before Gendry said,  
“I have never seen like this before, Jon... Don’t fucking upset her more.”  
Gendry’s serious tone made Jon pause and he looked at him confused. Jon had thought Arya had stormed out of home, all indignant and stubborn, and come to Gendry’s to complain about her horrible parents and tortured life, like a sullen teenager. When he walked in and seen her, he was floored. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks pink and wet from tears. She looked so vulnerable. He walked over slowly and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She cried more and he held her, saying nothing. Gendry and Gritte went outside and left them alone.   
“I’m sorry bout Jon... I have tried to reason with him, but he has a real blind spot when it comes to ye... it doesn’t excuse him acting like such a bloody tool, though.” Gritte said.  
“It’s not your fault... I should have told him myself. I’m glad you two sorted things out.”  
“I am too... most of the time. Although, it’s hard to find him attractive when he talks about you two. It’s like he’s a child. I want to smack him.”  
Gendry laughed. “He seems to have calmed down now.”  
“Has she been like that long?”  
“Bout an hour... she misses her dad.”  
Just then, Ned arrived. He greeted them both wearily.   
“She’s inside with Jon, number 4... The doors open.” Gendry said.   
Ned nodded and went in. He opened the door and seen Arya slumped in Jon’s arms. His heart broke for the second time that day. Jon got up.  
“I will leave ye alone.”  
He walked out and went to find Gritte. He found her with Gendry outside the apartment block.  
“I’m going to get coffees.” Gritte said and she turned and left before either could argue.  
Jon sighed. “She’s in bits.”  
“Ya.”  
“Sorry I came here, all guns blazin.”  
“Jon... I love Arya and she loves me. I’m not going anywhere. We’re not going to break up, so you just have to get used to it. If you don’t want to talk to me, fine... but cutting Arya out of your life for the last few months was bullshit... and you know it.”   
“I just... why didn’t ye just tell me? Ye sat across from me every week and lied to my face, both of ye. Me teasing you bout some secret girlfriend and it was Arya the whole time!”  
“We wanted to make sure it was real before telling ya... and causing World War Three.”  
“You don’t get it, Gen... Arya never lied to me, she used to tell me everything. I lost her.”  
“You didn’t lose anything, ya fool... she just wants you to be okay with us... can you be?”  
Jon sighed again. “I suppose if she has to have a boyfriend, it’s better it’s you, rather than some leachy fucker her own age... I remember what it was like to be sixteen.”  
Gendry fought hard to not laugh from nerves. He may as well have the hormones of a sixteen year old around Arya, she made him so horny... and the shit they got up to at night on the phone. If her dad or brothers found out about that! She makes me turn into a right horn dog. He thought, blushing.  
“You really want to talk about this?” Gendry asked, trying to change the subject before he screamed something in response to the flashes of Arya going down on him in the car that kept entering his head.  
“No... jesus no... any other craic?” Jon asked tentatively.   
“Not much... still broke as fuck but the garage is getting a bit busier. I might have to sell my car, but I don’t know if it’s worth it. Everyone buys new these days.”  
“That bad, huh? Sorry.”  
“Not your fault... poverty just follows me around. Fuck!” he shouted.  
“What?”  
“You dads in my apartment... ahh fuck... that’s not going to help my cause at all. Fuck it anyway.”  
“What’s the big deal?”  
“It’s a shithole... he’s not going to want his little girl hanging round this place, or going out with someone as broke as me. As if I hadn’t enough going against me. Wait till her mom finds out where I live.” He said shaking his head.  
“Dad won’t care... Catelyn, she hates you cos’ your my best friend... you never stood a chance with that bitch anyway.”  
Jon said the last bit in a low voice. Gendry arched his eyebrow at him and they both laughed. Gendry was the only person Jon allowed himself to express how he really felt about Cat. Robb and Arya knew, but he still didn’t say it out loud.

Upstairs, Ned had sat beside Arya and held her. When she stopped crying he brushed her hair, which was stuck to her face and wet from tears, to the side. He looked her in the eye for the first time in two months.  
“I never, nor will I ever, think of you as... a whore.” He finished, though the word stuck in his throat. “I am ashamed that you could have thought that, Arya... I have behaved badly... this has gone on too long.”  
“So you don’t hate me?” she whispered.  
“Shhh.” He kissed her forehead. “I could never hate you... I was disappointed that you behaved like that in our house... it was disrespectful.”  
Arya flushed and guilt gripped her as she thought of the night Gendry sneaked into her bedroom and all the subsequent phone sex. Christ... what if you walked in that night! she thought.  
“I think I could not talk to you because I didn’t know how too.” Ned continued. “I always knew what to say to you before. I could always count on you not to be interested in boys and going to discos and such, like your sister and her friends, so when I realised you had a boyfriend... and ye were... serious... I was thrown. I didn’t know how to relate to you.”  
“I’m the same person, dad.”  
“No... you’re not. You not a child anymore, for one... and last Saturday, I seen you giggle when Gendry whispered something in your ear... that is not the Arya I know.”  
“But.” She began to say but he cut her off.  
“It is not a bad thing, don’t mistake me. It was nice to see you smile and laugh with someone other than your brothers, or being on your own watching those horrible violent movies... he brings out another side to you and its good.”  
Arya lifted her head. “Does that mean that you approve of us?”  
“I will never approve of the lies, young lady... but he seems a nice fella and he cares for you a great deal, that’s obvious. After that little shit, Joffery, I am just happy you are with someone who treats you right.”  
Arya laughed. “You just called Joffery ‘a little shit’, dad.”  
“He is a little shit and much worse, if truth be told... but don’t tell your mother I used that language in front of you.”  
She laughed again. “Your secrets safe. If you approve of us then can I come here... and meet him on Sundays too?”  
Ned inhaled sharply and looked around the room. He grimaced.  
“Dad... don’t say anything about his apartment... he’s kind of embarrassed by it.”  
“I would never do that... but it is not right for you to meet him here.”  
“Can I meet him somewhere else then... with Gritte. I haven’t seen her in ages and we were friends.”  
“I’ll talk to your mother.”  
“Thanks dad... I love you.” She said as she squeezed him in a hug.  
“Please... stop growing up so fast.” He said and hugged her back.


	13. My Place

Things were going good for once. Ned and Catelyn had allowed Arya more freedom, under the strict understanding that she did not go to Gendry’s apartment alone. In fact, they had been so nice that Arya began to feel guilty about lying about her training with Gritte and confessed. She told them that Jon knew nothing about it, which they didn’t believe for a second, and that Gritte thought she had permission, which they were sceptical about. Catelyn had told her she had to give it up, but Ned steeped in and told his wife that Arya was old enough to decide her own hobbies. He was angry as hell about the lying though and insisted that if she was caught deceiving them again he was going to send her to their cousins in Paris. This might not seem like a threat to most girls, but Arya hated them. They were stinking rich and shopped all day. They drank coffee, smoked and bitched about everyone they knew, and then shopped some more. Even though they were surrounded by some of the world’s best museums, they had only visited them on school trips, and since Arya always had to be with them when they were on holidays so that she didn’t get lost, she could rarely do anything she wanted. She was always trapped in some department store. Sansa adored them obviously, but to Arya it was hell, and Ned knew it. To be in one of the centres of Art in the world and never allowed to enjoy it, so close and yet so far, it was cruel.   
Saturdays were back to normal. Arya went to Jon’s place and cooked for her, Jon, Gendry and Gritte. It was a little awkward the first week, but Gritte and Arya managed to keep everyone laughing. Jon and Gendry had talked once during the week to arrange Saturday. It was a short conversation, but they were both eager to put their fighting in the past. The following Friday, they went for a few pints like they used to. Jon seemed to have a lighter mood towards things the next morning at breakfast because he asked them how they got together, shocking everyone at the table.  
“He followed me around like a puppy dog for weeks, begging.”   
Arya said, putting up her two hands like a dog would, sticking out her tongue and panting, in an effort to dissipate the uncomfortable feeling that surrounded the table.   
It worked as everyone laughed. Jon suddenly shouted.  
“Was that what the Old Spice was about... that morning you were stinkin?”  
Gendry flushed. “I was not that fucking bad.”  
“You were fucking flammable, hon.” Arya said.  
“You said I smelled nice.” He looked truly hurt.  
Arya sighed and smiled. “I say a lot of things, Gen... some of them are true.”  
Gritte burst out laughing and Jon winced. Arya noticed.  
“What’s your problem now, overbearing brother?” she asked, bracing herself for a fight.  
Jon sighed. “It’s just... I never thought I’d see the day when you called someone ‘hon’... it’s weird.”  
“I did not call anyone that.” Arya said shocked.  
They all looked at her wide eyed.   
“Ya... you did.” Gritte said cautiously.  
Arya swallowed hard. Gendry picked up her hand with one of his own and rubbed it with the other. He looked at her very seriously and said,  
“Ar... I have to tell you something awful.” Looking deep into her eyes he leaned in before saying, “You called me ‘babes’ twice last week.”  
She pulled her hand away from him quickly and thumped him in the arm, full force, with her fist. “Shut the fuck up... I never called you that.”  
“Ouch... that hurt... babes.” Gendry laughed.  
“Fuck up, arsehole!”  
The three others laughed loudly at her.  
“Now that’s my little sis... only she could make ‘fuck up, arsehole’ a term of endearment.”   
Arya pouted. “I can’t wait to be able to kick your arse, Waters. How long before that happens Gritte... a week, maybe two?”  
‘”Years maybe... sorry, Gendry’s arse kickin’ will have to wait.”  
“You could you kill Jon, though?” Arya asked seriously.  
“With my thumb.” Gritte said, arching her eyebrow.   
“I’d try and deny that... but we all know it’s true.” Jon said sullenly.  
They ate and laughed for two more hours before Gritte brazenly announced that she was going back to bed and Jon was coming with her.  
“I’d try and deny that too... but you know it’s true.” Jon said winking at Arya grimacing face.  
“Ewe... do you have to tell me?” she asked.  
“Well, you can stay here and listen... but I warn you, it’s going to get noisy.” Gritte said without humour.  
“Is it?” Jon almost shouted as he tripped trying to get around the table in a hurry.  
Gritte laughed at him. “Ah... you know nothing, Jon.” she said coquettishly as he fumbled through the door after her.  
When Arya looked at Gendry, he had gone a particular shade of purple she hadn’t seen before. She laughed at him.  
“You swear you were some sort of innocent maiden, Waters.” She teased.  
“Hey... what we do is in private... jeez, that Gritte’s a bit mad, isn’t she?”  
“Oh my god... don’t act the fucking prude after what you said on the phone last night.” Arya gave him a disapproving look.  
Gendrys eyes darkened with the memory. “Oh ya... I have been promising you some payback for the car for weeks now.”   
He leaned over and pulled her up from her seat and over to him so that she was sitting on his knee. He whispered in her ear, “I think it’s my turn to taste you.” She shivered, at his words, his hot breath tickling her ear and his hand, which was caressing her pierced nipple through her woollen dress. In truth, Arya had prepared for this. She was hoping to get some time alone with Gendry and so had decide to wear a dark red bra and panties that Sansa had told her would suit her colouring.   
“We can’t here.” Her words barely breathe, as he nibbled at her ear lobe and kissed down her neck.  
“My place?”  
“Yes.” She moaned as she turned her head to meet his mouth. The kiss was hard and rough as she pulled his head up to meet hers and tangled her fingers in his hair. He broke away.  
“Come on, or I’m going to fuck you over this table.” He groaned.  
“You and your kitchen tables.” She teased as she got up, but he didn’t laugh.   
He was deep in his mood. The ones where he needs her, his wanting was too much. He gets serious and determined. She knew by the intensity of his stare that her sex would soon be on fire and Gendry would make her feel as if she had lost control of body. It would soon pulsate, jerk, contract and explode in sensation and there was nothing that she could do to stop it, not that she wanted too. The car ride was quite. Gendry’s hand was on Arya’s leg, but her dress was long, prohibiting him from getting to where he desperately wanted. Arya had thought of playing with her nipple to really drive him crazy, but she wanted the lingerie to be a surprise. He had never seen her in red before. He parked the car on his street and they walked quickly to his apartment.  
“I’ll be killed if my dad finds out I’m here.” She said.  
He stopped as he was about to open his door. “You don’t want...”  
But he didn’t have time as Arya kissed him hard. “Open the fucking door.” She said, with black eyes.  
He did before grabbing her again, kissing her intensely. She moved her hands around his neck and into his hair. They walked over to the couch, never breaking their kiss. He lay her down as she began to open his belt. She moved her hands up his back and down again. He broke their kiss to take off his jacket and she grabbed his tee shirt and lifted it over his head before trailing her hands down his abs, drinking in every inch of him with her eyes. He was about to kiss her again, but she sat up and slipped off her jacket. She kissed his chest, moving her lips up to his neck and ear. She pushed him back a little so that she was kneeling on the couch. She kicked off her docs, never breaking eye contact. He was desperate to kiss her but he knew that look. Arya was about to try something new, something she had never done before. She had that look that made his hardness ache in anticipation, she was determined but a little shy.   
She stood up and kicked her boots away from her feet. Her dress was loose fitting, and the wool was stretchy. She slipped the thick straps off her shoulders, checking Gendry’s reaction. His eyes widened when he seen the red straps of her bra. She pulled down her dress, revealing the delicate lace which barely covered her breasts. Gendry’s gasped. She smiled and continued to pull her dress over her hips and then down over her panties. Gendry moved suddenly and grabbed her hips, drawing her into him. He ran his hands over her hips and his fingers over the top of her dress before sliding it down until it dropped at her feet. He moved his hands up over her ass, lingering there as he looked up at her and said.  
“You look incredible... I fucking love you.”  
He kissed her belly and hips, before lightly kissing her panties. Her body tingled and goose bumps covered her. The anticipation, coupled with Gendry’s obvious lust for her, drew heat to her sex, making her wet and ready. He tried to lay her back down, but she had other ideas. She sat down, letting her mouth find his and began opening his jeans.   
“Stand up.” She whispered in his ear as her fingers played with the band of his boxers.   
She heard him inhale sharply. He slowly stood and she adjusted her position so that she could kiss his abdomen as she pulled down his jeans and boxers. Gendry kicked off his converse and stepped out of his jeans when they hit the floor. Arya continued to kiss down his thighs as she took his hardness in her hand and gently moved him as he kicked away his clothes. She looked up at him as she licked his tip, allowing her tongue to circle him, a little deeper, and deeper again, looking at him the whole time. Then she took all of him in her mouth and moved her head in a steady rhythm, letting her tongue trail his shaft as she moved in and out. Gendry moaned loudly and moved his hands to her hair. He rested them by her ears, scrunching her hair with his fist, gently at first until Arya broke away. She looked up at him.  
“You don’t have to hold back, Gen.” She said before taking him in her mouth again.  
Gendry gasped and began to move his hips. Arya cupped his balls and gently played with them as Gendry moaned loudly and trust his hips faster. After a minute, Arya dropped her hands and leaned back a little. She just covered her teeth with her lips and allowed Gendry to do what he wanted. He was losing himself now. He grinded into her mouth, harder, but she seemed to enjoy it. Looking down on her, he could see her breasts lifted up by red lace, and when she leaned into him, her red panties helped to make her hips look more curved. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen and he was fighting hard not to spill his seed. He never wanted it to end. He thrust harder. Now he was really fucking her mouth. Arya just relaxed her throat and allowed him access. She could hear him moan ‘ahh fuck’ and ‘ohh god’. It sent waves of pleasure through her. She loved how she turned him on so much. He pushed harder and his groaning got louder so Arya knew he was close. He had her head in a vice grip and held two fist full’s of her hair, so hard that it hurt. She did not mind the pain though; it just made her more wet. With a loud ‘ahhh fuuuccckkkk’, Gendry exploded in her mouth. Arya pulled back and swallowed his seed. He fell on the couch beside her. She dipped her head and trailed his cock with little kisses and licks, encouraging the pleasurable aftershocks which ran over his body. His breath was fast and laboured and it took him some time to gain control over it again. Arya laid her head on his chest.  
“Fuck Ar... incredible doesn’t even cover... that was...”  
“Glad you enjoyed it.” She said, feeling very proud of herself.  
“I really like this.” He said, running his fingers over her bra.  
“I thought you might.” She teased.  
“Stand up and show me the rest of it.” He asked, leaning in to speak in her ear.  
She blushed but stood up, facing him and resting one knee on the couch. He sat up and ran his fingers over her hips and touched to lace of her panties.  
“Turn around.” He whispered.  
Arya inhaled sharply. Oh, here we go... she thought, her sex turning to fire.  
When she turned, Gendry’s fingers touched her ass. The panties, small and delicate barely covered her. He kissed her cheeks, gently biting each. He kissed the base of her spine and began to travel up her back. He opened her bra and pushed it off of her. Standing, he continued to kiss up her spine, wrapping his hand around her front and cupping her breasts as he reached the base of her neck. Arya’s body shivered. He played with her nipples and sucked her ear. She was finding it difficult to stay standing. Her legs felt as if they would collapse.  
“Walk... over to the table.” He whispered. “You know how I like my kitchen tables...”  
Arya was aching now, but walked over, Gendry keeping hold of her along the way.  
“Put your hand on the table... bend down.”  
She did. Gendry pulled her panties down to her thighs and softly put his hand in-between her legs, moving up to her sex. He put his other hand on her back before pushing two finger inside her, making her gasp loudly and fall down on her elbows over the table. He wiggled his fingers inside her as he leaned over and kissed the top of her back and neck... her favourite place to be kissed. She pushed her ass back on his fingers, over and over. They could not have been any deeper inside her, but she refused to believe that. After a few minutes, he withdrew his fingers, making her whip her head around in annoyance. He just smiled and said, “Turn over.” She did.  
“I said I would make you beg.” He smiled down at her.  
“Fuck you... I’m not going too.” She said angrily. He was teasing her and she knew she would not win.  
He kissed her mouth, down her neck and breasts. She gasped as he played with her nipples and continued down to her hips. He stood up suddenly and grabbed her panties, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He put a hand on each knee and pulled them open, pushing her knees down to her table. She felt completely exposed, but it made her heat drip. He looked at her, his eyes black and glassy. He kissed down her inner thighs and over her pelvic area, but never touching her sex. She tried to move to his mouth. She grabbed him by the hair and tried to force his head over her sex. The base of her belly was on fire and she really ached in her sex now. It was becoming unbearable, but he did not yield.  
Exasperated she yelled. “Fuck you!”  
He chuckled and she felt his breath on her clit, making her ache more.   
“Just ask me nicely.” He teased.  
“No...” she said stubbornly, but when he laughed again and his breath hit her clit she couldn’t take any more.  
“Please, Gen... please.” She asked desperately.  
“As My Lady commands.” He said.  
Before she had time to shout at him, he had thrust his tongue inside her, flicking it in and out of her, making her pull his hair wildly. She tried to push her legs together for some relief, but he held them apart, making her moan loudly. The heat in her stomach was building. Gendry moved his tongue to her clit and thrust two fingers inside her again. Arya’s back arched. Her sex dripped as Gendry’s tongue played with her.   
“Ohh god... ohhh”, she moaned.   
Her hands left his hair and gripped the table as his tongue teased her clit. Soon, she convulsed around his fingers, letting out a loud “Ohh... ohh... god.” Her body collapsed under him. When he stopped, she bought her knees up to her chest, rocking gently, whimpering. Her sex had a strange pain that she never experienced before. Her body would not stop jerking. She was trembling a little.   
Gendry put on his boxers before picking her up from the table and carrying her over to the couch. He laid them down, her encased in his arms, her head on his chest.   
“You’re trembling... are you okay?” he asked gently, kissing her hair.  
He felt the wet tears fall on his chest.  
“Arya... are you okay?” he sounded worried.  
“I think so... that was just intense. My body seems to have mind of its own... I don’t even know why I’m crying.”  
“Was I too rough... you can tell me.2  
“No you fucking idiot!” she laughed, whilst still crying. “I’m just so fucking relaxed... and sore... and happy.”  
“Oh... I don’t get it... but as long as you’re happy, so am I. I love you.”  
“God Gen... I fucking love you so much.” She said squeezing his chest.  
“Right... that’s an ‘I just shot my load ‘I love you’... Definitely!”  
She laughed. “Too right it was... I’m fucking spent... I’d bloody marry you now, if you asked me.”  
“We have to live together first, for at least a year... so we get all the annoying habits out in the open.”  
She laughed again. “What the fuck are you on about?”  
“When you turn eighteen... were moving in together... a nicer place than this, though... I promise.” He kissed her hair again.  
“Really... and when were you going to tell me?”  
“The day before your eighteenth birthday, obviously.”  
They both laughed now. None of his musing about the future could scare her in her post ‘amazing sex’ state. A few hours later, she went home, telling her parents that she and Gendry went to IMMA after breakfast and spent the day walking around town. She felt a little guilty... but she needed him physically. It was too hard to be around him and not be intimate. It was not the first time she broke her promise to her father and she knew it would not be the last.


	14. My toast is burning...

I want to thank my Beta, dismembered constellations for all her help. 

It was two weeks later, when the news of Robert Baratheon's death was on the six o' clock news. He had died earlier that afternoon, after falling down the stairs of his home. It was suspected that he was drunk at the time. Ned had come home from work after receiving a phone call and retired to his study, only having a quick conversation with Catelyn. When the Stark children returned home from school, her mother told them the news. Sansa was conflicted. She did not know if she should contact Joffery to offer condolences. It was the polite thing to do, but as Arya pointed out, he did not deserve her pity. The others were just worried for their father. He and Robert were best friends since childhood. Ned was angry at Roberts handling of Joffery's abuse of his daughter, but in the back of his mind, he had always thought that they would eventually be friends again. That wish was over now and he felt his passing as much as if they still talked daily. Dinner that night was a sombre affair with Ned deciding to stay in his study and not join them.  
A week later, Arya rang Gendry. He always called her after work, but he hadn't today. By nine that evening, she started to get worried. On a normal day, they would have talked to each other twice by now. He answered with a loud sigh.  
"Gendry?" she asked tentatively. He always answered the phone, 'How's my favourite nipple?'  
"Yeah," was the only answer she got this time around.  
"Is everything alright, hon? You sound pissed off."  
"I'm fine," he slurred. "I'm not much in the mood to talk. Call ya tomorrow." His words were slow and sluggish.  
"Are you drunk?" Arya asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Look, I don't want to talk, alright. Talk tomorrow," he said more forcefully before hanging up the phone.  
Arya's first instinct was to get self-conscious and wonder if Gendry was mad at her, but she quickly put that idea out of her mind. This was the same guy who said the dirtiest things she had ever heard on the phone the previous night. As always, there was nothing nasty about it, he just wanted her so badly he ached when she was not near him. He told her at least five times that he loved her yesterday, although he told her nipple a few times more. No, he could not be angry with her. She racked her brain trying to think what could have him so upset. She decided to call Jon and see if he was acting weird too, in case they had another fight. He was fine, although she was pretty sure he was up to no good with Gritte , as she heard her speaking in the background.  
"Stop talkin' shite with your sis, the bath is getting cold and so am I."  
Jon had mumbled a bit before saying, "Ah, Arya... my toast is burning, better go!" before hanging up.  
Arya went to his work the next day. His boss said that Gendry hadn't been in for two days and did not even bother to call in sick that morning. He was angry.  
"Tell him to get his shit together if he wants to keep his job!" he shouted at Arya, as she walked out of the garage.  
She went to his apartment. Her lunch break from school was nearly over at this point and she would miss class, but she had to find out what was going on. She rang the buzzer three times before he answered.  
"What?" he slurred.  
"It's me, Gen, buzz me in."  
He did and when she got to his door it was open and Gendry was walking back toward the couch. He slumped down on it, letting out a sigh. The flat was a mess. Empty beer cans, loose tobacco, skins and roach material were everywhere. Gendry' s eyes were red and puffy and the room was filled with smoke. He didn't look at her. She sat down beside him, carefully putting her hand on his. He whipped his from out under hers, still not looking at her.  
"What is it?" her voice pleading.  
He shook his head. "You won't believe it... fuckin' bullshit," he mumbled.  
"Try me."  
He leaned over and picked up a large brown envelope from the floor and handed it to her. She noticed it was from a solicitor's office in Donnybrook. When she pulled out the letter and read it, her jaw dropped and she looked at him.  
"Fuck me fuckin' sideways!" she gasped.  
He let out a low chuckle and finally looked at her.  
"Told ya."  
"You're Robert Baratheon's son... and he left you fucking three quarters of a million euro... fuck me, Gen! This is unbelievable."  
He snorted.  
"At least you won't have to worry about money anymore," she said.  
Gendry's eyes narrowed and she realized she had said something wrong. He looked at her with such venom that she was scared.  
"Well, that's fucking great Arya... I don't have to worry about money now," he sneered and took a swig of beer.  
"Gen, I didn't..."  
He cut her off.   
"That prick knew who I was, my whole fucking life... he knew my mom died, that I was in care and foster homes... he knew where I worked and lived... here in this shithole... and never once did he bother to get off his fat drunken arse to help me or care for me... but sure, who cares 'cause he left me some money."  
His face was red with rage. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. He kicked the bin across the floor and smashed his hand onto the counter.  
"You better go," he said with looking back at her.  
Tears filled Arya's eyes. "I'm not leaving you like this, hon," she told him weakly.  
"Go, Arya, please, I don't want you to see me like this."  
"No..."  
"Just fucking go, for Christ's sake!" he roared.  
Arya jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the flat, crying. Normally, she would be angry when someone spoke to her like that, but this was Gendry. He was hurting so badly and she couldn’t stop it. That made her cry.  
She went back to school dazed and sat motionless through the rest of her classes. She texted Jon to meet her at home after school, saying it was important. He had tried to call Gendry to see if everything was okay, but got no answer. Worried, he called Robb to be there too. When Arya and Sansa got home, the whole family was in the kitchen having a snack. Arya nodded to Jon to follow her but her father interrupted them.  
"What's wrong Arya? You look upset."  
Everyone looked at her. She sighed.  
"I suppose ye will all find out soon enough... I have to tell ye something," she gulped, looking at the ground and biting her lip.  
Before she could go on, Robb grabbed her in a bear hug and squeezed her until she found it hard to breath.  
"You're pregnant! I knew it would happen!" he declared, kissing her hair. "Don't worry... the whole family is here for you... it will be okay." He squeezed her again.  
She struggled to break free. Everyone was looking at her, wide eyed.  
"This time I'm going to kill him... I warned him Cat!" Ned was yelling, looking at his wife.  
Cat looked horrified and Sansa started crying. Arya managed to break free before punching Robb in the arm and yelling.  
'I'm not bloody pregnant, you bloody fool!'  
A collective 'What?' rang out.  
"For the last bloody time... Gen and I are not having sex, okay? Do I have to tattoo VIRGIN across my forehead?!"  
Everyone looked at Robb, who had gone a deep shade of red.  
"But why did you think...?" Cat began asking Robb.  
His face reddened more. "I just assumed 'cause she told Jon something was wrong and she looks miserable... and her and Gendry have been together awhile..."  
Sansa picked up a kitchen towel and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.  
"You scared the crap out of me, idiot!" she screamed.  
Jon was still clinging to the counter with his mouth open, in shock. Arya looked at him.  
"Jon, breathe... I swear, I'm not pregnant." She patted his hand.  
His mouth finally closed and he nodded his head to show that he was back in the land of the living. Bran and Rickon had quietly fled the room, hoping to avoid the fury they assumed would follow Rob's announcement.  
"Everyone, calm down. Robb, the next time you want to send me and your mother to an early grave, do some research first," Ned said, sounding very annoyed.  
"Sorry," Robb mumbled.  
"So what's going on then?" Sansa asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.  
Arya sighed. "You're not going to believe this... but Gen got a letter from a solicitor a few days ago." She stopped and swallowed hard.  
"Is he in some sort of trouble?" Ned asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
"No... it's just... it…well…"  
Robb took her hand. "What, Arya? Just say it,” he encouraged her.  
"He's Robert Baratheon's son." She looked at her father.  
There was a collective gasp as Bran and Rickon burst through the door. Ned's mouth was open and his eyes wide. He moved to sit, slowly and keeping his eyes on Arya.  
"How... what did..." Ned tried, but couldn't form a coherent sentence.  
"How the hell-" Jon started to say but stopped too.  
"It seems he always knew Gen was his son and named him in his will... but never acknowledged him."  
"He was named in the will?" Cat asked.  
Arya suppressed her annoyance. Of course her mother would be interested in the money side of this.  
"Seven hundred and fifty thousand Euro," Arya said flatly.  
"Fuckin' hell!" Jon shouted, before apologizing.  
"That was my first thought too," Arya said. "Dad... are you ok?'  
Ned nodded. "It is just a lot to take in."  
"Gendry is Joffery's brother?" Sansa exclaimed, horrified.  
"I'd rather not think about that, San... ever." She turned to Jon. "Gen is in a really bad way... I've never seen him so angry."  
"Why would he be angry?" Rickon asked innocently.  
Arya looked to Jon again. "You can imagine what it was like when he realized that his father lived in the same city, knew about him and left him in the system... even though he was loaded."  
"I know... that bloody bastard," Jon growled, clenching his fists.  
Ned raised his head with a disapproving look. Before he could speak and reprimand Jon, Arya spoke.  
"You don't know about Gendry's life since his mother died, Dad. Robert was not an honorable guy."  
"He told you about that?" Jon asked, amazed.  
"Of course he did! Jon, when are you going to understand that me and Gen love each other?" Arya spat, annoyed by his surprise.  
"What do you mean 'in the system'?" Ned asked.  
Arya and Jon looked at each other wearily. It was not their story to tell, but they knew Ned would not stop until he found out.  
"Well... I'd appreciate it if none of you ever spoke to Gendry about this. He doesn't talk about it much," she explained before continuing. "He was put into care homes and lived with a few foster families after his mother died... he had no other family... or at least, that's what he thought."  
Ned shook his head. "You mean to tell me, that Robert left a young boy in the care of the state... even though he knew he was his father?"  
"It looks that way, yeah... I'm sorry, Dad," Jon answered.  
Ned stood up. "Do not be sorry for me... it is Gendry who deserves your sympathies," he hissed before walking out of the room to his study.  
No one said anything for a moment. Arya turned to Jon.  
"You have to go over to his flat, now... he's in a right state, Jon... he's in a bad way." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm really worried about him but he won't talk to me."  
Jon hugged her and kissed her hair. "I will go right now... he will be okay, I promise."  
After Jon left, Ned called Arya down to his study.  
"It must have been a real shock for Gendry... how is he?" Ned asked.  
"Not good... he's really angry."  
"I am not surprised... is it certain that Robert knew he was in care homes? Is Gendry positive about that?"  
Ned's eyes were pleading with his daughter not to ruin his memory of his best friend, but she had to be honest with him.  
"I read the letter myself, Dad. Gendry has been in Robert's will since he was two... Robert always knew his address, in case something happened and the lawyers needed to contact him. Those homes have government names... it's not hard to miss," Arya said quietly, trying to hide her anger.  
"I see," was all Ned said in reply.

Jon walked into Gendry's apartment and sighed heavily.  
"I suppose Arya told you the sad news... it seems my daddy died," Gendry slurred in a sarcastic tone.  
"Yeah... she mentioned it."  
"Want a can?" Gendry asked, taking two from the fridge and walking back to the couch.  
He handed Jon the splif he was smoking and a can of beer. They both drank and smoked for a few minutes, without speaking.  
"It's fucked up, Waters... really fucked up," Jon said, blowing out a long line of smoke.  
"Yeah, it is. Can you believe that fucking prick?" Gendry looked at him, anger and confusion radiating from his eyes.  
"I always knew he was a drunken asshole, but this is really fucked up. I didn’t think even Robert was capable of that."  
They both said nothing for a few more minutes, just enjoying the relaxing numbness brought on by the spliff.  
"Want to stick on the Xbox?" Jon asked casually.  
"Yeah," Gendry replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
They spent the rest of the night getting wasted and not mentioning Robert Baratheon again.


	15. In the family

Thanks dismembered constellations for proofing this chapter...

 

A group of girls were whispering and giggling as they left the school building. They were looking out of the gate, at the street.

"What the fuck are they laughing at?" Arya asked her sister, clearly annoyed by the girls' apparent happiness.

Arya had not been happy for days. Jon had assured her that Gendry was fine, but he hadn't called her or answered her texts. She had texted him the day after he threw her out of his flat, but not in the three days since. She tried to be supportive and told him he could talk to her, but he hadn't contacted her. Now she was pissed off.

"I don't know," Sansa answered. "Cheer up, Arya. Gendry will call."

"Fuck him! He can rot in fucking hell," Arya growled, as Sansa rolled her eyes.

 

He was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting. He had wanted to call her and apologize, but he could never convey how sorry he was over the phone. He had given himself a few days to sober up and get his head together, so that he wouldn't lose his temper again. He also had to work twelve hour shifts at the garage so he wouldn't get fired. He spotted her straight away in the sea of giggling girls, all in mid length skirts and immaculately clean sweaters and shoes. Arya, on the other hand, wore her skirt almost down to her ankles. Her sweater was hanging off one shoulder and she was wearing her red Doc Martins. She looked tired and angry.

"I think I know what they're giggling at." Sansa smiled and nudged Arya with her elbow as they left the school gate.

Arya looked up and seen Gendry leaning against his car, in a thin sweatshirt, blue jeans and converse. His black hair was falling over his forehead in that way that made her belly clench. He looked up. His blue eyes pierced through her from across the street.

"Ah, god damn, he's so damn hot! No... fuck his sexy ass... I am pissed off. I will not be distracted!" she hissed quietly.

Sansa raised her hand to her mouth to muffle her loud laugh. "Yeah... good luck with that."

Arya looked at her. "I am mad... I don't care how..."

"Fuckable he looks?" Sansa asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah... I'm not ruled by my teenage hormones," Arya claimed wearily with a loud sigh.

"Too bad... these bitches would die if they seen you make out with him..." Sansa whispered and nudged her again.

Arya had to admit that would be fun. The girls at her school had always made comments about her messy appearance and the fact that she never went to school dances or had boyfriends. Now, they were drooling over her man... it didn't seem real somehow. She took a deep breath and walked across the street. He looked nervous, which made her happy.

"Need a lift home?" he asked sheepishly, looking through his dark hair.

"Sure, Gendry," Sansa said enthusiastically. "I'll jump in the back."

Gendry felt a wave of guilt pass over him as he looked closely at Arya's red eyes. It was obvious she did not sleep and may have been crying.

"You're alive then," she said curtly.

"I didn't know how to apologize over the phone, Ar... I wanted to do it face to face."

"And it took you three fucking days." She looked at him with venom.

"I know... I know. I'm a right fucking dick, but I wanted to get my head together before seeing you and I knew Jon would tell you that I was alive. I am so ashamed of how I acted at my place that afternoon... I am so sorry that I scared you like that."

"You didn't scare me!" Arya shouted, making the lie obvious.

"Yeah, I did... and I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

Arya looked at him. His eyes were pleading and he seemed genuinely sorry. She inhales sharply.

"If you ever speak to me like that again, Waters, I'll kick your nuts into your neck... understand?"

Gendry smiled. "Does that mean that you're still my girlfriend, because I still love you and-"

Arya cut him off by kissing him. As she did, she could almost feel all the girls behind her gasp.

Ah, fuck it... might as well give them a show, she thought.

She grabbed Gendry by the back of the head with one hand and pulled him down so that she could kiss him harder. His hands found her lower back and pressed her into him. She could feel him hardening against her. Their tongues played in each other's mouths and Arya let one hand slide down his back and over his ass. He did the same. They both forgot that they were on the street with loads of people watching. They got lost in each other, as it was the first time they had kissed in over a week and they forgot how good it felt. Gendry's hand moved back up her back and he grabbed her hair as their mouths pounded into each other feverously. She bit his lip and he moaned, grinding into her.

"Ah... okay... ye two need stop now before clothes start coming off and we all get arrested for public indecency," Sansa said, leaning out of the window of the car. 

"Or... I'll puke in your car Gendry... seriously!" she added as she closed the window.

They both laughed and blushed.

"I suppose you should drive us home." Arya said, her cheeks on fire.

"You better give me a minute... don't want your sister seeing my pants tent," he whispered in her ear making her giggle. 

"We have a fucking audience!" he said, nodding at the school.

Arya turned her head to see half the girls in her class staring at them. They all started to look away and pretend they hadn't been watching.

Arya snorted. "Bunch of assholes."

"I think it's safe for me walk to my side of the car now," Gendry said, kissing her forehead.

"Try and walk straight, hon," Arya said as she winked.

"I haven't walked straight since the day I met your fucking nipple ring."

"I can hear ye by the way... in case either of ye care that I have been trapped in here watching your little reunion... I am officially grossed out... I’ve seen the live show, no need for a bloody commentary as well," Sansa shouted from the back seat, although she was hiding a smile.

They both laughed loudly and got into the car.

"Ah... sorry about the whole nipple... thing." Gendry said, his red face turning purple.

"Please... let's never speak of it again," Sansa winced, wrinkling her nose dramatically.

"Agreed," Gendry answered as he started the car and began driving.

"Jealous sis?" Arya teased.

"Yes... my last boyfriend was The Wanker... he had one move... ejaculating on my leg."

Gendry swerved a little. "Ah, come on... I'll fucking crash the car."

Arya was laughing loudly. "Thank god it doesn't run in the family!"

"What?" Gendry asked.

"The Wanker... its Joffrey Baratheon." Arya suddenly realized that it might be too early for Gendry to joke about his new family.

"Oh right," he said, before adding, "no, it doesn't run in the family." He smiled and arched his eyebrow.

When they got back to the Starks house, Gendry went inside with them. Catelyn looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and suspicion. She had never been around someone who had such a turbulent childhood and she didn't know how to relate to him. She looked at him like he was damaged goods. After speaking with her and Bran for a while, and refusing the offer of food, Arya suggested that they go down to her room and listen to music. Gendry stiffened and looked at Catelyn, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll leave the door open," she said and Catelyn nodded.

Gendry sat on the far side of the big bed, propping himself up with pillows and leaning back so that he was not fully lying down. He sighed heavily. Her bed was so comfortable, soft and smelled nice. He knew that the Starks had a house keeper, so she must have been responsible for Arya's room being so clean. He knew enough of Arya to know she would sleep in a pig sty rather than clean regularly. Arya put on some music and grabbed a magazine, before lying across the bed and putting her head on Gendry's stomach.

"So... how are you, really?" she asked.

"Grand, I suppose. What are we listening too?" He said as he played with her hair.

"Chopin... he's amazing... just relax and listen, you'll love him."

"Okay, I never really listened to classical music before, but I'll give it a go." He shrugged his shoulders. "I got a call from my brother yesterday."

"Joffrey?!" Arya shouted and sprang up out of the bed.

"No... his name is Edric."

Arya sighed with relief and lay back down, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Why does your family hate Joffrey so much?"

"He's not a nice guy," Sansa said, entering the room. "Sorry, I heard you shout his name... and the door is open."

"Come in, San."

Sansa sat on the bed and looked at Arya.

"What am I missing?" Gendry asked.

"I dated him... and he hit me, a lot... in a nut shell." Sansa looked at the ground as she spoke, trailing her toes along a fluffy rug by the bed.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault... you don't need to apologize," Sansa said softly, smiling gently at Gendry. "I would stay clear of him though... he really is a nasty piece of work."

"Was Robert like that too?" Gendry asked.

"I don't know... best ask dad if you want to know about him." Sansa smiled at Arya. "I'll leave ye to it... be good." She winked as she left the room.

"Shit... I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about it, hon... it's good actually... she rarely talks about it. I'd love to get my hands on that prick."

"I'm surprised Jon hasn't set Gritte onto him," Gendry murmured with no humour in his voice.

"They are surrounded by lawyers... if any of us touched him, we would be in jail... believe me, and Dad had a right time trying to get Robb and Jon to understand that. They wanted to kill him."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway, what brother then?"

"Edric Storm... he's a year younger than me. He lives in Galway. We got the same thing in the will. I have an older sister too apparently, Mya. She lives in New York. It's all a bit mad to be honest," he said, shaking his head.

"Fuck yeah... you have two more siblings you never knew about."

"I know... anyway, Edric is coming up next week to meet me and sort out the will with the lawyers, so that should be interesting."

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit, I suppose... I don't know if I want a brother, Ar... I've done fine without a family until now."

"Just meet him and see how it goes. You might really like him."

"Or he could be another Joffrey," Gendry said and they both furrowed their brows.

 

They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the music, flicking through a magazine while Gendry played with her hair. They didn't notice the figures watching them from the top of the hall. Ned, Catelyn and Sansa stood looking through the open door at enough distance not to be seen or heard.

"They are so cute," Sansa exclaimed. "Did you ever think you would see Arya so happy?"

"He seems a decent fella... he really cares about her, I think," Ned added.

"It might be a bit better now that he has some money coming from the will," Catelyn said.

Ned and Sansa looked at the ground, ignoring her comment. Ned went into his study and pulled out an old shoe box from his desk drawer. It contained photos of him, Robert, Jory, Greatjon and some other old college friends. He had taken the box out to look at them after Robert died. He picked it up and walked down the hall to Arya's room. With a deep breath he knocked on the door, making both Arya and Gendry jump. Gendry stood up, looking worried that he was in her room.

"Sit down, Gendry... it's alright," Ned said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Gendry sat down and Arya moved in beside him and linked her arm with his, gently rubbing it.

"I heard about Robert, Gendry," Ned began, looking at the floor. "I was horrified by what my friend did. That was not the actions of the Robert I knew. I am sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Mr. Stark. Did you know he has a daughter in New York and another son in Galway?" Gendry asked.

Ned eyes widened as he looked at Gendry. "No, I did not."

"I am meeting Edric next week. We have to meet the lawyers and sort out the will... not that I even know what that means," Gendry said, shaking his head.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, Gendry, but if you would like some help with the legal aspects, I would be more than happy to go with you... there is a lot of money involved."

"Really... that... I mean, if it's not too much trouble... I haven't a clue what their talking about, or what I'm supposed to do with all that money."

Ned smiled. "It's no trouble. It must be a lot to take in, I'm happy to help."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."

Arya leaned over and gave Ned a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Dad," she said before taking Gendry's arm again.

"I thought you might want to look at these... pictures of your father, Robert... or not, if you don't want too." Ned pushed the box towards Gendry.

"I... ah... sure. I suppose it can't hurt."

"If you ever have any questions about him, just ask," Ned told him as he stood up.

"Well... actually... I did have one, but... never mind, it's okay." Gendry blushed and shook his head.

"What is it? Just ask, Gendry. You deserve some answers." Ned encouraged.

"It's just Sansa... she told me about Joffrey." He looked at Arya and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ned's face hardened and Arya's reddened.

"Was Robert like that too... I mean... was he..." Gendry fumbled, wishing he hadn't brought up such a personal subject.

"No. Robert was a heavy drinker and a womanizer, but he never hit a woman in his life. I'll not make excuses for what he did to you, but he never did what Joffrey did to my daughter."

"I'm sorry for asking, Mr. Stark..."

Ned cut him off. "Do not apologise, lad. I would want to know too." Ned left the room.

"I shouldn't have asked that," Gendry groaned, looking at Arya.

"Don't worry... I asked him the same thing when I found out about Sansa... you're nothing like that little shit, Gen... I promise."

"Want to look at some pictures?" he asked Arya, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure," she smiled and reached for the box.


	16. Be shirtless when I get there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, but I missed a chapter... please go back and read chapter 13 as I forgot to post it earlier.

I’m on my way over Waters, be shirtless when I get there.” Arya teased.   
“I can manage that, sexy... what do I get in return?” Gendry asked, smirking.  
“You’ll see.” She answered before hanging up the phone.  
Arya had told her parents that she was training with Gritte and would be home late. Gendry had left work an hour early. They were going to meet at his flat. Both were excited as they hadn’t spent time alone together in two weeks. Gendry had been getting hard all day thinking about her and what he was going to do to her, once he got her on his kitchen table. Arya had been reading Fifty Shades of Grey for inspiration. Everyone was talking about the books, so she downloaded one. Gendry always took charge when they got intimate. She loved him being bossy with her, but she wanted to try and make him beg for once. She thought tonight might be the time.

She parked on his street and jumped out of the car, rushing to his door.  
“Are you shirtless?” she asked when he answered the buzzer.  
“Of course.” He said simply as he buzzed her in.  
She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she entered the apartment, Gendry was sitting on the kitchen table, shirtless.  
“Hi.” She breathed in low voice, caused partly from the stairs but mostly from the sight of his abs. His hair was falling over his forehead, just how she liked it, and his eyes were dancing with mischief. He is in a bold mood too, she though smiling.  
“You going to stand there all day, sexy?” he asked, tapping the table with his hand, as if to beckon her over and licking his lips unconsciously.  
“Couch, Waters... you don’t get to be in charge today.” She tried to look stern.  
Gendry’s eyes widened a little. “Okay princess, as you command.”  
He walked over and sat on the couch as Arya crossed the room to meet him. She started to take off the light scarf she had worn especially.   
“I’ve been doing some reading... looking for inspiration.” She said, as she straddled him.  
“Oh Yeah?”  
“Ya... I think it’s time I was in charge.” She held up the scarf and smiled at him.  
“I’m not wearing that, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Gendry said raising an eyebrow.  
Arya pouted. “But it’s your colour.”  
Gendry had been joking but now he looked worried. Arya played him for a second before bursting with laughter.  
“Your face! I don’t want you wear it, stupid.”  
Gendry furrowed his brow and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her into him.  
“Watch it Stark.” He growled before kissing her collarbone and neck, making her shiver.  
“No stop... umm, stop Gen.” She said weakly as goose bumps appeared all over her body.  
“I don’t think you want me to stop.” He moaned as he peppered kisses along her neck and sucked on her earlobe.  
Arya pushed him away and steadied herself. She moved off him.  
“Turn around.” She commanded.  
Gendry looked at her confused.  
“Now Waters.”   
“What are you up to?”  
“Just turn around... I’m going to tie your hands behind your back.”  
Gendry eyes widened and he smiled.  
“I want to tie you up.” He said moving in to kiss her.  
“No... you can do it next time... turn around.’”  
“Okay... but I will do it next time.” He said, almost threatening.  
“I know you will.” She answered, smiling.  
Arya tied his hands as tight as she could. He complained that it was too tight but she told him to shut up and laughed. When she finished she turned him around so that she could straddle him again. Gendry breath started to get laboured, his eyes glassy. Arya looked into his eyes as she trailed her fingers down his bare chest, making him shiver. She lifted her top over her head and threw it to the floor, never breaking eyes contact. She stood up, moving off his lap, kicking off her converse and unbuttoning her jeans, wiggling her hips until they fell from her legs. She kicked them away too. Gendry inhaled sharply as he looked at her, standing in front of him in a blue bra and matching panties.  
“You look...” he began to say, but she cut him off by straddling him and kissing him hard.  
She grabbed the back of his head and grinded her mouth to his, her tongue dominating his mouth. She moved her hands down and rubbed his hardness through his jeans before beginning to open them. Gendry pulled against his restraint. He wanted to touch her, to grab her and rip off her bra so he could get access to her breasts, her nipples. Arya tugged at his jeans and boxers, eventually breaking the kiss and moving her head down to his cock. She pulled his jeans down to the ground and he began to kick them off as she kissed his abs and his chest, moving up his neck before biting his earlobe. He moaned loudly and she could feel him trying to free his arms. She laughed and sat up, looking at him.  
“You want to touch me?” she asked.  
“Yeah... untie this fucking thing.”  
Arya laughed harder as she moved her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. Gendry eyes were black. She slipped her bra off and threw it on the ground. She looked at Gendry, who was lingering on her breasts, his mouth open slightly. Arya bought her hands up to her breasts and used her thumb and finger to pinch her nipples, making them longer and harder. Gendry gasped and looked up at her. She tilted her head to the side and moaned, making him flex his hips so that his hardness rubbed against her. Arya brought her arms to the side of her breasts and cupped Gendry’s face with her hands. Her arms pushed her breasts together, inches away from Gendry’s face. She grinded onto him, making him snap his head forward and consume her breast with his mouth. Arya head fell back as he gently bit and sucked her nipple. He moved to the other breast and she grinded on his hardness again, moaning lightly before taking his cock in her hand.   
She pushed his shoulder back so his mouth could no longer reach her breast, and smiled at him before slowly placing kisses down his chest and abdomen, his thighs and finally his balls. Gendry fought to free his hands, but it was no use. Arya sucked his balls gently and worked his cock with her hand. He moaned loudly as she suddenly took his whole cock in her mouth, twisting her head as she moved up and down. She allowed her tongue to swirl around his shaft and she gently licked the tip before plunging his whole cock in her mouth again and again.  
Gendry moaned loudly. When he started to say “fuck... Ar, oh fuck” she knew he was close, so she lifted her head and straddled him again. Gendry looked at her, his eyes were black and glassy, his mouth slightly open.  
“Not yet.” She said, smiling at him.  
“What?” he almost shouted.  
Arya stood up and slipped her panties off before straddling his naked body again.  
Gendry jumped. “Arya... what are you doing?” he asked, his head shaking slightly.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just playing.” She said as she put two fingers in her mouth and sucked loudly.  
She let her fingers move over her breast and down her belly as Gendry watched, his arms struggling against the restraint. Arya flexed her hips as she pushed the fingers inside herself, moaning.  
“Fuck Arya!” Gendry whispered.  
She was enjoying watching him fight against the scarf that banded his hands.  
“It’s you turn to beg.” She breathed as she took her fingers out and rubbed her clit with their wetness.  
“I’m not going to beg.” He said, his face determined. He sounded angry.   
This was usually the point where Gendry took over and demanded she turn over or open her legs so he could make her squirm. She knew what he was like when he was this turn on, angry almost. But today he couldn’t make her do anything and she was going to enjoy it.  
She lowered her wetness onto his shaft and rubbed against him.  
Gendry growled. “Don’t Arya... don’t do that.”  
She laughed and rubbed against his cock again. She moved her hands to her breasts and started to play with her nipples. Gendry bit his lip and groaned.  
“Arya... I going to fuck you if you don’t stop that... now!”  
She just laughed again, and continued to move on him, and play with herself as he watched and struggled with his bind. She was moaning and rolling her hips, forgetting herself as her wet clit moved along his shaft, sending ripples of pleasure through her and an aching heat to the pit of her belly. She was so consumed by the heat that she did not notice Gendry had nearly freed himself. With one last pull, his arms ripped free and Arya’s eyes flew open.  
“Oh shit!” she breathed, as she looked into his black eyes, angry and full of burning lust.  
Before she had time to react, he threw her off him and on to the couch. She looked up at him as he sat up and grabbed his boxers, pulling them up quickly and then bending over her, his hands on either side of her head. His expression made her ache.   
“What the fuck, Arya?” he said, his voice like gravel.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered, the heat building in her belly threatening to explode from his gaze.  
“Are you?” he demanded, as he grinded his hardness in-between her legs.  
She giggled and breathed “No.”  
“Do you know how hard it is for me not to fuck you right now? Do you enjoy torturing me?” he was angry, but his face was also amused as he grinded into her again.  
“Yes... it was fun.” She moaned as his cock hit her clit again through his boxers.  
He growled and sat up, pulling her up with him. He leaned up on his knee and pulled down his boxers.  
“Open your mouth.” He said his voice serious and intense.  
She just smiled and opened her mouth for him. He thrust his hardness into her mouth and groaned loudly. He fucked her mouth hard, as he held her hair and ears in his hands, pounding into her. He was moving so fast and hard that at one point she thought she might gag, but she just relaxed and enjoyed listening to him. “Ah fuck”, “Oh Ar”, “Ah... ah...” over and over until he spilled his seed into her mouth. Her sex was throbbing after listening to him come. She swallowed as he collapsed on the couch, panting furiously.  
“Fuck me that was awesome.” He breathed.  
Arya just smiled, I am fucking awesome, she told herself, feeling very sexy, and moved to lie on his chest.  
“No you don’t.” Gendry panted.  
She looked at him confused. “What?”  
“It’s your turn now, come here.” He said, grinning.  
He pulled her up so she was lying on top of him. He kissed her neck and down to her breasts, pushing her up all along so that she was almost sitting up. He trust two fingers insider her and pushed her up so that she was kneeling over him, his fingers wiggled inside her, causing her to gasp and grab the couch to steady herself. He rammed his fingers into her again and again as her back arched and her legs gave way under her.   
He moved himself down slightly so that she was knelling over his mouth. He lifted his head and licked her clit with his tongue. He heard her moan and her hands grabbed his hair. She grinded her wetness onto his face and moaned again. His tongue played with her clit until he removed his finger from inside her. He cupped her ass with both hands as his thumbs opened her lips more fully. He moved his tongue, allowing it to enter her, again and again.  
The heat in her sex was unbearable, her legs ached and cold shivers of pleasure ran up and down her body as she let her hands move over her breasts, and her sex grinded on his mouth. She began to moan “Oh god!” “Oh Gen” and “umm... oh,” so he knew she was close. He bought his tongue back to her clit and put his two fingers inside her again, before removing them and letting them slide over her ass. She grabbed his hair again and arched her back, moaning loudly. He pushed his thumb inside her as his tongue flicked her clit, and just as she was about to come, he slipped one of his wet fingers into her ass. She screamed “Oh fuck!” as her body clenched around his thumb, her legs jerked and cold shivers gave way to a hot feeling radiating from her sex, wetness dripped down her thighs and heat consumed her body. She collapsed on top of him, panting.  
“What the fuck was that?” she moaned.  
“I’ve been reading too.” He chuckled.  
“Intense... that was fucking intense.” She whispered.  
She laid her head on his hard stomach as she tried to steady her breath. He played with her hair and listened to her breathing. After a long while he asked.  
“Are you okay, Ar?” she was never usually this quite.  
“Shhh, sleepy time.” She whispered.  
He smiled and said nothing else just lay there with the woman of his dreams in his arms and stroked her hair. She nodded off for an hour and he almost did too, until she stirred, leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips.  
“Wow, hon... you need to wash your face, you stink.” She giggled.  
“And whose fault is that?”  
“Yours... it’s always your fault.” She said as she lay her head back down on his chest.  
“Right... my fault, even with my hands tied.” He said, smiling at the memory.  
They both giggled.  
After a while, Arya realised that she had to go home. It was a great effort for both of them to peel themselves off the couch. Their limbs ached and their bodies were stuck together from a thin layer of sweat.  
“I can’t go home like this... I smell like sex too.” Arya said.  
“Ya... I have to meet your dad tomorrow... he’s doing me a huge favour with the will and I’m doing his daughter. I feel a bit guilty.”  
“We didn’t do it yet.”  
“Arya, we have gone full on Clinton/ Lewinsky. I can say, ‘I did not have sexual relations with your daughter’ all I want, and technically you’re a virgin, but for fuck sake! We have had sex... kind of.”  
“Well, I feel bad about lying too, but what option do we have... phone sex forever... I’ll bloody combust.”  
He laughed. “Ya... me too. Fuck it... I will probably be to weirded out by my brother to care about your dad tomorrow.2 He said shaking his head.  
“God, you meet Edric tomorrow.” She bit her lip. “I bet he will be sound, Gen.”  
“God, you’re so positive after sex, Stark.” He teased.  
She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm before heading for a quick shower. He jumped in as she got out. They dressed and went downstairs; talking about where he was going to move to once his inheritance came through. Arya’s car was only a few cars down so she said goodbye to Gendry on his doorstep. They kissed, but as she was walking away, he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and sat her on the small garden wall. He kissed her hard, moved down her neck, to her ear, as she protested that she was late and she had to go. She fought weakly against his touch, enjoying every sensation he evoked in her body.  
“Gen... I have to go.” She giggled and pushed him away. “Control yourself Waters.” She said giggling still.  
“Fine... go... leave me with a big stiffy... here in the middle of the street.” He sighed, pretending to be upset.  
She rolled her eyes and hopped of the wall. They turned to walk to her car and saw him at Gendry’s gate. His eyes bore into them, full of hate and anger.  
“You’re the bastard who wants my money.” He slurred, obviously drunk.  
Gendry looked at Arya confused. She was livid.  
“Fuck you, Joffery, you little piece of shit... get the fuck away from us!” she screamed at him.  
Gendry’s eyes widened. “Joffery?”  
“Yeah... and you’re not getting a bloody penny of my money, bastard.” Joffery stumbled a little and held the gate so as not to fall over.  
“Go home you drunken fuckwad.” Arya said.  
Joffery moved away from the gate and began to walk down the street. Arya and Gendry looked at each other, shaking their heads and started to walk to the car. Arya’s car was on the other side of Joffery, who was slumped down against a neighbour’s wall.  
“Fucking asshole.” Arya said, as they walked past him.  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp stinging pain in her arm. She gasped and fell into Gendry. Her hand went up to her arm and she could feel something warm and wet cover her fingers. Gendry turned around, grabbing her and pushing her behind him so that he faced Joffery, who was holding a bloody knife and smiling.  
“You stupid bitch!” he shouted. “You can’t talk to me like that.”  
“Get the fuck away from her, or I will kill you!” Gendry screamed.  
He wanted to run at him and beat the shit out of him, but Arya was hurt, so he just needed to get the crazy drunk with the knife away from them as quickly as possible.  
“Get out of here, or I’m calling the guards.” Gendry warned.  
Joffery lunged at them, cursing them both as his knife tried to find a body. Gendry turned to shield Arya. She screamed as she seen the knife approach them. She grabbed Gendry but felt his body go rigid and his eyes pop open and still.   
“Gen... Gendry.” She screamed, as his body slowly fell to the pavement, rigid and stiff, as if he was frozen. A slow, steady pool of blood started to form under his lower back. Arya ripped off her coat, ignoring the pain in her arm, and pushed the fabric against his back, trying to lift him so she could put pressure on the wound. She screamed for help the entire time.  
Joffery watched them on the ground and suddenly realised what he had done. He ran away, leaving Arya screaming for help and Gendry lying in a pool of blood on the street.


	17. A Serious Condition

Ned Stark thought he knew fear. He had lived for over forty years, watched, as his wife went into labour five times and had one serious car accident, of which he was lucky to escape uninjured. However, it was not until he received a call from the police to say that his youngest daughter was bought to hospital, covered in blood and incoherent, with a young man who was stabbed, that he truly understood fear. The whole family ran to the car and drove to the hospital. They tried to stay calm, tried to believe that it was some kind of mistake, but when they were led to where Arya was being treated, their worst nightmare came true.  
“I am Ned Stark, she is my daughter.” He breathed, trying to get past the policeman, to Arya.  
“Mr Stark, if I could have a moment outside.” He nodded to the corridor.  
“No, I need to see...” Ned began, trying to push past him.  
“She is being treated sir... please.” The policeman gestured to the door.  
“But all that blood! Ned.... she is covered in blood!” Cat said, as she tried to get into the room.  
Ned sighed loudly, “I want to see my daughter now!” he yelled at the officer.  
“In a minute, sir.” The officer answered, giving Ned a look that suggested he would not be moved.  
Shaking his head, Ned did as he was bid. When they were outside the officer said,  
“Mr and Mrs Stark, your daughter was found with a young man by the name of Gendry Waters, who had a stab wound to the back.”  
“Good God!” Catelyn cried as everyone gasped and Rickon began to sob.  
Robb and Jon came running down the corridor.  
“What happened... where is she?” Robb asked, his brow creased, anxiety etched on his face.  
“Your daughter received a cut to her arm, but it is not deep.” The policeman continued.  
“Oh thank God.” Catelyn breathed, as she grabbed Rickon and hugged him, stroking his hair.  
“However, she does appear to be in a state of shock, and is repeating ‘It’s my fault, it’s my fault’. I cannot question her without one of you present, but I must warn you, the young man is in a very serious condition... doctors say he might not make it.”  
“What young man? Not Gendry... where is Gendry?” Jon yelled, grabbing Ned’s arm to attract his attention.  
“Jon... Gendry has been stabbed.” Ned said as calmly as he could.  
Jon’s face twisted in terror and Sansa began to cry.  
“You know the young man, Gendry Water’s?” the policeman asked as he read Gendry’s name from his notebook again.  
“He is my daughter’s boyfriend.”  
“I would like to try and question her now, Mr Stark.”  
Ned turned to Robb, “Take Jon and find out how Gendry is, son. Stay with Jon.” He warned him before turning to his wife. “Catelyn, please take the children to the waiting room and I will be with you soon.”  
“But dad... who the hell would hurt Gendry and Arya? Why?” Jon demanded.  
“I don’t know, son... go to your friend and we will talk as soon as I can.”  
“Tell her I love her, Ned.” Catelyn said as Ned kissed her forehead.  
Ned and the policeman went into the room as the nurse was finishing the stitches. Ned walked over and picked up Arya’s hand. She was trembling, looking at the floor. Her clothes were covered in blood, as was her face and hands.  
“Arya, it’s me... everything is ok now, you are safe.”  
“It’s my fault... it’s my fault.” She mumbled.  
“What Arya, tell me.” The policeman asked gently.  
Arya looked up at Ned, her eyes wide with fear. When she recognised her father, she gasped.  
“I called him an asshole... I didn’t know he had a knife... it’s my fault, dad... Gendry is dead and it’s my fault.” She said, her voice shaking.  
“Who had a knife, Arya?” the policeman asked.  
Inside Ned was praying that she did not answer ‘Gendry’ in front of the officer. Oh my god... did my little girl stab her boyfriend? He thought, fear radiating through him although he could not believe it to be true.  
“Joffery... Joffery, dad. He cut me and killed Gendry.”  
Ned mouth fell open with a loud pop. He cupped Arya’s face in both hands.  
“Arya... who hurt you and Gendry?” he asked his tone serious.  
“Joffery... he was outside Gendry’s flat.” Her eyes widened and she began to sob.   
“I’m sorry; I know I was not meant to be there... I lied to you and mom... I was at Gendry’s and I lied... I’m so sorry dad... I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”   
She was sobbing, shaking and speaking so fast that Ned had to hold her in a hug her to stop her from ranting.  
“It is all right, Arya... that does not matter... I am not angry, I promise.”  
“Do you know who Joffery is?” the police man asked.  
“Joffery Baratheon... he used to date my other daughter... I was friends with his father for a long time.”  
“Money... it was the will... it was the money... he was drunk and angry about the will... about the will and the money...” Arya rambled as Ned stroked her hair.  
“Can I get a doctor in here please?” Ned shouted.  
“Gendry is dead, dad... all his blood, dad... look it’s all over me.” Arya said holding up her red hands and looking at them like they were demon in front of her. “Get it off me dad... get this blood off me, please dad!”  
“Gendry is not dead, Arya. He is very sick and in surgery... but he is alive.” He said tilting her face up so that he could look her in the eye as he spoke.  
Arya gasped. “I have to go to him... he is alive! I have to go to him dad, I have too.” She tried to get off the bed.  
Ned held her. “No, you need to stay here for a while, darling.”  
Arya began to push him. “No... I need to find Gendry... I need to find him!” she shouted.  
“Arya, later I promise.” Ned tried to calm her.  
Arya began to kick and trash at him. The policeman helped to hold her down. She fought them both, screaming for Gendry. The doctor rushed in and tried to talk to her. She did not respond to any of them, she just fought, pushed, kicked and screamed ‘Gendry, I am here’ over and over.  
“I will have to sedate her, Mr Stark.” The doctor yelled over her screams.  
Ned had tears in his eyes as the nurse came with a syringe. The doctor and policeman held her arm as the nurse injected her. Arya’s cries slowed and quietened. Her limbs slackened and she collapsed on the bed, her face wet from tears and her eyes fluttering.  
“Oh god, what has happened to my little girl?” Ned asked the doctor as everyone tried to catch their breath.  
“She has experienced a great trauma, Mr Stark... we will monitor her, but I think she just needs time for her mind to adjust to what happened.” He turned to the nurse, “Move her to a private room and clean her up please. Mr Stark, I will check on her later, she should be asleep for the next few hours.”

Ned went to the waiting room to find his family. The loud intake of breath from his wife and daughter as he entered the room told him that he looked exactly as he felt, disturbed and frightened beyond words.  
“What is it Ned? Is she ok? Oh god... is she ok, Ned?” Cat asked quickly, rising from her chair and moving across the room to embrace her husband.  
“Come here.” He motioned to his children.  
Sansa and Bran walked over slowly, almost scared to reach their father. If his news was bad, they wanted to delay hearing it for just another second. Rickon ran to Cat and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.  
“Dad?” Bran asked, although he was not really sure what his question was.  
Ned put a hand on Bran’s shoulder and gave him a weak smile before turning to Cat.   
“Arya has been sedated.”  
Sansa let out a loud sob before controlling herself.  
Ned continued, “She is in shock... Gendry lost a lot of blood. She is very scared and did not react well when I told her she had to wait to see him. She became hysterical and the doctor gave her something to help her sleep... she will be fine in a few hours, I’m sure.”   
Cat began to weep. She wanted to stay strong for the kids, but hearing that Arya had to be drugged was too much for her to bear and tears fell from her eyes, even though she fought hard to contain them.  
Jon and Robb came into the waiting room. Jon looked as if he had aged twenty years, lines etched his pale face and his mouth was a hard line. He was angry and confused, but mostly worried.  
“Dad, how is she?” Robb asked.  
Ned repeated what he told the others, making Robb eyes water and Jon’s mouth tighten more.  
“Gendry?” Ned asked wearily.  
“They won’t tell me anything because I am not family... I rang Gendry’s foster parents. They are on their way.” Jon said, anger radiating from him.  
Ned walked over and took him by the shoulders. “I’m sure he will pull through, son.”  
Jon kept his eyes on the floor but nodded his head.  
“Did she say anything about what happened?” Robb asked.  
Ned gripped Jon’s arm. “I am going to tell you who did this, but you have to promise to stay here and not interfere. Let the police do their job... no matter how angry you are.” He looked at Jon. “Promise me you will not do anything stupid.”  
Jon looked up at Ned and sighed again. “I promise father.”  
Ned walked over and stood in front of Sansa. He put his arm around her shoulder. Everyone was gaping at him, waiting to hear.   
“It seems that Joffery was waiting, drunk, outside Gendry’s apartment.2 He began.  
“No... dad no!” Sansa shouted her face pleading as she grabbed her father’s arm and began to shake it. “No, dad, please... not him.”  
Ned hugged her tightly and looked at Robb and Jon who were fighting to hold in their rage.  
“He is upset about the will. He approached them and Arya called him a name... he slashed her arm and stabbed Gendry in the back.”  
“That piece of shit.” Jon said in a very low voice, more to himself than the others.  
“No, Ned... that can’t be right. Arya promised never to be at Gendry’s flat. There must be some mistake.” Cat said, shaking her head.  
“There is no mistake, love... Arya blames herself for calling Joffery a bad name. She thinks it is her fault. I think that is the reason that she got so agitated earlier... she blames herself, for lying to us and going to Gendry’s apartment too.”  
“Who cares about any of that... it is hardly a bloody excuse to stab someone.” Jon shouted.  
“I know son... please, no one is saying it is... we are all confused by this madness.”  
“It is my fault.” Sansa said through her sobs. ‘” bought that fucker in to our lives!” she said into her father’s chest.  
Ned pulled her back so that he could look into his daughter’s eyes, “This is not your fault. This is not Arya’s fault. Joffery is the only one to blame... the police will arrest him and he will get what is coming to him. I will not have my children blame themselves for the actions of that spoilt, delusional little brat. Do you hear me Sansa?”  
She nodded. “Yes father.”  
“Go and stay with Arya until she wakes up... we will find Gendry’s guardians and see if we can get some news.” Ned said to Cat.

When Jon seen Mr Mott talking to one of the doctors, it took all his strength not to run up and interrupt them. He needed answers now.   
“There they are, I will ask them the news.” Jon said to Ned and Robb.  
When he came back a few minutes later, his anger was replaced by sadness.  
“Well.” Ned asked, almost scared to hear the answer.  
“He might die, dad.” Jon said, his voice not able to hide his need to cry. “He was stabbed in the kidney... his has lost so much blood that his other organs might fail... he is clinging to life, dad... they just don’t know if he...”   
Jon sighed loudly and shock his head, stamping his foot on the floor to fight the building tears. He walked away, towards the bathrooms.  
Ned and Robb stood in silence and watched him go. When he got back, Ned asked to be introduced to the Mott’s and he bought them some tea from a nearby vending machine.  
“I was supposed to go the solicitors with him tomorrow... he was to meet his brother.” Ned said, after they had discussed what Arya told the police.  
“Do you think we should contact Edric... Gendry is his brother.” Ann Mott said, in a voice that showed she was really somewhere else, in the conversation, but not fully aware of everything that was going on around her.  
“Yes, I can get his number from the solicitor... oh god!” Ned gasped. “I had better tell the police about him, in case Joffery looks for him too... oh God, how could I have been so stupid as to not tell them earlier?”  
He rang the policeman who had interviewed Arya straight away and then the solicitor to get Edric’s number. He called the boy, although it was late. Edric had been contacted by police but was fine. He was in Dublin, having come up late that evening so that he was there for their meeting the following morning. He was about to get a taxi to the hospital when Ned rang. He arrived in less than a half an hour. Walking up the corridor, unsure where to go, he noticed a man looking at him with a strange expression, as if he was a ghost.  
Ned’s mouth fell open, as Robb and Jon looked at him in confusion. The young man walking up the corridor was the image of Robert when he was younger. He had dark hair, past his ears, bright and intense blue, Baretheon eyes and a strong jaw. He was tall and well built, although, not as big as Gendry.   
“Edric?” Ned asked, almost a whisper.  
The boy looked uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry.” Ned quickly said, realising he was starring. “You look so much like your father, Robert I mean, when he was your age... it is incredible.”  
Edric blushed a little. “I have only seen pictures of him from news papers when he was older... I don’t know how he looked at my age... I don’t know anything about him, really.”  
“Of course... sorry, I don’t want to make you... sorry.” Ned put out his hand. “I am Ned Stark, we spoke on the phone.”   
Edric smiled and shook his hand.  
“These are my son’s Robb and Jon... Jon is Gendry’s best friend.” Ned explained as they all shock hands.  
“Your sister... she was with Gendry?” Edric asked Jon. “Is she ok?”  
“She should be, her cut was not deep.” Jon answered.  
“That is good... how is Gendry?”  
Ned bough him over to the Mott’s and introduced them. They told Edric about Gendry’s condition and everyone sat down to wait for him to come out of surgery. After a while, Sansa came and found them.  
“How is he?” she asked, sitting down beside Jon.  
They told her all they knew, before Ned introduced her to Edric. Sansa looked over at the man sitting next to her. They were around the same age, and although she was tired and worried, she could not help but notice how handsome he was.  
“Edric, it is nice to meet you.” She said, extending her hand.  
Edric was struck dumb for a few seconds. He had noticed her walk towards them but tried not to stare. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long auburn hair fell down her back, straight and shinny. She looked troubled, but her blue eyes, which were tired and red looking, sparkled when she looked at him and her lips were a rosy, perfect colour. Stop gawking for god’s sake! He scolded himself.  
“It is nice to meet you too, Sansa.” He said, taking her soft hand.  
Polite as well as handsome Sansa thought before reprimanding herself for being so selfish.  
She sat with them for a while before saying that she had to give Bran and Cat the news on Gendry’s condition. Edric smiled at her sheepishly as she left.  
They went between Arya’s room and the waiting room for news of Gendry for the next few hours. Arya was really out and did not wake. It was some time before the surgeon came and spoke to the Mott’s. Gendry surgery had gone as well as they could have hoped for. He lost a lot of blood and nearly died on the table, but they managed to save him. He lost his kidney, and they would not really know how he was until he woke up, but that would not be for a long time. All in all, they were happy at his progress. Jon sighed and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Ned and Robb seemed to calm too, although everyone knew he was not out of danger yet. Edric stayed with the Mott’s as the Stark’s went to Arya’s room.  
When she woke up, Arya was groggy. Cat stroked her hair, and told her she was safe, barely containing her tears. Everyone took her hands or brushed her cheeks to show that they were there. They all told her that Gendry was doing well and that she would be fine, in their most sweet voices, smiling at her softly. When she was able to focus on what they were saying, she began to move, ignoring the pain in her arm and the fuzziness in her head.  
“Don’t stress yourself, dear.” Cat said.  
“I need to see Gendry... I have to tell him I am sorry, it’s my fault.” She began to mumble as she tried in vain to push herself off the bed.  
“No, it’s not... lie down Arya, Gendry is sleeping.” Ned said, seeing the familiar behaviour and becoming worried.  
“No... I have to see him... I called him an asshole... Gen got in the way when he came at me... protected me... it’s my fault.” She started to pull at the IV in her arm before Sansa caught her.  
“Arya... stop, you will hurt yourself.” She said in a gently voice.  
“No... I need to see him... I need to apologise... I’m sorry Gendry!” she screamed as she tried to free her hand from Sansa’s so that she could get up.  
“No...” Ned began to say, but Arya started to scream.  
“I’m sorry... I need him... let me out... let me go!” she yelled over and over as Jon and Robb joined Ned, Cat and Sansa and tried to restrain her.  
“Bran, take Rickon to the waiting room.” Ned yelled at his son.  
Bran and Rickon were frozen, looking at the scene.  
“Bran!” Ned shouted, snapping him out of his trance. He did as his father asked.  
A nurse ran in when she heard Arya’s screams and went to get the doctor, who said he would have to sedate her again. Two nurses pushed Cat and Robb out of the way to get to her and held her arm still as she trashed and kicked at everyone, screaming to be let see Gendry and repeating her apologies, again and again. The doctor gave her the injection and she began to fall back on the bed, mumbling incoherently in a whisper, before drifting into a deep sleep.  
Everyone moved back from the bed slowly as she fell into sleep. Sansa tears turned to shock, as did Cat’s. Both looked at Arya with hands covering their mouth, their faces wet from tears. Robb’s eyes were glistening. He slumped into a nearby chair and held his head in his hands, not looking at anyone. Ned and Jon looked to each other, horror and confusion covered their faces, their bodies hunched and frozen from anxiety. No one knew what to say, or how to react to what had just happened. Gendry could die, Arya was having some sort of breakdown and Joffery Baretheon was to blame. No one could voice their confusion or anger. All they could do was wait and hope.


	18. Wake, My Love

“Where the hell is my daughter?” Ned shouted at a nurse who was passing Arya’s room. “We went home for a few hours, and now she’s gone!”  
“Umm... I just started my shift.” The nurse said angrily, not liking his tone.  
It was not like Ned to be so rude, but with Gendry in a coma and Arya’s condition, he was losing patience with everything and everyone around him. He felt utterly helpless.  
“Well find someone who knows where she is.” He growled.  
“Ned, please... I’m sure she is fine.” Cat said, placing a hand on his arm.  
It had been ten days since Joffery attacked Arya and Gendry. The doctors could only wait for Gendry to wake up to assess his condition. He had lost so much blood that they were surprised he had survived at all. Arya was suffering from severe shock. She had to be sedated many times in the first few days, prompting the doctors to consider placing her in a psychiatric ward. Cat, Sansa and Rickon had broken down and wept uncontrollably when the doctor suggested it. Robb left the room and Ned and Jon’s reaction was their usual stoic appearance. When she began to wake and talk more lucidly, without becoming angry or hysterical, the doctors said she could stay in the general ward and that they would continue to monitor her. She barely spoke or ate, but she no longer fought to get out of bed or screamed to be bough to Gendry. They took turns sitting with her. The other children had returned to school. Robb went back to University. He was finishing his Masters. Jon, however, split his time between Arya and Gendry. He could not bring himself to go back to work.   
Edric had made a good impression on the Starks and the Mott’s. He was polite and respectful. It was awkward for him, being surrounded by people who know Gendry and were beside themselves with worry. He never meet him, yet he was his blood.   
Sansa noticed that he always seemed to know exactly what to do and say in each situation. She noticed a lot of things about him, like how handsome his face was, how he seemed to have a toned torso, lean but muscular, and how he looked at her like she was rare jewel he had just discovered. It made her feel guilty, thinking about such things when her family was going through so much, so she tried to avoid him. Still, she felt his eyes on her many times. That was not appropriate, she thought every time she looked over and caught him. He would blush a little and pretend to look in another direction. It only took a few days before she started to look at him from the corner of her eye too. She too would pretend that she was not attracted to him, or enjoying his attentions, but they both knew and they both felt terrible for it.

“Hi hon... you look a bit better today. You have more colour.” Arya said as she climbed onto Gendry’s bed and lay beside him. “Are you going to wake up today? I’m bored Gen... and I miss your stupid voice.”  
She ran her hand over his chest and up his neck, to his hair. “Your hair doesn’t feel right... I don’t like this... everything feels wrong. We need to go home.”  
She nuzzled her head into his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to do something corny and I don’t want you making fun of me, alright Water’s... no laughing.”  
She stretched over and picked up her iPod from the bedside table. She took one ear piece and put it in her ear and placed the others in Gendry’s.  
“Okay... no laughing, but I kind of have two songs that I think... that are like... our songs.” She smiled a little. “I know... I know, I’m a sad case, being all mushy, but I miss you so I’m going to get a little mushy, alright?” she asked, before leaning in and placing another quick kiss on his cheek.  
“The first one is good for this... situation. I know you’re going to wake up, my love... you have too, but I need you know how much I love you and how you... I don’t know, made these feeling possible for me... yes, I’m as pathetic and soppy as other girls, but I thought you should know, so this is Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.”  
She scrolled down though her albums until she found Rumours and pressed play on the title. As the song played, she struggled to contain her sobs. The prospect of him not waking up never entered her head. She could not process it. Her life would end without him. He had made her see another way to be. She could be happy, she could giggle, be shy, blush, say soppy things and embrace her sexuality and womanhood in a way she never thought possible. She was crying because she needed to hear his voice. She needed him awake so that they could plan their vengeance. Joffery must pay for what he has done and Arya was going to make sure he did.   
“That sick, twisted little fuck will pay for what he did to me, Sansa and you, my love... he will pay for what he did to you.” Arya said to him daily, convinced that Gendry could hear every word she said.  
When that song was over, she found Astral Weeks. “This is the song that first reminded me of you... it’s our song. This is our song.” She repeated as she pressed play.   
Sweet Thing by Van Morrison filled their ears and she stopped crying and sang along, rubbing her thumb over his cheek and playing with his hair as she did.   
She didn’t notice Ned and Cat watching her through the door. Their faces were contracted and lined, their hearts breaking. Edric came up behind them and sighed.  
“They have a very special bond, don’t they?” he said, almost a whisper.   
“I knew it was strong.” Ned said, without turning around to look at him. “But I never realised how much she loved him.”  
“I thought it was teenage infatuation.” Cat said, shaking her head. “But this, it’s different... she really loves him. I don’t know what she will...’  
Ned interrupted her. “Don’t Cat... he will be fine... he will wake up.” His voice determined. “He has too, not just for Arya but for Jon too.”


	19. Bored Off her Ass...

Two weeks earlier.  
“You are paid to look after him, you stupid dog... where were you?” Cersei screamed at him.  
He took a deep breath before answering.   
“I was paying off the bouncer from his last mess... remember, the nightclub, where he assaulted some girl. I was taking him his hush money. Following your orders.” The Hound answered her in a matter of fact tone.  
He was getting really sick of cleaning up Joffery’s messes, but stabbing someone, nearly killing him, that was a new low, even for Joffery, and Sandor was running out of ways to save him.  
Cersei gave him his usual look, the one that told him he was no more than an insect in her eyes.   
“Go and tell the barman down at The Flea pub to say Joffery was in there all night... make sure he knows that he had better lie.” Cersei furrowed her brow. “Pay a few drunks to back up his story too... I want Joffery nowhere near that bastards house. Do you understand dog, or should I write it down for you?” she sneered.  
The Hound cursed to himself. “I think I can manage that, Ms Baratheon.” He turned and walked out of the room.  
“It’s Lannister, dog.” Cersei hissed as he left the room.  
“Jamie, go to that weasel you own in the police, make sure that there is no CCTV of Joffery anywhere on the North side. It’s only been a few hours... we should be able to cover this up.”  
“Sister, he stabbed someone... we don’t even know if the boy is alive. Arya Stark will have told the police already that Joffery did it... we might not be able help him this time.” Jamie said as he crossed the room and sat beside her. He put a comforting hand on hers.  
“Who cares about that bastard! My son will not lose everything because of some bloody mechanic.” She yelled as she pulled her hand away.  
Jamie just sighed and shuck his head.   
“Find a nurse or someone at the hospital and put her on our payroll. I want to know everything that happens at the hospital.” She said as she got up and walked out of the room without looking at him.

Present Day  
“Ygritte, can I speak with you for a moment?” Ned asked her as she was putting loose change into the vending machine to get coffee.  
“Sure, Mr Stark.” She replied wearily, anxiousness etching her face.  
Ned sighed loudly as they sat down along the hospital corridor.  
“I have gotten some bad news from the police, Ygritte. It will devastate Jon and Arya. I need you to keep an eye on Jon and make sure he does not do anything stupid.”   
Ned was looking at the ground and wringing his hands. Gritte didn’t know how to respond so she said nothing.  
“I know he listens to you and you’re a level headed girl, so I know you won’t encourage him to get into trouble. I won’t be able to watch him, I will have my hands full with Arya.”  
“Can I ask what the bad news is?” Gritte enquired delicately.  
“Come on, I have to tell everyone now, you may as well hear it with them. Jon will need you anyway.”  
They got up and walked back to Gendry’s room. Arya spent all her time there now, so everyone who visited them sat by his bed. Arya made sure they spoke to him as if he was awake. It made Cat and Bran uncomfortable, but they did as she asked, not wanting to upset her. Ned and Gritte walked in, Gritte walking over to Jon and putting her arm around him. Jon pulled her to him, gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She kissed his forehead in return.   
Arya watched them from her place on the bed, her arm over the top of Gendry’s pillow, her fingers entwined in his thick, black hair. A pang of jealously struck her heart as she watched Jon and Gritte greet each other. She missed how Gendry would engulf her in his arm and play with her hair, or how he would slyly stroke her pierced nipple through her clothes when they were in public. He would always smirk and whisper something dirty in her ear, making her knees go weak and her heart flutter. She longed for him to wake up. It had been two weeks since his operation and she was beginning lose her confidence in his recovery, although she would never admit it to anyone.  
“I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Ned began after everyone had gathered in the room.  
“What is it Ned?” Mr Mott asked, taking his wife’s hand, expecting the worst.  
Arya sat up and stared at her father, fear beginning to engulf her.  
“It seems that Joffery has an alibi for the night he attacked you.” He said, looking at Arya.  
“The police say that they will not arrest him yet.” He continued.  
Arya gasped. “But I told them it was him... I was there, I can remember everything!” she screamed.  
Sansa ran to her and held her shoulders.  
Ned sighed. “I’m sorry Arya, but you were greatly distressed for days after the attack and the police say that they cannot take your statement as fact... you were confused for a long time.”  
“So that asshole gets away with it because I’m crazy?” she whispered, lowering her eyes.  
“Dad!” Jon shouted. “No, not again... he can’t get away with it. Do something!” he pleaded.  
Ned looked at Gritte before saying, “Son, I will do everything I can to put that boy behind bars, where he belongs, but the police say that it is Arya’s word against Joffery’s... until Gendry wakes up, they can do nothing.”  
Mrs Mott moved to the bed and took Gendry’s hand in her own.  
“Don’t worry Arya... he will wake up soon and tell the police everything. Joffery will not be free for long.” She gave Arya a reassuring smile.  
It did not make her feel better, though.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered as her head fell into her hands.  
“Why would you be sorry?” Sansa asked her.  
“If I was a better witness, that fucker would be in jail right now... I knew it... I knew when it took them so long to question him that he was going to get away with it... I bloody knew it!”   
She was screaming now and everyone was ready to run to her and hold her should she lose control and need to be sedated again. Instead, she surprised them by taking a deep breath and saying in a normal voice,  
“Your right Mrs Mott, Gen will wake up soon and sort it all out. He will wake up soon.” She looked at Gendry and lay back, resting on him, her fingers returning to play with his hair.

Gritte took Jon home to get some sleep. It was not easy to convince him to leave Arya. Everyone was waiting for her to crack again, but she just lay with Gendry, talking to him about the future, what would happen after Joffery was put in jail and things would get back to normal. Cat sat in the corner of the room for hours, watching her. Cat’s face had aged beyond her years, worry lines now dominated her once smooth skin. She was really beginning to believe that Arya had become mentality unstable. It frightened her to her core. Ned tried to reassure her that it was just the effects of trauma and that she would be better as soon as Gendry woke up, but Cat did not share his optimism.   
Edric had gone home for a few days to sort out school. He, like Sansa, was in his final year and would be doing the Leaving Certificate Exams the following June. He was staying with a friend of his mothers in Dublin for a few weeks. He wanted to be around Gendry. In the short time he had spent with the Motts and the Starks, he had come to like them very much. It was nice to be around such a loving family. He and his mother were close, but he always wanted a brother or sister, and was very happy to learn that he had them after Robert died. Ned had met Mr Baelish, the Baretheon family accountant, as soon as he could after Joffery’s attack. He had secured the transfer of Edric’s and Gendry’s money. Edric’s received his, and Gendry’s would be available as soon as he was well enough to sign the papers. Ned had opened an account at his bank and Gendry’s money was waiting there. Joffery would never be able to stop him from getting his inheritance now, Ned made sure of that.

“What are you studying?” Sansa asked as she walked into the waiting room.  
Edric’s eyes seemed to light up every time he seen her. “Um, math... I fell a bit behind over the last two weeks. How’s your studying going?”  
Sansa sighed and sat down beside him, making him shuffle a bit. The attraction between them was growing every day and was becoming harder to ignore.   
“I’m falling behind too. I didn’t go to school for a week and I can barely concentrate when I’m there.”  
Edric nodded. “It must be really hard to focus when your sister is so upset... I can’t imagine what it must have like to watch her like that... so confused.” He voice was barely a whisper, he was so scared of saying the wrong thing in regards Arya mental condition.  
“Well, you have had a bad time too... it must have been so disappointing to think you were going to meet your brother for the first time, only to end up sitting in a hospital for weeks with a bunch of strangers.” Sansa said, looking at him.  
Edric went a deep shade of red and looked at the ground. He began to fidget with his pen. Sansa noticed the change in his mood and was curious. He looked so cute when he was nervous. She couldn’t help but enquire.  
“What is it? Why are you... what are you thinking, Edric?”  
A shiver ran through his body when she said his name and he blushed deeper, shifting in his seat, as he felt his manhood harden.  
“Edric?” Sansa pushed.  
“It’s a bad thing to admit... you will think I’m a heartless wanker if I tell you.”  
“Try me.” She unleashed a coy smile on him as she spoke, making him flinch.  
You are too pretty! Ah, god, this is going to be embarrassing... he thought, looking at the ground again as he couldn’t focus when he looked at her face.  
“I’m behind in my work... I mean, yes, it’s because I am at the hospital all the time and all that, but really, I am distracted by something else... well someone else, I should say...”  
Sansa stiffened. Does he mean me! She squealed silently, before chastising herself for being so selfish.  
Edric turned to look at her, meeting her gaze. He grew in confidence because she seemed to have an expectant look in her eye, so he continued.  
“You are beautiful... I mean, I think you’re really pretty, Sansa.” After the words came out, his face went from deep red to white in an instant. What am I doing... were in a hospital... this is not appropriate! He screamed to himself.  
Sansa blushed now and turned her gaze to her hands.  
“I’m sorry... I just... your distracting me from my work too... I know I shouldn’t say that, here... it’s not the time... I’m an idiot... are you mad? Please don’t be mad... no I’ve embarrassed you... please say something to shut me up... I can’t stop talking...”  
Sansa giggled. “Yes, you should probably stop talking now.” She raised her eyes to his. He looked mortified.   
Sansa wanted to tell him that she liked him too, but fear took over. She had to be cautious... she did not want to be with a man again, after Joffery. What if Edric turns out be like Joffery? What if I trust him and he hurts me? She asked herself silently. What if I only attract bad men?  
She took a deep breath and became serious. “You should know that I don’t date, Edric... I’m sorry, but I am not someone you should be distracted by.” She said matter of factly.  
Edric’s face radiated disappointment and confusion.  
“Sansa, if you are not interested in me, just say so... I am a big boy. But you are eighteen years old... your younger sister dates, so I don’t really believe that your parents won’t allow you to date.”  
“My parents do allow me... I just choose not to.” She said, looking at her hands.  
“Oh... okay.” Edric was truly confused now.  
Sansa felt bad. He must think I don’t like him... that I’m lying. She said to herself.  
“By the way, that might have been the cutest thing I’ve ever seen... you telling me that I distract you.” She smiled broadly at him.  
Edric’s whole body slumped in relief.  
“If I was into dating, I would go out with you Edric... but I can’t.”  
“Ok... I understand.” But it was clear from his voice that he didn’t.  
You distract me too, Sansa whispered to herself.  
“I feel guilty for saying anything here... for even thinking it when so much is going on” Edric said.  
“I know... it seems so selfish to even talk about it.”  
Edric lowered his eyes and gently stroked her hand with his finger tips.  
“It makes me feel bad... selfish too.”  
Sansa jumped a little at his touch. The last man to touch her was Joffery. His touch was rough and cruel, Edric’s touch made her belly flutter and her chest tighten. He took her breath away for a moment. When she was able to respond she said.  
“Yes... I feel so bad for thinking about... these kinds of things.” She flushed deeply. “Arya is in such pain... I feel so selfish.”  
Edric took her hand in his.   
“Me too... but I can’t help... looking at you, Sansa... I feel like I must stare at you all the time.”  
“That’s because you do.” She allowed herself to giggle.  
Edric blushed again. “Crap, was I that obvious?”  
“Yes” She lifted her eyes and smiled at him.  
I noticed because I was looking at you too. She wanted to say to him, but couldn’t.  
“I have an idea.” He said, desperate not to let the moment pass without finding a way to spend time with her.  
She looked at him expectantly.  
“We are both doing our Leaving Cert, and we are both in this hospital all the time... why don’t we study together... we can help each other catch up.”   
Sansa bit her lip, she knew she should avoid him.  
“I promise not to stare at your blue eyes, shiny hair... or notice that you smell like lavender.” He said quickly, raising his hands in a mock surrender.  
Sansa giggled again and blushed.  
“Ok, we could probably help each other... but no dating talk, Edric. I plan on growing old in a house full of cat’s and I am serious when I say that I don’t date.”  
Edric sighed and looked at her confused again. What happened to you? He wondered silently.  
“I will not mention dating again, Sansa Stark... I promise.”  
“Good, because I am behind in French and really need some help... please tell me you take French.”  
“I am fluent... I spend my summers in Normandy with my mom and her friend.”  
God damn, I love you. Sansa sighed to herself.   
Out loud, all she said to Edric was “Good.” And smiled.

Arya was sleeping, her head on Gendry’s shoulder, one arm resting over his chest, her leg lying over his. Her mother had gone home for a shower and everyone else was either at work or school. She was dreaming about Gendry’s hair. She could see his head moving along her belly, down, in-between her legs. She felt tingling in her sex, but really, it was the view that made her wet. Gendry’s coal black hair moving around her body. She could watch it all day. Every now and then he would look up at her with his piercing blue eyes under his floppy fringe and moan, as he continued to nibble and suck at her body. She moved against him in her sleep and sighed, before noticing that something was nudging her. She began to wake up, annoyed that someone was ruining her amazing dream. She felt the nudge again, but could see no one in the room. Again, she felt it on her leg. She leaned up and looked around the room.  
“Who’s there... what the fuck do you want?” she said in a groggy voice.  
She heard a whisper and little cough. Her body froze. She turned her head and looked at Gendry. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving slowly. She inhaled sharply and leaned her ear to his mouth without saying anything.  
“How’s... my...” his voice was slow and laboured. “favourite... nipple?” he finally managed to say.  
Arya laughed as tears fell from her eyes, uncontrollably. She pulled her head back to look at him. His eyes opened slightly.  
“Well.” He stammered, his lips twitching into a small smile.  
“Fucking bored off her ass, waiting for you to wake up, fuckwad... did you have a nice sleep?” she asked sarcastically.  
A laugh escaped his lips and his body shock, making him wince in pain, but he continued to smile at her as she rolled her eyes.


	20. Hi... I'm Edric

She heard a whisper and little cough. Her body froze. She turned her head and looked at Gendry. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving slowly. She inhaled sharply and leaned her ear to his mouth without saying anything.  
“How’s... my...” his voice was slow and laboured. “favourite... nipple?” he finally managed to say.  
Arya laughed as tears fell from her eyes, uncontrollably. She pulled her head back to look at him. His eyes opened slightly.  
“Well.” He stammered, his lips twitching into a small smile.  
“Fucking bored off her ass, waiting for you to wake up, fuckwad... did you have a nice sleep?” she asked sarcastically.  
A laugh escaped his lips and his body shock, making him wince in pain, but he continued to smile at her as she rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips, slowly and gently, before pulling back. She roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she looked at him again, he was starring at her, his eyes swollen and glassy, his lips forming a slight smile.  
“You scarred the shit out me, Waters.” She breathed. “I thought... I didn’t know if...”  
More tears fell as the words stuck in her throat.  
“I better get a doctor.” She said as she wiped her eyes again.   
As she moved to get off the bed, he grabbed her arm.  
“Wait.” He said his voice breaking. “What happened? I remember we were outside my place... I was kissing you goodbye on the wall.” He smiled at the memory.  
Arya’s eyes widened. “You don’t remember anything after that?”  
He winced in pain as he tried to sit up. Arya held his arms and ordered him to lie back down, which he did.  
“I remember you were screaming... I remember trying to talk to you, to find out what was wrong. I was shouting but you kept screaming.” His eyes began to water.  
Arya bit her lip. “Just relax, my love. I will get a doctor and we can talk about it later.”  
“But are you ok?” he demanded, trying to rise again.  
Arya cupped his face in both hands. “I am fine... I promise. I am not hurt, but you are, so I have to get the doctor.”  
She kissed his lips again before leaving the room.  
The doctor said that Gendry would fully recover. His one remaining kidney was healthy, so he would have no long term health problems and could live exactly as he did before. Considering the amount of blood of he lost, the doctor repeated many times how lucky he was to be alive. Mr and Mrs Mott had broken down and wept tears of relief when they heard he was awake. Mrs Mott had hugged Gendry so hard, the doctor had to remind her of his stitches, and ask her to let him go. Sansa and Edric had been studying in the waiting room on the tenth floor. It was quieter up there, so that is where they spent most of there time. It was a surreal moment, when Edric finally met Gendry. Both seemed a little startled at how similar their features were, even though they didn’t actually look alike. Edric shook Gendry’s hand and they both smiled wearily at each other. Mr Mott said he would buy everyone a coffee and cleared the room so that only Edric and Gendry were left. Both of them were very happy to have all the expectant stares gone.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Edric said, as he sat on chair by the bed when they were alone.  
“You too... I was out for a few weeks. Have you been here the whole time?”  
“Most of it... the Motts and Starks have been very nice... I wanted to be here.”  
“Not for me though.” Gendry said, smiling.  
Edric looked confused.   
“I seen the way you looked at Sansa.” Gendry couldn’t help but tease him.  
Edric flushed a deep red. “I... I was here for you at first, but I suppose... ya, she is another reason to stick around.” He said, almost apologetically.  
Gendry decided to put him out of his misery.   
“Don’t worry, I’m not insulted... the Stark women seem to have that effect on men, especially from our family it seems.”  
Edric found himself smiling broadly at Gendry casual reference to them as ‘family’.   
“Sansa is beautiful. I think I’m out of my depth there.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow.   
Gendry chuckled.   
“Arya has been by your side every second. The nurses didn’t even bother trying to get her back to her own room after a while... they couldn’t get her out of here.” Edric laughed.  
“My Stark is stubborn... they all are.”  
There was an awkward silence, neither really knowing how to bring up the fact that they were brothers. Gendry sighed finally and said,  
“So, the big elephant in the room, brother... it’s a bit mad, huh?”  
Edric laughed out loud. “Thank god you said something... I’m dying here.”  
They both laughed at the absurdity of the situation and then talked for a long time about their lives and Mya, their sister. Ned and Cat had managed to get Arya home for some dinner and a shower as they talked. Cat and Ned’s relief was palpable. Arya seemed to grow lighter somehow. She was smiling and talking, excited even. It made Cat cry tears of joy and relief.  
Jon and Gritte had got to the hospital as soon as they could after Arya had phoned them to say Gendry was awake. Jon had tears in his eyes when he walked into the room and seen Gendry sitting up, eating some cereal.  
“I thought you were a goner, Water’s.” He breathed.  
“Doc told me I almost was... but I feel good now.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Jon smiled.  
Gritte gave him a big hug and mussed up his hair.  
“You scared the shite out of everyone... I thought I would have to help Arya and Jon hunt and kill Joffery... cover their tracks, hide the body.” she looked at Jon, who didn’t seem to find her joke very funny.  
“God... I can’t believe that little shit stabbed me. At least it wasn’t Arya.” Gendry said, closing his hands into fists.  
“He tried to stab Arya before you stood in the way... your wound was meant for her.” Jon said through gritted teeth. “You saved her life, Gen... I can’t thank...”  
“Don’t Jon.” He said, shaking his head.  
Gritte let out an exaggerated sigh. “Well I’m off to find some coffee before this ‘bro-mance’ makes me puke.” She rolled her eyes, smiling as both men blushed, and left the room.

After meeting Gendry, Edric went back to the waiting room, where he found Sansa. She looked up at him, biting her lip.  
“Well... how did it go?” she asked, tentatively.  
Edric sighed as he sat down beside her. “Good... really good.” He looked in her eyes as his own became glassy. “He seems like a really good guy. I think we’re going to get along.”  
Sansa suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  
“Oh, that’s so wonderful, Edric... I am so happy for you!” she exclaimed.  
Edric blushed. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and, as usual, she smelled intoxicating. He lifted his arms up and hugged her back, feeling her long, soft locks as he did. He moved his hands down a little, until they were on her lower back. She tensed immediately and backed away.  
“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, unsure of her reaction.  
“No.” Sansa blushed and began picking up her books.  
“Wait... Sansa, if I did something, please tell me.” He pleaded.  
Sansa was shoving her books in her backpack, obviously nervous. “I have to go.”  
“Please... what did I do? I don’t want to upset you, Sansa.” He voice was getting more urgent.  
“You didn’t... I just need to go, it’s late.” She said, as she got up and walked to the door.  
“I really happy that you and Gendry got along, Edric.” She smiled warmly before leaving.

The police came to interview Gendry that evening. He told them all he remembered, which wasn’t much. The doctor said that was normal after a coma. He could now remember Joffery at his gate, and walking Arya to her car, but he could not remember being stabbed. Although he could remember Joffery being there, he did not see a knife. The police said it was something that both Gendry and Arya put Joffery there that night; it was still their word against Joffery’s witnesses at the bar on the other side of the city. Arya was furious, but Gendry calmed her.  
“We will find a way to make him pay for this, I promise.” He reassured her.

Arya refused to leave the hospital that night. She insisted on staying with Gendry, much to her parent’s dismay, but they didn’t argue much. They were so relieved to see her smile again. Everyone tiptoed around her in case she lost it again, and Arya was using it to her advantage.   
She hopped up on the bed with Gendry and told him about her breakdown. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her hair. As the night went on, they discussed Edric, Gendry’s inheritance and how they were going to get Joffery sent to prison.  
“You know Edric has a big ‘hard on’ for your sister, right?” Gendry asked.  
Arya sat up. “Really?”  
“How did you not notice... it’s so fucking obvious?”  
“I suppose I have been preoccupied Water’s, what with you nearly croaking it and all.” She rolled her eyes and lay back down on his chest.  
“Well, I didn’t... I am very much alive... and healthy... a healthy young man... with needs...” his voice was beginning to show humour.  
Arya smiled into his chest before asking in a serious tone.   
“And what needs would they be, Water’s?”  
He moved his hand down and rubbed her pierced nipple through her shirt.  
“Well, my penis could use some attention... also, I think I would like to suck on this for a while.” He said, as he pinched her nipple.  
Arya felt heat in-between her legs.  
“You’re stitches will burst... I can’t get you overexcited.”  
“So a blowjob is out of the question then?” he asked sullenly.  
Arya laughed loudly and got off the bed. She walked over and locked the door, making sure all the curtains were closed, before going back to the bed and gently straddling Gendry.  
Gendry smiled at her. “Are you really going to give me a blowjob?” he asked with wide eyes.  
Arya rolled her eyes at him. “You have to be still... you hurt yourself when you move around. Can you be still?” she gave him a stern look.  
“I can do that.” he answered with a broad smile.  
“Then I can give you a blowjob.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Arya, I fucking...”  
“I know, I know... you love me.” She said, feigning indifference. “I had to watch those bitch nurses give you sponge baths for weeks... it’s time for me to reclaim your penis... its mine. No one is allowed to touch it again... you understand?” she said as she pulled back his blankets and exposed his hardness.  
“It’s yours, I get it...” he breathed, as she licked up, along his shaft.  
She licked his shaft several times before taking him in her hand and working him as she sucked his balls. Gendry fought hard not to move, but the sensations were making his body jerk with pleasure. When she spit on his tip and moved the saliva down his shaft with her hand before engulfing him her mouth, he couldn’t stop himself from moving, and winced in pain.  
Arya stilled. “I should stop.”  
“No... just, come here.” He begged.  
Arya moved up so that they could kiss. She tried to be as gentle as she could, but the wetness in her sex was getting hotter and she longed to be touched. As she kissed down his neck and back to his ear, he whispered.  
“Touch yourself for me.”  
Arya quickly ripped off her shirt and threw it on her floor, followed by her bra. She rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, gently moving on his hardness as she did. She grabbed Gendry’s head and trust her nipple into his mouth.  
“Bite it... umm, bite it.” she whispered.  
Gendry bite her as requested as he opened her jeans. He pulled then down, taking her panties with them.   
“Show me how wet you are.” He growled as he moved from one breast to another.  
Arya lowered her hand and pushed two fingers inside her wetness, moaning as she did. She removed her fingers and pulled Gendry’s head back by his hair with the other hand, before roughly sticking the fingers in his mouth. He sucked them hungrily.  
“More.” he demanded as he moved his hands down and pushed his fingers inside her, letting his other hand play with her clit.  
Arya sat down and leaned back. She watched as Gendry worked her with both hands, heat rising in her belly.  
“I said more!” he demanded.  
Arya moved one hand to her sex as Gendry removed his fingers. She slipped her finger inside herself, replacing his.  
“Open your mouth.” Gendry said, sternly.  
Arya complied and Gendry shoved his fingers, coated in her wetness, roughly into her mouth.  
“Suck.” He commanded, as he pressed harder on her clit.  
Gendry grabbed her head and bought her ear to his mouth.  
“You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?” he said in a low, dark voice.  
“Umm.” She whimpered as he played with her and she played with herself.  
“I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers... I want you to suck your juice off my fingers.”   
As he said this, he trust his two fingers back inside her. Now both of them were in her wetness. Arya squatted down to allow them both in further.  
“Fuck Gen...” Arya moaned.  
“Do you like being that full?” he asked, breathing in her ear, sending more shivers through her body.  
“Yes... umm, yes.” She moaned, her belly on fire and about to explode.  
Gendry removed his finger and again demanded.  
“Open your mouth.” He roughly inserted his fingers into her mouth. “Taste yourself, Ar... you taste so fucking good.”  
Arya sucked hungrily on his fingers as the heat grew more intense, almost painful now.  
“Lie back. I want to watch you come.” He groaned in her ear, as he removed his fingers from her mouth.  
Arya lay back, resting on one hand. Gendry smirked as he played with her clit.   
“Take your fingers out and touch me.” He commanded.  
Arya did as she was asked, grasping his hardness in her wet hand and moving him quickly. Gendry put two fingers inside her and pressed on her clit, making her come hard. Her hips jerked up as he felt her clench around his fingers. She moaned loudly, working his hardness even faster. He spilled his seed whilst looking at her wetness soaking his fingers, his seed spraying her hot, pink sex.  
Arya fought hard to catch her breath as she moved off him as gently as she could. His head was back and he was panting hard. She got some tissue and they cleaned each other, breathing heavily. Arya got dressed again and unlocked to door so that it would not look suspicious. She climbed back into bed beside him, leaning into his chest.  
“I hope I didn’t rip your stitches.” She said, giggling.  
“Fuck it... it was worth it.”   
“You’re a dirty fucking boy, Gendry Waters.” She giggled again, nuzzling his chest.  
“And you fucking love it, Arya Stark.”  
“Ya I do.”  
The both blushed, laughing, before falling asleep.


	21. That's my little sis, doc...

“The nurse tells me you burst some of your stitches again, Gendry.” The doctor said as he looked disapprovingly at Arya from the corner of his eye. “How did you mange that?”  
Gendry flushed. “I’m not sure... I... umm...” he fumbled for an answer.  
Gritte snickered at his discomfort. She knew how he burst his stitches because she and Jon had walked in on it. Arya looked at the doctor wide eyed, trying to fake surprise and innocence. Jon winced, as memories of his little sister straddling his best friend, topless, kept invading his head.  
Gendry had made the mistake of telling Arya the day before, that he was woken up by one of the nurses who wanted to change his bandage. The problem was, he had his usual morning erection, resulting in a full on blanket tent. He was mortified. Arya had laughed so hard she fell off his bed. Now, every time they expected someone to visit Gendry, Arya would whisper things to him to turn him on. She thought it was hilarious.   
Earlier that day, as the doctor was checking his chart, Arya stood behind the doctor so that he couldn’t see her. She smiled at Gendry and began to rub her nipple, licking her lips and pouting, as if she was in a bad music video. Gendry tried not to laugh as the doctor asked him questions, but Arya began to grind her ass and shake in the most ridiculous way. She always made fun of the girls who tried to look sexy in music videos.  
When the doctor left, Gendry threw his pillow at her.  
“You looked constipated... that was the least sexy thing I have ever seen.” he said, grinning.  
“Oh Ya? Well, check this out, bitch!”   
She turned around and began grinding her ass, whilst singing, “Back it up... back it up, and drop it like its hot, drop it like its hot...”  
Gendry laughed hard as she turned to him and licked her lip dramatically, flicking her hair and rubbing her nipples.  
“You like that baby?” she asked in a deep voice. “Is there a dance going on in your pants?”   
“Get over here, you strange little thing... I’ve got a boner with your name on it.” he raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
They both laughed as Arya moved to the bed and straddled him. He grabbed her ass and began kissing up and down her neck. She could fell his hardness pressing into her sex.  
“You weren’t kidding.” She breathed, as he nibbled on her ear.  
“Nipple, now!” he demanded.  
She giggled into his neck before sitting back and pulling off her top, her hair falling over her face. Gendry’s eyes were black and hungry as she looked at him through her messy hair. She slipped her hand down and rubbed his hardness.  
“Are you going to be still today? They knew exactly how you burst a stitch last time.”   
“I’ll be good... I like you doing all the work.” He grinned as she slapped his arm.  
“You will owe me a lot of ‘head’ when you get out here, Water’s.” She smiled boldly.  
“Oh, I think I can pay you back... I owe you some other things too.” He slapped her ass and licked his lips.  
She jumped a little, a shocked look on her face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s my turn to tie you up... don’t think I forgot what you did to me... I nearly fucked you.” He groaned, slapped her ass again with one hand and grabbed the back of her neck, twisting his fingers into her hair. He roughly forced her face to meet his.  
“I going to pay you back for that, Stark...” his glassy eyes bored into hers.  
She grinded down on his hardness making him squeezes her hair tighter.  
“I look forward to it...” she bit her lip and grinded on him again.  
He moaned before kissing her neck, his grip on her hair never loosening as he bit and sucked on her hard.  
“Take this off.” He demanded, his free hand pulling at her bra strap.  
Arya reached her hands around and undid the clasp, moaning loudly in his ear as she did.  
“Bite it.” she whispered after discarding her bra.  
Gendry groaned and moved his head down to her breasts. She reached her hands into his hair and gripped his head, pushing it into her chest. Gendry was sucking on her pierced nipple as she grinded on him, again and again.  
“Bite it.” she demanded, her voice hard.  
Her sex was hot, her panties wet and her nipples hard. Her head fell back as he bit and sucked. She moaned loudly as she grinded on him, a familiar heat rising in her belly and a glorious ache in her sex.  
“Jesus Christ!” someone shouted in a shocked tone. “Oh god... Jesus... Gritte, get out of the way... move!” Jon yelled as he tried to get out of the room.  
Gendry and Arya jumped. Gendry felt a sharp pain and knew he had burst stitches again. When they turned around, Jon was hopping from one foot to the other, totally flustered and scrambling to get out the door. Gritte was laughing so hard she kept getting in his way unintentionally. After what seemed like a long time, they both managed to leave the room. Arya and Gendry looked at each other, red faced and mouths gapping. Arya got off the bed and dressed.  
“He didn’t try to kill me?” Gendry said, confused.  
“I know... fuck, maybe we have finally pushed him over the edge and he’s lost his mind.”   
“Well, something’s wrong with him.”  
“I’ll go find him.”  
It didn’t take long. Jon and Gritte were just down the corridor, Gritte hugging him, stroking his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. Arya approached, cautiously.  
“Hey, bro.” She said tentatively. “On a scale of one to ‘nut job city’... how pissed off are you?”  
Gritte snickered and Jon groaned loudly. He lifted his head and looked at her.  
“Your’ a big girl... Gendry’s a good guy... you have been together a long time... ye love each other... it’s going to happen...”  
Arya looked totally confused. “Bro... are you on drugs or something?” she asked, no humour in her voice.  
Gritte laughed. “No... he has been practicing this mantra for a while. We knew this day would come, so we have been preparing him so that he doesn’t assault Gendry again.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Well I can’t punch him now, can I? He saved Arya’s life.” He sounded annoyed.  
Arya smiled. “Don’t worry, bro... were not having sex... yet.” She winked at Gritte and laughed as Jon buried his head in Gritte’s shoulder again and moaned.  
It took a few hours for them to come back to Gendry’s room, but when they did, Jon simply said,  
“Let’s never mention it...”  
Gendry nodded and they tried to pretend it never happened. It was going ok until the doctor showed up.

“Ms Stark.” The doctor turned to Arya. “You are no longer a patient at this hospital. Perhaps it’s time you spent your nights at home?”  
“No thanks... I’m grand here, thanks doc.” She answered brazenly.  
The doctor furrowed his brow. “Then maybe you can wait until Gendry has healed fully before you... engage in any amorous activities.”  
Gritte covered her mouth to hide laughing, but her attempt to suppress the sound only resulted in a loud snort. This caused Arya to laugh and Gendry to turn an even deeper shade of purple than he was already.  
Jon groaned loudly. “That’s my little sis, doc... please don’t say stuff like that that around me.” He put his head in his hands, which made Gritte laugh harder.  
The doctor sighed loudly and shock his head.   
“Please remember that you almost died, Gendry... you need to careful so you can heal properly.”  
“I will... thanks, doc.” Gendry replied sheepishly.

Later, Ned and Cat came to visit and insisted that Arya go home to sleep that night. After much arguing, she gave in and promised to be home by ten. She and Gendry spent the evening laughing and blushing about the day’s events, her head on his chest, him playing with her hair. They were both so relieved that Jon had found a way to deal with their relationship, although Gendry was sure that as soon as he healed, Jon would punch him in the face. Arya conceded that he was probably right.   
“It’s nearly December... Christmas will be here soon. Do you want to spend it with my family, now that we’re all friends?” Arya asked.  
“If it’s ok with your parents.”  
“Oh wait, what about the Motts? Don’t you spend Christmas with them?”  
“Your dad said that I have all that money in the bank. I was thinking of sending them to this place in Italy that Ann always wanted to visit. It’s in the Alps, so Christmas would be a perfect time. I can rent them a log cabin or something. I want to thank them for everything. What do you think?”  
Arya sighed. “I think you are a sweetheart and I love you. San is great at finding all that stuff online. She will help you.”  
“I suppose I should see what Edric is up to for the holiday’s...”  
“I imagine it will involve starring at my sister and slipping on his own drool.” Arya said, rolling her eyes.  
Gendry chuckled. “Those two need to just get on with shagging the pants off each other... she blushes every time he walks in the room.”  
Arya laughed. “I know... it’s like watching a bad teen movie. Sansa needs to trust him, though. Joffery did a real number on her remember... but I think Edric will be good for her.”

Arya left the hospital just after nine. She was tired and frustrated after been interrupted earlier, but she smiled at the memory. Things were starting to go right again. Gendry was healing well and would be home in a week or two. Sansa seemed to have met someone who cared for her and made her feel good again. Jon and Gritte were stronger than ever and he was dealing better than expected with her and Gendry’s relationship. Even her mother and father seemed to warm to Gendry. She sighed and smiled as she searched her bag for her keys. She began mumbling the song from earlier, giggling to herself before a sharp pain filled her head and white flickers of light blinded her. A deafening, ringing sound filled her ears and intensified the pain in her head. Her whole body stiffened for a moment. She felt her hand reach for the back of her head, the light in her eyes changing from white to yellow and back. Something warm was on her fingers and although her legs and torso seemed frozen, she could see herself fall. She never hit the ground. Something held her and she felt as though she was being lifted. She began to float. The lights faded and her eyes rolled back in her head until all she could see was blackness.


	22. Good Cop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely reviews :)  
> I post on FanFiction first, so please check for new chapters as I am always ahead on there.

Gendry spluttered, gasping for any words, any noise to come from him and make sense. They had to be wrong. She had just been in this room, on this bed, a few hours ago. How could she be gone? Taken? If only he could say something, he could ask them to explain, but he couldn’t find breath.  
“Mr Water’s... what time did Arya leave?” the policeman asked him again.  
“Gendry. I need you to pull yourself together. Time is most important. When did she leave?” Ned asked, trying to be gentle, but fear gave a hard edge to his voice.  
“N...nnn... nine... nine...” he managed to slur.  
“Nine o’clock?”  
Gendry nodded franticly. 

Edric and Sansa had been studying at the city library when they received the call. They went to the hospital, meeting Jon and Robb in the corridor as the police were interviewing Gendry.  
“It’s that fucker, isn’t it? It has to be that little fucker!” Jon hissed through clenched teeth.  
“Jon, don’t even think about it.” Robb warned. “I don’t need you getting locked up... I need you here, to help Dad.”  
“What if he is doing to Arya what he did to...” he stopped and looked at Sansa, realising she was there too.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
Edric looked at her, confused, but she avoided his gaze.   
Ned came out with the policeman and told Jon and Robb that he was going to the station to help. He told Robb to go home to Cat and the boy’s and asked Jon and Edric to stay with Gendry. They agreed.   
When Jon, Edric and Sansa went into Gendry’s room, he was trying to get out of bed.  
“No, Gendry... you can’t... you are too weak.” Sansa cried, running over and holding his arm.  
Gendry didn’t even acknowledge her. He looked at Jon.  
“Enough... fucking enough!” he snarled. “If he hurts her, Jon... I’ll fucking end him!”  
“I know, Gen, I know... but we need a plan.” Jon said as he pushed his best friend back on the bed. “Sit, before you hurt yourself.”  
Gendry sat back.  
“Plan?” Sansa asked.  
“Sansa, first he tried to kill them, now he has Arya... I’m done waiting for the police to sort him out... we have to get Arya back.”  
“Please, Jon... you don’t know what kind of men the Lannister’s have working for them... you will get yourself killed.”  
“I’d rather die trying to find Arya than sit here... I need her back.” Gendry’s eyes were wet as he spoke.  
“I understand, I do... but please... just wait to hear what the police have to say first... please.”  
Sansa knew who she could call. He would know where they were keeping Arya, but her family would freak out if they knew she was his friend. They would never understand. He was a brute, a criminal, but he also saved her. He had seen Joffery at his worst. He knew her secrets. She never told her family details, but he knew them all. He cared for her and he would help get Arya back.

 

The buzzing in her ears made it hard to concentrate. She tried to fight the nausea. Her belly was ill and her head ached. There was movement. Something was in motion but her body was static. She knew she was lying down. She could feel her body beneath her. She attempted to lift her head, but the effort allowed a new wave of nausea to consume her, and she collapsed again, giving into the pain. She drifted in and out of darkness, over and over.  
When she finally awoke fully, there was no more movement. Her eyes tried in vain to focus on her surroundings, but her vision was blurred and she could feel that her eyes were wet. When she attempted to move, she realised that her legs were bound together. She tried to find her hands so she could push herself up, but she could not feel them. Her back ached as much as her head, and there was a horrible stinging sensation in her wrists. She wanted to be scared, but her body and mind were so engulfed by confusion she had no time to care about reality. She was powerless. She was done. There was no fighting this, so she passed out for the umpteenth time.  
When she woke again her head seemed a little clearer and she was able to take in the room. Although her body ached, there was something soft underneath her. She moved her head, causing a blinding pain to shoot through her skull. She took a deep breath before attempting to move again. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs bound together. Finally, a wave of panic set in. She pulled and pulled at the restraints, but they did not let her go free. She began to make whimpering noises. Struggling slurs and moans escaped from her mouth, but were overpowered by the sound of a creaking bed which bounced off the wall lightly, as she struggled. Reality set in. She began to remember leaving the hospital. Going to her car, looking for her keys. The horrific pain as everything went dark.  
When she was ready, she dragged her head and torso up so that she was almost sitting upright. The room was bare but clean. The bed seemed old, and there was a chair in the corner. There were two doors, both closed. She kept fighting with her binds, but it made no difference. She could not free herself. As the buzzing in her ears subsided, she heard voices coming from outside for the first time. A cold chill ran over her body and she froze in terror. Men, at least three of them, were talking in low tones, just a few feet away.   
Joffery... it must be Joffery, she thought. If I was taken at random... in the wrong place at the wrong time, I would be hurt by now... they would have raped me... I’d probably be dead and dumped somewhere... it has to be that wanker... that fucking little piece of shit!  
Anger boiled in her at the thought of Joffery and she began to fight against her binds again, making noise as the bed creaked and hit off the wall. Her head shot up as the door opened. A gaunt, tall man sneered at her as he pushed open the door, letting it hang ajar so that she could see all four men. Beside him, a large man, with very broad shoulders and the hairiest arms she had ever seen, looked menacingly at her. His nose seemed to be damaged, as if part of it was missing. He was disgusting, and looking at him made her feel ill.   
Another large, bald man was beside him, and he appeared no better. When she looked at him, he smiled and revealed a mouth full of rotten teeth. Behind all of them was a tall, muscular man. His hair was a strange mix of red and white. He looked worried or concerned. He did not sneer at her like the others. He was not trying to scare her.   
He gave her comfort for half a second, before she remembered that she was tied to a bed at the mercy of four men. Terror filled her, as images of all the horrible things that could happen ran through her mind. Images from films, things she read about happening to other women in newspapers. They could do anything to her and she was totally powerless to stop it. Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them back with pure anger and stared at the bed, saying nothing.  
“So you’re awake... we’ve been waiting for you to come round for two days.” The gaunt one said, with a very strong lisp.  
“Sorry ‘bout that, girly... I hit ya a bit too hard on the head.” The one with rotted teeth laughed.  
“What do you want, you fucking assholes?” she spat.  
Her voice was low and her eyes downcast. She was scared that if she tried to speak to them, look at them directly, she would break, and cry and beg for freedom.  
She heard them laugh.  
“What do you fucking want?” She screamed, her eyes still looking at the bed beneath her.  
“Calm down, girly... were just doing someone a favour. We won’t hurt ya unless you make us.”  
“Who are you?” she asked as she looked up at them, through her wet eyes and greasy hair.  
“They call me Biter.” The one with the rotten teeth answered, flashing a grotesque smile.  
“This is Vargo.” He pointed to the gaunt man with the lisp.   
“Rorge.” The hairy man with the weird nose smiled down at her.  
Before he could continue, the last man, the one with strange hair, stepped into her room, pushing the others out of the way.  
“My name is Jaqen.”   
He walked over to her and she backed into the wall behind her unconsciously, tensing her body.  
“You have no reason to be scared.” He said, looking worried, as sat on the bed.  
“I’m not fucking scared, you piece of shit.” She spat, almost convincing herself.  
He smirked.  
“You have more courage than sense... I am going to untie your hands.”  
She looked at him, confused. He nodded at her reassuringly before reaching for her hands, which were tied behind her back.  
“I think Jaqen has new girlfriend.” Biter said nastily.  
This made her flinch away from him again. Jaqen sighed.  
“You should not pay attention to Biter... he has no sense. Give me your hands.”  
“I’ve plenty of sense... I say we have our fun and be done with this one... she looks like trouble.”  
“We were told not to harm her and just wait ‘till he gets here... I’m not going to piss him off.” Rorge answered.  
“All of you out. I will make sure she is secure... we do not need to frighten her more.”  
Arya watched as they snickered at him before leaving. She glanced at Jaqen from the corner of her eye. He had a knife. She froze and he looked at her.  
“For the ropes... I will not hurt you.”   
He cut the bind on her wrists and moved the knife away from her as soon as he could.  
“Lying piece of shit.” She mumbled.  
He sighed again.  
“Why would you say that?” he asked.  
Arya could feel the pain filling her arms as the blood returned to her hands. She pulled her hands to her chest and swung her body around so that her legs were in-between her and Jaqen, ready to kick when needed.  
“Because you have let me see your faces and told me your names... do you think I’m fucking stupid! You will never let me go when I can ID you all... your ‘good cop’ routine is a waste of time, asshole.”  
Jaqen’s eyes widened.  
“You’re clever, lady... but we will not hurt you. It doesn’t matter if you can identify us, we will be long gone after he gets here.”  
“Who... Joffery?”  
Jaqen got up from the bed and moved to the door which led to a small ensuite bathroom. He pulled out a long, thick piece of rope, which had a cuff on the end. He moved back to the bed, grabbing her legs. She kicked at him instinctively.   
“Stop that.” he said gently. “I will not hurt you.”  
“They will... or Joffery will, when you hand me over to him.” she kicked at him again, looking at him with a deep hate.  
“There is no point in fighting... you cannot escape.” He said casually.  
Arya kicked him in chest and sat up, punching at him with her weak hands. He grabbed her wrists, making them sting more from the rope burns. He seemed more annoyed than concerned as she fought him weakly. He pushed her back as she kicked him and struggled in vain.   
“Stop it... you cannot win.” He repeated, over and over.  
When he realised she would not stop fighting, he leaned over her and dropped his lower body weight onto her legs, pinning them to the bed. He held her down by the wrists, pushing himself over her so that he was looking down on her trashing body.  
“Stop, you are making me hurt you... I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“Fuck you!” she gasped, as her body slumped under him.   
“You think your fucking special cos’ you won’t hurt me, but you are going to hand me over to Joffery... and he is... he is going to hurt me!” she screamed, looking directly into his eyes for the first time. “Do you think that makes you good? Does it make you feel better that you won’t do the deed yourself, you sick fuck!” she glared into his eyes. “You fucking coward.”  
They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, nether backing down. He had a strange look on his face. She couldn’t read his expression. Her chest heaved and she fought to maintain normal breathing. His gaze was making her uneasy, but she was angry. He knew she was right and she didn’t want to lose the upper hand by showing how much he unsettled her. When she couldn’t handle his odd stare anymore, she said with venom.  
“Get the fuck off me... now.”   
Jaqen mouth formed a hard line, he pushed himself off of her and grabbed her legs roughly. He bent down and picked up the cuff off the floor, holding her legs tight as he did. She was still lying down, trying to catch her breath. He took off one of her shoes and slipped the cuff up, over her foot until it reached her ankle, and secured it tightly. He took out his knife and cut the bind off her legs. She pulled them up to her chest and wrapped her hands around her knees. He stood up.  
“There is a towel and soap in the bathroom. The rope is long enough... you can clean up. He is not going to be here for a while, so you should make yourself comfortable.”  
A loud laugh escaped her lips. Comfortable! She thought. Is he serious? She let herself laugh again, and suddenly she was rolling around on the bed, laughing hysterically.  
He watched her for a minute as her laughing turned to tears, and then fury.   
“You bloody prick... you fucking stupid wanker...” she screamed as she rose from the bed, kneeling on the edge in front of him.  
“I have no choice... but I will make sure they won’t hurt you.” He gestured to the door.  
“Thanks so much... I’m so thankful that I will be in perfect condition for you to hand me over to the guy who beat the shit out of my sister... you are so kind.” She spat, sarcasm dripped from every word.  
Suddenly her lunged at her and grabbed her by both arms.  
“Listen to me... they will hurt you if you talk to them like that... keep your mouth shut and don’t try anything stupid. Do you hear? Keep that mouth shut!”  
He pushed her back hard and she fell on the bed. Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them before they could escape. Jaqen turned and walked to the door, kicking the wall hard before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. She heard the click of the lock, and for the first time, allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She sobbed in to a pillow for a full three minutes, before wiping her eyes and rising from the bed. She went into the bathroom. There was a window. She looked out at the trees. The house was on a hill, in a wooded area. Wicklow mountains? She wondered. I must be in the Wicklow mountains somewhere... that is so close to Dublin! Now that she was done crying, she could concentrate on escaping.


	23. 23 Secrets

The next day, they were all exhausted. No one could sleep. The police had CCTV of Arya being hit over the head and dragged into a van, which was found burned out a few miles from the hospital. The footage was grainy and they could not identify anything about the men who took her. Everyone was beside themselves with worry. They all knew that it was Joffery’s doing, but he was smugly sitting in his mansion in the Dublin hills, cooperating with police and offering his assistance. They all knew he had paid thugs to do his dirty work, so he could not be linked to any crime himself.  
Gendry was not taking the news well. Mr Mott and his wife had begged him to stay at the hospital for a few more days. He was insisting of going to look for her with Jon and Gritte. When he tried to get out of bed, he had collapsed. The adrenaline shooting around his body allowed him to feel no pain, but in reality, he was still healing from the operation and his body was not used to fast movement after the coma. Add the enormous stress he was under, and his body would not allow him to leave.   
Only Jon seemed to be able to have a conversation with him. He snarled and shouted at everyone else who came into his room. He was beyond frustrated, trapped in a useless body while his mind ran over all the horrible things Joffery could be doing to the woman he could not live without. All he could do was wait and the feeling of helplessness that washed over him countless times every day made him want to weep.

Sansa and Edric had been spending everyday together since they decided to help each other with their studies. Edric was able to work most of the time, but he would find himself focusing on the way Sansa would tuck her hair behind her ear before correcting him on some chemistry mistake he’d made, or the way her lips pouted when she got something wrong in math. She would avoid watching his mouth move as he spoke to her in French, and studiously looked at her books when he stood up to stretch, after sitting on the waiting room chairs all day.  
She remembered the first time he stretched in front of her. He had his back to her and as he lifted his arms, his shirt rose and she could see his jeans lying low on his hips. His boxers peaked out over the top and his lower back was a soft, tanned colour. The line of his spine caught her attention and she felt a jolt of electricity hit her sex. He didn’t notice anything.   
She realised how long it had been since she was touched. Something so simple, like the sight of a man’s lower back, made her wet. Arya was right. She needed to put herself out there again. Edric seemed a very good choice, smart, kind, funny, well mannered and deliciously hot. She thought about him touching her every night when she went to bed.   
He would kiss her gently, moving down her neck and back to her lips. She would run her hands up his toned, bronzed back until she reached his broad shoulders, gasping as he nibbled her ear. She would pull off his shirt, causing him to stop and look at her. His eyes always burned in lush, his lips always whispered sweet lines to her. He would stroke her cheek as her eyes burned into his naked chest, relishing the fact that his body was a beautiful as she dreamed it would be.  
Heat would always consume her wet sex and she would let her hand fall between her legs, as she imagined him slowly peeling off her top and bra. His eyes would contain a lust she never seen before. His movements would be slow but firm. She would know that he wanted her badly, but was kind enough to be gentle and understanding with her.   
She would allow her finger to enter her cunt, catching her breath as her mind played images of him trailing kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Her nipples would harden, and she would remove her finger and wet her clit, widening her legs to expose her nub further. He would be opening her jeans now, sitting back as he slided them off of her. He would gasp at the sight of her in just her panties. His movement would be more urgent now. His lips would find her middle and he would kiss her feverously. Her back would arch, enticing him to move his lips down to her wet cunt. He would look at her with hungry eyes as he removed her panties, and parted her legs. She would moan as he kissed her wetness wantonly, more eager with each passing second. She could hear him moan into her slick sex as his head moved wildly between her legs. He would not be able to get enough of her taste as he ate her hungrily, groaning with pleasure as his tongue lapped up her juice. He would put his finger inside her, and she would match his action in reality, sliding her finger into her aching wetness. She would whimper as he made her come with his tongue, her thumb flicking her clit as her finger played inside herself.  
The next day she would always promise that she would not do it again. Every day she sat beside him, thinking of what he had done to her the night before in her fantasy, making her wet and ache a little. She would often flush, causing Edric to look at her in wonder. It did not help that he seemed to find it very attractive when she flushed, so he would flush too. But almost every night she gave in to the lust, giggling at the fact that in her imagination, she could not even get to the part where he would enter her. She would always come too soon. She was hard up and his ridiculous blue eyes and strong jaw were not helping her stay focused. It was increasing hard to concentrate on math and French. 

Arya had been gone two days when she came to him for help.  
“I need you to do me a favour, Edric... please don’t ask me questions... I can’t answer any.” Sansa said quietly.  
Edric moved as if to touch her, but pulled back and sighed.   
“You look so frightened... tell me what’s going on.”  
Sansa took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.   
“I can’t tell you... but it is important for Arya. I need to meet someone who can help find her, but my family will never allow me to meet him, so I need you to tell them that I am with you this evening... please Edric.” She begged.  
“It must be dangerous...” he began.  
Sansa banged her fist on the table, startling him.  
“Just do it Edric, for god’s sake... help me... I need to find her. You have no idea what Joffery and his men are like.”   
He had never seen her lose her temper. She was angry, scared. Her perfect composure ruptured in front of him.  
“You do?” he asked angrily.  
It wasn’t really a question, more an accusation. Letting her know that he was aware she had secrets. He instantly felt bad.  
“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I am going with you.” His voice stern and authoritive.  
“No... I need...”   
He interrupted her.  
“I will lie for you, but I am not letting you go alone, so it is about time you started to be honest with me, Sansa.”  
“What do you mean?” She looked flushed, knowing he was not talking about this situation anymore.  
Edric sighed loudly.  
“I mean that you like me... I can see it, but you freak out every time I get close to you and you won’t tell me why... and now you are keeping even more secrets! Why can’t you tell me what’s in your head? What can be so bad that you keep it locked up?”  
Tears welled in her eyes.   
“They are my secrets... it is none of your business! I don’t have to tell you anything.” She snapped.  
“God damn it Sansa! I want you too... I want to help you. Please tell me.” His eyes were pleading with her.  
“Just forget it... I don’t want your help anymore. I can do it myself.”   
She stormed out the door of the waiting room before he had time to respond. As she made her way down the corridor, she turned to take the stairs to the ground floor. She planned on leaving without saying anything to Jon. She would come up with a lie later. Sansa did not see Edric follow her. He wanted to reason with her, to get her to let him go with her, but suddenly he seen her lunge to the side, like she was falling fast, and disappear. He ran up to where she was and seen the stairwell door was closing slowly. He could hear her strained voice. Panic set in, but he took a deep breath and opened the door as gently and quietly as he could. He moved inside the stairwell and looked for the source of the voices.  
“Where is she, Sandor?” he heard her whisper.  
“I’m not sure, little bird... I know a few places where the Lannisters keep people. She is not in Dublin that is all I know.” A man answered.  
He heard her sob loudly.  
“Shhh, bird... shhh... I will find her.”  
“But you know what he is capable of! It has been two day’s Sandor... he could have done anything to her by now.”  
He moved down the stairs until he was able to see them. She was holding him tight, crying into his chest as he stroked her hair. A sharp sting of jealousy hit him. He had hugged her, not long ago, stroked her back, and she had run from him. But now, she was allowing this man to comfort her and it hurt his feeling. He composed himself.  
“Why don’t you go to the police, then?” he asked, causing Sansa to jump back and the man to glare at him.  
Edric could see that one side of the man’s face was badly burned. The man stood up fully as he let go of Sansa. He was huge and very intimidating. Edric knew he would lose in any fight with this giant.   
“Who’s he?” the giant asked sharply.  
“Edric... what are you doing?” Sansa sobbed.  
“I don’t know... I want to help you... I saw you disappear in here...”  
“I have to go, little bird... I will call you.” He grabbed her roughly and kissed her forehead.  
Sansa looked up at him. “Thank you... thank you.” She whimpered and quickly hugged him, before he ran down the stairs, away from them.  
Sansa looked up at Edric sheepishly.  
“You can’t tell anyone... promise me.” She pleaded.  
Edric moved down a few steps. “Who is he?” he sounded angrier than he wanted to.  
“He worked for my ex boyfriend...”  
“He looks dangerous.” Edric spat.  
“He can be... but not to me... he would never hurt me.” She looked at her fingers, unable to meet his jealous, angry gaze.  
“I don’t like this.”  
“You don’t have to like it! You just have to keep your damn mouth shut.” She shouted.  
He looked at her wide eyed. She sighed and moved up the steps towards him.  
“I’m sorry, Edric... that was rude.” Her blue eyes bore into his and she smiled.  
“I know you must be confused, but please trust me... he can find Arya, but he can’t work with the police.”  
Edric’s eyes narrowed.  
“Why not?”  
“Edric.” She said, looking at him as if he were a simpleton. “You just have to look at him to know that he doesn’t associate with the police... please trust me.”  
“I trust you... I don’t trust him.” he looked into her big blue eyes, trying hard not to be fooled by her.  
She reached up and stroked his cheek. Her fingers seemed to burn into his skin and he held his breath. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he knew that he would not win any fight with her either.  
“Trust me?” she asked, too gently, too sweetly.  
She was playing him, but he couldn’t refuse her.  
“You are too beautiful and intelligent for your own good... and mine probably. Play me like fiddle, Sansa Stark... I’ll let you this time. But one day, you will trust me with your secrets... you will let me care for you.”  
Her eyes filled with tears and she lost the bravado she had a few seconds before when she tried to manipulate him. They starred at each other, both stripped bare.   
“I might let you care about me one day, Edric Storm... I might even trust you.”  
She dropped her hand and moved past him. Suddenly, she turned around and dipped her head, allowing her lips to meet his. His body froze at the unexpected kiss, which burned hotter than her fingers had. She cupped his cheeks and moved her lips softly over his, pulling back and quickly kissing him chastely again, their mouths never opening. She rested her forehead on his, keeping her eyes closed.  
“Can you wait?” she whispered.  
“I... I can... wait.” He stammered.  
He resisted the urge to grab her waist and pull her into him. Instead one hand gripped the railing until his knuckles were white, the other, balled in a fist at his side.  
She pulled back, looking at him, furrowed her brow and sighed, before running up the last few steps and out the door. Edric stood on the stairs for a few minutes, his fingers resting on his scorched lips.  
Why did she look so annoyed? He asked himself. She asked me to wait... she kissed me... right? That’s what happened... right? Then why did she look so...angry...  
He came to the conclusion, that day on the stairwell that he would never fully understand Sansa Stark, but he would always want her regardless. And he would wait forever to have her, if needed.


	24. 24 Rope

Ireland  
Arya had been gone five days by the time Gendry was allowed to leave the hospital. The Motts said he could stay with them, but Ned suggested that it would be better if he stayed with him and Cat. He had invited Edric to stay the night Arya disappeared and insisted he be there ever since.   
“I do not know how safe either of you are... Joffery may still want to hurt you. You will be safe at my home, and I do not want to put the Motts in danger by you staying with them.”  
Everyone had agreed. When they got back to the Starks, Sansa took Gendry down to Arya’s room.  
“I thought you might like to sleep in here... and Edric is the guest room down the hall.”  
“Your parents don’t mind?” he asked surprised.  
She laughed. “They would if Arya was here, I’m sure.”   
They both frowned as that reality set in. Of course he could be here... Arya was not. They could not do anything to upset her parents now.  
“Gendry... I have a friend who is looking for her. He’ll find her, I promise.”  
Gendry looked at her, wide eyed. “Who?” he demanded.  
Sansa shut the door.   
“Please don’t say anything to anyone... only Edric knows. I can’t tell you about him, but he knows how Joffery works and he will find her.”  
“Why can’t you tell...?”  
“Please, Gendry... trust me.”  
She turned and left the room before he could ask more questions. He sat on Arya’s bed and picked up her pillow. He held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like her. The scent made his eyes fill with tears and for the first time he allowed a few to fall. He sniffed them back after a minute and dried his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. Anger started to build within. He felt so helpless in his damaged body, not knowing where she was. He was plagued by the horrible thoughts of what they were doing to her, which invaded his mind constantly. He stood up, wincing from the pain in his lower back, and went to find Edric.  
Gritte had taken Jon to all the dodgy squats and abandoned warehouses she had heard about that might be used by some of Joffery’s men. They found nothing. Every night they went to the hospital to tell Gendry about their search, and then to the Starks, to tell Ned and Robb. Bran was keeping Rickon away from all madness. He took him the cinema or bowling every evening. He was happy to do it. Although he wanted to know what was going on with Arya, he found sitting at home waiting for news too stressful. Looking at his mother and sister’s worried faces was too painful. Ned was with the police every day trying to find new information. Robb hired some private detectives, but soon found out that it was impossible to get anyone to go against Joffery or his mother’s family. They seemed to own everyone.

Wales  
Arya had tried to free her leg from the rope but she could barely brake the hard string. She spent every day in the room, bound by the ankle with a rope which was long enough to allow her to move around and go into the bathroom. In there she found an old bar of soap and one small towel, which didn’t smell too disgusting. After a few days she gave in and took a shower. There was no lock on the door, but Jaqen had promised to keep the other men out.  
He came to her room everyday with food and water. He even offered her vodka and cigarettes on the second night, but she refused them. She was determined to escape and wanted to keep her head clear. Jaqen told her that it would be at least two weeks until Joffery’s man would come and take her back to Ireland.  
“Back to Ireland?” she gasped.   
Arya had been sure that she was being held in the Wicklow mountains, close to Dublin, her family and her Gendry.  
“You’re in Wales. We took you here by boat. The Mountain is to collect you and bring you back to one of Joffery’s safe houses in Ireland. He wanted you here for a few weeks until he convinced the police that he had nothing to do with your disappearance.”  
Disappointment radiated through her body when she realised that she was nowhere near her family or Gendry.  
“I hope your getting well paid? Two weeks in this shit hole with those fuckers.” She nodded to her door so he would know she was referring to the other men. “They stink.”  
Jaqen smiled. “You do not know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?” he shook his head.  
“Why should I? I’m going to die anyway... I may as well get used to pain now... Joffery is a sadistic little wanker.” For the first time she allowed herself to show her true fear. She looked at her hands. “He will take his time with me.” She whispered.  
Jaqen had been standing by the door but moved and sat at the edge of the bed. Although he was not close to her, she instantly moved back from him and positioned her legs in-between them, ready to kick if needed. He sighed loudly.  
“Girl, how many times do I have to tell you? I will not harm you.”  
She raised her eyes, which were red and watery, and looked at him through her greasy hair.  
“My family is very rich... and my boyfriend just inherited a load of money. I know he’ll give you all of it if you let me go.” He voice gave away her desperation.  
“I can’t do that.” he answered flatly.  
“Why not?”  
“I owe a dept. I must repay it.”   
His expression seemed strained. She took this as a sign that he was having doubts about handing her over to Joffery. She inched closer to him, keeping eye contact. He shifted slightly at her movements but said nothing. Carefully, she moved closer to him.  
“I can get you all the money you want, Jaqen... just help me... please.”   
He seemed to flinch when she said his name, so she said it again.  
“Jaqen... please.” She pleaded.  
He stood up swiftly and moved to the back of the room.  
“It is impossible... do not let the others hear you talk like that. They will not go against The Mountain and you cannot possibly have more money than Joffery, so they can’t be bought by you either. He will always pay them more for what he wants.”  
“He wants to kill me.” She whispered.  
Her eyes welled up again, and again, she swallowed the tears.  
“I... I would like to have a shower.” She said, defeated. “But... will they... the others, will they come in...” she fought hard to control her voice, but failed.  
Jaqen looked at the floor.   
“I can stay here and make sure you are not disturbed.”  
“Can you take off this bind?” she gesture to the thick rope.  
“No... you can shower with that on... sorry.” He looked at her briefly.  
She mumbled a quite, “Thank you,” as she went into the bathroom.  
She showed in the cool water, washing her hair as best she could with the bar of soap left for her. She showered quickly, unable to relax. She expected someone to come through the door. Jaqen had promised to protect her, and the other men had rarely come into her room in the previous days, but she still could not shake the fear of being raped by one of the brutes in the next room. It was a fear that lived in the back of her mind, one that she could not rid herself of. The fear that came from waiting to be raped was wearing her down, and she felt herself losing courage and strength with each passing day.   
Thoughts of Gendry gave her a welcome rest from it, every now and then. She thought about the stupid faces he would make whenever he saw her pierced nipple, the way he would blush when he said sweet things to her and the feeling of his giant arms encasing her as they lay naked together. She would sell her soul to the devil just to have Gendry’s arms around her now. To hear him whisper dirty things in her ear and then, after, moan soppy ‘I love you’s’ as he tried to catch his breath. Gendry would kill all of them with a single punch. Those disgusting, vile men in the next room would not stand a chance against her man, her love. Her Gendry would save her.  
Tears flowed freely in the shower that day when she admitted that Gendry could not save her from this. He was still barely able to move from the surgery. She was in a different country and Gendry has no idea where she is. She scrubbed the tears from her face with the floral scented soap and forced herself back to reality. She looked up at the small window, covered in iron bars on the outside. She looked down at the thick rope, knowing that her only hope of escape was to break free of it, somehow sneak past the four men and then run through the dense forest outside until she found someone who could help her.   
She bit her lip as she dried herself with the musty towel and dressed in her dirty clothes. I need a knife, she thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. How would she get a knife sharp enough to cut through the rope? I can ask for a cigarette and keep the lighter. Again, she realised that idea would not work. They would smell the burning rope long before it would burn through it. When she opened the door, Jaqen was sitting on the bed. He looked up at her, making her swallow hard. The way his eyes focused on her sometimes, she could not explain it. It was as if he saw something in her that no one else, even herself, was aware of.  
“What?” she asked cautiously.  
“Whatever you are planning, girl... stop.” He stood up and walked towards her.  
She began to back into the door behind her as he approached.  
“I’m not...” she began, but stopped, his gaze silencing her.  
When he was close enough, he reached out and took a strand of her wet hair between his fingers. She inhaled sharply and banged the door frame as she tried to move further away.  
“You are a brave and strange girl, Arya Stark... it is in your nature to try and escape.”  
She could hear her heart beat through her chest. Some strange feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. Her fear was turning into an odd curiosity in her belly. She had never felt anything like it. The way Jaqen was looking at her now reminded her of Gendry somehow. His fingers played with the lock of hair, squeezing a little droplet of water from the end. He brushed it behind her ear and she let out a breath she did not know she was holding in. Her shoulders slumped and her breath was loud.  
“You are not frightened of me, Arya Stark.”   
It was a statement, not a question. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground when she realised she was blushing.  
“You look pretty when your cheeks are flushed.” He said as he moved his hand from her hair to her neck.  
The movement made her jump and she was suddenly free from his gaze. She knocked his hand away and stared at him, anger etched on her face.  
“Don’t fucking touch me again.” She snarled.  
Much to her annoyance, he smiled.  
“You are a stubborn one... I like your spirit... but I will not touch you again unless you ask.”  
“You will be waiting a long fucking time, asshole. Keep your bloody hands to yourself.”  
He sighed as he walked away from her.  
“Always so angry, Arya Stark... you need some adventure in your life, a way to channel all that rage.”  
“I need to go home. I need to see my family and Gendry. That is what I need.” She spat.  
He walked out of the room, leaving her angry, scared and utterly confused.


	25. 25 I'm going...

Gendry got up from Arya’s bed and placed her pillow down gently. He did not know what Sansa’s plan was, but it seemed that Edric did, so he had to find him. He moved down the hall as quickly as the pain in his back allowed. When he reached the guest bedroom, he knocked on the door.   
“What is she up to?” He blurted out as soon as Edric opened the door.  
“What?” Edric asked, looking perplexed.  
“Sansa... what plan does she have to find Ar? Why won’t she tell her family?”  
Gendry voice was hard and his manner aggressive. He didn’t mean to be that way with his brother, but he couldn’t help it. Standing around, not being able to go and look for her, he felt utterly helpless.  
“Gendry...” Edric voice was soft, compassionate.  
Gendry could tell he sympathised, but was not going to break Sansa’s confidence.  
“Look.” He interrupted. “I get that you have it bad, Ed, believe me... I get it. But my Stark has been taken by some fucking psycho and I need to know what’s going on.”   
He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.  
“Whatever you have for Sansa is nothing to how I feel about Arya, Edric... she is... I need her back... I need to feel like I’m doing something. Just tell me, for fuck sake, Ed, just bloody tell me!” he screamed, his control failing him.  
Edric was about to speak when Ned came out of his study. They both turned to look at him. He, like the rest, appeared to have aged since Gendry’s stabbing and Arya’s kidnapping. Deep lines now dominated in his and Cat’s faces. It was obvious that neither were getting any sleep. Worry seemed to age them all. Every one of them appeared to develop a furrowed brow that would not go away.  
“Tell him what?” Ned asked suspiciously.  
Neither said anything, unsure what to do. Sansa came from the kitchen.  
“What’s going on?” she asked wearily.  
“Edric seems to know something he does not want to tell Gendry.” Ned answered, looking at his daughter.  
Sansa sighed. “I have asked a friend to find Arya, father.”  
Ned stiffened. “Who?”  
“Sandor Clegane.”  
Ned’s eyes widened. “How on earth do you know him?” he voice was rising.  
“He worked for Joffery.” Sansa answered, looking at the ground.  
Ned sighed and shook his head before rubbing his forehead roughly with his palm.  
“It is time you told me exactly what happened between you and Joffery, Sansa. I have never pushed for details before, but it seems you have been keeping dangerous secrets from me and your mother.”  
“I will tell you that Sandor and I are friends and he is looking for Arya, but that is all. What Joffery did to me is my business, not yours.”  
She turned quickly and walked to the kitchen. Robb, Cat, Jon and Gritte were already there, trying to decide what to order for dinner as no one had the energy to cook. Ned, Edric and Gendry followed her. When they all reached the kitchen, Ned slammed the door making everyone jump.  
“Sansa... you will tell me what is going on, right now.” Ned demanded.  
Sansa looked at the ground again and inhaled deeply before answering.  
“No dad, the details of that aren’t any of your business.”  
She heard everyone gasp. Sansa had never talked to her parents like this before.  
“Sansa!” Cat exclaimed. “What has gotten into you?”  
“She has asked The Hound to search for Arya. Apparently they are friends!” Ned said, looking at his wife. “I want to know exactly what went on with her and Joffery, Cat. I know we agreed not to push her, but she is friends with known criminals now!” he shouted.  
“Sansa... that guy’s a murder.” Robb whispered, barely able to believe what his father was saying.  
“I don’t care what any of you think, he helped me, and he saved me.” Her voice trembled slightly.  
“Saved you from what?” Ned asked, trying to be gentle but failing.  
“I’m sorry... but what Joffery did... I’m not going to talk about it.” She looked up at her parents, her eyes wet with tears. “All you need to know is that Sandor is looking for her, and he knows where Joff hides people... if anyone can find her, it’s him... I trust him with my life dad.”  
Her parents, Jon, Robb, Gendry, Gritte and Edric all stared at her with a mixture of shock and pity. She hated they way they looked at her, as if she were weak and venerable. Arya was always the strong one, and she was weak in their eyes, but they didn’t know what she had endured. Now Edric would know everything and see her as damaged. What if he thinks I’m weak, too? Or worse, what if he still wants to be with me because he pities me and thinks I need to be saved or some other crap like that? She thought.  
Sandor never pitied her. He protected her and helped her, but he was always blunt about the how stupid she was for thinking herself in love with such a monster. He would always tell her to confide in her family and leave Joffery, but he never pitied her. She looked at them all, balled her hands into fists and said in a very determined voice.  
“It’s no one else’s business... what Joffery did to me, and I will not discuss it.”  
“But this man... he is a criminal Sansa... you cannot be friends with him. It is not safe.” Ned said, trying to keep his composure.  
“Father, Sandor would never hurt me. He protected me from Joffery when he could. He will not harm me, I know it.”  
“When he could!” Robb shouted as he moved closer to her. “What does that mean? What did that piece of shit do to you?”  
“What does it matter?” she screamed back at him. “Sandor protected me... he is my friend and I trust him with my life... and I trust him to get Arya back.”  
She took a deep breath to calm herself before addressing Ned.  
“Please dad, trust me.”  
“I have heard about the things he has done, Sansa... he is a killer. We cannot work with such a man.”  
Sansa shocked everyone, even herself by allowing a loud, sharp laugh to escape from her lips.  
“What do you think Joffery’s men are, father? You have no idea what he’s really like. If you want to get Arya back, you need a man like Sandor. The police are useless... Joffery has too much money and too many men to do his dirty work... you will never win by playing inside the law father.”  
“She’s right.” Gendry interrupted. “That little shit has my... Arya. Only The Hound knows where she might be. I don’t give a fuck about the law, Mr Stark. I want her back and I will do whatever it takes.”  
“I’m sorry father, but I will break every law in this bloody place if it means getting Arya back.” Jon said.  
“We have to fight dirty if we want to free her, dad.” Robb added.  
“Cat?” Ned looked at his wife.  
“Ned... I want my little girl back. Those brutes could be doing... oh, Ned! Do whatever is needed. Get her home.” Cat began to sob.  
For once Sansa did not comfort her mother. She was on a mission now and had no time for crying. Robb hugged Cat instead.  
“Call him.” Ned said.  
“No need.” A low, husky voice came from the patio door.  
Everyone jumped a little and Jon and Gendry flexed, ready to fight.  
“Sandor!” Sansa gasped as she ran to the door. “How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough.”  
They all wanted to look away, knowing that they were being extremely rude, but everyone stared at the huge man, mesmerised by his scars. One side of his face was covered from forehead to jaw line in deep burn marks. His long greasy hair on that side fell down his disfigured face in-between numerous little bald patches. He was a terrifying sight.  
“How... how did you get in here?” Ned demanded in a voice that was not as authorities as usual.  
“What does it matter, Stark?” The Hound grunted, his eyes never leaving Sansa.  
“It must pain your honourable father to have to get help from the likes of me, little bird.” He smirked at her.  
Sansa sighed. “None of your crap today, Sandor.” She warned. “Did you find anything out about Arya?”  
He chuckled, still looking at her only, a fact that was not lost on everyone else in the room.   
“She’s not in Ireland... that’s all I know so far.”  
Cat inhaled sharply and Robb embraced her again. Jon and Gendry both yelled “What?” at the same time. Ned noticed that it did not seem like to much of a shock to Sansa.  
“Where?” Sansa asked The Hound, ignoring everyone else.  
“Don’t know... probably somewhere in England or Wales. I’ll take the boat tonight.”  
“I’m going with you.” Gendry and Jon spoke again in unison.  
The Hound laughed. “I’m not babysitting some little boys.” He sneered.  
Gendry moved too quickly, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his side. He flinched.   
“I’m going.” He snarled through gritted teeth.  
“Gendry, you can hardly stand... Sandor is better off alone. You don’t know these people.”  
“I can’t sit around any longer.” He yelled, flinching from the pain again. “I can’t sit here and do nothing!”  
Gritte walked over and slid her arm around him, taking him by surprise. She pushed one of the stools from the breakfast bar behind him, looked him in the eye and ordered, “Sit... now.”  
Gendry sat back, wetness filling his eyes. He looked down at the counter. “I need to do something, Gritte.” He whispered.  
“I know, but Arya will never forgive any of us is we let you get yourself killed, and that is going to happen if you attempt to go anywhere like this.”  
“She’s right Gendry... I’m sorry, but you know you can’t go.” Robb said as he held Cat tightly.  
“I’m...” Jon began.  
“No! Don’t even bloody think about it, Jon.” Gritte snapped.  
“Gritte...”  
“No.” She shouted louder this time and turned to him. “I’ll go with The Hound.”  
“No you won’t.” Sandor laughed.  
“Listen, you might not remember me, but I remember you. I’ve kicked your friend’s sorry asses before and I can do it again.”  
“Gritte?” Jon asked as his eyes widened in surprise.  
Gendry turned to her, causing him to wince in pain again. Edric and Robb looked at her as if she were a thesis on String Theory.  
Gritte sighed and shook her head before continuing.   
“I’ve come across Joffery’s men before.” She looked at Ned. “I teach self defence classes at the gym and sometimes help the police with victims of violence. Two years ago, a woman came into my class. She seemed really scared, so after I talked to her. It took a few weeks, but eventually she told me that her ex had gone crazy when she left him and she was terrified. That night, I walked her to her car and he was waiting for her.”  
“Tickler?” The Hound asked.  
“Aye... he tried to grab her and I fought him off. He told a few friends about me.” She looked over to Sandor. “They were waiting for me one night after I finished the late shift at the gym.”  
Jon moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The look he gave Sandor would frighten a normal man, but The Hound didn’t flinch.  
“Where you there, you son of a bitch?” Jon growled.  
Sansa looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. “Please tell me you weren’t there, Sandor.” She whimpered.  
Sandor smiled at Jon. “I wasn’t one of them, boy.”  
“Oh thank god.” Sansa’s whisper was barely audible.  
“Don’t worry, Jon. There was three of them and one of me and I came out the best.” She smiled at smug, satisfied smile at Sandor. “I know him from the police station... paying off another girl Joffery assaulted... I’m going.” She told him, with her eyes as much as her voice.  
“I don’t need...”  
“For fuck sake, Sandor!” Sansa screamed, shocking everyone in the room. “She can go if she bloody well likes, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves or so help me I will never forgive you.”  
She took a deep breath. “Just cut the crap and get my sister back... please.” She added after calming down.  
“The little bird has teeth...” Sandor replied, looking at her with an amused expression.  
Sansa looked at the shocked faces of everyone around her, but found herself blushing and smiling.  
“It seems I do... now will you just do as you’re told.” She mocked.  
“I’ll get a few things and meet you in town in an hour.” Gritte said.  
“I can come too.” Jon and Robb said.  
“No, please listen to me.” Gritte said to Jon. “I am a triple black belt and I have grown up around guys like this. I know what I’m doing.” She reached up and cupped his cheek. “I love you Jon, but you know nothing about this world, and your brother knows less. You will slow us down.”  
“I grew up around guys like that too.” Gendry said, turning his head to her, but not looking at the rest of Arya’s family.  
“And you’re about as useful as a one-legged man in an arse kicking competition, right now.”  
Sandor couldn’t help but snigger. Edric’s attempts to stifle his laugh resulted in a loud snort. Sansa gave him an annoyed look.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled at her and then Gendry, his face purple.   
“Thanks Gritte.” Gendry said, obviously not finding her funny.  
“You’re welcome.” She answered, unfazed by his anger.  
“You’re making jokes?” Jon asked, clearly angry.  
“I’m telling the truth... I will get your sister back.”  
“We can’t let you risk your life...” Ned began.  
“No offence, Mr Stark, but you’re not letting me do anything. I can make my own decisions. The Hound and I are the best chance Arya has right now, so I’m going. Not just for Jon. Arya is my friend too.”  
Jon sighed, knowing he would not be able be able to change her mind.  
“Stay in contact with me.” His forehead was wrinkled and his mouth formed a hard line. “I better hear from you every four hours... a text, anything, or I will be on the next boat over.”  
“I promise.”  
“Can we go now, ass kicker?” The Hound moaned. “I can’t take much more of this mushy crap.”  
“Pots and kettles, asshole.” Gritte whispered.  
Sansa blushed, not daring to look at her family or Edric.  
“Thank you both so much.”  
“Don’t thank us yet, little bird... we have to find her first.”  
“You will Sandor, I know you will.” She smiled at him.  
He looked at her for a moment before grunting and walking out the door. Gritte said goodbye before Jon took her home to collect her things. Everyone wanted to ask Sansa a million questions, but they stayed quite. Ned and Cat went to bed, not sure what else to say to the children, Gendry and Edric. Ned was breaking every moral code he ever lived by, but it was his little girl, so he did what he had too. Robb and Gendry decided to watch a late movie, knowing they would not be able to find sleep. They were waiting for Jon to come back, anyway. He would have any news from Gritte.  
Sansa and Edric were eventually left alone in the kitchen. Tension filled the room.  
“Little bird?” Edric asked, playing with the handle of his coffee cup.  
“He has always called me that... ever since I first meet him.”  
Edric sighed. “I don’t expect you to tell me what he did to you... it’s your business, Sansa, but... I wish you would tell me... something... anything...” he kept his eyes on the cup.  
She moved to the stool beside his, and although she seen his body tense, he still did not look at her.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Do you love him?” his eyes flickered to side quickly.  
“No... yes, but not like that... well it is kind of like that, but I don’t really know how to describe it.”  
“Have you ever... been with him?”  
Now Sansa sighed. “One time, Joffery had me on the bed.”  
Edric’s looked at her now, but she was staring at the counter top.  
“He was on top of me, holding me down with one hand... he was screaming at me. “I’m going to break your fucking face...” over and over. His other hand was punching my arm and leg. He never hit me in the face... just threatened all the time. He would punch the bed beside my face so I never knew if the blow would land and the pain would come. I suppose it was his way of torturing me, but in the end, he never actually hit me where anyone could see the marks. Anyway, that day he continued to beat my body until he got tired and I was able to push him off of me. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, straight into Sandor. He held on to me as I tried to run away. I was crying and mumbling at him to let me go, but he wouldn’t. He bought me out to his car and said he would drive me home, but I couldn’t go home in that state, so I asked him to take me somewhere else. He took me to his place.”  
Edric stiffened.  
“Edric... it wasn’t like that. Sandor let me wash my face and took a look at my arm, which took most of the beating and was badly bruised. He told me to leave Joff... to take pictures and tell my parents. I cried so much that he put his arm around me and I fell asleep, resting on him. When I woke up, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.”  
“What did he do?”   
“Nothing Edric... he never touched me, but that was the first of many times he took me from Joff’s place and helped me clean up... and I would always hug him and kiss his burned cheek. He is my friend, Edric.”  
“Then maybe he should have stopped Joffery from beating you in the first place.” He spat.  
“This is why I don’t tell people about him... you don’t understand Edric, you weren’t there. Not everything is so black and white.”   
The door creaked, startling them both. Ned stuck his head around the door.  
“You heard that, father?” Sansa asked annoyed, looking at the counter top.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart... I came to get a glass of water and heard you talking... I need to know what that animal did to you... I am your father, Sansa.”  
“Well now you know...” she spat angrily.  
“I wish you had told me.”  
“Please father... and you too.” She said, looking at Edric. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, but Sandor is my friend and I won’t apologise for it. I know he has done some terrible things, but he has only ever been good to me.”   
She got up and walked out of the room, leaving Ned and Edric looking at each other, worry etched on their faces.


	26. 26 There's just something about you...

Arya was beginning to drift off when she heard loud laughing from the other room. This was now the norm. The men were always drinking and laughing. They must have been so bored hanging out in the woods for two weeks, with nothing to do except drink and wait for Joffery’s man to come and get her. She only really spent anytime time with Jaqen. He gave her food and water. The others might linger at the door to her room, joking drunkenly about her and Jaqen or angrily sniping at her, blaming her for them being stuck in the secluded house for so long. They seemed to have no end to their alcohol supply, and every day they got steaming drunk. This made Arya really nervous and she could tell that Jaqen was uneasy about it too.  
“How long have known those guys?” she asked him one day as he bought her some food.  
“I don’t really... sometimes I do not choose the company I keep.” He replied as he sat on the far end of the bed.  
“How long have I been here?”  
“A week.”  
Arya looked up at him, biting her lip.   
“I don’t know if I will last another week with them Jaqen.” She whispered.  
Arya had watched an episode of Oprah with her mother and Sansa a few years previous. It was about people who had been kidnapped or taken hostage. An FBI agent gave some tips on what to do if it ever happened to the viewers. She laughed to herself when she remembered watching it. It was absurd to think that she was in that situation now and needed to utilise that advice. One tip was to try and get your captor to see you as a real person, so it would be harder for them to kill you. Arya made sure that she always used Jaqen’s name when they were on their own so he would feel like they were forming a friendship. She knew that he looked at her intensely, and he had gotten close to her that day after her shower, but she didn’t know if was playing some kind of game. It would be just like Joffery to pay extra for sick, twisted games.  
“They won’t harm you.” He said, but she could tell he didn’t quite believe it.  
“For fuck sake, Jaqen! I can’t sit around here and wait to be raped.”   
Her voice wasn’t loud enough for the others to hear, but it was forceful. She was not acting. Arya was genuinely losing herself to the fear that every time someone came to the door, they would brutalise her. The uncertainty and constant anxiety of her situation was making her lose her mind. She was not acting like herself. Arya had always been so strong. She always hid her fears and never cried, but here, waiting for the horrific abuse at the hands of the three, or being killed by Joffery, it was too much.   
He moved closer to her on the bed. He made to touch her face, but pulled back, remembering his promise.  
“I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
“Get me out of here... that is the only way to help me.” She pleaded.  
“I can’t...”  
He stopped speaking when she grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. She did not look at his face, but rather took his hand in both of hers and held it tight. She did not really know why she was reaching out to him. Yes, he was kinder to her than the others, but he was still her captor. In that moment, the fear and uncertainty became too much and she needed physical contact. Arya never felt the need for physical comfort in her life. She only ever hugged Gendry, and was more cuddling after she was exhausted from their sexual activities. Now, she really wanted a hug. She wanted her mother, Sansa, Jon, her father, Gendry, anyone to hug her and tell her that it was going to be ok.   
He felt her tears fall on his arm and watched as her shoulders heaved. She was really breaking, sobbing like a child.  
“Please... please...” she begged in-between sobs.  
He wanted to comfort her but was unsure what to say. She jumped up and flung her arms around him, clutching him as tight as she could.   
“Hold me, please.” She whispered.  
Her tears were running down his neck and her tiny body was convulsing on him. He moved his hand to her hair and began to stroke her head.  
“Quite.” Was all he could say.  
She smelled like the floral soap and something else he could not place. Her breath was tickling his neck, sending shivers through his body. He could feel himself stiffen under her. Her body seemed so petit. Her breasts heaved against him. He wanted her.  
He knew he felt something for Arya the moment he saw her. The way she held herself together when she first woke up and realised what had happened. She was strong and courageous, brash and quite funny. But she was also beautiful and had a strange innocence about her that mesmerised him. He could not help but stare at her sometimes, lost in the conflicting parts of her utterly unique personality. He found her more alluring than any women he had ever met. She was only sixteen, but she seemed more self confident and self assured than most women twice her age. He knew it would mean trouble. He had thought about helping her escape, but always scolded himself. It is just a stupid infatuation with a pretty girl... she is not worth dying for, told himself several times a day. But now she was leaning on him. She trusted him so much that she would break in front of him. It had to mean something. She must feel it too, he thought. She wants me and I want her... perhaps there is a future for us if I can get us out of here alive...  
He allowed his other hand to move to her waist, along her lower back until it rested on her small hip. He inhaled sharply when her body stiffened at his touch and she stopped crying. His hardness was pressed painfully against his jeans, making him intensely aware of it. He realised how easy it would be for him to guide her on to him, so that she was straddling him. He was overcome with thoughts of her rubbing against him as they kissed. He almost moaned as his head filled with images of her body gently bouncing on his, the noises she would make as he took her hot, wet sex with his hardness.   
He moved his hand from her head and pushed back so that he could see her face. Her eyes were red and swollen. He had never seen her look so vulnerable or so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her lip quivered. His eyes lingered on her lips as he pushed a loose strand of hair from her face which was wet from tears.  
“Arya.” he whispered, keeping his eyes on her lips still.  
“Is this your price?” she asked in an angered voice.  
He was taken aback. He had thought she was feeling this heat, but when he looked into her eyes she was seething with anger.  
“No... I would never...” he fumbled over his words.  
“Look at me Jaqen.” She said sternly. “I will never fuck you... you and your disgusting friends can do what you like to me... just get it over with.”  
She had recovered part of herself now. The release from crying been enough to lose a lot of the tension which filled her body before and she felt lighter. Now she was not scared. If they were going to hurt her, she had no control over that, so there was no point in fearing it. Now, she was angry. Stupidly she thought Jaqen might care that she was so upset, but he just used it as an excuse to try and fuck her. She looked at him with rage, waiting for him to try again, ready to fight. He just stared at her with another one of his peculiar expressions that she didn’t understand.  
She slowly moved back and broke free of his body. Jaqen swallowed hard.  
“You came to me, Arya Stark.”  
“For comfort you asshole! I was upset and... I... I just need to let go for a minute and I thought you were safe.” She moved further back. “I am so fucking stupid... of course that is all you want from me.”  
“No... I misread your feelings, but I would not ask you to... be with me for freedom. I am intrigued by you for some reason. I think if I had met you under different circumstances we could... I don’t know, but we would have been friends. There is just something about you, Arya Stark... I see you.”  
She was sitting at the top of bed now, her legs positioned between them.  
“What the fuck does that mean?” she spat.  
“You are a strange and unique person... that is all.” He shook his head and got up from the bed.  
“I did not mean to upset you... truly.” He added before leaving the room.  
She wanted to stay mad at him, but couldn’t. He seemed so genuine in the way he apologised, as if he really believed that she was attracted to him and wanted to be with him. It was so hard to figure out what Jaqen was thinking, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made her trust him. She did not understand how he had thought she was attracted to him. With Gendry it was so obvious she wanted him. All he had to do was look at her and she would get wet. The way he commanded her body with his eyes made her ache with the intensity of his need for her, it was all she could do to stay upright when he was around. She did not feel that with Jaqen. She felt different, like he was trying to tell her something that she couldn’t understand. He was very attractive in a different way to Gendry, and he was intense too, but mentally rather than in a physical way.   
There was a connection between her and Jaqen, she was aware of that, but no one would ever make her feel like Gendry Waters and even though she would never see him again, she could not be with another man. The realisation that she would die a virgin pissed her off at first, but then she remembered all the kinky sexy times she had over the last few months and decided that Gendry was right. She really was the world’s worst virgin, so it wasn’t a total loss. She smiled to herself before fighting back more tears as memories of Gendry flooded her mind. He really was the most beautiful, sweet man, not to mention unbelievably hot. She wished she had more time with him. If she did, she told herself, she would not be a virgin for much longer.  
It was night time and she lay back on the bed. The light was off but she could see the moon peeking from behind the trees through the small window. She was thinking about how she should have healed her relationship with Sansa earlier, when the door to her room opened. She turned and looked, thinking it was Jaqen, but instead Biter was standing, looking down, his croaked smile revealing a mouthful of disgusting broken teeth.  
“It’s a waste... you being tied up in here and we not able to touch ya.” He slurred.  
Arya’s body was frozen in terror. “Get out.” She whispered as she tried to sit up and get off the bed.  
She realised that she was fooling herself earlier. Even if she accepted this inevitability, it still terrified her. Her limbs wouldn’t work for a few seconds and she watched as he began to fumble with the belt of his jeans. She snapped back to herself before he had them open and jumped from the bed.  
“Get the fuck out... now!” she screamed, knowing she was really screaming for Jaqen to come and save her.  
“Don’t get yourself into a bother girly... I won’t beat ya if ya just do as you’re told.”  
The two other men came to the door to find out what was going on.   
“What you doin Biter?” Rorge asked, visibly very drunk too.  
“I’m doin what we all want to do... it’s a bloody waste havin’ her here if we can’t have some fun with her.”  
“We was told not to harm her.” Vargo said.  
Biter waved his hand in the air and swayed. “I don’t give a rat’s ass... I havin me some fun... you can have her after...”  
He walked around to the side of the bed Arya was on as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. She pushed her whole body weight against it hoping it was enough to keep them out. Biter shouted at her to open up and pushed, opening it slightly before she managed to close it again. Fear was gripping her and she tried to push it aside and concentrate on keeping the door closed, but the panic bubbling in the pit of her stomach was hard to ignore. This was it, the moment she had been dreading for a week. She was going to be raped by them all, three drunken men, each more disgusting than the last.   
It was only a few seconds before Rorge helped Biter push the door open and she was overpowered. Rorge grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bathroom. She screamed at him to let her go, cursed and yelled at the top of her voice, trashed and kicked and punched at anything and everything she could. He threw her on the bed and she landed face down. She tried to crawl away from them, but Biter took hold of her leg. She turned over on her back and kicked at him as hard as she could. Rorge grabbed her other leg and when he had a tight grip with one hand, he slapped her hard across the face with the other.  
“Stop fighting and we won’t do that again.” Biter said.  
It halted her for a second, but she began to struggle and scream again. Vargo came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back so that she was lying down. Biter reached over and slapped her with the back of his hand across her cheekbone. That hurt more than Rorge and she could feel her body get tired. When she was able, she began screaming again earning her another slap from Biter. Rorge was undoing her jeans, pulling and tearing at her clothes, impatiently. Biter had pushed up her shirt and bra and was touching her, making noises as he told the others he was going first. The noises from him were making her nauseous.  
Jaqen seemed to appear from nowhere, throwing Vargo up against the wall as if he weighed nothing. Biter and Rorge stopped and looked up at him. They began to protest, but Jaqen was by their sides, punching Rorge so hard Arya was sure she heard his nose break. Biter stood back and they stared at each other for a minute. Without saying anything, Biter began to fasten his beat and fix his jeans. He helped Rorge and Vargo out of the room. Jaqen closed the door and turned on the light as Arya sat up and fixed her clothes.   
“Are you OK?” he asked, standing behind her by the door.  
“I’m fucking fantastic, Jaqen... thanks for asking.” She answered bitterly, her heart racing.  
Her voice dripped with sarcastic anger. He sighed and moved to sit on the end of the bed. She sat at the top and positioned her legs in-between them as usual.  
“Where the fuck were you? You promised that wouldn’t happen.” She was fighting back tears.  
“I’m sorry... I went to get some air after what happened earlier... I didn’t hear the screams... I am so sorry.”  
She tried to control her breathing, but her heart was beating out of her chest. After a moment she got up and walked over to the bathroom door.  
“I need to take a shower... can you keeps those pigs away from me?” her voice was harsh.  
“Yes, they will not harm you.”  
“That’s what you said before.”   
She turned and went into the bathroom before he could respond or see the tears that were escaping her eyes. When she was under the warm water, she allowed them to flow. She scrubbed her body, her breasts especially, cursing and crying as she did. She could kill all of them and not feel in least bit guilty. They deserved it. How dare they fucking touch me... who the fuck do they think are, treating me like that? I will kill all of them... she repeated over and over to herself as angry tears fell down her cheeks. When she washed her face it hurt and she knew there would be bruises in the morning. It didn’t matter how much she washed, she could still smell stale smoke and booze. It seemed to stick to her skin and get matted in her hair, she could smell them all over her. She tried not to think of Jaqen as it just made her very angry. He said he would protect her, he said they would not hurt her.   
Jaqen knocked on the door and asked if she was ok. She yelled at him that she was fine, still seething that it took him so long to help. He told her that she had been in the shower for forty minutes which surprised her. It seemed that she was so lost in her anger that she didn’t realise she had used nearly all the soap and her skin was red and raw looking. She got out of the shower and dried herself, feeling the sensitivity of her skin as she did. After she dressed, she opened the room and went back into the room. Jaqen looked at her, his eyes revealing his guilt and regret. She took a deep breath before saying.  
“I think you broke Rorge’s nose. They must be really pissed off... what’s going to happen now?”   
He shook his head slightly and sighed before answering. “I do not know Arya Stark.”


	27. An ass kicker and a philosopher...

“Where are we going?” Gritte asked as they drove to the port.  
“I got a tip that they took her to the cabin in Wales... it makes sense.” The Hound answered, sounding irritated.  
“A tip? From who?”  
He sighed loudly. “From a guy who works for Baratheon.”  
“How did you get a guy on Baratheons books to tell you anything? How do you know it’s not a trap and you were set up?”  
He banged on the steering wheel with his fist. “You ask a lot of fucking questions, lady.”  
Gritte rolled her eyes. “Oh save the dramatic ‘I got scars on my face and I’m a hard man’ routine for someone who gives a shit, Hound. I want to know what I’m walking into.”  
He looked over at her for a minute before returning his eyes to the road.  
“You’ve got some balls on ya lady... no one ever talks about my burns, well not to my face anyway.”  
“We’ve all got scars, Hound... yours are just more visible.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re and ass kicker and a philosopher... lucky me. This is going to be a long trip.”  
She laughed. “Aye... I’ll start quoting Paulo fucking’ Coehlo if you don’t start talking.”  
“Who?”  
“You don’t want to know... now tell me about the tip off.”  
“A little pussy, a bottom feeder... he’s scared of my scars.” He smirked over to her as she rolled her eyes again.  
“It didn’t take much to get him to talk. He almost pissed himself.”  
“A cabin?” she asked, ignoring his obvious delight in frightening some poor fool half to death.  
“It’s in the woods... acres out on its own. Joffery bought it a few years ago, it’s really secluded, private... perfect for hiding people, storing weapons... all the little shit’s new toys.”  
“Toys?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“He likes to buy high powered weapons, rifles, rockets, anything really that makes a loud noise and a big hole... he buys whatever he wants from the IRA, Mexican and Colombian cartels. He can’t fire them there, of course, but he stores them.”  
“Holy fuck!” Gritte whispered.  
“Yep... it’s all about the money.” He sneered.  
Gritte didn’t know what to say as she was still in shock from the revelation that Joffery had such connections.  
“Ever used a gun ass kicker?” he asked after a minute.  
“Aye, I can fire a glock... hand guns, but nothing like what you’re talking about.” She said, still thinking about Joffery’s links to the underworld.  
“How did you learn to use a gun?”  
She hesitated for a moment, realising she had just revealed more than she intended. She decided that that The Hound would be used to stories like hers so she told him the truth.  
“My dad is from the North... just over the boarder. He taught me to shoot when I was a teenager, but only hand guns. He never let me play with the high powered stuff.”  
He stiffened. “Your dad is in the IRA?”  
“Was... he’s dead.”  
“Does your rich boyfriend know that?”  
“No.”  
He snickered. “I bet he doesn’t...”  
“I don’t have any time for those fuckers, Hound... my dad grew up on the boarder in different times... he did what he did... it has nothing to do with me. I grew up in Dublin with my mom.”  
“So you’re not connected?”  
“Fuck no! Their all just a bunch of gangsters now, like you... I can’t stand that shit.” She said harshly.  
“Aye, I suppose we’re not the nicest people... enjoy killing too much.”  
“I help women who are victims of men like you, Hound... I know what you are.”   
“I have never hurt a woman.” He answered sharply, obviously annoyed.  
She snorted. “No, you just stand by and watch other men abuse them and do nothing.”  
He didn’t respond to that so she left it. They had a mission here and getting into a fight wasn’t going to help get Arya back.  
After they boarded the boat and arrived in Wales it was dawn. They drove for many hours into the countryside. It was beautiful. Lush green fields and picturesque mountains surrounded them, a dense forest in the distance made the view tranquil. Sandor pulled over on the side of a country road and shut off the car engine. Gritte instantly became concerned.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, keeping her fear from her voice.  
“Waiting for a guy.” He answered simply.  
Gritte sighed loudly. “Listen Hound, we both know you have a thing for Sansa and you’re not going back to Dublin without her sister, so any chance we can cut the bullshit... work as a team... and you start talking?” she asked sarcastically.  
Sandor smirked making his scarred face look more brutal.  
“Aye... I suppose I can talk... I’m not use to having a partner, but you’re a ballsy bitch, aren’t ya? I don’t really mind working with ya.”  
Gritte suppressed a smile. “I’m flattered, Hound.” She said flatly, but in her head, she was starting to like him... a little anyway.  
“My guy is meeting us here to sell us the guns... we need to be armed before we head into the woods.”  
“Woods?” Gritte asked as she looked at the beautiful forest in the distance.  
“Aye, see them?” Sandor nodded in the direction she was already looking. “She might be in the ‘playhouse’ in those woods.”  
Gritte inhaled sharply. “Playhouse?” she knew she would not like the response to this.  
The Hound looked at her. “Joffery has a sick twisted mind and all the money he needs to make his fantasies a reality... he likes to play games with those who cross him, and the ‘playhouse’ in the woods is his latest invention.”  
Gritte said nothing and just waited for him to continue.  
“Ever heard of a video game called Manhunt?”  
Gritte felt the air in her lungs sink into the pit of her stomach, making her choke. She fought hard not to throw up there and then.  
The Hound didn’t sneer at her this time. He had felt the same when he first heard of Joffery’s new obsession.  
“He has had at least one game already... some homeless guy my brother picked off the streets of Cardiff for him to play with... someone who wouldn’t be missed.”  
“Your brother?” Gritte whispered.  
“Aye, that piece of human scum is as twisted as Joffery... they both hunted him... it was a competition.”  
Gritte took a deep breath and tried in vain to take in what Sandor had just told her.   
“It can’t be true... not even Joffery is that twisted.” She protested as her stomach knotted.  
“It’s true ass kicker... now you know, so get it together... you can puke on you’re on time, we have a job to do.”  
“A minute...” she whispered as she opened the car door and got out.  
She looked over at the beautiful, peaceful scene of the forest in the distance and thought about the horrors that The Hound had just told her took place in there. She struggled with the information, her mind trying to tell her it couldn’t possibly be true, but her gut confirming what she knew deep down. That he was right.   
As sick as all this was, she had to get her head together and save Arya from this madness. She needed to focus. She looked around trying to find something that would help her get out all the feeling of rage and disgust that boiled so badly in her stomach that she wanted to throw up. Finding nothing, she stood at the back of the car and started to kick the tyre repeatedly, over and over. “Sick... twisted, little...” and “sadistic cocksucker...” escaped her mouth with every kick, joined by heavy, laboured breaths.  
After a few minutes Sandor came out of the driver’s seat and looked over at her.  
“Do you want to break your fucking foot?”  
She stopped kicking and looked at him. Her eyes were wide and full of indignation, her cheeks were hot pink and there was a thin film of sweat covering her forehead.  
“Was there only one... the homeless guy?”  
“That I know of, but his plan is to bring girls here... he likes to torture women more than men.” The Hound said as simply as if he were describing the weather.  
She knew it was true. She had met many girls who Joffery had abused over the years. They all told the same kind of story of how he beat them and laughed at their tears. Sansa, it seemed, had gotten off lightly. The fact that she had an important family name protected her from the worst. The girls from less affluent areas of the city were not so lucky. She knew in her heart that he would never stop. He paid off everyone or scared them so badly that no one would bring him to justice. She knew in that moment, standing on the side of the road, somewhere in Wales, The Hound looking at her with a curious expression, the rage and disgust radiating through her body. She knew what she had to do.   
She looked up at Sandor before saying, “I’m going to snap his neck.”  
Her voice betrayed none of the conflicting emotions vibrating through her. She was secure in the knowledge that it was the only way to protect the world from such a monster. She would do it and not feel guilty.  
The Hound cocked his head to the side, looking her up and down before settling his gaze on her eyes. His stare burrowed into her as he contemplated her words. Everything was quite and still until he snorted.  
“I believe you will, ass kicker.” He said, something akin to awe seemed to lace his tone. “And while you snap that wankers neck... I’m going to have a little word with my big brother... it’s been a while since we had a family reunion.”   
His face and voice now had a deadpan, monotone expression that sent a chill up Gritte’s spine. She had no doubt that it would be the bloodiest conversation two brothers would ever have.


	28. You're Here Mr Baratheon...

He was planning on getting her out in three days time. Ever since he stopped the attack two days previous, the other men had kept a watchful eye on them both. They were not even drinking as much as they usually did. He knew they were worried about him now. They understood his feeling for her, no matter how much de denied it, they could see for themselves. It would mean their death if Joffery’s man came and discovered she had escaped. Gregor would cut them down without a second thought, and even three against his one would not save them. No one was ever saved from the wrath of Gregor Clegane.   
He would have to slip something into their food to knock them out. They would have two days before Gregor would show up looking for her and they would be in mainland Europe by then. He had not discussed this with her. He knew she would say no. Arya wanted to return to her family, to her boyfriend, a fact that kicked him in the guts every time he thought about it. So he only told her that they would run and let her assume that he was going to take her home. He hoped he could persuade her to pick him. Maybe, he thought, after I save her she will love me and choose a life of adventure over going back to Ireland. He hoped silently everyday as he looked at her face, creased in fear and anger. She was not the same since the men had tried to rape her. She was hyper vigilant, self aware to the point of paranoid and constantly looking at the door; worried they were going to burst through at any moment.   
When he told her he would help her escape, he could see a calmness wash over her as if she had hope for the first time. She really appeared to trust him, which made him believe that she might chose him in the end. They quietly planned their escape from the forest, hoping to get to London. From there Arya said she would phone home and her father would come with her passport, probably Jon and Gendry too and they would all return to Ireland together. I will sleep in the police station until they arrive, she thought, Joffery can’t get me in the police station. She began to smile at the thought of seeing Gendry again. She knew he must be beside himself with worry. She had a total breakdown when he was hurt, even though she knew where he was and that he was getting the best treatment. He had no idea if she was alive or dead. She knew he would have hope, but he would also be tearing his hair out in frustration.   
When Biter came in and announced that a jeep was entering the gates on the parameter of the estate, Jaqen froze momentarily before composing himself.  
“It is not time... it is too early for The Mountain. Who is it?”  
“Don’t know... we had best get out there and see.” Biter replied.  
Arya remained tied up in the bedroom, fear gripping her stomach and twisting it until she felt like retching. All her earlier feelings of hope had been replaced by anxiety and a soul crushing reality that she would never see Gendry or her family again.  
Jaqen ran through the door and grabbed her by the arm.  
“It is Joffery and his man... I cannot help you now... it is too late.”  
If Jaqen was the type of man to get flustered and panic, this was the closest he ever got.  
Arya sighed as tears filled her eyes which she swallowed back.  
“Can you tell my family and Gendry that I’m sorry I couldn’t figure out a way to escape and that I love them?”   
Jaqen nodded though they both knew that he would never be able to give them that message without implicating himself in her disappearance and murder.  
“There are too many of them. I cannot over power all of them.” He cupped her cheeks in both hands and looked at her intensely. “They will hurt you. I cannot prevent that this time... but you must hold on Arya Stark... I will find a way to get us out of here, but you must stay alive.”  
She nodded furiously as the tears fell down her cheeks onto his fingers. He kissed her forehead quickly before dropping his hands and leaving the room. She inhaled deeply, contemplating his words. They will hurt you. She wanted to run, to scream, to bury her head in the musty pillow and sob until her body heaved, but she thought of Joffery’s smug face, his weasel eyes and spoilt temper. She thought about him sticking a knife in her loves back, nearly killing him, leaving him on the street to die in a pool of blood. She remembered screaming at her father to get Gendry’s blood off of her in the hospital, she remembered how it felt when she thought he was dead. She thought of how Sansa had become a shadow of her former self since meeting the little wanker. How she avoided intimacy and trusted no one. How she lost her vitality and joy and instead became a shell. She smiled for a second in the knowledge of how Edric was waking her up. She would have him to comfort her, as would Gendry. Edric, Sansa, Jon and Gritte would get him through.   
She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, erasing all the tears. Joffery would want tears, but de didn’t deserve any. After all he had done, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
When the men came to the room and untied her, picking her up and bringing her to the large room, she was in a kind of trance. It was hard to focus at first as she was so consumed by fear. The walls were bare and there was a small table and chair, but as they bound her legs together and then her hands, she didn’t flinch, so lost in whatever world her brain had created for her protection. It was safe there. There was no men, no pain, and no fear in this part of her consciousness.  
When he came in the room and she heard his voice, she was immediate back in reality. She was hanging by legs, her arms tied so that she was in a near foetal position. She noticed the pain in her arms for the first time and realised that she had no idea how long she had been there.   
“You’re here Mr Baratheon. We were not expecting you.” Jaqen said, trying to hide the disappointment and worry in his voice.  
“The police were not hassling me as much as I expected.” Joffery answered in a monotone voice. “That means I get to play again... I should probably have waited another week, but I am so excited to get started on this ugly little bitch that I decided to come today.” He paced back and forth in front of her as he spoke.  
She could see him from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a purple cashmere sweater. He looked very much like the rich southsider off on a little mid week break. Looks really are deceiving with the little, blonde, skinny joffery Baretheon, she thought. He walked around her, an intimidation tactic she assumed. She knew she should be scared, terrified even, but all she could think in that moment was, I can’t believe I’m going to be killed by a skinny twat in cashmere...  
He grabbed a fistful of Arya’s hair from the top of her head and pulled it up sharply. A small squeak escaped her lips. She really did not want to give Joffery the satisfaction of showing him that she was in pain, but she knew that there would be little choice soon enough. He held her head back so that he could look her in the eye before he spoke. His face was contorted in anger, his eyes bore into her and venom spewed from his lips with every word he spoke.  
“That boyfriend of yours took what is mine... took my money, my birthright...” he said as she pulled harder on her hair. “I’m going to take something of his.”   
He smiled an evil, creepy little smile that Arya almost laughed at because it was so fitting of the little shit.  
“Since the orphan has nothing of value, I will have to be content to take you... though I don’t have a clue why anyone would give a shit about you.” He dropped her head. “It will be nice to get back at your slut of a sister though... that bitch thought she could leave me...”  
“She did leave you.” Arya said as loudly as she could manage.  
She felt the blow to her back first, a half second before the pain registered. Her body was pushed hard from the force and began to swing back and forth. She bit her lip and tried to swallow the pain.  
“Shut your mouth cunt!” Joffery yelled.   
“Is everything set up?” he asked after a moment.  
“Yes sir... we have people on the parameter posing as workmen, police as usual and I have set some traps around the area... it’s the same as the last time, sir.” The Mountain answered in a deep, thick voice that made Arya shiver.  
What the fuck are they talking about? She wondered silently. She had a feeling that she would find out soon enough.  
“Take her down.” Joffery demanded.  
She was held around the waist by Rorge as Vargo undid the cuff binding her legs. Her lower body slumped onto Rorge as Vargo moved to the cuffs around her hands. She ached from being held in that position for so long and it was made worse by the rush of blood back to her limbs. When she was untied, Rorge was the only thing keeping her upright.  
“Sit her down.” Joffery instructed.  
Biter pulled a chair over and Rorge sat her down roughly. She was able to look up for the first time. Jaqen was in the far corner of the room. He had that look on his face again. He was very good at masking his true feelings. If it were possible, Arya might have believed that he had many different faces and could switch them when he wanted. But she knew him now. She had seen this face before, the one he uses when he is powerless and scared. Arya had thought that it must be a very rare occasion when Jaqen gets scared, but now she had seen it in his eyes twice in one week, and both times he was scared for her. This time, though, she could not be saved no matter what he believed. She lost herself for a second and smiled at him, just as a way of saying goodbye. The back of Joffery’s hand wiped the smile from her face quickly.  
“What the fuck is so funny?” he screamed. “Are you stupid? Do you not understand what is going on here?”  
In his anger he did not notice that her smile was directed at Jaqen, but Rorge, Vargo and Biter knew the truth. They said nothing.  
Joffery paced frantically for a minute.  
“Best get this started. I think she is losing it and I don’t want to hunt a lame animal.”  
Arya’s head shot up quickly, her eyes widened and she stared at Joffery, unable to comprehend what he had just said.  
He snickered. “Oh, that got your attention... well don’t worry, I’m a good shot so when I get you, it should be to the head.” He turned to The Mountain and they both laughed.  
Arya looked to Jaqen. His eyes were trying to tell her something. They were soft and almost delicate. Sorry... he is saying sorry because he can’t help me anymore, she realised before lowering her head.  
“But I didn’t come to Wales to give you a quick, easy death cunt.” Joffery said suddenly before grabbing her hair and pulling her face back like he did earlier.   
This time, he punched her hard in the face. Her head clouded and her eyes watered. White spots appeared in front of her closed eyes and the dizziness made her nauseas. Noise filled her ears and her body went limp.  
“Turn her around.” Joffery ordered.  
The men did as they were told and she was positioned lying over the chair. Her head was hanging over the back of the chair and she collapsed, straddling it. She was still disorientated from the punch. Joffery walked around so that he could see her face and bent down to look at her. When he was sure she was able to see him, he produced a knife from his pocket and smiled.  
“I’m going to enjoy this.” He said before getting up and disappearing from view. She wanted to move. Her mind was panicking and telling her to get up and run, but her body was still ill from the blow to the face and she could barely move.  
Suddenly she felt him grab the top of her shirt. He roughly pulled it back and she felt a sharp pain on her neck as the knife nicked her skin. She heard the tearing of the fabric and felt the cold air on her back as he cut her shirt off. When he had almost reached the bottom, he stopped and let the light material fall to the sides, exposing her entire back.  
She heard him say “The cane.” It sounded like he was far away, an echo, as if she were in a tunnel.  
Her eyes watered and she tried to grasp onto the chair, waiting for the pain come. She bit her lip and tried to slow her breathing, to steady herself.  
“The first ten will be for that runt you fuck... and the second ten will be for that slut you call your sister. Twenty should do... I want you to be able to run.” He laughed again.  
She felt a sharp, stinging sensation on her collarbone. The pain shot through her shoulder and she bit the inside of her mouth to stop screaming. This was not from a cane, she knew. The movement was slow and deliberate. She heard him inhale loudly as he drew the knife across her. She felt warm liquid on her skin. He was enjoying himself, enjoying watching the blood drip down her back. He really is a sick, twisted sadist... she thought when the knife stopped cutting into her skin. She exhaled forcefully and tasted the metallic, warm blood on her tongue. She had bitten the inside of her cheek so hard she made it bleed. She opened her eyes slightly and seen a long thread of saliva that fell from her mouth, pooling on the floor below.  
It was only a second before the cane whipped into her skin. He counted and laughed as each blow send excruciating stinging sensations through her body. She could feel her skin split as the blows seemed to get harder when he got to Sansa’s. He stopped after fifteen to catch his breath. It was only then that she realised she had been screaming. In her haze she was unaware that any noise left her mouth, but now the pool of saliva was much bigger and her mouth was hanging open. Her aching chest was heaving so rapidly that it hard to breathe.  
He rolled up his sleeves and began the last five, cursing Sansa which each blow. This time she managed to bite her tongue and keep her mouth closed. She still made noise, but it was more grunting than screams.  
She didn’t register what exactly happened next. Joffery seemed to leave and she was left hanging over the back of the chair, her shirt falling down her arms and her skin torn and bloodied. She could hear voices, but they seemed so far away to her. Her ears were filled with a buzzing sound that would not relent and there was an unbearable stinging sensation behind her that she could not escape from. In the mist of this haze, someone grabbed her and turned her around so that she was sitting properly on the chair. Pain shot through her back as it connected with the wooded frame of the chair, jolting her awake. She blinked franticly as she took in the room. Biter and Rorge stood nearby, watching her, snickering and talking amongst themselves. Jaqen and Joffery were gone.  
When Joffery returned, he was dressed in navy combats, a navy shirt with a dark blue bomber jacket and army books. Arya looked at him and couldn’t help laughing. He looked like a little boy playing dress up, he looked pathetic. He hit her across the face with the back of his hand.  
“What is so funny cunt!” he demanded.  
She made eye contact. “You look ridiculous... you pathetic little shithead.” She answered in a low laboured tone, still trying to compose herself after being whipped.  
Joffery squeezed his fists into balls and roared, “Get my weapons.”   
The Mountain came a few second later with a rifle and an axe. Arya looked at him for the first time and inhaled sharply. He really was a mountain. He was probably the biggest man she had ever seen. Even without the weapons he was terrifying. Joffery took them and secured them to his back so that they made an X shape.  
“You play too many video games.” Arya scoffed, rolling her eyes even though it took great effort.  
“That’s what my mother said... so I decided to get off the couch and make my favourite game a reality.” Joffery answered turning and smiling at her.  
“Have you ever played Manhunt?” he asked.  
Arya’s mouth dropped open. She knew there was something familiar about how joffery dresses. She didn’t place it because he was so small and skinny in comparison the burly video game character, but there was no doubting it now... he looked just like him.  
“You can’t be fucking serious?” she whispered.  
Joffery and The Hound both laughed loudly.  
“You know, the more gruesome your death, the more points I get.” He said as The Mountain handed him a knife, plastic bag and a baseball bat.  
“I have acres of forest to hunt you in, cunt... you will never get out.”  
Arya’s head dropped as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.  
“You’re not serious... you can’t be!” she moaned.  
Joffery laughed again. “I’m very serious. You’re not the first. Me and The Mountain have a great competition going... they will never find you, you know... there will be nothing left to find once I’m done with you, Stark.”


	29. That's my Stark

When Ned and Cat came out of her room their pale faces struck terror into everyone waiting. None of them had seen their parents look so grim. Whatever had happened to Arya in the last few weeks, it must have been awful, because Ned and Cat looked as if they have witnessed a horrible accident or something equally as disturbing.  
“Dad?” Jon gasped. “Is she ok?”  
Ned shook his head a little which momentarily seemed to wake him from his trance.  
“She has been hurt, but the doctor said she will recover fully.”  
Everyone let out a relieved breath.   
“Gendry, she has asked for you.” Ned said, taking a seat with his wife.  
The look on their faces prevented anyone from asking any more questions even though they were desperate for answers.  
Gendry turned to Jon and Robb. “I won’t be long. I’ll come out and let you see her soon, ok?”  
Both brothers nodded and gave him a smile to show their appreciation. Gendry opened the door and went in. He didn’t know what to expect. He had waited for this moment for weeks.   
He closed the door behind him and looked over at her lying face down on the bed. Their eyes met across the room and before he knew what he was doing, he ran over to her, slamming his body down on the chair beside the bed and taking her head in both his hands. He kissed her face from forehead to chin, mumbling ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’. The heat from her tears melted into the tears on his cheeks.  
After a minute, he inhaled deeply and pulled his head back to look at her.  
“ Arya... my poor Arya.” he gently took her hand and placed his free hand on her wet cheek. “I don’t know what to say... god! I missed you so much hon.”   
He bought his forehead down to meet her and continued to let his tears fall freely for the first time since she was taken. After a few minutes he raised his head again and looked into her swollen eyes.   
“Don’t worry babe... my nipples fine.” She smiled weakly.  
His whole body heaved as he laughed, the air bursting from his lungs. He quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.  
“That’s my Stark.” He said as he cleaned his wet hands on his jeans. “I was so scared that I had lost you.”  
She bit her lip. “I’m a hard ass, remember?”   
He smiled before scanning her body. She was lying face down on the bed, the blankets only reaching her lower back. The wounds on her back had been treated, requiring many stitches. His face contorted as he looked at the horrible red lines that covered the exposed part of her body. The skin raised and swollen, black thread holding it together. She would be scared forever. Images ran through his mind of the horror she must have endured, but he forced them away and tried to concentrate on the fact that she was here, alive. When he looked back her face she was biting her lip again.  
“It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” she whispered.  
He realised that he had been staring. “No... It’s just...” but he couldn’t think of anything to say.  
“It’s ok Gen... You don’t have to pretend.”  
He took a deep breath and cupped her face gently with both hands, looking her in the eye.  
“I only stared cos’ I hate to see hurt and it looks painful... but you could never be disgusting to me, Arya... never.” He placed a quick peck on the end of her nose and felt warm tears on his lips.  
Suddenly he stood up and put his hand over his heart in a fist, as if he were about to take an oath in the military.  
“For as long as I shall breathe...” he began in a ridiculously serious tone, “and you have nipples... I will always love you Arya Stark, and never think any part of you is disgusting.”  
She giggled into her pillow before saying, “Sit down, dumbass.”  
He sat down, a large smile beaming across his face. It was good to hear her laugh.  
“You’re such a tool, Gen.”  
“I know... but you laughed so I think that says more about you than it does about me.” He raised his eyebrow.  
“Ya, I suppose you’re right.” She smiled.  
He sighed. “I have to let the others in, Ar.”  
Her lips tightened. “What? You can’t go.” She said, trying to get up from the bed.  
“Wow, wow... stay still, hon.” Gendry said, a slight panic over taking him. “I have to let Jon and the others in to see you, only one person at a time... they want to see you so bad, Ar. Jon will never forgive me if I don’t let him in soon.”  
She relaxed a bit and nodded her head slightly in agreement. He bent over and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back behind her ear.  
“I will be just outside the door. When you have seen everyone, I will be back and then you won’t be able to get rid of me.”   
“Promise?”   
The desperation in the tone of her voice broke his heart. He swallowed his sadness before smiling and saying, “Promise” and placing a kiss on her fingers.  
When he was at the door he turned and smiled at her before going out. Jon was pacing the corridor, waiting for his turn, but it was Ned and Cat who he looked to first. They didn’t have to say anything. It was evident what they were all thinking. She had been butchered and abused. Her body was hideously torn and mutilated; the remnants of the torture she endured would line her body forever.  
He turned to Jon who was waiting expectantly for permission to go in. Gendry took a breath.  
“Try not to stare Jon.”  
“What?” Jon’s eyes grew wide.  
“She has... injuries. Try not to lose it too much ok. I know it’s hard, but she doesn’t need people staring at her. She’s paranoid enough about how she looks.”  
Sansa gasped. “What did he do?” she choked as she tried to speak.  
“He beat her with what the doctor’s think was some kind of whip.” Ned said, finally breaking free from his trance fully.  
Jon grabbed his head in both his hands and began to pace the room again. Sounds were coming from him, but he was impossible to understand.  
“He flogged her?” Robb asked through gritted teeth.  
Sansa fell into Edrics arms and began to sob. Ned held his wife as she did the same.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jon asked Gritte angrily.  
“I wasn’t sure exactly what he had done, Jon. When we found her, she had been running through the forest for hours... I didn’t know which injuries were from the forest and which were from him. I didn’t want to ask her about it, just get her to the hospital.”  
“You did the right thing, Ygritte.” Ned said.  
Jon looked up at her through glassy eyes. “Sorry.”  
She shook her head to tell him that he didn’t need to apologise.  
“It’s over Jon... he’s dead... just try and concentrate on Arya now. There is no point in being angry. He’s gone.” Gritte told him.  
He looked at her. “You’re sure that little prick is dead?”  
Gritte tried to steady herself with a breath, anxious not to let them see that she was hiding something.   
“Yes, Joffery’s dead... now go and see Arya.”  
He went into the room and closed the door behind him.  
Gendry, Ned and Robb all looked at Gritte. She sat down and silently begged them not to ask any more questions. It didn’t work.  
“Did you see him...? Joffery, I mean. Did you see his body?” Robb asked.  
“I told the police everything Robb.” She answered bluntly.  
Realising that she must sound defensive, she knew she had to tell them something.  
“Sorry, it’s not easy to talk about.” She tried playing the traumatised victim, hoping they wouldn’t push her. “I seen him fall down a deep embankment. Arya said he lost his footing as he reached for...”  
“Reached for what?” Robb pressed.  
She looked around at the weary faces. “His knife...”   
Sansa gripped Edric tighter and he engulfed her in his arms.  
“He was about to kill her, but he lost his footing and fell back. It was a long fall, and I could tell by the way his body landed that he was dead. The police went in to retrieve his body. He’s probably in the morgue by now. Joffery is dead... he won’t hurt your family again.”   
They all seemed satisfied with that answer. He fell down an embankment... that’s our story and we’re sticking to it! She said to herself. I’m not spending the rest of my life in jail because of that piece of shit...


	30. Auto Pilot

The broken branches from the trees, withered leaves and vegetation from the forest floor cut into the soles of her feet as she ran. On auto pilot now, she had no idea which direction she was going in or if she had any hope of finding help. Every few minutes she would trip over an outstretched tree trunk or tangled mass of roots, cutting her hands and arms in the fall, reopening the wounds that had barely scabbed over on her back. Tears dripped down her cheeks, a sign of the desperation and loneliness she felt.   
Why am I running... I can’t beat them. I am just giving them what they want. I should just lie down and wait for them to find me. If I’m lucky, it might be quick.  
A wind flew past her ear, making a whizzing sound and hit a tree branch in front of her, causing it to explode. She stopped in her tracks, collapsing onto the ground behind her as the branch fell. She whipped her head around and searched for them, but seen nothing. She clambered behind a tree trunk and tried to think of what to do next. Her chest heaved as she clung to her legs, trying to steady herself. She knew there was nowhere to go. She imagined running further into the forest in front of her, but the thought of a bullet hitting her as she ran was so terrifying that she was frozen. She could hardly feel the pain in her back anymore. The room she was held in only an hour before seemed like a distant memory. What would dad do? What would Jon or Gendry do? She screamed to herself silently hoping for inspiration. The adrenaline was coursing through her body and she knew she had to move, even as an image of her head exploding like the tree branch invaded her mind.  
She looked into the distance but it was only trees. She had no choice, she had to get up and run. Pushing herself up with the little strength she had left in her legs, a series of stinging pains shot through her back as she began to run. The adrenaline seemed to make her faster. She waited for the pain of a bullet to strike but it never did. When she tripped and tumbled down a small embankment, she thought the fall was caused by his gun. When she stopped rolling she checked herself for a hole dripping with blood. Franticly she ran her fingers over her back, but only felt the long, thin trails of the whip marks. Even though her fingers caused excruciating pain to course over her skin, she sighed in relief with the realisation that she was not hit. Getting up, she began to run again. Having no idea where she was going, she allowed her fear to direct her until she was halted by terror. He was in front of her, astride a quad bike, dressed up like his favourite video game character. He sneered at her as he took the rifle from his back and engaged it. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Clenching her fists she repeated the names that had kept her fighting. Gendry, Jon, dad, Sansa, Robb, Bran, mom, Rickon,... Gendry, Jon, dad, Sansa, Robb, Bran, mom, Rickon... and then she heard the loud bang.

She woke up to Gendry holding her shoulders, concern etched on his face. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead onto her cheeks.  
“It’s ok hon... its ok, you’re safe.” He said repeatedly.  
She took a deep breath and steadied her gaze on his sharp blue eyes. She instantly felt safer.  
“Another one?” she asked.  
He sighed and climbed into bed beside her gently, encircling her in his arms.  
“The doctors said you would have post traumatic stress... nightmares are a part of that.”  
“I know.” She squeezed his broad chest, her back still aching from the beating.  
After some minutes she confessed. “I thought I was going to die Gen... I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”  
“Arya...” he began to say but she cut him off.  
“I don’t want to waste time anymore... all I could think of in that cabin was how much I regretted things.”  
“Like what?” he asked as he played with her hair.  
“Like how many years I wasted hating Sansa, how much I would miss dad and Jon... but mostly, all the things I never did with you.”  
“Arya we can do whatever you want... in fact, I have something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
She looked up at him.   
“Well, I got all this money now, so I was thinking of buying an apartment.”  
“Yeah? That’s great.”  
“You wanna chose it?”  
She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain, and looked at his wide-eyed.  
“You’re asking me to move in with you?”  
He furrowed his brow before smirking at her.  
“I told you before that you were moving in with me when you turn eighteen Ar.”  
“Oh ya.” She smirked back. “If I remember correctly, you told me after some ‘sexy times’ and I was too weak to protest.”  
He licked his lips. “They were some sexy times... but you are never too weak to protest anything Ar, so I took it as a yes to moving in with me.”  
“Fine I’ll move in with you... I was planning on going to college in Dublin anyway.”  
“I want you to find a place you like so I can buy it.”  
“What about what you like?”  
“I don’t give a shit... it can’t possibly be as bad as the shit hole I live in now, so go mad... chose any apartment you want.”  
She bit her lip.   
“Gen, I always planned on living abroad for a year or two and travelling...”  
“Fine, we can do that too I suppose...” he sighed dramatically.  
She looked at him quizzically. “You’ll come with me?”  
“Arya I’m never going to let you out of my sight again! You’re stuck with me.”  
She didn’t say anything for a minute and when he looked down, he could see tears fall over her cheeks.  
“Hey... what’s wrong?” he started to get worried. “Don’t you want me to go with you?” he asked, afraid of the answer.  
“Of course I do, dumbass.” She wiped away some tears. “I just really didn’t think I would see you again... I thought about you every minute. When I could hear them in the other room... drinking...” she paused for a second and wiped away more tears. “It was thinking of you that stopped me going completely mad... I can’t believe that we’re here.”  
He encased her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
“You know what I missed the most?” she asked.  
She could feel him shaking his head.  
“Come here I’ll show you.”  
She lay on her back even though it still hurt and motioned him to lie over her. He was hesitant, not wanting to touch any of her wounds or bruises. He put both hands on either side of her head and held his body over her as she positioned herself beneath him.  
“Kiss my belly.” She whispered.  
He furrowed his brow. “That’s what you missed the most?”  
She laughed. “Put your head down there now Water’s... I’ve been waiting for this for weeks.”  
He shrugged, muttering something to himself as he moved down her body. When his head was at her midsection he looked up her. Her eyes welled with tears again as she looked down at him. His hair was flopping over his forehead, almost getting in his eyes. The striking blue colour of his eyes pierced into her heart as she inhaled deeply.  
“This.” She said as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. “I missed seeing you looking up at me... and watching your head move over my body when you kiss my belly... and further down.” she smirked saying the last part.  
He grinned up at her. “Oh...” he blushed a little before placing little kisses on her belly. He moved very carefully over the bruises and scrapes, conscious of adding too much pressure and hurting her. He let his tongue dip into her navel and watched her body buck under him as he ran kisses along her hips. She allowed more tears to fall as she watched his black hair move over her, tickling her as it did.  
“I love you.” She said.  
He looked up at her and seeing her tears raised himself up so that they were face to face. Without saying anything, he kissed her wet cheeks. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and guided his lips to hers. He held his body very steadily over hers at first, but as the kiss deepened, he leaned into her a little. She responded with a gasp that told him she wanted more. He broke away from her mouth and let his lips glide over her jaw and to her ear. He was already hard, but now his cock was growing more needy and he wanted to push into her for some relief. She seemed to read his mind by flexing into him as he nibbled at her lobe, her body hitting his hardness and causing a shot of pleasure to run through him. He moaned in to her ear causing her to run her hands down his back and to his ass. She grabbed him with both hands and pulled his hardness into her sex. She opened her legs as she whispered “I Love you” in his ear. He moved his lips further down her neck and kissed along her collarbone while she pushed her sex into him harder. She was wet and the sensations of his kisses were rippling through her. She moaned as he peppered kisses over her chest, reaching both hands up and into his hair. She inhaled his scent and repeated “I love you” as he fought not to forget himself and ram his hardness into her injured body. Unable to contain his need for her any longer, he found her lips and let his tongue caress hers, shifting his weight to one arm so the other was free to explore her.  
He took one of his hands from the bed and ran it up her shirt until he found her breast. A flash of them shot into her mind and his touch became freezing. Without warning, unconscious of what she was doing, Arya pushed him off of her body with all the force she could manage. Her body went rigid for a second as she looked at him with horror and confusion. What the hell just happened? She asked herself as she gasped for air.   
His eyes were wide and his skin pale.   
“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” she mumbled when her breath steadied.  
He held up his hand, looking at her intensely. “It’s ok Arya... don’t apologise. Are you ok?”  
She nodded and lay back, pulling the thin blanket over herself. He didn’t move. They said nothing for several minutes.  
Finally he asked. “Did I do something wrong?”  
She shook her head unsure what to say. The police had asked for her statement days ago but she never mentioned the night the men had tried to rape her. She didn’t want to talk about it. But now, all she could think of was them, touching her breasts, grabbing her. She could remember the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol. It made no sense. Gendry’s touch was so tender and they were horrible. How could she think about them when she was with Gendry.  
He knew he shouldn’t ask her. She had been through so much and he shouldn’t push her, but the look in her eyes and the way she was holding herself under the blanket told him that something was very wrong. He needed to know if he was going to help her.  
“Arya... did something happen... that you haven’t told me about.” He struggled for words. “Did those men...”  
“Gendry please... I don’t want to talk. I’m tired.”   
They both knew she was lying.   
“Arya you can tell me anything.” He reached out and took her hand.  
“I know, but right now I want to sleep.”  
He nodded and got up from the bed.   
“I’m going to get a coffee.”   
He left the room without either of them saying anything else. Jon was outside with Gritte as usual. They never left the hospital unless Ned and Robb were at her room door. Edric and Sansa were trying to study for Christmas exams in the waiting room. When Jon seen Gendry’s face he jumped up immediately.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, panic lacing his voice.  
“I’m not sure.”  
“What’s going on?” Jon demanded.  
Gendry ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.  
“I don’t know Jon... I think she’s not telling me everything about what happened.”  
Gritte froze beside him. Shit! She screamed silently. She began to sweat and had to take deep breaths to steady herself. Luckily Jon was focused on Gendry so he didn’t notice her panic.  
“What do you mean?” Jon asked.  
“We were kissing and she... she just pushed me off of her and she was... I don’t know... freaked out or scared...” Gendry head shook slightly as he tried to explain.  
Jon stiffened. “What are you saying?” he asked, his voice low and stern.  
Gendry looked up at him. “You don’t think she was...” he couldn’t say the words, but they all knew what he meant.  
Gritte relaxed a bit, realising that he wasn’t talking about what she feared.   
“Let me talk to her.”  
Both men nodded unable to actually speak. Anger was rising in Jon’s body as he contemplated what Gendry had said. Gendry was just sad. His love had been through so much and now he realised that she might have been hurt even more. He felt helpless again.  
Gritte walked in to the room and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down.  
“You freaked out Gendry... and Jon’s not much better out there.” She said, smiling and gesturing to the door.  
Gritte knew she should not be so flippant, but she didn’t know how to talk about serious things without adding a bit of humour. It was always her defence mechanism.  
Arya sat up. “What did he say?”  
“That he kissed you and you got scared... they think you were raped.”  
Arya laughed nervously. “Don’t beat around the bush anyway, Gritte.” She rolled her eyes.  
Gritte grimaced. “Sorry...”  
“It’s ok, you know I like your blatant disregard for emotional, mauling conversation.”  
“I’m a gem!” She winked.  
Arya inhaled deeply before continuing. “I wasn’t raped...”  
She heard Gritte whisper “Thank fuck!”  
“ But one night some of the men did try. They were stopped by Jaqen before it could get to far... I didn’t think it bothered me that much now that I’m safe, but when Gen touched me I just pushed him off me like a lunatic... I didn’t even realise I did it till I seen his face.”   
“All normal Arya... it’s a perfectly normal reaction.”  
“Really?”  
“It will take time but you’re going to be ok... and you and Gen will be back to finger humping each other in no time.”  
Arya raised an eyebrow. “Finger humping? Really Gritte?”  
Gritte laughed. “Sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I know you haven’t gone all the way yet and the way the two of ye look at each other, it’s obvious that ye were up to something.”  
They both laughed.  
“If ye weren’t doing something to each other, Gendry wouldn’t be able to walk around with the size of his blue balls... poor fucker.”  
They laughed louder.  
“Thanks Gritte.” Arya said, the laugher making her feel better.  
“I need to go change my pants, misses.”  
Arya looked at her confused.  
“When Gendry came out and said that he though you weren’t telling him everything, I think I might have wet myself.”  
“Oh shit! You thought...” Arya looked Gritte in the eye. “I told you... I am never going to tell anybody, not even Gendry or Jon... it goes to the grave with us.”  
“And Jaqen and the The Hound...” Gritte furrowed her brow.  
Arya took her hand. “Gritte, Jaqen will never tell anyone... and The Hound seemed pissed off that you got there before him. He will never tell anyone. He had a strange look in his eye when he found us... like he respected you or something.”  
“Ya... you know he’s really not that bad.” Gritte sighed. “Totally in love with your sister.” She rolled her eyes.  
Arya laughed. “Who isn’t.” She sat back. “You say Gendry has blue balls... what about poor Edric?”  
The both burst with laughter.   
“I know... that poor bastard has it really bad. I don’t know how they can get any study done with all that sexual tension... their worse than you and Gendry used to be at breakfast before ye told everyone ye were together.”  
“Ya... it was hard not to jump him, but the sneaking around was fun too.”  
After a ten more minutes of making fun of Edric and Sansa, Gritte said that she had better tell Gendry and Jon that Arya was fine.   
Before she left, Arya grabbed her hand again and said, “You saved my life Gritte... I will never tell anyone what happened out there, I promise.”  
Gritte smiled and nodded to show that she believed her.   
Gendry came back to see her, sheepish at first, not sure how to approach her.  
“I don’t bite.” She teased.  
He blushed. “Sorry... I don’t know what to say.”  
“Gendry, I wasn’t raped... and I’ll tell you what happened someday if you want to know, but for now, will you just get into bed and play with hair please.” She smiled.  
He grinned widely and quickly got into bed beside her, encasing her in his arms and allowing his fingers to run through her hair. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest.  
“I want to go home.” She whispered after a minute.  
“Soon baby... the doc said you can go home in a few days.”  
They stayed like that for hours, holding each other and not speaking much, until Ned and Cat came with a sandwich from a nearby deli. Everyone would come into her room for something to eat and to talk, eager to have some sense of normality. When they walked into the room that day and found Arya and Gendry sleeping in each other’s arms, they all smiled.   
Sansa and Cat shed a little tear. Robb took a sneaky photo with his phone to tease Arya with later. Jon got eyeliner from Sansa and wrote ‘TOOL’ on Gendry’s forehead, much to Cat and Ned’s quite protest. Rickon and Bran snickered in the corner as Jon and Robb took more photos. Edric positioned Gendry’s hand so it looked like he was picking his nose. Sansa rolled her eyes at the lad’s childish behaviour, although she fought hard not to laugh. Ned and Cat gave in when they realised that no one was listening to them, sat at the back of the room and watched their family have for some fun for the first time in a long time.


	31. Old Blue Balls

“Hey... where’s ‘old blue balls junior’?” Gritte asked Sansa mischievously.  
Arya burst with laugher before moaning “Ouch!” and grabbing her bruised side. “Stop Gritte... it hurts to laugh.”  
Gendry and Jon were looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
“Old blue balls junior?” Gendry finally asked.  
“Ya, your little brother...” she shrugged her shoulders as if to suggest that it was obvious she was talking about Edric.  
Gendry turned to Arya, who was still trying not to laugh too hard. “Do I want to know?”  
Gritte sighed dramatically. “You are ‘old blue balls’, the first of your name... And then Edric came along and got a ‘hard on’ for another Stark, so I call him ‘old blue balls junior’. You know, cos’ he’s your younger brother.”  
Sansa turned a deep shade of red and Gendry furrowed his brow.  
“For Christ sake Gritte! They’re my sisters!” Jon shouted.  
“Oh relax your underpants Jon.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “If I stop calling them ‘blue balls’... that’s when you need to worry.” she winked at Sansa and Arya.  
“Hang on... why do I have blue balls? I’m with Arya... it’s Eddie who runs after Sansa cock first!” Gendry protested.  
“Dude!” Jon said to his best friend as he slumped his shoulders.  
Sansa groaned quietly. “Oh my god...”  
“Because Arya is underage so we know you’re not getting any.” Gritte smirked as Gendry blushed.  
“Ah leave him alone... he is satisfied, not a blue ball in sight.” Arya smiled.  
“Alright... I’m outta here. I can’t listen to this...” Jon mumbled.  
Gendry was even redder now which made Gritte and Arya laugh more.  
“Not so fast Stark.” Gritte said as Jon got to the door.  
He turned around and looked at her. “What?” he asked clearly annoyed.  
“There’s a supply closet on the third floor with our name on it, so get your sexy ass in the elevator.”  
Jon’s face went white. “Is there?” he fumbled, his eyes growing wide.  
“Yep.” Gritte answered casually as she walked to the door. “You know I think your ass looks fucking hot in those jeans... I’ve been watching it all day and now I’m horny as hell.”  
She was standing in front of him now. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak. He grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open, both of them bolting out of the room like it was a fire.  
Gendry shook his head and looked at Arya. “She’s mad... I don’t care what you say.”  
Arya laughed and winced in pain again. Sansa’s face was purple.  
“Don’t worry, you get used to being around those two.” Arya said and gestured to the door.  
Sansa smiled and sat on the end of the bed.  
“What’s wrong?” Arya asked.  
Sansa bit her lip. “Does everyone know... you know... about Edric and ummm...”  
“You... wanting to go ‘at it’ like two bunnies who just shared a bottle of tequila?” she raised her eyebrow. “Ya San... it’s pretty obvious.”  
Sansa blushed harder and looked at Gendry from the corner of her eye.   
“I’m gonna go get a coffee.” He said sheepishly as he got up from the bed and walked out the door.  
“Why are you fighting it?” Arya asked when they were alone.  
Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “I like him... and he’s hot.” She smiled up at Arya. “But it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone... I’m nervous. And I’m scared that I’m going to get hurt again.”  
“Edric and Joffery are nothing alike... nothing.”  
“I know, but what if it gets serious and he wants to know about Joffery? I don’t want him to know about that... he knows enough already.”  
Arya sighed. “One night, in the cabin...” she paused for a minute to take a breath.   
Sansa looked at her intensely.  
“Some of the men came into the room I was kept in and tried... you know, to rape me.”  
Sansa gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. She began to cry.  
“It’s ok, San... don’t cry. One of the men stopped them before they could go too far.”  
“But that must have been terrifying?”  
“It was... it was horrible and terrifying. And I was so scared and angry... it was nightmare.”  
They sat in silence for a minute as Sansa held Arya hand.  
“Thing is, yesterday me and Gendry were making out and he touched my breast... and I freaked out for a minute.”  
“Are you ok?” Sansa asked as she dried her tears.  
“I’m fine... but I never wanted anyone to know. I never wanted Gendry to find out... but now he knows something happened. I talked to Gritte and she assured him and Jon that I wasn’t raped, but I know Gendry will want know what happened someday... and I don’t know what will happen the next time he touches me... but now that he knows, it’s not as bad as I thought. He looks at me a little differently, and he is scared to touch me too much, but he’ll get over that... and so will I.”  
“Will you tell mom and dad?”  
“No... they’ve been through enough.”  
They sat in silence for a while longer, Arya allowing her sister to digest the information.  
“I actually feel better that he knows... it’ not good to keep that crap bottled up. At first I felt...”  
“Weak.” Sansa finished her sentence.  
“Ya.”  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“That’s what I thought at first, but come on! Do you really think Gendry thinks any less of me cos’ I was attacked?”  
“Of course not.”   
“And neither will Edric.”  
“I know, but I feel like he thinks of me as weak... like I’m damaged goods or something.”  
Arya laughed. “You are damaged goods... and so am I now... I’ve got scars all over my back to remind me that I’m damaged and I have a terrible story, but fuck it Sansa... show him that you are a fighter, a strong, intelligent woman who had a rough time but is now ready to move on...”  
Sansa said nothing, just played with her fingers.  
“I think Edric can handle it San... at least you should give him a chance. What’s the worst that can happen? You have some hot sex for a few weeks and it doesn’t work out? Boo hoo... you will hardly ever see him. He’s only here for you anyway.”  
“That’s not true... he wants to get to know Gendry.” Sansa protested.  
Arya snorted. “He wants to get to know you more. And you should go for it, cos’ looks obviously run in their illegitimate family so I assume that skills do too.” She winked at her sister.  
“Is Gendry really that good?” Sansa gasped, giving Arya her full attention.  
“I can’t even describe it sis... he just sets me on fire.” She sighed thinking about him for a minute. “What about Eddie? Does he turn you on?”  
Sansa smiled. “I just watch him sometimes and I can barely contain myself. Like yesterday when he was at the vending machine, I just couldn’t stop looking at him. He was just standing there, not even doing anything, but the way his jeans rested on his hips and his tee shirt clung to his upper back. His tanned arms flexed when he pushed the buttons... and then he bent over to get his soda and his ass! OMG Arya... his god damn ass! I had to sit on my hands when he came back and sat beside me.”  
“Holy fuck! You have got it bad Sansa... jeez.”  
Sansa fell back on the bed and put her hands over her face. “I know... I know... I’m going to combust soon... I will end up trying to dry hump him in the waiting room one of these days. Oh god!” she moaned.

Gendry was sitting outside the room drinking a coffee when Edric came.  
“Hey Eddie, where’ve you been?”  
Edric sat down and sighed. “I said I had to meet an old friend who goes to college here... but really, I was just walking around.”  
“What’s wrong?” Gendry asked.  
“I can’t take it anymore Gen... I going to explode!” he looked at his brother exasperated. “I’m with her all the time... she just sits beside me all day... smelling like fucking lavender, with her god damn glossy hair whirling around me and her bloody giant eyes looking at me like...”  
He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. “I don’t know what to do. It seems as if she likes me... but as soon as we get close and I think she wants me to kiss her, she runs away... making some stupid excuse.” He looked at Gendry. “Am I kidding myself? Just be honest, bro... should I just give up?”  
Gendry wanted to laugh and make fun of him, but he couldn’t. Edric looked so desperate and this was the first time his little brother had really confided in him and asked him for advice. He felt a weird need to comfort his brother in that moment and enjoyed the feeling.  
“She’s in there with Arya talking about you right now, Eddie... I basically got kicked out so they talk about the fact that the two of ye fancy the arse off each other.”  
“Really? Do you think that’s a good sign?”   
Gendry chuckled. “Arya wants you two to get together... she thinks you’ll be good for Sansa, so I know she’s telling her to go for it.”  
Edric smiled broadly and relaxed a bit.  
“But... I got to say this bro... Sansa had a hard time with that prick.” Gendry clenched his jaw just thinking about Joffery. “Be patient... and I wouldn’t recommend cheating on her, or being an asshole in anyway, cos’ Jon and Robb will kill you, providing Arya has left anything of you for them to find.” He smiled, but Edric knew he was serious.  
“I know Gen... she told me some stuff about that. It was horrible. I don’t want to push her... I just really... I think... she’s amazing...”  
“Well she must like you too cos’ Ar told me she never talks about that, so if she opened up to you, she must trust you.”  
Edric stiffened. “Oh fuck! You don’t think I’m in ‘just good friends’ territory... cos’ I won’t last... I’ll show up at her house one day and ask her to marry me or something!”  
Gendry laughed hard. “Relax... jeez, you’ve got it bad.”  
“Fuck off.” Edric muttered, smiling and blushing.  
Just then the door opened and Sansa came out. She blushed when she seen Edric and he did the same. Gendry couldn’t have been more obvious and awkward.   
“I’ll ummm... go in to... I’d say Arya probably wants ehhh... you know how she gets if I don’t fluff the pillows...”   
His hands were gesturing wildly as he spoke and his head kept nodding like he was saying something really important. Eventually he just looked at the floor, put his hand in his pockets and muttered “See ya later” before walking in to the room without looking at them.  
Sansa’a face was pink whilst Edrics was white as a ghost. They looked uncomfortably at each other after Gendry closed the door, both flushing and unable to speak. After the most awkward ten seconds of their lives, Sansa asked if he wanted to revise math in the waiting room, never making eye contact and stating repeatedly that he didn’t have to if he had other things to do. Edric got up and nodded a yes. As he attempted to walk down the corridor, he tripped over his own foot and hit the wall. He cursed himself silently all the way down the hall. Sansa, on the other hand, cursed Gendry for being such an obvious twat and creating the whole, cringe inducing atmosphere.   
They always went the waiting room on the tenth floor as one of the nurses told them at it was rarely used so was quite to study in. After what felt like the longest elevator ride in history, they reached the empty room. Sansa went over to a seat and started to search her bag for a book. Edric went to the window and looked out. When Sansa dared to look at him, he was stretching his arms over his head, making his shirt ride up. His bronzed lower back was visible and his jeans hung off his hips in such a way that made his ass look better than ever. Sansa bit her lip and drank him in. Suddenly a flare of bravery swept through her body and she felt lighter. She stood up straight, letting her bag drop on the seat. Fuck it! she thought as she marched over to him.  
He was still facing the window when he felt her hands on his hips. He jumped a little, completely taken aback by her touch. Her hands moved around to his belly and he felt her body press into his. She was breathing heavily and he could feel it on his neck, sending little shivers over his body. He knew he had to move, but he was so scared to frighten her, to ruin this moment he had been waiting so long for. He never imagined it would feel better than he dreamed. Then he felt her lips gently peck the base of the back of his neck and a bolt of electricity hit him. His heart was beating through his chest, but he knew that this was his chance. He placed his hands on hers and tilted his head to the side, and she allowed her forehead to rest on his shoulder.  
He began to turn around slowly. He could feel her stiffen as he moved, but she didn’t run. When he was facing her, she was looking at his chest, her eyes downcast. Her heart must have been racing because he could see her chest heave, causing her breasts to rise and fall. His hardness must have been visible because it was pressing against his jeans, making him desperate for her. He moved his hand up her arm and to her face. He caressed her cheek. As he did, she looked up at him, her blue eyes showing that she was nervous. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, giving her time to run if she wasn’t ready. She surprised him by opening her mouth and taking the tip of his thumb between her lips, sucking it gently. He gasped. When she released it, she looked up at him. His eyes were glassy and his lips parted.  
“Edric.” She whispered. “Will you kiss me already?”   
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, his other hand cupping her head. He crashed his mouth to hers and heard her moan when their lips eventually met. They parted their lips and allowed their tongues to caress each others, both his hands finding her hair as he kissed her deeply. She moved her hands to his hips and then allowed them to go under his shirt and feel lower back. It felt better than it looked so she let her fingers slip further up his tanned body. Before she knew what was happening, he had her up against the wall, his hands swept down her body, grazing her breasts and sides until they found her ass.   
She moaned loudly when his lips left hers and travelled across her jaw, and down her neck. Her nails scraped his back as she tried to cling to him, the sensations running through her were so new. She had never felt anything like this with Joffery or the other boys who kissed her. There was an ache between her legs that was almost painful. One of his hands slid down her thigh and she gasped when he lifted her leg up and grinded into her. She heard him groan as his hardness rubbed against her wet sex, making the heat explode. He clung to her thigh and grinded again as his lips found her earlobe. When he sucked and nibbled on it, the flashes of pleasure that consumed her head made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and goose bumps engulfed her body. With this, her other leg gave out and she stumbled. If he hadn’t been holding her up and grinding her into the wall, she would have fallen. She wasn’t aware of the gentle whimpering noises that escaped her lips.  
His lips left her ear and returned to her mouth. He had gotten so lost in her that he didn’t realise he was going so far. He placed his forehead on hers, fighting to contain his breathing. He let his hand move back up to her hip.  
“Sorry.” He whispered with laboured panting. “I’m sorry.”  
He was silently praying that he didn’t go too far and offend her, whilst trying not to concentrate on the fact that her breasts were heaving madly against his body.  
“I’m not.” She answered, letting her hands move to his chest.  
He open his eyes and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. Sparkling blue eyes, almost wet with lust, looked back at him. Relief flooded through him as he licked his lips.  
“You’re amazing.” He looked at her with awe.  
“We haven’t even got started yet.” She answered boldly, sending a shot of pleasure straight to his cock.


	32. 32 Their own form of I love you Part1

She woke up with a cracking sound ringing in her ears. It had been a few weeks since she helped the Hound rescue Arya from Joffery. They had all returned from Wales the previous week and things were beginning to get back to normal. That is, until she went to sleep. She had never been someone who suffered from bad dreams but since the day in the forest, the cracking sound filled her head at night and she was unable to rid herself of it.  
They had all agreed that no one would be told what really happened out there on that day. It was too risky for all involved. If the Lannisters ever found out they would seek revenge and no doubt, get it. She had almost told Jon several times over the weeks. She tried to act normal and pretend that nothing bothered her, but it was getting difficult to hide the state of panic she woke up in every morning. She and Jon had their own places, but they stayed in his flat almost every night.  
“Bad dream love?” Jon asked groggily as he slided his arm around her waist and pulled her back to meet his body.  
She said nothing.  
He kissed the back of her neck softly.  
“You can tell me anything.” He whispered in her ear.  
Her body went rigid.  
“I know something’s been bothering you love.” He hugged her tighter. “I know we don’t say it... but I... I...”  
He buried his face in the soft, red waves of her hair and sighed. Her body was still frozen. They both knew that they loved each other, though neither of them ever said it. They showed each other through sex. That was their way. Neither liked talking about their feeling, or even acknowledging that they had any. They just fucked. That was their way.  
“Gritte, nothing you tell me can ever change how I...”  
“Why would you say that.” she demanded in a harsh tone, realising that he knew she was hiding something.  
“Cos’ something happened in Wales that you and Arya aren’t talking about... I don’t care what it is... but obviously you need to talk, so please just trust me. I will never repeat it, I promise.”   
He kissed the back of her neck again.  
“I don’t care what happened out there. I’m so happy that you and Arya came back alive... I really don’t give a shit how you survived. I just glad you did.” He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.  
“I killed Joffery Baratheon.” She said her voice hard.  
She felt him freeze behind her. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She said nothing else. They lay there for a minute, though it felt like an hour.  
“I killed Joffery Baratheon.”   
Her voice was a whisper now. Tears filled her eyes as the sense of relief flooded through her whole body. She had pretended nothing was wrong for weeks, trying to act the same as always. For her that meant laughing and teasing others, having wild and passionate sex with Jon. She enjoyed all that she did since she came back but the cracking sound lingered in the back of her mind always and consumed her dreams, ensuring that she would never forget that moment. Saying the words out loud triggered a release of emotion so powerful and unfamiliar to her that, for the first time since her father’s funeral, she allowed tears to fall from her eyes.  
Jon began to move, propping himself up on his arm and trying to force her to look at him. She fought him, not wanting him to see her tears. He was able to roll her on her back so that he could look at her face. He looked angry. His brow was furrowed and a deep line creased in-between his eyebrows. His lips formed a hard line and she was sure he was going to break up with her any second. He looked at her intensely.  
“Good.”   
He said sharply. His voice reflecting his anger.  
“Fucking... thank the fucking... good Gritte, good...” he repeated, struggling to find the right words.  
She looked at him confused. She couldn’t understand his reaction at all.  
“You’re happy?” she gasped.  
His eyes widened. “Are you fucking kidding me!” he as almost shouting. His fingers were digging into her shoulder. “That piece of shit beat Sansa for months almost killed Gen and then kidnapped and flogged Arya! Am I happy? I am so fucking proud of you Gritte. You saved my sister and rid the world of that sick scumbag... I couldn’t be happier.”  
He was almost shaking her body as he spoke, rage emanating from him.  
“Why do you seem so angry?”  
“Because I am thinking of the things he did... I am trying to find something that tells me it was wrong for you to kill him, but I can’t... he deserved to die.”  
Gritte rolled over so that she could really speak to him. Her words came out in a rush now that she knew she could speak freely for the first time.  
“I keep waiting for the guilt and regret, but I don’t have any.” Her eyes widened. “All that has bothered me is that I was keeping it from you. I have nightmares about it... but I think it’s because I was so scared that me and Arya wouldn’t make it... I remember the moment I killed him... but what’s really bothering me is the fact that I don’t feel guilty... I really don’t feel bad for killing him. Isn’t that wrong? I killed a man and I don’t feel guilty.”  
She looked at him with expectant eyes, hoping he could say something to make her feel better. He just sighed and said.   
“Tell me everything.”  
He held her in his arms as she told him about the Hound and herself buying guns and driving to the forest. After finding a break in the electric fence that surrounded Joffery’s land, they went on foot for two miles, the Hound knowing the way to the cabin they were holding Arya in. When they got close enough to the cabin to see from a distance, they were too late. Joffery, the Mountain and another man she later learned was called Jaqen, were outside. Sandor began to ramble under his breath at the sight of his brother, the only distinguishable sound were curses. The change in his posture when he seen his brother, so sudden and vicious, sent a chill through her.   
Joffery and the Mountain were on their quad bikes, armed to the teeth with guns, rifles and whatever else they could carry. They knew Arya must be running and judging by the direction they were about to go, she and the Hound knew they were coming just south of them. They waited for them to take off and then started running, hoping to find Arya hiding somewhere not too far.  
They kept track of Joff and the Mountain by listening out for their bikes. When they split up, so did she the Hound. The Hound went after his brother and she, Joffery. She ran as quickly as she could through the trees, trying to stay parallel to Joffery’s movements. Her legs ached as she ran up a steep embankment, watching Joffery drive up easily from the safety of some trees. He stopped at the top and got off the bike. She moved closer to him while still maintaining a good distance. He was there for a time, taking a rifle from his back and loading it. She was panting for breath and her body ached so much from running to keep up with the bike that, by the time she finally reached the top, she thought she might vomit.  
She took a deep breath and tried to steady her pulsating heart. It did little good. Adrenaline washed over her like a series of tidal waves, crushing her ability to stay calm. She got down on the ground and began to crawl to the perch where she would be able to see what joffery was looking at. She looked out over the top, squinting into the distance below. Then she saw her, face down on the forest floor, obviously hurt. She was straining to get up, trying to push herself off the ground with weak legs. Even from far away, she could see that her back was all bloodied. Her stomach turned and twisted again but this time she heaved into the light patches of grass beneath her. It was just one, sudden elimination of her stomachs contents, quick and easy. She felt better in seconds and was grateful that the uneasy, queasy feeling she had since leaving Dublin was finally gone.   
Arya was alive and in her sights. Rescue was possible and they might all make it home to the Starks that they loved so deeply. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Jon in that moment, but she knew she didn’t have time. Her mind lingered on Jon’s face until she was jolted out of her day dream but a loud bang. Fear gripped her as she looked for Arya who was not in the same position on the ground any longer. A branch fell from a tree, the cracking sound still sharp even from a distance. She could see Arya’s hair, her right arm and leg sticking out from behind a tree. She was hiding from Joffery’s bullets, curled up like a frightened child.   
Gritte could see Joffery reload his rifle. He still had a another on his back and a knife on his hip. He began to climb over the top of the embankment and walk down the steep hill that kept him from Arya. Gritte did the same from her side of the embankment, running fast as she could, trying desperately not to make much noise and draw Joffery’s attention. Joffery stopped and knelled, taking a hand gun from his other hip. She looked to Arya and seen that she was running now. Her desperation was evident. Her arms and legs looked like they were working hard, but she was not moving very fast, her body to tired and damaged. Gritte began to run towards her again, images of Joffery’s bullet hitting her back, of Arya falling, of her reaching her finally, but being too late to save her. When the second shot rang out, Gritte fell face first into the ground. She didn’t have time to feel pain now so she jumped up and scanned the forest for Arya, praying silently that she wasn’t hit. She saw her on the ground, rolling onto her back. She had tripped and tumbled down a small ditch. When she stopped rolling, she seemed to be franticly running her fingers over her back and arms. Gritte sighed with relief as she got up and began to run. Her relief was short lived, however, because in her confusion, Arya had started to run towards Joffery. Gritte looked back to see where Joffery was and her heart almost stopped when she seen that he was back on the hill top, getting on his bike. He would get to her first. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as could, ignoring the pain, the thirst and the fear.   
There was no point in calling out to Arya; she was too disorientated and weak to know what was going on around her. Plus, Joffery didn’t know she was there and that might be the only good thing she had going for her in this nightmare. She heard Joffery’s bike get closer but kept her focus on Arya as much as she could as she ran. But, she knew she wouldn’t get to her before he did. As she was coming within shouting distance, Joffery pulled up on his bike a few feet away from Arya and got off slowly. Arya had tripped and fell again, rolling over to face him. Gritte stopped, terror engulfing her and making her unable to move. She watched as Joffery smiled down on Arya, a sick and twisted smirk that was his calling card. When his hand moved she thought he was going for one of his guns, but he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. Arya shuffled back a little but he walked casually up to her. Gritte knew then that Joffery wouldn’t give Arya the mercy of a quick death, and a sick as that made her feel, she was relieved because she knew she had time to save her life.   
She started running again, this time going in the direction that would bring her up behind him. Maybe she could get a weapon off his bike before he seen her. She could hear the muffled cries of Arya being beaten. She tried not think about and kept running. When she was a few yards behind him, she stopped to catch her breath. Arya had a blood running from her nose and redden cheek Gritte knew would be purple by morning. Joffery was walking back and forth, bag in one hand and baseball bat in the other. He was screaming “That bastard took my money... my birth right!” Gritte began to slowly move towards the bike, seeing another bat sticking out from the back panel. She stopped momentarily as Joffery swung the bat and hit Arya in the stomach. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry out because the sound she admitted was low and grainy, coming from breath through her nose as she kept her lips shut tightly to mask the scream she desperately wanted to make. Gritte swallowed hard and persevered, having no time to get emotional or angry. She needed that bat and she needed to get it now.  
Thankfully Joffery was so busy screaming “Your whore of a sister thought she could leave me!” that he didn’t hear Gritte’s feet breaking the little branches and kindling on the forest floor. Arya spotted her, her eyes widening before she closed them and began to sob. This also distracted Joffery because he thought that she was crying because she was scared. He didn’t know she was crying from relief and joy at the sight of her friend. Gritte slowly picked the bat up from the bike and walked toward Joffery. He was laughing and teasing Arya for her tears. Arya opened her eyes just in time to see Gritte raise the bat. Her reaction was so startled that Joffery noticed and turned around just as the bat came for his head. He moved out of the way and grabbed his hand gun. Gritte was too quick and well trained though, and kicked the gun out of his hand in one fluid movement.   
“You bitch!” Joffery roared.  
He swung his bat at her, but she easily moved out of the way, lifting her leg and bending the knee before kicking Joffery full force in the abdomen with her heal. He fell back, coughing and gagging for breath as the wind was knocked out of him. Gritte looked at Arya.  
“Are you ok?” she asked sternly, determined not to lose focus now.  
Arya face was wet and bloodied, her body broken.   
“He was hunting me!” she screamed.   
That was enough for Gritte. She walked over and grabbed Joffery by the hair, yanking him up so that he was on his knees in front of her.  
“This is for all the women you have beaten.”   
She drew back her fist and slugged him in the eye, almost breaking her hand. She didn’t care. He tried to fall back but she kept a firm hold of his hair and forced him to stay on his knees. She bent down and picked up a bat. Walking slowly to the side she said.  
“This is for Sansa.”  
She swung the bat as hard as she could, connecting with his side. She heard a sound that she knew was his ribs cracking. He groaned and fell over. Gritte went to Arya and helped her off the ground, giving her a long hug as Joffery moaned in pain. Arya was muttering “thank you” over and over as Gritte held her.  
“It’s ok... it’s ok now.” Gritte whispered. “Your brother and Gendry are going mad, so we best get you home.”  
Arya looked at her.  
“What about him?” she nodded toward Joffery.  
“I’m finished with him but I thought you might have a message from Gendry... and yourself.”  
Arya inhaled deeply before picking the bat off the ground and standing over Joffery. She looked down on him with red, swollen eyes, biting her lip as her shoulders trembled. She lifted the bat and began to beat him over the back causing him to fall on his face. She hit him over and over, shouting.  
“You nearly killed Gendry... you whipped me and beat me... you left Gendry on the street to die... you abused San...”   
Every time she said Gendry or Sansa’s name she would bring the bat down harder. Joffery was crying out in pain, but Gritte knew that Arya couldn’t hear him and if she could, Gritte doubted she would care. After a few minute, Gritte grabbed Arya by the arms and held her until she dropped the bat. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground, panting. She held her head in her hands and gripped her hair, squeezing until her knuckles were white. Joffery was moaning and squirming in the dirt, trying to get up. Gritte left Arya to collect herself for a minute and decided what to do next. They had to get out of the forest fast. She went to the bike to look for a rope to tie Joffery with. Her plan was to steal the bike and head to the nearest village and call the police. Sandor had told her to forget about him and just get Arya out and Joffery arrested if she could. So that was what she was going to do. As she took the rope off the bike she heard Arya shout.  
“Nooo.”  
She looked up to see Joffery reaching for the gun she had kicked out of his hand. She cursed herself for being so stupid to forget about it. Joffery’s finger gripped the gun before Arya could get to it first. Gritte ran over as Joffery got on his knees, gun in hand and pointed it at Arya who was stretched out on the ground. She had no time to think. She had to do something before he killed Arya so she ran up behind him, seeing Arya terrified eyes in front of her; she put a hand on either side of Joffery’s head and twisted. One clean, quick snap and his neck broke with a stomach turning cracking sound that would later haunt her. His shoulders turned, but his neck stayed in the same place before his limp body flopped to the ground, the gun falling with it.  
Arya breathing was so laboured that she had to hold the ground to steady herself. Gritte just stood over Joffery’s lifeless body, her hand out in the same position they were when she snapped his neck. She was unable to move.  
“Gritte.” Arya gasped. “Gritte.”  
I took a few attempts for her to look at Arya. She had just killed someone. She tried to understand what she was feeling, standing over the dead body, but she felt nothing. The next thing she knew Arya was pulling her arm trying to get her attention. When she finally focused they knew they had to do something with the body. Their bodies were weak and broken, they were hungry, thirsty and exhausted, but somehow they managed to carry Joffery onto the bike and drive him to an embankment large enough that they could drop him over. A fall might account for his broken neck when the police found him. The Lannisters wouldn’t believe it but they would never really be safe from them even if Joffery was alive. He would have taken revenge for the beating they gave him.  
They got back on the bike and headed for the gap in the fence, Gritte not really sure where it was but hoping for some inspiration as they drove. They covered about a mile before they heard shouts coming from the west. It was so loud that they could hear it over the bike. Gritte stopped driving and looked at Arya.  
“It must be the Hound.”  
Arya swallowed. “There are four other men here too.” She bit her lip. “but, we have to see if Sandor needs help...”  
Gritte had told Arya how Sansa got the Hound to help her family and he had bought her here, as they drove. Gritte nodded in agreement before starting the bike again and driving toward the roaring men.


	33. 33 Their own form of I love you Part2

Jon sat up suddenly, a determined look in his eye.  
“I’ve heard enough.”  
Gritte’s stomach flipped as she thought he was disgusted by her confession. When she looked up at him, her belly flipped in another way. He had that look on his face that always made her sex tingle.   
“You’re not shocked by what I did?” she asked.  
“Never... you saved my sister. I can’t tell you... you are the most...”   
His face was scrunched up, his brow furrowed as if he was thinking really hard. She knew he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get the words out. It was obvious what he wanted to tell her. She had wanted to say it many times too, but they were both as bad as each other and incapable of doing anything other than showing each other through sex.  
Normally she was in charge in their love making, taking control and giving Jon directions. But sometimes, when he was feeling particularly emotional about something, he became the dominant. Jon, like her, hated to talk about his feelings so when something was bothering him and he needed Gritte to comfort him but couldn’t ask directly, he released his frustration at his own stunted emotions by having very kinky sex. It was certainly a good way to release energy and Gritte loved when he got as aggressive as her in bed.  
“Open your legs.” He demanded suddenly, without even looking at her.  
She inhaled sharply before complying. He kept his eyes on her slit as she slowly parted her legs, revealing her glistening sex. Her belly heaved a little as the anticipation gripped her. He looked at her cunt intensely for a few second before moving. She blushed under his gaze, but felt her hips tilt slightly as he watched her, beckoning him to taste her. He bought his head down, positioning himself over her sex. He wrapped his arms around each leg, letting his hands come over until they reached her pelvis. His palms lay flat on the base of her belly as his thumbs found the top of her mound, pushing it back so that her clit was exposed. She heard him groan as he looked at the little nub, throbbing with anticipation. His breath flowed over it in steady waves and she couldn’t help grabbing her breasts and gently pinching her nipples as his breath messaged her folds. She arched her back slightly and moaned.  
“I love your pussy.” his voice was low and angry.  
“What are you going to do about it?” she breathed.  
“I’m going to lick you dry...”  
She flexed her hips and gasped. He watched as she squeezed her breasts and played with her hard nipples.   
“And then I’m going to fuck you in the ass.” He declared seriously.  
She looked down at him, his eyes boring into her from his perch in-between her legs. She smiled boldly.  
“Promise?” she asked.  
He let out a sound that was more animalistic than human. He kept his eyes on her as he stuck out his tongue and let the whole, flat surface lick up her cunt, as if he were eating an ice cream cone. Her head fell back and she moaned.  
“Again.” She purred.  
He licked her straight up again with the whole surface of his tongue and she whimpered. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.  
“In the mood to watch today?” he teased.  
His thumbs gripped the area of her mound again and pushed back further so her clit was fully accessible.  
“Got a problem with that?” her voice was grainy and harsh.  
He placed the tip of his tongue directly on her clit and flicked it, keeping eye contact and shaking his head, indicating that he didn’t have a problem with her watching him. He flicked her clit again and seen her eyes roll back. He looked at her sex now, ready to really begin his favourite pass time. He gently sucked on her clit, allowing his tongue to massage it every now and then. Her thighs were banging against his shoulders as she squirmed, her breathing loud but steady. He started off gently, but after a few minutes he couldn’t help but go faster, nibbling her folds with his lips and twirling the tip of his tongue around her clit, relishing her musty taste and getting satisfaction from the hitched moans that escaped her as her body writhed under him.   
The feeling was so intense, that she ran her hands all over her body as he ate her hungrily. Her nipples were rock hard, goose bumps covered all of her and the waves of pleasure that washed over her made her unable to focus. She lay back and let herself give in completely to the sensations. She had no idea what he doing to her anymore or what sounds were escaping her mouth. She was engulfed in exquisite pleasure and didn’t have time for thinking.   
When he stopped and looked at her cunt, she was dripping wet. Two of his fingers slided into her easily. Her belly flipped when he wiggled them inside her. As he did, he began to kiss her mound, the inside of her thighs and finally back to her clit again, puckering it with his wet lips as he moved a third finger into her cunt.  
Her steady moans were getting louder as she explored her breasts and belly with her hands, grabbing his thick hair and bucking into his face before returning to play with her nipples. She groaned “Oh... oh.... oh god! Oh... oh god don’t stop...” over and over. When he knew she was getting close, he began to kiss her hips and belly, moving from one side of her writhing body to the other. He kept his fingers working inside her as he moved up over her breasts, taking her rock hard nipples one by one and tugging at them gently with is teeth. By the time he reached her collarbone she was panting, pushing her hips so fast and hard that she was fucking his fingers. He licked up her neck until he reached her ear, sucking on her earlobe as he removed his fingers before she could come. She screamed in frustration, grabbing his hair and forcing his face to meet hers.  
“What the fuck!” she groaned, her breath laboured.  
He looked at her sternly.  
“Turn around.” He commanded.  
She slammed her fists onto the bed in anger but followed his instructions. She rolled onto her belly, squeezing her thighs together to try and ease the intense pain in her sex. Jon kissed the back of her neck roughly, biting on her shoulders and sucking hard on her ear lobe. He grabbed one of her legs and hitched it up so that her knee was bent, leaving her open and easily accessible. He slammed two fingers into her from behind this time. She moaned loudly.  
He moved his hot breath to her ear.   
“Do you want me to fuck you here?” he asked, wiggling his fingers in her cunt.  
“No.” She groaned.  
He took his soaked fingers out of her sex and moved them to her ass. He rubbed the wetness around her before pushing them back in her sex to get cover in her juice again, all the time peppering hard kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders. He took his fingers out and rubbed the wetness over her ass again before slipping his finger in her. She gasped a little before moaning loudly. His lips returned to her ear.  
“Do you want me to fuck you here?” he asked, letting his finger gently move in her ass.  
She grabbed the sheets and balled her fists, squeezing them tightly.  
“Yes.” She screamed.  
He pushed a second wet finger in her ass and her back arched.   
“You want me to make you come first?” he teased.  
“Fuck Jon! Just fucking do it!” she screamed.  
“Not yet.” He teased.  
He kissed down her back, slowly licking her spine as his fingers continued to get her ready for later. When he reached the top of her ass, he took his fingers out, using his hand to push her into a kneeling position. She bent her knees and opened her legs wide but didn’t have the strength to get on all fours so her head stayed on the pillow. Jon kissed her buttocks, biting gently as his fingers moved her clit again. She was so open that as soon as he touched it she screamed into the pillow. She was so wet the juices were flowing from her sex. As he rubbed her clit with his fingers, he let his tongue flick in and out of her cunt, causing her to bury her face in the pillow and grip the sheets. He let his tongue move to her ass next, gently playing with her so that she would be ready for his cock. He went from her sex to her ass, over and over until she lifted her head and moaned.  
“I can’t Jon... stop please... oh fuck don’t stop...”  
He rubbed her clit hard and thrust his tongue in and out of her sex, getting in as deep as he could before taking it out and pushing it in again. His tongue was deep inside her when she squealed and he felt her contract around him. He kept licking her as she collapsed on the bed. He knew it must have been intense because she was whimpering, moaning “oh, oh... god... fuck... oh god.”   
His cock was on fire and need to be dealt with but he had to make sure she was ready for what he was going to do, so he took his fingers and wet them in her cunt before moving them to her ass. He licked her ass, allowing his tongue to enter her, open her, before switching with his fingers and back to his tongue again. When he was sure she was ready, he pulled back and said,   
“Put your hands on the wall.”  
She had to peel herself up from the sheets, her body both exhausted and alive from the intensity of everything he was doing to her. She pushed herself up and slowly and let her hands climb over the wall in front of the bed. She dragged her knees up until she was stretched out, palms flat on the wall, her back arched and knees spread wide. Jon was rooting in the top draw of the bedside locker. That was where they kept all their toys. She moaned just thinking about what he was going to do. Her sex was still aching, the climax he had allowed her earlier only making her more desperate for relief. She looked over at Jon coating his cock in lube, a vibrator lying on the bed. When he was finished he moved back to her, throwing the vibrator down beside her knee.   
“You ready?” he asked in a groggy voice.  
He tried to be gentler in how he spoke to her, but his cock was so hard and his need so strong that everything he said came out harsh and angry. He needed to fuck her hard.   
“Ummm.” Was her only response.  
He came up behind her, placing the palm of one hand on her ass cheek and pushing her open. He put the tip of his cock on her ass and grabbed her hip.   
“Relax babe.” He said as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.  
She smirked. “This isn’t my first time... you know that.”  
He groaned at her boldness.  
“Just fucking do it! I need it...” he could hear the desperation in her tone which made is cock pulsate.  
He bit her shoulder as he pushed his slick hardness into her in a slow, steady motion. She inhaled sharply and her back arched more as she pushed the wall with her hands. He bit her harder trying to contain the sounds he needed to make as her ass swallowed his cock. The tightness of her muscles gripped him and pulled him into her making the feeling so intense that when his teeth released her flesh, his forehead collapsed on her back and his groan turned into a high pitched squeal.  
The noises emanating from both of them now were high pitched and desperate. Jon began to pump in and out of her, steady and controlled. He moved his hands over her breasts and down to her sex, letting his fingers play with her clit and back to her nipples. She began to push back into him, turning her head so that their lips could meet over her shoulder, their tongues trying to find each other mouths at the difficult angle. She begged him to go faster and harder in-between kisses, but he stayed steady. When she was almost screaming in frustration, he leaned down and picked up the vibrator from the bed and bought it to her front. He turned it on, feeling the vibrating on his fingers, the soft humming sound filling the room. He ran it over her clit, quickly moving his head to avoid hers as she squealed and jerked so suddenly, her head flying back as her back arched more.   
“Oh Fuuuucckkkk...” she groaned as the vibrations hit all the exposed nerves of her clit, contrasting beautifully as Jon’s cock hit all the forbidden joys inside her.  
“You want me to go faster?” he teased.  
She nodded franticly, unable to say the words. Jon laughed a little as he pumped into her harder, the vibrator still playing with her clit. He was losing his control now, unable to focus on anything except the intense pulsating of his cock and the vice grip Gritte had on it. He took the vibrator and slipped it into her soaking sex, instantly feeling the vibrations hit his cock. He could barely even hear Grittes screams as the sensations melted the walls of her sex and flowed over his cock, making the pulsating so intense that he thought he was going to have to pull out of her. He was in pain and so was she. They had to come now.   
“Gritte... Gritte...” he groaned.  
She was bucking her hips so that she slammed back into his cock, meeting his thrusts, ensuring that he was as deep inside her as he could go. The vibrator was doing its job as Jon moved it her sex.  
“I’m going... now... I’m going to...” she screamed.  
“Now!” he groaned loudly. “Come now!”  
She clenched, her whole body freezing for what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, before crashing to the bed below. “Oh god!” she screamed. “Oh... oh... ohhh...”  
Jon fell with her, still inside her and pumping into her. He released as soon as she hit the bed. “Fuuuccckk!” allowing his screams to really come out at last. “Fucking fuuuucckkk...” he pushed into her a few more times, moving his hips in a circular motion, ensuring that he enjoyed all the little aftershocks of his climax. He panted into her ear as he slowly slided out of her, making her gasp. She removed the vibrator and switched it off, barely able to throw it a few inches away from them, as her body was a mass of jelly.  
“Jon... Jon...” she breathed. “That was the best... ummm that was the best...”  
He was stuck to her back by a thin layer of sweat. His body was unable to move.  
“Ya... fucking hell Gritte!” He lightly bit her shoulder and let out another long groan before saying, “That was the best ever.” He buried his face in her hair.  
They lay like that for while, his body crushing hers, but she didn’t care. He breathed in the beautiful scent of her hair, mixed with the smell of sex. She loved nothing more than the smell of him after their love making. There is something so animalistic about the scent of a man’s body all sweaty from a vigorous bout of sex.   
“I’ve never wanted anybody like I want you.” He whispered.  
She bought her hand over her shoulder and laid it on his neck. “Neither have I.” She answered simply. “And I never will.”  
He kissed her soft curls before saying. “Good, because I need you Gritte... I’ll always want you.”  
“You’ll always have me.” She answered, stroking his neck.


	34. 34 My shoes being an asshole

A sudden downturn in the Irish economy when they were in Wales led to a plummet in housing prices and the bottom fell out of the housing market. Many people had invested everything they had in property, both in Ireland and abroad. Ned Stark, of course, had been cautious and tried to get Robert to rein in his spending and borrowing when they had worked together, but like so many people, Robert was consumed by new wealth, owning apartments in Dubai and golfing holidays in Spain. When the country went bankrupt overnight, it was people like the Baratheons and Lannisters who’s property portfolios sent them into a dept of millions of euro and left them with unfinished apartment blocks all over the world. Thousands lost their jobs, small contractors went out of business because big developers couldn’t pay them for their work. The banks were going to be bailed out, and developers would lose some of their money, but they all had fancy lawyers to help move their money offshore and most got to keep living in their mansions. It was the ordinary, low to middle class workers who would suffer. They had been conned by developers and bankers into paying ten times what their home was worth only to have the property become almost worthless overnight. Now, they had a huge debts and no way of selling the property. In the US you can hand the keys of your house to the bank and walk away. In Ireland, even if you did this, you still have to pay the bank the cost of the housing loans. Millions of people were now stuck in an overpriced home, in a bankrupt country.  
The Baratheons would still have some of their wealth and would not suffer half as much as the ordinary citizen, but the Starks, Gendry, Gritte and even Edric were happy that they lost a lot of their power. Huge developers like Cersei were the new villains and everyone hated them as much as they used to revere them in the past. Gendry had planned on buying an apartment. It would have taken all his inheritance just to find a small one bedroom in Dublin before, but now apartments and houses were much cheaper. Ned suggested that he wait and see how far the prices would fall before buying, and rent an apartment instead. Gendry took his advise and he and Edric went looking for somewhere to live. Gendry thought he would do his brother a favour and suggest that he live with him in Dublin for a while, to see if he liked it before applying to colleges. He knew that Edric had always planned on going to college in Dublin, but that would be nearly a year away and he could see how happy his brother was with Sansa. He thought he would try and give him an excuse to stay so that he and Sansa didn’t have to have ‘the talk’ about their relationship so soon and the Starks wouldn’t freak out about things getting serious so fast.  
They found a nice two bedroom in the centre of the city. It was so far removed from anything Gendry had ever lived in, even thought it was pretty normal for Edric. The two ensuite bedrooms were large and the open kitchen and living area was spacious and bright. The apartment had large windows, allowing light to flood the rooms. It was the opposite of Gendry’s dark, tiny flat, and he loved it. He would no longer be embarrassed to have Arya over and he couldn’t help thinking that now they had a new kitchen table to experiment on.  
“Me and Eddie wanted to do something for your dad, you know, to say thanks for all the help with our inheritance and that.” Gendry told Arya as they walked around the Bacon rooms of the Hugh Lane Gallery.  
“Ya? That’s nice of ye.”  
“Got any ideas?”  
“I’ll ask the lads and San... I’m sure we can think of something.”   
As they were leaving one room, a group of kids came running around the corner and nearly knocked into Gendry. Their teacher apologised and Gendry laughed not thinking anything of it until he turned to Arya. Her face was white and her body clenched. She was breathing deeply, counting in a whisper as she took each breath in and out.  
“Arya?”  
She let the last breath slowly out and looked at him, the colour retuning to her cheeks.  
“Sorry... sudden movements... loud noises...”  
Gendry sighed and encased her in his arms.  
“You ok?”  
“Yep... just have to get on with it. The doc said it will pass in time.”  
Gendry kissed her forehead. “You want to go back to my place?”  
“No, we’re meeting the lads for lunch remember?”  
“Arya, we don’t have...”  
She cut him off by kissing his lips. “I’m fine. Panic attacks, being scared of everything... it’s normal PTSD Gen... I can’t hide in my bedroom for the rest of my life.”  
“I know. You’re so fucking brave.” He kissed her lips, lingering longer than she had. “I love you.”  
They went to the pub where Jon and Robb were watching the Saturday football. They had lunch and pints as they watched Liverpool lose another premiership game. After, they decided to go back to Gendry and Edric’s new place and have a few beers, getting the taste for some afternoon drinking at the pub. They stopped by the off licence and stocked up on beer, before heading to the apartment.  
“I love that you live in the city centre now... it’s so handy for everything.” Arya said as they walked up the stairs.  
“I know... I still can’t believe I live here... and I can afford to pay my rent.” Gendry answered.  
They all laughed as Gendry opened the door. The laughter was short though, as they walked in to find Edric on top of Sansa on the couch. Sansa was in her bra and jeans. Edric had no shirt on and his belt and jeans buttons were undone.   
“What the fuck!” Robb shouted when he seen them.  
Edric jumped back, on his knees in-between Sansa’s legs. She sat up and grabbed her top which was hanging off the back of the couch and hastily put in on.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Robb roared.  
Jon was standing still and quite, but Gendry could see his clenched fist and set jaw so he knew it wouldn’t be long until he lost it. Robb took a few steps towards them but Gendry moved in front of him and put a hand on his chest. Robb looked at him as if he was going to rip his head off.  
“I know you’re angry... but I can’t let ya punch Eddie, Robb. He’s my brother.” Gendry said, his tone was not angry but it was firm.  
“No one’s punching anyone.” Sansa said, rolling her eyes and getting off the couch.   
She walked over to Robb and put a hand on his arm. “Relax Robb... we were just making out.”  
“You were doing more than that.” Jon spat.  
“Oh for fuck sake! Not you too Jon.” She rolled her eyes again. “I’m eighteen... I can do what I want and it’s none of your business.”  
Both brothers squared their shoulders, looking ready to explode with anger. Edric, fumbling with his belt, looked at Gendry with wide eyes.  
“Not helping Sansa.” Gendry said.  
“Enough!” Arya said.  
They all turned and looked at her.  
“Jon and Robb, we love you two dumbass dearly, but we both survived Joffery Bareathon so we can take care of ourselves and don’t need ye to protect us.”  
“Thank you Arya, I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Sansa said, smiling at her sister.  
“It’s exactly cos’ of that prick that I need to protect ye.” Robb said. “Ye two have only been together a few weeks!” he said, looking at Sansa.  
“Robb... do you want me to go back to not dating and never trusting anyone?” Sansa asked.  
Robs furrowed brow relaxed and Jon shook his head, looking at the floor.  
“Of course we don’t want that.” Jon said.  
“Well, by all means, protect me from the Joffery’s of this world, but I think I can handle Edric.” She smiled at her brothers before looking over her shoulder at Edric, who was still white as a ghost.  
“I don’t think he will be beating me or kidnapping my sister any time soon.”   
She and Arya laughed loudly.  
“That’s not funny.” Robb said, annoyed more than angry.  
“I can laugh about if I want Robb... it’s better than crying about it.” Arya said.  
Robb and Jon’s shoulders slumped. “Fine, but I want a word with Edric.” Jon said.  
“No!” Sansa said.  
“We won’t punch him... we just want to talk.” Robb added.  
“I said no!” Sansa repeated.  
“It’s ok... I’ll be here.” Gendry sighed, knowing the brothers would find a way to have their conversation with him eventually.  
“This is ridiculous! I’m an adult! You don’t get to threaten my boyfriend.” Sansa yelled.  
“Come on, just let them get it out of their system. We can get Gritte from the gym and buy more beer on the way. I’m think we could all do with getting drunk.” Arya said.  
“Yes please.” Edric breathed.  
Arya and sansa laughed. Sansa walked over and kissed him.  
“Don’t worry, they don’t bite.” She smiled before kissing him again.  
“You sure?” Edric asked half joking, but a little serious.  
“Come on... beer is waiting.” Arya said.  
After they left, Gendry looked at the two brothers and said.  
“Don’t hit him... I’ll have to step in if you try.”  
“I’m not going to hit him.” Jon said annoyed. “I punched you cos’ Arya is sixteen and you lied to me for months.”  
Edric let out a long breath and sat down.   
“But you do know that Sansa is vulnerable and has been through a lot?” Robb said. “She hasn’t dated in two years so you should take things slow... slower than what we walked in on.”  
“Robb, I think Sansa can decide that for herself.” Gendry said.  
“No, she’s still dealing with it... Edric needs to be aware of that.” Jon added.  
“I am aware of it... really. Last night she talked some more about what he did... she opened up more. I’m not about to hurt her after she trusted me enough to do that.”  
“She told you?” Robb gasped.  
“Ya, I mean, I’m sure not everything, but some more.”  
“That’s good I suppose...” Jon said.  
Robb looked at Jon. “Did she ever tell you anything?”  
“No and dad said she won’t talk to him.”  
They both looked at Edric curiously. It seemed that Sansa trusted him so they probably should too.  
“I won’t fuck around on her, if that’s what you’re worried about.”   
“Don’t. That’s all we ask.” Robb said flatly.  
Edric nodded.  
“OK, so are we done here cos’ I could really use some beer.” Gendry asked, scratching his head.  
“Ya, get me one will ya?” Jon said, lightening the mood.  
Robb nodded at Edric to show that he had said his piece and they were good. Edric relaxed and headed to the fridge. He took out two beers, giving Gendry a weary look as he did.  
“You got off lightly.” Gendry teased. “Jon beat the crap out of me.” He raised his eyebrow.  
Edric swallowed. “Am I safe do you think?”  
Gendry laughed. “If you keep it in your pants...”  
“I can’t guarantee that.” Edric replied, smirking at his brother.  
“We heard that.” Robb shouted.  
Edric turned and looked at the brothers, the colour draining from his face again.  
“Joke.” He choked. “That was a joke.”  
They looked at him for a minute, making him squirm. “Better be.” Robb said.  
“Here, drink you damn beers and put your cocks away... can we just have a laugh for a while.” Gendry asked, exasperated.  
The all relaxed took a drink from their cans. Gendry suddenly laughed.  
“What?” Edric asked.  
“I was just thinking that whatever we do with their sisters, can’t possibly be as bad as whatever the fuck Jon and Gritte get up to.”  
Jon turned a deep shade of red as they laughed. Gendry began to tell storied about staying on Jon’s couch when he and Gritte first got together and the noises he would have to listen to coming from up stairs.  
“I thought someone was slaughtering a goat once... I don’t know which one of ye it was, but fucking hell! I still have nightmares.”   
“What the fuck do you do?” Robb asked.  
“Everything.” Jon answered flatly. “Gritte doesn’t have limits... and I’ll try anything.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Freaks.” Gendry teased.  
“Aye, but I’m very happy.” Jon winked just before they heard the knock on the door.  
The girls came in with two more bags of beer. Gritte noticed that all the guy’s were a bit flushed looking at her.  
“What up with ye?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around Jon.  
They all blushed more, looking at each other, but not saying anything.  
Jon sighed. “Gendry said we sound like slaughtered animals when we fuck and they want details.” Jon answered before kissing her.  
“What!” Arya asked.  
“Details!” Sansa said.  
“You better not tell them anything about us Gendry!” Arya shouted as she punched his arm.  
“Thanks a lot Jon.” Gendry moaned, rubbing his sore arm.  
“So that’s why you’re all blushing like little virgins... cos’ I’m freaky in the sack?” Gritte asked unapologetically.  
They all looked at her, stunned. Jon laughed loudly.  
“You so fucking bold.” He kissed her neck.  
She smiled at him. “I know, but it’s fun... look at them.”  
She nodded towards Gendry, Robb and Edric who were blushing deeply. Arya and Sansa were too busy laughing to be embarrassed. Robb’s phone buzzed and ended the awkward conversation, much to the lad’s relief.  
“It’s Bran. He’s in town with Merra and her cousin and wants to meet up.”  
“Tell them to call up here.” Gendry said.  
“You sure you want a bunch of kids hanging out here?” Robb asked.  
“Tell him to bring her here... I want tease Bran for a while.” Arya said.  
“What do you mean?” Jon asked.  
“Bran’s had a thing for Meera for ages. He’s in lurve...” Arya said laughing.  
“Fuck off!” Jon shouted. “Bran’s got the hot’s for an older woman?”  
“Big time.” Arya answered.  
“Oh! That’s so cute.” Sansa exclaimed, beaming. “Don’t any of ye embarrass him... I mean it.” she said, looking at Jon and Robb.  
“Ah come on! We have to slag him a bit.” Robb said.  
“It’s the rules of bro’s San... there nothing we can do about it.” Jon said before taking a swig of beer.  
They were all coupled up around the large sitting room- kitchen when the door bell rang. Arya was sitting on Gendry’s knee, playing with his hair as they watched Jon and Gritte play Xbox. Gritte kept elbowing Jon so he would lose his grip on the controller whilst he called her a cheat. Sansa and Edric were cuddled up on a big chair, looking out the window, watching people and pecking each other on the lips and cheek every now and then. Robb was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar on his own and couldn’t help feeling sorry that he had no one special in his life. When the door bell rang, the couples were to engrossed in each other to even notice.  
“I’ll get it then, shall I?” he asked sarcastically as he got up and buzzed Bran in.  
He opened the door and left it ajar before going back and taking a drink from his can, sitting on the stool again. When Bran walked in, everyone looked up, dying to see Merra and how Bran acted around her.   
“Hey.” Bran said sheepishly as he walked in.  
They all smiled as Merra walked in behind him. She was petit, with thick curly brown hair. It should have been wild, the curls were so tight and there was so much of it, but it looked perfectly in balance around her face. She had strikingly, defined eyes and a beautiful, pale complexion. She wore a long skirt and converse, string vest and a thick, woollen knitted cardigan. The term ‘natural beauty’ sprang up in everyone’s mind as they looked at her. When she said hi, she had a sexy Donegal accent and the lads could see why Bran was so taken with her. She didn’t blush or shy away from a room full of older people she barely knew or never meet. Instead she held herself with confidence and greeted them warmly.  
Suddenly they heard someone shout.  
“Fuckady, fuck, fuck and blast!”   
Merra rolled her eyes before saying.  
“My cousin Talisa has the mouth of a trucker.”  
The door opened and Talisa fell head first into the apartment. Her long, brown hair was over her face and she griped the handle of the door to stay upright with one hand whilst holding her shoe with the other.  
“These bloody things.” She murmured to herself as she put her shoe back on, seemingly oblivious to everyone in the room.  
Merra and Bran were giggling whilst everyone else just stared. She let go of her shoe and stood up, sweeping her long, glossy hair out of her face and over her head with her arm. She was older than they expected, probably in her early twenties. She had a golden tan, dark eyes and full lips. Robb eyes widened, instantly taken by her sultry look. She stopped when she seen everyone looking at her and bit her lip.  
“My shoe’s being an asshole.” she said by way of explanation, looking a little embarrassed.  
Everyone kept staring, not sure what to say. Robb suddenly felt brave, enjoying her obvious disregard for normal etiquette when meeting new people.  
“Want a beer?” he asked, smirking at her and getting up from his stool. “I find I like to drink a beer when my socks being a dickhead.”  
She looked over at him.  
“So you know my pain?” she asked, deadpan.  
He laughed out loud and went to the fridge. “Beer?” he asked again, not able to keep the smile of his face.  
“Aye, thanks.” Talisa answered, walking over to the breakfast bar and taking a stool.  
Bran and Merra sat on the other chair, Bran putting his arm around Merra and she, leaning into him. They were deep in conversation about something that had happened to one of their friends and it took a while for them to notice everyone staring at them. When Bran looked up he blushed.  
“What are ye all looking at?”  
Arya shouted. “You nerd! When did this happen?”  
“Arya leave them alone.” Sansa scolded.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jon sounded hurt.  
Bran looked at Arya guiltily. “Ummm, we got together when you were gone.”  
Merra shifted uncomfortably and looked at Bran wearily.  
“Is there anyone who didn’t get lucky when I was kidnapped?” Arya huffed looking at Sansa and Edric.  
“Hey, we got together in the hospital.” Sansa said defensively.  
“Robb didn’t get any.” Jon shouted and he and Gendry laughed loudly.  
Robb cursed them under his breath, knowing they seen the way he was looking at Talisa.  
“Fuck ye.” Robb said, but they only laughed harder.  
“I’m sorry...” Bran was saying but Arya cut him off.  
“I’m joking Bran.” She rolled her eyes. “I think it’s great.”  
Bran and Merra both let out a long breath and relaxed.  
“At least some good came out of it.” Arya said.  
“A dead Joffery... that was another good thing.” Robb said.  
They all nodded and Jon squeezed Grittes hand discreetly.  
“Kidnapped? Celebrating people dying? What kind of fucked up apartment did to bring me to Mer?” Talisa said suddenly, looking at all of them. She turned to Robb. “I think I’m going to need a lot more beer.”  
“The fridge is fully stocked.” He answered, smirking.  
Everyone laughed and went back to playing the Xbox and talking amongst themselves. Robb and Talisa were laughing and chatting at the breakfast bar for half an hour when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Jon.  
It read, “Looks like Bran’s not the only one in lurve...”  
Robb blushed and texted back.  
“She hot! And a little mad... I’m definitely in lust...”  
Jon smirked at his brother and Robb blushed a little before giving his full attention to Talisa again.  
“Hey Gen and Eddie want to do something for dad to say thanks. Any ideas?” Arya asked.  
“That’s sound.” Jon and Robb both said.  
They discussed it for a while until Bran said.   
“What about a weekend away?”  
“That’s a good idea.” Sansa answered.  
“Ya, your dad likes golfing right?” Edric asked.  
“Ya and mom can go to the spa... they could do with some relaxation.” Sansa said.  
They planned it out for a while, trying to think of a good time to send them. They had gotten through most of the beer when Bran said he and Merra were going to a movie. It was slightly awkward when they asked Talisa if she was going too.  
“Ummm, I suppose I should.” She said cautiously. “I staying with you.”  
“Robb can get you back to Merra’s if you want stay here... it’s on the way to our house. You don’t mind do you Robb?” Bran asked innocently.  
“No... I mean, it’s my way so it’s no hassle.” Robb answered, trying to sound casual.  
“Oh, ok... it’s better than being the third wheel with you two.” Talisa said smiling.  
As soon as Robb got the chance, he texted Bran.  
“I could kiss you, you little genius! Remind me to buy you whatever you want for your birthday.”  
By the time 7pm rolled around they, were all very drunk.   
“Shit dinner!” Sansa shouted. “We never rang mom to say we wouldn’t be home.”  
“I’m sure when she... hear she would have... it’s fine...” Arya slurred.  
“Holy fuck! Arya drunk off her ass.” Gendry said.  
“Yep.” Arya answered, collapsing on his shoulder.  
“You can’t go home to mom and dad like that.” Robb laughed.  
“Though, I’d like to see Cat’s face.” Jon said and they all laughed.  
“Do I look as drunk as her?” sansa asked.  
She looked at her brothers, squaring her shoulders and raising her head. Her eyes were squinting and her lips pursed as she attempted to look normal. They all burst with laughter.   
“You look like you’re about to pass out.” Jon said.  
Sansa laughed. “I think I am.” She took another swig from her can.  
“I’ll call mom and tell her that we are all staying here tonight... maybe they won’t mind if they think me and Jon are here too.” Robb said, fighting hard not to slur his words.  
He left the room and came back a few minutes later.  
“Jeez... that woman is like Colombo... I thought she’d never get off the phone.”  
Arya lifted her head off Gendry’s shoulder. “Are we ok to stay here, cos I can’t go home...” she said, shaking her head to emphasise her point.  
“Ya, but we’ll all be grilled tomorrow.” Robb said.  
“Fuck tomorrow... I’ll worry about that...” Arya began but stopped, looking confused.  
“Tomorrow?” Gendry asked, smirking.  
“Ummm.” She answered before slumping on his shoulder again.  
“Alright you drunken mess, time to lie down.” Gendry said before scooping Arya up and carrying her into his bedroom.  
“You want to go back to your place?” Gritte asked Jon.  
“Ya.” He answered, kissing her neck.  
Gritte stood up. “If you’ll excuse us, we have a night of serious humping ahead of us and need to get started.”  
Everyone laughed as Jon stood up, picked up Gritte and threw her over his shoulder.  
“Good luck with the parent’s tomorrow Sansa, you’re going to need it. And nice to meet you Talisa.” He added, winking at Robb.  
“Ya, nice to meet you Talisa.” Gritte said as Jon carried her out the door.  
Robb and Talisa looked at each other sheepishly.  
“Eddie, will you carry me to bed... I don’t think my legs work.” Sansa slurred.  
Edric laughed. “Sure, but I might drop you, or walk into a wall... I’m not that steady.”   
Sansa giggled as he picked her up, wobbling slightly, and carried her into his room, leaving Robb and Talisa alone.

“Ummm... kiss my neck.” Arya slurred as she lay on the bed, Gendry beside her.  
“No, go to sleep, you’re too drunk and you brothers in the other room.”  
“Kiss my neck Water’s or no more blow jobs for you.” She said, trying to sound authorities.  
Gendry laughed. “As you command.”  
He gently kissed her neck for a few seconds until she said.  
“Ear... my ear.”   
He sniggered again before moving to her ear and gently sucking her lobe. She pulled up her top.  
“Belly... my belly.” She slurred.  
Gendry rolled on top of her and began to kiss her belly and hips.  
“Pizza...”  
Gendry stopped and looked up at her.  
“What?”  
“Pizza... I want pizza...” she slurred.   
Gendry sat up. “Ummm, pizza would be awesome. I’ll order some.”  
“OK, but get them to deliver it here... so you can keep kissing my belly.” Arya moaned.  
Gendry laughed. “You want the pizza delivered to the bedroom?”  
“Umm... and I want breadsticks too.”  
Gendry shook his head. “Drunken, demanding little lady... I’d do some dirty things to you right now, but I think I’m too drunk to get an erection.”  
He got off the bed and went into the living room to get his phone. Robb and Talisa were on the couch playing Xbox. Robb gave Gendry a look that said ‘fuck off!’  
“Her ladyship wants pizza.” He said, looking at Robb apologetically.  
“I want pizza.” Talisa slurred.  
A shout came from other room. “Did I hear pizza?” It was Sansa.  
“Breadsticks hon... get the sticks too.” Arya moaned from Gendry’s room.  
Robb sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get a chance to make a move Talisa that night. But he hadn’t eaten since lunch, so defeated, he said. “Fuck it... I want some too.”


	35. The Boob Situation

As the banks all fell, one by one, Ned Stark found himself on the brink of unemployment. Even though his bank had been most prudent and responsible during the boom years, a blanket bail out was given to all banks in the country. Ned and Cat spend many hours in his study discussing the family’s future. He had always been in banking and didn’t know if he could successfully change career at his age. When the call came from the Minister of Finance, he was apprehensive. Ned’s reputation for fairness and levelheadedness was well known in Dublin. The government offered him a new position as an adviser to the Department of Finance and he would also be expected to help negotiate terms for the bail out with the IMF in Europe. All the family had told him to resign at the bank and take the new job. Ned was wary of the responsibility, but knew he had to do something to help the people of his country, as everyone was suffering because of the banks greed. Banks that were run by his friends, men he had gone to school with and grew up with. Even though he did not have a direct part in the economic crash, he still felt a responsibility to help.  
Ned and Cat were so consumed by his job problems that they didn’t ask too many questions about Sansa and Arya staying at Gendry’s and Edric’s apartment. Cat commented on how tired they both looked when they came home, hinting that she suspected them of being hung over. When Gendry and Edric called over the next day, they gave Ned and Cat a present of a long weekend away in Cork. The hotel was 5 Star, with a world class golf course for Ned and a spa for Cat to relax in. They were very touched by the present and admitted that they really need time to relax after such a traumatic few months. They had to go the following weekend as Ned’s new job was beginning soon and he was expected to fly to Brussels the following Wednesday. Cat arranged for Rickon to stay at a friend’s for the weekend. Robb assured her that he would keep an eye on Bran and the girls. He said nothing about having everyone over for drinks so he had an excuse to invite Talisa around.  
Ned and Cat left on the Friday afternoon. Everyone gathered at the Starks house that night, ready for a weekend of beer and as much sex stuff as possible. Sansa wanted to sleep with Edric. Robb wanted to get together with Talisa. And Bran had a very particular wish.   
They were all in the kitchen, having a beer. Bran came in and got a coke from the fridge.  
“Ah... Merra is coming over tonight.” He said tentatively, trying not to look sheepish.   
Jon, Robb, Arya and Sansa all looked at each other.  
“Merra is staying the night?” Jon asked carefully.  
“Ya.”  
“Are you two...?” Robb began, before taking a swig of beer, trying to act nonchalant.  
“What?” He began to blush deeply under all the stares.   
“Jesus H christ! You’re having sex already!” Jon shouted.  
“Since when?” Robb gasped.  
“You old dog.” Arya laughed.  
“You’re too young!” Sansa declared, worry covering her beautiful face.  
“Bout time virgin.” Arya teased.  
“Shut up all of ye... she told her parents that she’s staying at a friends and she’s really stayin here OK.” It was a statement not a question. “And sex! Sex! Are you kidding me! I’m a fourteen year old nerd... as if I’d even know what to do... if she let me.” He blushed.  
They all laughed hard as Arya caught him in a bear hug and Sansa rubbed his head.  
“Poor little virgin nerd...” they teased as he fought them to break free.  
“Get off me ye two bitches.” He moaned as he pushed them away.  
“Well, if she’s staying the night here... are you expecting anything to happen?” Robb asked seriously.  
Bran blushed and looked at Arya and Sansa.  
“I think that’s your queue to get out sister’s... we need to talk.” Jon said.  
“Why can’t we stay?” Arya moaned.  
“Guy thing...” Gendry muttered. “Do you want us to go too?” he asked Bran.  
“No, just those two cos’ they’ll take the piss for the next year...” he nodded to his sisters.  
“Fine.” Arya said as she and Sansa got their drinks and left the kitchen.  
“Well?” Jon asked after they had gone.  
Bran looked at the counter top, not making eye contact.  
“I have a bit of a boob situation.” He stammered.  
All eyes widened.  
“A boob situation?” Robb asked carefully, not wanting to embarrass him more.  
“Ya.”  
“Explain.” Jon said.  
“Merra has big ones... and I really want to know what they feel like.”  
They all burst with laughter.  
“Shut up ye fuckers!” Bran shouted his face red.  
“Sorry... sorry...” Robb said as he tried in vain to stop laughing.  
“It’s driving me mad! There just there... in front of me all day, bouncing in my face. I can’t get any study done cos all I can think about is what they must feel like... I’m going end up failing school and not getting to college and I’ll have to live with mom and dad forever.” He ranted.  
“So you need to feel Merra’s boobs for school... and to get into college?” Edric asked jokingly.  
“Exactly Edric.” Bran said seriously. “It’s only for school... well, that and I’m pretty sure I’ll like it.” he smirked.  
They all laughed hard.  
“So what’s the problem?” Gendry asked.  
“How do I know when she ready for me to... you know.” He blushed again.  
Just as he said it, Grite walked in.  
“Hey guys.” She greeted as she walked over to Jon and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.   
“Hey babe.” She whispered to Jon.  
He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.  
“Bran needs advice from a girl.”  
“Jon!” Bran shouted. “What the fuck!” he was really red now.  
“It’s ok Bran. Gritte doesn’t get embarrassed about these things and she’ll tell you what to do.” Jon said.  
“What’s up?” Gritte asked.  
“Bran wants to feel Meera up but doesn’t know how to go about it.” Jon said.  
“Ahhh fucking hell.” Bran moaned quietly.  
“Easy!”Gritte said. “Have you got any ass action yet?” she asked seriously.  
Bran turned purple. “What?”  
“OK, say you’re making out on your bed... you’re lying down and you slip your hand down to her hip and over her ass... have you done that yet?”  
Bran could feel all the eyes in the room boring into him and he nodded slightly, blushing as they all snickered.  
“Well, that’s good. If she’s cool with that, do it again, and when she’s relaxed, slowly let you hand move back up her hip, and up her side until the heal of your hand beside her boob. Wait for a few seconds so she has time to stop you if she wants. If she doesn’t stop you, let your hand move over her boob gently, like this.”   
Gritte demonstrated on Jon’s chest, making him complain and the other laugh.  
“If she’s ok with that, you can touch her a little harder. But... I can’t stress this enough Bran, you are not kneading dough... you are not honking anything. Do not squeeze her boob like this.” She grabbed Jon’s peck making him cry out. “Do not poke her... do not grab her. Boobs are awesome and should be treated with respect.”   
Bran was hanging on her every word and nodded rapidly when she asked him anything. The others were trying hard to hold in their laughter.  
“Now, if that’s going well, move your hand down her belly and under her shirt. Slide it around her hip and up her back until you get to the straps. This is the tricky part. Have you ever unhooked a bra?”   
Bran shook his head.  
“OK, here.” She said as she pulled her arms into her sweater and took off her bra, pulling it out with one hand. Bran’s eyes widened when he seen the black lace.  
“You can use mine or your sisters?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “Or one of your moms.”  
“No... yours is good.” Brans said quickly.  
Gritte hooked her bra and propped her leg on a stool, wrapping the strap around her bended knee. Bran looked at Jon for permission before touching his girlfriend’s bra. He smiled and told him to go for it. Gritte showed Bran how to unhook it easily and after a few tries, he was able to open it. He face lit up with a wide grin.  
“I wish I met you when I was fourteen.” Edric said, as they all laughed at Brans smiling face.  
“Ya, jeez I wrestled with Jayne Westerlings bra for weeks before I could open it.” Robb laughed.  
“I’m here to help.” Gritte smiled.  
She turned back to Jon, who had a dopey grin on his face, and slung the bra around his neck, using it to drag his face to hers before kissing him longer than was appropriate in front of the other guys.  
“I better put this back on.” She said when she pulled back from his lips.  
“No you don’t.” Jon said as he stood, picked her up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed as he did.  
“You won’t need a bra where you’re going.” He teased as he carried her from the kitchen.  
They guys all shook their heads and laughed. Bran just watched with his mouth open.  
“You kind of get used to them after a while.” Gendry said to him.  
“Do you?” Robb asked laughing.  
“I kind of want to see her boobs too now...” Bran mumbled, causing them all to laugh loudly.  
Gendry had been reluctant to do anything other than kiss Arya since she freaked out in the hospital. He would shower her body in kisses, but never really let his hands touch her body. She had told him that she wanted him to, but he said there was no rush. The only part of her body she didn’t want him to see was her scared back.   
One day the previous week she called up to his apartment after school. They were on his bed making out.  
“Turn around.” Gendry whispered.  
Arya bit her lip. She had her stitches removed from the wounds on her back, but her scars were bright red and swollen looking. She did not feel comfortable letting Gendry near them.  
“No.” She said as she kissed him.  
He stilled and stopped the kiss.  
“Why?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.  
Arya sighed. “Don’t want you looking at my scars yet.”  
“Arya, since we are never breaking up and you’re stuck with me forever, don’t you think you should let me see them... I’m going to see them every day when we move in together.”  
“Well, you can see them then, but not now ok?” her voice was raised.  
She was getting defensive and angry. She knew it wasn’t fair on him, but she was dealing with the nightmares, the daily panic attacks, and the look on her parents face every time they looked at her, which told her that things would always be different. They would always be scared for her, worry about her in a different way than before. She was damaged now.  
Gendry had given into her that day and didn’t pressure her to let him see her scars, but he wouldn’t touch her still. She knew she was going to have Gendry stay in her room when her parents were away, so she enlisted the help of Sansa. That night she went to Sansa’s room.  
“I need help.”  
Sansa looked worried. “What is it?” she asked as she closed her school book.  
Arya sat on the bed. “Gendry still won’t touch me since the hospital thing... he thinks I’m not ready, but I am. I need to borrow something from you that he won’t be able to say no to.”  
Sansa smiled. “Edric has backed off a bit since ye walked in on us... I think Robb scared him.” she rolled her eyes.  
“So... what do you suggest?”  
Sansa locked her bedroom door and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a clothes bag from the back and put it on the bed.  
“These are all new... I’m planning on seducing Edric this weekend.” She whispered.  
“Really? You’re finally going to get some?” Arya clapped her hands and jumped up and down jokingly.  
“Yay!”  
Sansa giggled. “Yep... and if the kissing is anything to go by, it’s going to be gooooood.”  
She took out all the lingerie and they discussed what would be better, laughing about how Gendry and Edric wouldn’t stand a chance at saying no to them. Arya’s only problem was that none of it covered her back. Sansa had a better idea. She went to the closet and took out an old school skirt.  
“Role play.” She wiggled her eyebrow.  
Arya smirked. Gendry had laughed at her in her school uniform. It was payback time.  
“I have that tape that you use on material instead of sewing... we can tailor this to come just above your ass.”  
“Slutty...” Arya whispered.  
“Very... wear one of you old white school shirts so your boobs are busting out of it, a really loose tie and I have stockings... you can borrow these black heals.”  
“Genius! He jeez all over himself when he sees this.” Arya said.  
“Ewe.” Sansa said, but she couldn’t help laughing. “Get him in your room and change in the bathroom... he will have no idea. Put your hair in two plaits and you’re sorted. He won’t be able to say no.”  
“You’re amazing San... thanks.” Arya meant it.   
She missed the good old days of dirty talk and phone sex. Sansa helped her with the skirt and she found an old shirt that barely contained her bust. She was ready for the weekend.

That night she left the guys in the kitchen to help Bran and her and Sansa went to her room to do her hair.   
“Are you going to sleep with Eddie tonight?” Arya asked.  
“No, not here. I will lure him to his apartment tomorrow while Gendry is here and wear the black, net corset under my dress. It makes my boobs look huge.” She smiled.  
“He won’t resist you in that.” Arya laughed.  
Sansa giggled. “Poor Gendry... I would love to see the look on his face.”  
After Merra and Talisa arrived, the group started to pair up. Bran, not being able to take all the knowing smirks from the guys took Merra to his room to watch a Curb Your Enthusiasm DVD. Sansa and Edric where in the living room watching a movie. Unfortunately, Jon’s old bedroom is above the kitchen and they had to get out of there when the grunting started above them. Robb had to apologise to Talisa for the sex noises, blushing as he did.  
“Is he killing her?” Talisa asked, smiling.  
“I think she’s killing him.” Gendry muttered as he and Arya ran from the kitchen.  
“It sounds interesting.”Talisa smirked. “Does it run in the family?” she asked Robb boldly as Gritte screamed in pleasure above them.  
“One way to find out.” Robb cocked his eyebrow.  
“Hold on cowboy... I like to test drive before I buy.”  
“Whenever you want.” Robb smirked, and took drink.   
“Tell you what... If you beat me in Grand Theft Auto, I’ll take you for a test drive tonight.” She bit her lip and smiled.  
Robb smiled back. “Done.”

Arya took Gendry to her room, discreetly locking the bedroom behind her. She was nervous but mostly excited. She didn’t know if she would have the balls to do it, but then she looked at Gendry lying on her bed, his hair falling over his eyes, stupid grin on his face and she knew she had to get him to see her as sexual again, and not just a wounded animal he needed to care for. She had stashed the outfit in her bathroom earlier.  
“I’m going to shower.” She lied.  
“OK.” He said, picking up a magazine.  
It just made her more determined. Before, if she had told him she was going to shower he would have asked her for details, making her tell him how she soaped her body, if she thought of him when she reached her nipple. Now, he didn’t even let himself pretend that the idea of her being naked turned him on. She turned on the shower and let the water run as she got dressed. She blacked her eyes a little and put a little colour on her lips. The black panties she wore were visible under her skirt as it barely covered her. The stocking complimented her legs greatly and she couldn’t believe how slutty and sexy she looked. She wore no bra and opened the shirt to her breasts and above her belly. Only two buttons closed. The tie was loosely hanging over the shirt. With her pigtailed hair, she was ready. She took a deep breath and turned off the shower. She slipped on the heels, took another deep breath and opened the door.  
When she stepped out of the bathroom he was still in the same position on the bed, reading. He looked up and was about to say hey, when he really looked at her. His eyes popped and his jaw hit the floor as he slowly sat up on the bed. She smiled at him, blushing slightly. He said nothing, just gawked at her, his mouth hanging open. She took a last deep breath, growing in confidence from the look on his face.  
“I’m sorry Mr Waters.” She said, keeping eye contact as she slowly walked over to him, a slight blush on her cheeks, but a glint in her eye that said she was in charge. “I didn’t do that paper you assigned... please don’t report me to the headmistress.”  
She tried hard not to laugh at him. His mouth was still hanging open and his eyes were glassy. He seemed unable to move or speak. When she reached where he was sitting on the bed, she gently bent over and tugged his legs so he moved to the edge of the bed. He still said nothing, his mouth still hanging open and Arya was sure he was going to starting drooling. The power she had over him now was exhilarating and sent flutters over her body and her sex was beginning to ache already. She pushed his knees apart, bending over as far as she could so he could see down her shirt. She stood up, so her mid section was right in front of him. She turned so he could he could see her ass peek out from the bottom for her skirt.   
She heard his growl, and felt his rough hands slide up her legs until he reached her hips. The tingling in her sex was intense, as her body succumbed to blissful shivers of anticipation. She sat on one of his knees and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He moved one hand from her hip to her thigh. Arya looked at him. His face had changed now. When he returned her stare, he looked angry and sexy as hell. His furrowed brow narrowed his glassy eyes. She put on her most innocent looking face.  
“Is there anything I can do so you won’t report me to the headmistress, Mr Waters?” she gave him big innocent eyes.  
He growled again and she knew he was ready to play.  
“This is the third time you haven’t done your work, Ms Stark... what am I going to do with you?” he licked his lips unconsciously as he scanned her body with his eyes.  
She gasped, not ready for the thrilling shock of pleasure that pierced her sex when he played along. He looked up at her. She bit her lip and shook her head to answer his question, wide eyed.  
Gendry moved his face to her neck and nuzzled into her. He whispered, “You’re going to have to be punished, Ms Stark...” into her ear, sending shivers of pleasure over her. Goosebumps formed all over her body and she moaned quietly.  
“Yes sir.” She gasped.  
“Stand up.” He demanded, his tone more forceful.  
“Yes sir.” She said as she stood up.  
She was standing in-between his legs, her hip facing him. He lifted up her skirt and exposed her panties, making a feral noise as he did. She bit her lip trying to hold in the moans she desperately wanted to make. He gently spanked her ass, the sound filling their ears and giving an unfamiliar thrill to both. He did it again, this time harder, and groaned as she tilted her head back and moaned. Still holding up her skirt with one hand, he let the other slide over her panties and in-between her legs. She gasped.  
“Ms Stark, why are your panties wet... this is supposed to be a punishment?”  
“I’m sorry Mr Waters.” She moaned.  
She had to ball her hands into fists to stop from panting when he pulled her panties down to her knees and slided a finger inside her cunt. It was hard to stay standing as he knees almost buckled under the immense pleasure.  
“You’re very wet Ms Stark.” He groaned in a fierce voice.  
“Yes sir.” She whimpered, as he let a second finger enter her.  
He teased her for a minute before taking his fingers out. He took her hip and moved her around so she was facing him.   
“You are very naughty Ms Stark...” he said as he slipped his fingers inside her again.  
“Yes sir.” She gasped as her head fell back.  
“You said you would do anything... like what.” He said as his fingers wiggled inside her sopping sex.  
She looked down at him and smirked as she began to unbutton her shirt. When it was open she lifted the collar and tie so it untangled with the shirt. She let it fall around her neck, the tie lying in-between her breasts, and opened the shirt so her chest was fully exposed. The look on his face made it hard to breathe. His fingers danced inside her harder as he looked at her hard nipples.  
“I can take you in my mouth sir.” She whispered, as she grabbed his head with both hands.  
He moaned as she opened her legs and moved them to the side of his and straddled him, while his fingers remained inside her. When she sat down, his fingers bore deeper into her sex and she gasped loudly, giving into the sensations he was creating.  
“What ever you want sir.” She purred as she grinded on his fingers.  
He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her by the hip, digging into her.  
“Open your mouth.” He demanded angrily.  
She did as he asked and he inserted his wet fingers in her mouth.  
“Taste yourself... “ He groaned as she sucked his fingers.  
“You want me to fuck you in the mouth Ms Stark?” he asked as he removed his fingers.  
“Yes sir.” She breathed before smiling at him and asking, “Will you kiss me here, sir?”   
She ran her hand down his face and chest, reaching her sex, she pushed her finger inside herself and moaned, before taking it out and putting it in his mouth.  
“I’ve missed your tongue, Mr Waters.” She purred as he sucked her finger.  
Unable to take anymore, she removed her finger and kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth as he did the same to her. They fought each other for dominance, biting each other’s lips, pulling each other’s hair and scratching each other’s necks and scalps. Gendry flipped her onto the bed and began to bite and suck down her neck and collarbone, biting her shoulder and licking every part of her until he sucked her nipple so hard she screamed.  
“Arya I’m going to fuck you... stop me... do something!” he begged.   
She was on fire and need to be relieved, but she knew he would hate himself if he had sex with her before her birthday.  
She pushed him off of her and jumped off the bed.  
“Take off your clothes.” She said.  
“No, we can’t.”  
“We won’t.” She almost screamed, the heat between her legs aching. “Just do it.”  
He pulled off his clothes quicker than she thought possible which made her laugh.  
“Lie down.” she whispered when he was naked.  
He did as she said. She checked her door again just to be certain it was locked before walking over to the bed. Gendry eyes were glued to her ass which peeked out from the skirt which barely covered her. She slipped off her heals, but left the rest of the outfit on. She said nothing as she climbed on top of him backwards. She heard him growl, that animalistic, feral growl that made her sex ache. She still said nothing as she bent down and took is rock hard cock in her hand, working him gently as she licked the precum from the tip.  
His mouth was open as he watched her mount him backwards. When she bent over, he had a full view of her glistening sex. Her juice was dripping down her thigh and her clit was open and swollen. She began to work him and it took a second for him to jolt himself out of the pleasure haze he was in. Her clit was right over his face, begging to be tasted. He stuck out his tongue and licked it, carefully and deliberately, groaning as he heard her moan loudly. She had his cock in her mouth, so the vibrations of her moans send shivers of pleasure through his body, his groans doing the same to her clit. They both ate each the hungrily, moaning and groaning into each other’s sexes, spurring each other on with the sounds they were making. Gendry fingers were roughly plunging in and out of her as he lapped at her clit with his tongue and Arya was swallowing his whole cock as her fingertips danced over his balls lightly. When she sucked hard and his cock slipped into the back of her throat, he lost himself and spilled his seed suddenly, the intense pleasure being too much to bear. His body went rigid for a second before slumping back on the bed. He tried to control himself, but failed as he groaned, “Fuuuccckkkkkkk... fuuucckkk...” as he came loudly.   
She didn’t stop moving her tongue until all his seed was spilled, swallowing it quickly and licking his shaft again and again as aftershocks of pleasure caused his body to collapse. She could hear him moaning loudly, a sound which caused her to crave his tongue again.  
“Sit back.” he groaned.  
She bit her lip, knowing he was going to eat her until she exploded with pleasure too. She moved back until she felt his mouth on her, his fingers entering her again. She sat up, her hands resting on his hard chest as she slowly grinded into his mouth. He held her up with one hand under her ass as his other hand played with her sex. His tongue was flicking her clit, then he sucked on it before flicking it again. She writhed on him, feeling like a goddess. She could tell that he was enjoying every bit of her sex, devouring her with his mouth. Her breath was steady and rhythmic as she basked in the glorious sensations than ran over her body. When his tongue slipped inside her, she jerked suddenly and whimpered. She could control herself no longer when his fingers rubbed her nub. Her breathe quickened as she felt the heat in her stomach build. She let her head drop back and moaned loudly as she grinded into his face. He put his fingers inside her again and let his tongue move to her nub as he knew she was close. He gripped her ass as he ate her eagerly, loving the noises she was making. He forgot how much he loved the sound of her coming.   
She tried not to be loud as her family was in the house, but when he sucked on her clit her body peaked and she moaned “Ohh God!” loudly as she dug her fingers into his chest. He played with her still, making sure she felt every ripple of delight that her orgasm allowed. Her hands were in her hair, gripping and pulling at it, needing to do something as her body was in such pleasure it was almost painful. When she collapsed on the bed beside him, she didn’t even have the energy to turn the right way around. Her head slumped at his feet as she whimpered repeatly, running her hands over her breasts, to her hair and back.   
“Holy shit Gen.” She whispered.  
He was propping himself up on his elbow, looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face.  
“Enjoy that?”  
“Ummm...” she moaned.  
Gendry chuckled as he sat up and ran his hand up her stocking. He moved so that he was face to face with her, his hand stopping at the top of the stocking for a moment before he gently tugged at her skirt.  
“This was fucking... it is just the sexiest thing I have ever seen... you are fucking dynamite in the sack Ms stark.”   
They both laughed.  
“Mr Waters, I will never do homework for you again if promise to spank me.”  
He inhaled sharply. “God I fucking love you. You’re so dirty” He kissed her forehead.  
She giggled.  
“Do you think everyone heard us?”  
“I’d say Jon and Gritte are still going at it upstairs so they will have been way noisier than us.” Gendry said.  
“Thing is.” Arya began, looking up at him. “I couldn’t give a shit if they did... I couldn’t give a fuck about anything right now...” she purred, stroking his face.  
He laughed. “I missed this so much. I missed being able to touch you and listen to you moan. It’s my favourite sound.” He kissed her nose.  
“Imagine what is going to be like when we actually have sex... I mean, if it’s this good now.” She played with the dark hairs on his chest. “Is sex a lot better?”  
He sighed. “Arya, nothing I ever did with any girl compared to what I feel with you... I get a stiffy just looking at you. I’m kinda scared my cock will just explode the second I enter you and you’ll have the shortest first time in history.”  
They both laughed and continued to stroke each other tenderly.   
“I’ll just have to make to come a few times first.” She giggled.  
He sighed. “God, I fucking love you... you always say the best things.”  
They stayed like that for the rest of the night, upside down on the bed, Gendry naked and Arya in her outfit. They laughed when they heard a noise that sounded like a animal being slaughtered, figuring Jon and Gritte where on round six by now. They huddled together and stayed silent as they listened to a drunken Robb and Talisa have a water fight in the hall way and kitchen.  
One minute Talisa was screaming and laughing, shouting at Robb to stop, then there was a crash and muffled laughter which a few seconds later became a soft, moaning noises.  
Arya scrunched up her face. “Their making out on the hall floor aren’t they?” she whispered.  
Gendry chuckled. “Yep... let’s hope they don’t start shagging there.”  
They hugged and kissed, stroked each other and pleasured each other again. By four in the morning Arya was so relaxed and confident in her and Gendry’s love for each other that she removed her shirt and turned around, letting him see her scars for the first time since the hospital.  
“Pretty gross right?” she asked tentatively.  
“No part of you can ever be gross.” He gently kissed the scar Joffery had left on her shoulder with his knife. “When you’re ready, I’m going to kiss every inch of your back, especially here.” He glided his fingers over the back of her neck. “Your favourite... I miss kissing you here, you make these noises that make me want to fuck you so badly.”   
“Soon Gen, my birthday’s only a few months away.”  
“Ummm I know... I can’t fucking wait.” He growled, making her giggle.


End file.
